Destins parallèles
by Lexyann
Summary: Harry, Ginny... James, Lily... L'histoire se répète. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Un voyage temporel hors de l'ordinaire et lourd en conséquences.
1. Fatalité, maîtresse de nos destins

**Destins parallèles revu et corrigé!**

Comme mentionné dans ma précédente note, je vais reposter ma fic en entier. Après l'avoir relu, recorrigé et y avoir ajouté toute la cohérence que je pouvais, voici enfin le premier chapitre transformé en prologue pour votre propre plaisir!

Bonne lecture!

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Prologue: Fatalité, maîtresse de nos Destins…(1)**

Tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter, ce sorcier qui avait par cinq fois échappé aux griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le sinistre Lord Voldemort. Et, à cause de ce dernier, jamais Harry ne fut un adolescent ordinaire… Mais pour une fois – une seule fois! – il aurait aimé être simplement quelqu'un de normal, oublier ses malheurs, oublier… Sirius, oublier Voldemort…Oublier le poids écrasant du rôle qu'il occupait aux yeux de tous. Cesser d'être ce qu'il avait toujours été. Le Survivant et, plus récemment, l'Élu. Pouvoir profiter du moment présent, simplement, en compagnie de Ginny Weasley, la jolie rouquine qui était devenue l'une des ses meilleures amies, au même titre que Ron et Hermione. Peut_-_être même plus…

Au fil du temps et des vacances, Harry avait presque volontairement évité Hermione et Ron, mais le Terrier, la demeure des Weasley, n'étant pas bien grand, presque fatalement, il se retrouvait aux mêmes endroits que Ginny. Tout d'abord, ils ne faisaient que se tenir compagnie, en silence, perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Puis, au fil du temps, ils avaient commencé à discuter, d'abord de futilités, puis, inexorablement, de sujets plus sérieux.

Au fur et à mesure que les vacances passaient, une confiance, puis une complicité s'était installée… Ce fut même à Ginny que Harry parla en premier de son état d'esprit et celle_-_ci se montra fort compréhensive… Alors Harry se mit à rechercher de plus en plus la compagnie de Ginny, à chaque fois qu'il en ressentait le besoin… Et ce, même à Poudlard… Bien qu'il se répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'était que la sœur de Ron, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer tout doucement à ressentir quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour sa charmante amie.

_Novembre 1996…Quelque part dans le château…_

_-_Chut! Tu vas nous faire repérer! chuchota Harry.

_-_Si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, c'est toi qui vas nous faire repérer! Toi et ton obsession pour Malefoy… Regarde où ça nous a mené! répondit sur le même ton Ginny. Qu'est_-_ce que c'est, dis_-_moi?

Harry et Ginny s'étaient retrouvés dans une petite salle du château – un ancien bureau de professeur, _-_ mais il y avait eu un éboulement, dévoilant ainsi une salle jusqu'alors condamnée. De nature curieux, les deux adolescents s'étaient enfoncés dans la pièce d'où sortait une faible lumière argentée. À présent, ils se tenaient devant une grosse bassine de pierre, peu profonde, dont les bords étaient gravés de runes antiques. Une pensine?

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que ça fait ici, ça? marmonna_-_t_-_il, davantage à lui_-_même qu'autre chose.

Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_-_Pardon? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Harry soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de secouer la tête. Ginny se pencha alors vers l'objet et écarquilla les yeux en lisant ce qui y était inscrit. Elle était passionnée de runes; aucune ne lui résistait!

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que…, commença Ginny avant de reprendre sa lecture, mais à voix haute cette fois_-_ci, dans une langue morte, étrange, mais mélodieuse.

Pendant un bref instant, le temps sembla suspendu puis, brusquement, le sol sembla basculer et les deux adolescents plongèrent tête première dans la bassine. C'était une sensation fort familière aux yeux de Harry pour y avoir déjà goutté plus d'une fois. C'était bel et bien une pensine! Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Ginny et lui tombèrent durement sur un tout autre sol…

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé? bredouilla la rouquine d'un air un peu hagard.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas : il observait la pièce où les deux amis se trouvaient, fronçant les sourcils.

_-_Je crois que nous sommes dans un souvenir, déclara_-_t_-_il.

Il traversa dans la pièce adjacente et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer le ciel où la lune était presque pleine. Tout à l'heure, elle était en forme de croissant. Ginny se leva également et s'approcha du mur opposé à la fenêtre, là où les rayons lunaires éclairaient un calendrier.

_-_Harry! Viens voir! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

Harry s'approcha et ce qu'il vit confirma ses soupçons. Un souvenir en effet… De l'année 1971, pour être plus exact.

_-_Tu as vu? Août 1971! C'est incroyable! s'exclama Ginny

_-_Pas si incroyable que ça…, répondit Harry. Si ce que je pense est exact, ce qu'on a découvert, c'était une pensine et on l'a enclenchée lorsque tu as lu les runes dessus.

_-_1971… Mais c'est l'année où tes parents rentrent à Poudlard, non?

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond, faisant un rapide calcul.

_-_En effet…

Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Inconsciemment, Harry lui prit la main et la serra.

_-_Allons… ne fais pas cette tête! On n'a qu'à attendre la fin du souvenir et on pourra revenir!

Mais Ginny secoua la tête.

_-_Je ne crois pas… Ce n'était pas très compréhensible, mais les Runes écrites sur la pensine parlaient d'une fenêtre sur le temps, quelque chose qui permettrait de revivre les événements révolus.

_-_Quoi?

Argh! À quand les dictionnaires langage prophétique_-_anglais, anglais_-_langage prophétique? Ginny pouffa. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle sembla remarquer que Harry lui avait pris la main. Elle rougit légèrement et le lâcha, avant de s'asseoir contre le mur.

_-_Bon… Qu'est_-_ce qu'on_-_on_-_on_-_on_-_on fait? demanda_-_t_-_elle en poussant un bâillement.

Harry resta silencieux. Que pouvaient_-_ils bien faire? Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils étaient réellement dans un souvenir ou alors… dans le passé. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait enfin la chance de rencontrer ses parents… dans une autre situation que le fameux souvenir de Rogue… La voix de Ginny le tira subitement de ses pensées.

_-_Mais Harry, j'y pense! On pourrait essayer de faire l'inverse! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Mettre un de nos souvenirs dans la pensine et lire les Runes à l'envers!

_-_On pourrait essayer…

Harry se mit à fouiller pour sa baguette, tapotant ses poches, les retournant… mais pas de baguette! Ginny aussi faisait de même et les deux amis en vinrent à la même conclusion : leur baguette avait dû tomber lors de l'éboulement. Harry poussa un juron.

_-_Mais pour ça, il faudrait une baguette! ragea_-_t_-_il.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave Harry…, soupira Ginny. On pourrait peut_-_être essayer de dormir un peu à la place? On aurait les idées plus claires…

Cette fois_-_ci, ce fut Harry qui bâilla et il acquiesça. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Excellente idée! Malgré le grand inconfort que leur donnait le plancher du bureau, leur degré de fatigue était si élevé qu'ils s'endormirent sans peine…

_Août 1971… Quelque part dans le château…_

Argus Rusard n'aimait pas faire le ménage de bon matin, mais les Elfes de Maison oubliaient parfois certaines salles et, au mois d'août, c'étaient ces salles qu'il fallait nettoyer avec le plus d'ardeur…malgré la chaleur. Heureusement, la canicule n'était pas à son plus haut point à cinq heures du matin. Mais rien ne présageait que le concierge de Poudlard ferait une telle rencontre un samedi matin du mois d'août…

En effet, Harry et Ginny étaient plongés dans les bras de Morphée lorsque Rusard les surprit, mais les deux jeunes se réveillèrent en sursaut. Personne ne pourrait dire qui, de Rusard, de Harry ou de Ginny, était le plus surpris.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ici? Et au beau milieu des vacances, pardi!

Ginny et Harry se relevèrent le plus rapidement possible et fixèrent Rusard. Que dire? Que faire? Trouver une excuse, oui, mais quoi?

_-_Je crois qu'une petite visite au bureau du directeur serait de mise, jeunes gens..., siffla_-_t_-_il.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard teinté de fatalisme. Les deux étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : ce n'était pas un souvenir!

Ils emboîtèrent donc docilement le pas du concierge. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du directeur de Poudlard se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une gargouille et le concierge marmonna le mot de passe. Harry crut entendre une friandise quelconque. Était_-_ce Dumbledore, le directeur? La gargouille s'effaça pour laisser place à un escalier, permettant ainsi à Rusard, à Ginny et à Harry de monter tout doucement jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, devant une solide porte de chêne. Le concierge lança un regard mauvais aux deux adolescents et cogna à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, après de nombreux « J'arrive! », le « Entrez! » tant attendu se fit entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rusard et les deux adolescents obtempérèrent. Harry et Ginny réprimèrent un éclat de rire en voyant leur futur directeur. Albus Dumbledore portait une robe de chambre violette avec un bonnet de nuit et sa barbe et ses cheveux argentés étaient attachés avec des rubans rouges.

_-_Qu'y a_-_t_-_il, Mr Rusard? demanda Dumbledore, fatigué, d'un ton un peu morne.

_-_Ces jeunes gens étaient ici, monsieur, répondit le concierge, d'un air triomphant.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et tourna la tête vers Harry et Ginny. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, semblant être en proie à un profond doute… Son ton changea, plus curieux.

_-_Et que faites_-_vous ici? demanda Dumbledore à l'adresse de Harry et de Ginny.

_-_En fait, c'est une longue histoire, professeur, répondit Ginny, qui prit place dans un des fauteuils.

_-_Eh bien, j'ai tout mon temps! répliqua le nouveau directeur, désormais plus alerte.

Harry lança un regard en coin au concierge et le directeur comprit le message.

_-_Mr Rusard, je pense que Peeves fait encore des siennes, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton badin.

Rusard marmonna un juron et sortit du bureau. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que les pas de Rusard s'évanouissent et il reprit la parole, avide de vérifier ses hypothèses ou de comprendre…

_-_Mr Potter? Miss Evans? s'étonna Dumbledore.

Ginny et Harry se lancèrent aussitôt un regard surpris. Quoi? Ginny passa lentement une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière de son oreille et décida de prendre la parole.

_-_En fait, euh… Pas exactement… Je m'appelle Ginevra Weasley, pour ma part.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Ginevra? Il se retint pour ne pas rire et acquiesça.

_-_Quant à moi, je m'appelle effectivement Potter, mais vous devez peut_-_être confondre avec James Potter. Mon nom est Harry.

Lentement, le professeur Dumbledore défit l'un de ses rubans rouges, comme pour se ressaisir.

_-_Bien sûr… les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie…, murmura le directeur, pour lui_-_même.

Il fronça les sourcils, son regard s'arrêtant sur le visage des deux adolescents. Il semblait établir des liens que lui seul pouvait voir.

_-_Quoique…, reprit_-_il lentement.

Harry, qui avait entendu le murmure du directeur, sursauta et pâlit. Comment? M… morts?

_-_Quelle est la dernière date dont vous vous souvenez? demanda le professeur Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_Le 17 novembre 1996! répondit Ginny.

_-_Nous sommes le 17 août 1971…, déclara_-_t_-_il.

_-_Alors, que pouvons_-_nous faire? demanda Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore semblait avoir pris une décision. Et Harry craignait d'entendre les prochaines paroles du directeur…

_-_Eh bien, la technologie dans les voyages intertemporels n'étant pas très avancée, vous devrez rester à cette époque. Mr Potter, vous serez James Potter et vous, Miss Weasley, vous serez Lilyann Evans.

Les craintes de Harry furent fondées.

_-_Pardon? Professeur! Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir nous donner _ces_ identités? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_La fatalité est une chose irrémédiable, Mr Potter. Si elle a décidé de vous envoyer ici, c'est bien pour une raison. Obscure certes, mais il y en a bien une!

Harry resta silencieux en poussant un soupir. Même vingt_-_cinq ans plus jeune, le directeur de Poudlard tenait des propos incohérents…

_-_Très bien. Si vous n'avez pas d'objections, Miss Weasley, vous habiterez chez les Evans. Mr Christopher Evans est un cracmol, mais un allié fort précieux et de confiance en ces temps troubles et Mrs Rose Evans est une moldue. Ils ont une fille, Pétunia, qui sera de deux ans votre aînée. Et vous, Mr Potter, vous habiterez chez les Potter. Edward et Joeva Potter sont deux célèbres mage_-_guerriers travaillant au Ministère – encore une fois, des alliés de confiance _-_ et ils ont une fille, Anthea, qui va entreprendre sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Quant à vous deux, vous devrez entrer en première année.

L'adolescent fatigué des devoirs en Harry se réveilla.

_-_Comment? On devra recommencer toute notre scolarité? s'indigna Harry.

Le directeur acquiesça. Harry soupira et Ginny éclata de rire.

_-_Harry, ce n'est pas la fin du monde! Dis_-_toi que, comme ça, tes devoirs vont être plus rapides à faire et tu auras plus de temps libre! le raisonna_-_t_-_elle.

Harry sourit. Elle avait raison, la petite Ginevra… Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

_-_Vous allez rester ici en attendant que votre famille d'accueil ne vienne vous chercher, déclara_-_t_-_il. Je leur écrirai un hibou.

_-_Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils vont accepter? demanda Ginny, un peu sceptique.

_-_Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Ils me font confiance. Je les connais bien.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, mais montra la porte du menton.

_-_Vous pouvez disposer, je vous retrouverai dans la Grande Salle dans deux heures. Je suppose que vous connaissez bien le château…?

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent et quittèrent silencieusement le bureau tandis que le directeur se mettait à écrire les lettres aux familles d'accueil.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

(1) J'écoutais Notre-Dame de Paris lorsque j'ai dû trouver un nouveau titre pour le premier chapitre devenu prologue et je trouvais que cet extrait de la chanson Fatalité allait merveilleusement bien à ma fic.

Lexyann

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 19**

**Kyzara : ** Bonjour! Merci bien! Je vais essayer d'améliorer ça!

**Lolo **: Merci beaucoup! Je ne sais pas exactement combien il reste de chapitres…

**smoke : **Merci beaucoup!

**Pascale:** Kekou toi! --' Oh arrête! Mme Rosmerta n'est pas pédophile! Sirius est majeur! 17 ans, c'est la majorité, chez les sorciers! Nah! - Mais Leonora est une bonne fille! Rah! Là! là! Héhé! Brillante Pascale! Mais je ne veux pas en dire trop! Hihi! En effet… La vie est fragile… soupir Merci beaucoup!

**beru ou bloub : **Les films ne sont pas une référence? Pour certains trucs oui, mais pour d'autres, non. J'aimais bien les têtes réduites!

**Bartiméus :** Merci beaucoup!

**Fitz of Amber :** Oui! Oui! Je compte la finir! Mais je manque cruellement de temps et d'inspiration… Mais bon… J'espère que la nouvelle version t'aidera à patienter! en fait, je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 20 va être écrit… Désolée… Merci beaucoup!

**GinnyPotter02 :** Merci beaucoup! Pour Harry et Ginny, tu verras. Éventuellement. Plus tard dans l'histoire. Mais le passage est déjà écrit en résumé dans ma sorte d'épilogue. Pour Remus et Ketza, si je me souviens bien, j'avais écrit le passage.


	2. James Potter et Sirius Black

**Destins parallèles**

Continuant dans ma lancée, je reposte donc le prochain chapitre, qui est devenu le chapitre 1. Comment les Maraudeurs se sont_-_ils rencontrés? C'est ce que nous allons voir. Les trois prochains chapitres leur seront consacrés. Bonne lecture!

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Première Partie : Les Maraudeurs **

**Chapitre 1 : James Potter et Sirius Black**

Harry errait dans Poudlard, sans but précis. Il n'avait pas tellement faim de toute manière, mais il savait qu'il devrait bientôt se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Tout ce qu'il avait appris tournoyait dans son esprit sans arrêt. Ainsi, James et Lily étaient morts… Il savait qu'il devait faire confiance à Dumbledore, mais il se demandait si le directeur ne serait pas un peu, _-_ juste un peu, _-_ sénile… On ne pouvait pas être son propre père tout de même! Si? Le doute l'assaillait chaque minute un peu plus… Était_-_il le vrai James Potter ou était_-_ce simplement un nom d'emprunt? Ne lui disait_-_on pas qu'il était le portrait craché de son père? Peut_-_être était_-_il destiné à faire ce voyage dans le temps, comme l'avait dit le professeur Dumbledore…

Fatalement – et l'usage de ce mot le fit sourire, _-_ Harry se retrouva devant les grandes portes. Il attendit un peu, pour ne pas entrer seul dans la Grande Salle. Ginny ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle avait un air rêveur, perdue dans ses pensées. Harry s'approcha tout doucement d'elle et lui sourit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva devant elle qu'elle sursauta.

_-_Harry! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

_-_N'oublie pas de m'appeler James…Lily! lui rappela Harry en souriant. Mais son sourire sonnait un peu faux.

_-_On a encore vingt minutes à tuer avant d'aller manger, hmm? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Veux_-_tu aller te promener?

Harry acquiesça et ils sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard.

Le soleil était encore bas à l'horizon et le ciel était parsemé de teintes bleues, rosées, rouges et orangées. Au loin, on entendait un oiseau gazouiller gaiement, saluant la naissance de ce jour nouveau. Une faible brise tiède balayait la cime des arbres. Une journée de canicule s'annonçait encore… Harry et Ginny marchèrent en silence durant quelques minutes. Ginny balaya son regard sur le parc encore endormi de Poudlard, puis brisa le silence.

_-_Mais je ne comprends pas une chose, Harry.

_-_James, corrigea_-_t_-_il en souriant. Qu'est_-_ce que tu ne comprends pas?

_-_Si Dumbledore de notre époque savait que nous ferions ce voyage, pourquoi ne nous a_-_t_-_il pas avertis?

_-_Il a peut_-_être oublié avec le temps…, répondit évasivement Harry.

Mais effectivement, la question se posait.

_-_Harry, j'ai si peur qu'on ne puisse jamais revoir notre époque… Tout le monde me manque déjà et ça fait à peine quelques heures que nous sommes ici.

_-_C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi en effrayer plus d'un.

_-_Les premiers véritables moyens de voyager dans le temps n'apparaîtront qu'en 1983… Et encore… Ce ne seront que des modèles expérimentaux et le Ministère les interdira parce que trop dangereux. Mais nous… mais nous…

_-_Dans ce cas…, l'interrompit Harry dans un souffle.

Il pourrait faire payer à Queudver sa trahison avant même qu'elle n'ait lieu… Ginny croisa le regard de l'adolescent, qui reflétait une lueur de défi et une pointe d'obsession.

_-_Mais Harry! Je ne veux surtout pas que tu changes le futur! déclara_-_t_-_elle. Si tel est notre destin, il faut y faire face tout simplement!

_-_Et laisser ce sale rat estropié nous trahir? Jamais!

_-_Harry! Tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait en résulter!

Le ton commençait à monter… Oh! Harry avait tellement envie d'être égoïste, juste une fois! Une seule petite fois!

_-_Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre quinze ans chez ces moldus! tenta_-_t_-_il de se justifier.

_-_Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est treize ans de paix! Pense au monde, Harry! Il n'y a pas que toi qui existes!

_-_Oh! Mais je ne pense pas seulement à moi! Je pense à Sirius, à Remus, à toi! Et sûrement à d'autres personnes qui ont eu leur vie gâchée à cause de ce rat!

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et rentra d'un pas rageur au château en traitant Harry d'égoïste. Harry n'essaya même pas de la retenir, mais il lui cria :

_-_Comprends_-_moi, Ginny! J'aimerais être égoïste juste cette fois! Tu es si compréhensive d'habitude!

Il ne savait même pas si Ginny l'avait entendu… Tant pis! Au fond de lui pourtant, il savait qu'il ne s'en contre fichait pas tant que ça…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il rentra à son tour. Il prit le chemin de la Grande Salle où le professeur Dumbledore et Ginny se trouvaient déjà. La jeune fille ignora superbement Harry lorsque celui_-_ci vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce, seulement interrompu par les bruits d'ustensiles et de mastications. Finalement, le directeur brisa le silence.

_-_J'ai envoyé un hibou à vos familles d'accueil et elles viendront dans l'après_-_midi.

_-_Bien, répondit Ginny.

_-_Parfait, répondit Harry.

Ils avaient répondu indifféremment l'un de l'autre.

_-_D'ici là, je vais vous jeter un sort pour vous rajeunir jusqu'à ce que vous ayez de nouveau onze ans, reprit le professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Quand allez_-_vous nous jeter ce sort? demanda Ginny.

_-_Si vous avez fini de manger, nous pouvons le faire maintenant, répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Alors, faisons_-_le maintenant! s'exclama Harry en se levant, imité immédiatement après par Ginny et le vieux directeur.

_-_Placez_-_vous côte à côte, ordonna Dumbledore.

Les deux adolescents le firent, bien que Harry sentit que Ginny aurait préféré faire autrement. Le directeur sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur eux. Il marmonna une longue incantation et un nuage de fumée argentée sortit de la baguette. Le nuage entoura les deux adolescents et, quelques minutes plus tard, il se dissipa. Le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître un miroir et le présenta à Harry et à Ginny.

Harry sursauta en voyant son reflet. Si on ne faisait que jeter un bref coup d'œil, Harry ne semblait qu'avoir rajeuni, mais en y regardant de plus près – et c'est ce que Harry fit, _-_ on pouvait noter plusieurs légères différence, mais la plus frappante aux yeux du jeune homme, c'était effectivement… ses yeux! En effet, ses deux émeraudes avaient laissé place à deux noisettes qui lui donnaient un air franchement espiègle. Et Harry se rappela avoir vu ce même regard… sur son père. Alors il n'avait pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'il s'était dit qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit son propre père. Mais un doute subsistait pourtant…

_-_Je ne te savais pas si coquet, laissa tomber Ginny d'un ton agacé en lui arrachant le miroir des mains, coupant ainsi court aux pensées de Harry.

Celle_-_ci s'observa à son tour et Harry remarqua avec amusement qu'elle aussi semblait franchement surprise de sa nouvelle apparence. Elle leva bien malgré elle un bref regard vers Harry et celui_-_ci voulut lui sourire, mais il s'interrompit en reconnaissant les iris émeraude qui avaient été les siens il y a quelques minutes à peine. De plus, la forme du visage de Ginny s'était affinée et ses cheveux avaient considérablement foncé, la couleur initialement flamboyante de la jeune Weasley ayant laissé place à un auburn feuille d'automne… créant par le fait même une ressemblance quasi_-_parfaite entre Lily Evans et Ginevra Weasley.

Remise de sa surprise, cette dernière rendit le miroir au professeur Dumbledore. Harry et Ginny sortirent alors de la Grande Salle et prirent chacun une direction opposée.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers treize heures plus exactement, les deux familles d'accueil arrivèrent enfin. Ce fut les deux pères de famille qui vinrent, MM. Christopher Evans et Edward Potter.

D'un noir de jais, les cheveux de Mr Potter semblaient aussi indomptables que ceux de son, _-_ quel terme utiliser? –« fils » et ses yeux bleus, accompagnés d'un visage neutre, vous transperçaient. La carrure athlétique du mage_-_guerrier démontrait un entraînement régulier. Harry en vint à la conclusion que sa carrure chétive ne lui venait assurément pas de lui.

Par curiosité, l'adolescent porta également son regard sur Mr Evans. Ce dernier, pour sa part, était un homme dans le début de la quarantaine, moustachu et relativement plus filiforme que Mr Potter. Courts et d'un blond grisâtre, les cheveux de l'homme cachaient mal sa calvitie prononcée, mais ses yeux d'un vert brillant y arrivaient, car ils captaient aisément l'attention.

0O0O0O

Lorsque Harry arriva au Manoir Potter, il fut émerveillé par ce qu'il découvrit. Ils étaient désormais dans un salon décoré avec goût à l'aide de couleurs donnant une ambiance chaleureuse, mais prônant le calme, avec des verts tendres et des couleurs pêche. Rien de ce que Harry avait vu dans sa jeune vie ne pouvait s'apparenter à ce qu'il voyait. Par contre, l'ambiance chaleureuse et familiale lui faisait penser avec bonheur au Terrier.

_-_C'est génial! souffla_-_t_-_il.

Mr Potter le considéra quelques instants, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

_-_C'est fou comme tu ressembles à mon fils James… Mais avec Albus, il y a belle lurette que je ne m'étonne plus de rien…, se reprit_-_il.

_-_Edward? Tu es rentré? s'exclama une voix de femme provenant de la pièce adjacente.

La personne à qui appartenait la voix ne tarda pas à se montrer. C'était une femme âgée dans la trentaine, des cheveux châtains foncé coupés à hauteur de menton encadraient son visage ovale et fin. Ses yeux noisettes étaient cachés derrière des lunettes rectangulaires à monture bronze. Habituellement, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse, mais, cette fois_-_ci, il s'y reflétait de la tristesse.

La dame portait un tablier recouvert de farine sur une robe de couleur sobre mais élégante, mettant en valeur sa silhouette joliment enrobée. Elle s'approcha de Harry et le serra dans ses bras avec la force d'une mère éplorée, le recouvrant par le fait même de farine. Ce dernier fut surpris de la soudaine étreinte.

_-_Désolée, s'excusa_-_t_-_elle maladroitement, des trémolos dans la voix.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement, non sans avoir épousseté du mieux qu'elle put Harry, puis se présenta.

_-_Je suis Joeva Potter, la femme d'Edward, dit_-_elle.

_-_Ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit Harry.

_-_Je t'en prie! Tu peux me tutoyer! répliqua Joeva, de la tendresse dans la voix. Elle poussa alors un soupir. Bon! Je retourne à mes fourneaux…

Elle sembla réticente à cette idée, mais elle tenta d'afficher une mine réjouie.

_-_Tu es sûre que tu ne voudrais pas d'un elfe de maison? demanda Edward.

_-_Non, Edward! Tu sais ce que je pense de ce que les sorciers font subir à ces pauvres créatures! répondit_-_elle, soudainement déterminée et catégorique.

Harry sourit. Malgré les souffrances, sa « grand_-_mère » gardait la tête haute et ne se laissait pas abattre. Cet échange le fit penser à Hermione et son cœur se serra douloureusement. La reverrait_-_il un jour? Et Ron? Harry prit soudain conscience que le couple Potter l'observait d'un air inquiet.

_-_Ça va James? demanda Joeva, qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait quitté la pièce.

Harry acquiesça. Joeva sembla satisfaite et retourna dans la cuisine, refermant les portes à coulissant derrière elle. Edward prit Harry par les épaules et l'emmena à l'étage.

_-_Viens! Je vais te présenter à Anthea, ma fille.

Il cogna à une porte excessivement décorée d'affiches et de photos, principalement de jeunes hommes séduisants la plupart bougeant, mais d'autres restant immobile, et la voix d'Anthea se fit entendre.

_-_Entrez! Ah tiens! Bonjour p'pa!

Elle observa Harry et cette lueur de tristesse qui s'était reflétée dans les yeux de ses parents apparut dans son regard bleu, le même que celui de son père, mais pas aussi perçant. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses étaient coiffés en une courte tresse française où quelques mèches frivoles dépassaient.

_-_Tu dois être James, dit_-_elle simplement, surprise.

Harry acquiesça. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_-_Moi c'est Anthea!

Elle avait trouvé au fond d'elle_-_même une bonne humeur feinte et Harry reconnut la même force qui habitait Mrs Potter. Harry lui sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de balayer la pièce du regard. À ce qui semble, la personnalité d'Anthea s'étalait sur le plancher de sa chambre. Elle semblait être une élève studieuse, mais un peu frivole, de ces filles on ne peut plus agréables lorsqu'on les prenait seules, mais agaçantes lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient en « troupeau. » Un peu comme Cho Chang. Mais Harry se trompait peut_-_être…

_-_Bon! Je vous laisse entre…hum… frère et soeur! s'exclama Mr Potter avant de s'éclipser en fermant la porte.

_-_Tu veux t'asseoir? demanda gentiment Anthea en présentant son lit à Harry.

_-_D'accord, répondit celui_-_ci.

Il déplaça quelques oursons en peluche qui prenaient beaucoup de place sur le couvre_-_lit et s'assit. Les joues d'Anthea rosirent légèrement.

_-_Désolée pour le désordre! s'excusa_-_t_-_elle platement.

Mais les yeux de Harry s'étaient posés sur le badge de préfet de Gryffondor, déposé sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille. Une lueur malicieuse traversa son regard.

_-_Oh! Mais c'est à une préfète que je m'adresse! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_Eh oui! Alors tâche de suivre les règlements de Poudlard en septembre!

Harry répondit par une autre question.

_-_Seulement en septembre?

_-_Toutes tes sept années d'étude! rectifia Anthea en soupirant.

_-_Ouais, ouais, répondit machinalement Harry.

Anthea sembla satisfaite de cette réponse.

_-_Veux_-_tu que je te fasse visiter le Manoir? proposa_-_t_-_elle, plus aimablement.

_-_D'accord! acquiesça Harry.

Après une heure de visite, Anthea laissa Harry devant sa chambre.

_-_Demain on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse, ça te va? dit_-_elle.

_-_Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients! J'ai hâte de voir les balais en stock! s'exclama_-_t_-_il avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, se laissant déjà envahir par l'ambiance décontractée des années 1970.

Anthea s'en retourna en marmonnant quelque chose du genre « Ah! les garçons… »

Harry fit rapidement le tour de sa chambre et fut surpris de trouver dans les tiroirs des vêtements – moldus comme sorciers – à sa taille. Harry sourit et s'allongea sur son lit en repensant aux événements des dernières vingt_-_quatre heures…

0O0O0O0O0O

Harry eut du mal à se repérer lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain. Un instant, il crut avoir rêvé les dernières quarante_-_huit heures, mais tout autour de lui était bel et bien réel et Harry avait du mal à se décider si c'était un bien ou un mal. Finalement, il réussit à s'extirper de son lit, se prépara et descendit. La petite famille Potter se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse juste avant la grosse ruée vers les effets scolaires, mais déjà, la principale rue commerçante du monde des sorciers était bondée. Il est vrai qu'il faisait un temps splendide en ce milieu de mois d'août. Harry réussit à fausser compagnie aux Potter, _-_ mais il ne saurait dire comment, _-_ et il se mit à déambuler dans les rues sans trop savoir vers où il se dirigeait… lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le sol. Décidément, il devrait faire plus attention à ce qu'il faisait…

_-_Désolé, marmonna Harry en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements.

_-_Ce n'est rien, répondit la voix d'un autre garçon.

Harry releva la tête et se mit à observer attentivement le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Harry et lui devaient avoir le même âge (physiquement en tout cas) et tout deux avaient des cheveux d'un noir de jais à la différence que l'autre les portait à hauteur d'oreille et que sa chevelure n'était définitivement pas aussi indisciplinée que celle de Harry. Les yeux du garçon, deux billes foncées, brillaient d'une malice et d'un goût du défi sans égal. Il était presque de la même taille que Harry, mais ce dernier le dépassait de un ou deux centimètres.

_-_Est_-_ce que ça va? demanda le garçon.

_-_Oui, oui, répondit Harry.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ce garçon qui lui rappelait Sirius. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il n'avait pas réalisé la veille qu'il allait également retrouver son parrain. Alors, tentant sa chance, Harry lui tendit la main et se présenta, un sourire malicieux au visage.

_-_James Potter, farceur invétéré cherchant collègue aussi tordu qu'indiscipliné, dit_-_il pompeusement.

Le jeune sourit de ce même sourire qui éclairait le visage de Harry.

_-_Sirius Black, farceur également acceptant cette opportunité sans fondements.

Harry avait visé juste, mais il n'arriva pas à se faire à l'idée que ce garçon, c'était son futur parrain. Décidément, Azkaban changeait beaucoup un homme… Devant l'air surpris de Harry, Sirius effaça aussitôt son sourire.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un ton un peu sec. C'est à cause de mon nom?

_-_Oh…Non! Non! C'est que…

Harry chercha une excuse valable. Il ne voulait aucunement se mettre à dos Sirius dès leur première rencontre. Ce serait trop stupide!

_-_Euh…J'ai cru voir ma sœur dans la foule, dit_-_il finalement.

_-_Ah…, répondit sceptiquement Sirius, ayant deviné que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Une peste j'imagine?

_-_Elle a même été nommée préfète!

Harry voulut se rattraper et ajouta la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_-_Ça m'embête parce que les règlements et moi, ça fait, selon mes derniers calculs, un million!

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius, - Harry en était persuadé.

_-_Je vois! Bon ben à plus, le « farceur invétéré! »

L'ombre se changea en esquisse de sourire.

_-_Bye, Sirius!

S'il l'appelait par son prénom(1) dès le départ, ça pourrait peut_-_être démontrer au jeune Black qu'il voulait établir de bons rapports avec lui. Sirius acquiesça et continua son chemin. Harry fit de même, mais à peine avait_-_il fait quelques pas qu'une voix furieuse l'interpella.

_-_JAMES!

Harry fit volte_-_face et vit Anthea avancer rageusement. Elle se planta devant lui et se mit à lui parler en agitant vivement les bras.

_-_James! Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on te cherche!

Elle manqua même de percuter un vieillard qui passait par là, mais elle s'en rendit compte et retira juste à temps son bras. Harry baissa la tête pour cacher son fou rire et marmonna un inaudible désolé à peine sincère.

_-_T'es mieux! Bon! On doit aller acheter ta baguette maintenant!

Harry releva aussitôt la tête, toujours un peu hilare. Une baguette! Enfin! C'était fou comme on pouvait devenir accroc à ces morceaux de bois! Harry avait laissé tomber la sienne à son époque et il le regrettait, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment de sa faute.

_-_Génial!

Anthea l'entraîna jusqu'à la boutique de Mr Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes magiques, où Joeva Potter s'y trouvait déjà.

_-_Ah! Anthea! James! Il était tant! Anthea, va retrouver ton père chez Fleury et Bott. Quant à toi, garnement, tu viens acheter ta baguette! ordonna Joeva.

Les deux jeunes obtempérèrent aussitôt. Harry et Joeva entrèrent alors dans la petite boutique poussiéreuse. Une jeune fille aux cheveux d'automne et son père s'y trouvaient déjà. Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Ginny. Celle_-_ci se retourna et grimaça en voyant Harry. Elle lui fit un geste dédaigneux de la tête en guise de salut et Harry lui répondit de la même manière. Mrs Potter fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, car Mr Ollivander arrivait déjà.

_-_Ah! Joeva Potter! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! Et voici donc le jeune Mr Potter! Enchanté, salua_-_t_-_il.

Le pâle regard du vendeur de baguette s'arrêta sur Mr Evans et Ginny, parcourant leur visage… puis il ouvrit la bouche.

_-_Ahh! Mais oui! Mr Evans! Fils de Clotilde et de Méléagre Evans… Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de vous vendre une baguette monsieur, mais je vois que votre fille n'y échappera pas.

Mr Evans acquiesça et serra l'épaule de Ginny. Ollivander se tourna vers Mrs Potter, avec un air profondément concentré, son doigt levé.

_-_C'était du houx, n'est_-_ce pas?

Elle acquiesça.

_-_Ah oui, oui, oui! Ça me revient! 24,7 centimètres avec un poil d'une licorne particulièrement belle et très farouche. Très puissante. Pas étonnant qu'elle vous ait choisi avec ce que vous êtes devenue! Chef de la brigade des aurors! Impressionnant! Quant à votre mari, c'était du chêne si je ne m'abuse. 25,3 centimètres avec du poil de centaure. Un élément rarement utilisé dans les baguettes, mais qui donne beaucoup de puissance au sorcier qu'elle choisit. Mais bien sûr, il faut que ce sorcier ait certaines… prédispositions.

Mrs Potter sourit.

_-_C'est exact. Merci beaucoup. Votre mémoire ne vous fait pas défaut!

Mr Ollivander inclina légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement et sortit deux mètres rubans de sa poche. Ceux_-_ci prirent les mesures des deux apprentis sorciers.

_-_Suffit! ordonna le fabricant de baguettes lorsque toutes les mesures furent prises, et les rubans tombèrent sur le sol.

L'homme partit vers l'arrière_-_boutique et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une vingtaine de boîtes. Il en ouvrit deux et présenta deux baguettes à essayer aux deux jeunes voyageurs temporels.

_-_Celle_-_ci, Miss Evans, est en bois de saule et fait 18,6 centimètres. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, essayez celle_-_ci. 20,8 centimètres, en bois d'if.

Les deux jeunes les prirent et deux explosions retentirent.

_-_Mm…je ne crois pas que ce soit les bonnes, déclara Mr Ollivander en reprenant les baguettes.

Les deux jeunes en essayèrent encore plusieurs lorsque le vendeur de baguettes s'exclama :

_-_Quel idiot je fais! Ce n'est pas celles_-_là que j'aurais dû vous faire essayer!

Et il retourna en arrière_-_boutique. Il revint avec deux boites où il en sortit deux nouvelles baguettes. Il présenta la plus courte à Ginny.

_-_Essayez celle_-_ci, Miss Evans. 24,8 centimètres, en bois d'érable. Souple et très rapide. Excellente pour ce qui est des enchantements. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, celle_-_ci. 27,5 centimètres en bois de houx. Facile à manier, très souple. Un peu plus puissante que celle de Miss Evans et remarquablement efficace pour ce qui est de la défense et des métamorphoses.

Les deux jeunes les prirent en se lançant un regard surpris. Mr Evans et Mrs Potter observaient à présent avec beaucoup d'attention la scène. Ginny et Harry sentirent alors une douce chaleur s'insinuer en eux et des étincelles rosés et miel et rouges et or(2) sortirent de leur baguette respective. Mr Ollivander sourit.

_-_Excellent! Vraiment très bien! s'exclama_-_t_-_il, toujours sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny et Harry s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur, mais détournèrent rapidement la tête. Ils payèrent leur baguette et sortirent. Les Evans bifurquèrent vers la gauche et les magasins de vêtements et d'uniformes et les Potter prirent la droite, vers la librairie et les apothicaires. En pénétrant chez un apothicaire, Harry crut reconnaître son futur maître des potions, Severus Rogue, qui était accroupi devant une étagère et des bocaux contenant des choses étranges et peu ragoûtantes. Mrs Potter semblait elle aussi l'avoir vu – et reconnu _-_ et elle empoigna son « fils. »

_-_Magie Noire à cinq heures, marmonna_-_t_-_elle en sortant, tenant toujours le bras de Harry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine d'en face qui s'avéra être, au grand bonheur de Harry, celle de la boutique de Quidditch, mais Mrs Potter ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux nouveaux Nimbus, Brossdurs et autres, bien que son regard restait fixé sur la vitrine. Harry réalisa alors qu'elle s'en servait comme miroir pour guetter la sortie de Mrs Rogue et de son fils.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la mère et le fils sortirent pour se perdre dans la foule. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Mrs Potter libéra le bras de Harry et qu'ils purent finir leurs emplettes chez l'apothicaire. Ils retrouvèrent alors Mr Potter et Anthea sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier, comme convenu. Après avoir dégusté un excellent gelato, ces fameuses glaces italiennes, ils rentrèrent chez eux, épuisés, mais heureux de cette journée.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

(1) J'ai lu quelque part que les jeunes en Grande-Bretagne – et un peu partout dans le monde d'ailleurs – s'appelaient généralement par le nom de famille. Ils n'utilisent que le prénom, - ou un surnom – que lorsqu'ils sont devenus amis.

(2) Selon moi, les étincelles que lancent les baguettes lorsqu'on les essaye pour la première fois ne représentent pas la couleur de la future maison de la personne, mais plutôt la couleur de son aura. Je me suis amusée à associer les personnages de ma fic à des couleurs.

Lexyann


	3. Remus Lupin

**Destins parallèles **

Bon! Voici à présent le 2e chapitre (alias 4e) pour votre simple plaisir!(Et le mien!) Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 2 : Remus Lupin**

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé en ce 1er septembre, jour de la rentrée à Poudlard. Anthea était partie en tête du train, sa place étant déjà réservée dû à son statut de préfète. Avec un incroyable sentiment de déjà_-_vu, Harry, quant à lui, cherchait vainement une place en maugréant. Il ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment et tomba sur Ginny. Celle_-_ci était plongée dans la lecture du livre de sorts et enchantements, niveau 5. Entendant la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir, la jeune fille releva la tête, fixa brièvement Harry, puis rebaissa la tête.

_-_Pas de place, Potter, dit_-_elle d'un ton neutre.

Harry sursauta lorsque la rouquine utilisa son nom de famille. Elle lui en voulait tant que ça? Le regard de l'adolescent s'arrêta sur le livre que lisait la jeune fille.

_-_Pourquoi lis_-_tu le livre d'enchantements de cinquième année?

Ginny soupira et déposa son livre en se levant. Ce fut à cet instant que Harry remarqua des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

_-_Ça te regarde? Non! Alors va jouer les égoïstes ailleurs!

Harry ouvrit alors la bouche, mais Ginny le poussa hors de son compartiment et lui claqua la porte au nez. Soupirant, Harry tourna les talons et c'est alors qu'il les entendit. Les sanglots de Ginny… Harry en ressentit un pincement au cœur, mais il préféra continuer ses recherches. De toute manière, quoiqu'il fasse, elle l'enverrait promener…

Harry ouvrit une autre porte derrière laquelle se trouvait cette fois_-_ci Sirius. « J'espère qu'il est plus fréquentable »pensa_-_t_-_il avec amertume.

_-_Tiens James! s'exclama d'un ton enjoué Sirius.

_-_Salut Sirius! Est_-_ce que je peux m'asseoir? demanda Harry.

_-_Bien sûr!

Harry se laissa tomber sur la banquette en soupirant. Il rangerait sa malle plus tard, parce que là…

_-_Alors, ça va? demanda Sirius en se penchant vers lui.

_-_Bof… Les filles ne sont pas toutes sympathiques, répondit Harry.

Sirius afficha une petite grimace.

_-_Je suis au courant. En tout cas, elle ne peut pas être pire que mes cousines. C'est quoi son petit nom?

_-_Lilyann Evans.

_-_Ahhh! – Sirius se détendit. _-_ Bah! Ça doit être quoi? La deuxième fois que tu la rencontres? Laissez_-_vous le temps de vous connaître! Qui sait? Vous pourriez former un couple!

Harry laissa échapper un rire jaune. Le pire, c'était que Sirius avait raison…

Le train laissa alors échapper un long jet de vapeur. À travers les cris des contrôleurs annonçant le départ imminent du Poudlard Express, toutes les portières des wagons se fermèrent d'un seul coup et le convoi s'ébranla. Il entreprit de prendre de la vitesse et, bientôt, la gare et les parents commencèrent à s'éloigner. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Harry et Sirius échangèrent des banalités. En plein milieu d'un débat sur le Quidditch, la porte de leur compartiment les interrompit.

Simultanément, les regards des deux garçons tombèrent sur un jeune aux longues mèches châtain. La couleur ambrée de ses yeux rappelait les lunes d'été, mais son teint maladif avec de fines cicatrices sur le visage et de profonds cernes violets atténuait l'effet saisissant de ses yeux. Chétif, on se demandait comment le garçon avait fait pour tirer sa malle jusqu'ici…

_-_Est_-_ce qu'il y a de la place? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un ton épuisé.

_-_Bien sûr! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Harry et Sirius en lui présentant une place, l'un peut_-_être par pitié, l'autre parce qu'il croyait le reconnaître.

Les deux garçons aidèrent le nouveau venu à s'installer. Ils en profitèrent pour ranger plus convenablement leur malle respective. Quand ceci fut fait, les trois jeunes se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur les banquettes. Harry présenta alors sa main au nouvel arrivant en souriant.

_-_James Potter!

_-_Remus Lupin, répondit_-_il.

_-_Sirius Black! ajouta ce dernier.

_-_Merci beaucoup, reprit Remus, véritablement reconnaissant.

Les trois jeunes commencèrent alors à discuter de tout et de rien, de leur vie, de Poudlard et de Quidditch. Mine de rien, une amitié à toute épreuve venait de se tisser entre eux trois.

Vers treize heures, une vieille dame souriante passa avec un chariot rempli de friandises. Harry et Sirius se servirent abondamment, mais Remus déclina l'offre de la vendeuse, disant qu'il n'avait pas d'argent. Harry et Sirius se regardèrent et partagèrent aussitôt avec lui.

Leur repas terminé, des éclats de voix se firent entendre provenant du couloir.

_-_Non! Je n'entrerai pas dans ce compartiment, c'est clair?

Cette voix, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à la reconnaître. C'était celle de Ginny.

_-_On s'est dit que nous allions saluer tous ceux que nous pensions être en première année! s'exclama une autre fille, déterminée.

_-_Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner maintenant…, soupira une troisième fille d'un ton assez neutre.

Sirius tourna la tête vers Harry et Remus avec un air interrogateur.

_-_Et si on leur ouvrait? proposa_-_t_-_il.

Harry haussa les épaules et Remus acquiesça. Sirius alla donc ouvrir. Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux d'automne et des yeux émeraude. C'était évidemment Ginny. Celle_-_ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et Harry devina qu'elle avait reconnu Sirius.

_-_Mais entrez donc, jolie rouquine, s'exclama Sirius en s'effaçant.

Toujours sous le choc, Ginny obtempéra, permettant par le fait même aux deux autres filles d'entrer.

Visage impassible, la plus grande des trois s'avança, sa longue tresse chocolat lui balayant le dos au rythme de ses pas. Son teint et ses yeux foncés soupçonnaient une lointaine ascendance africaine. La seconde, plus petite, rappelait un ange. Auréolée de souples boucles châtain, son visage brillait d'une curiosité enfantine, effet accentué par son regard pervenche qui passait d'une personne à l'autre comme s'il voulait mémoriser le moindre détail.

Harry leur sourit.

_-_Bonjour mesdemoiselles! À qui avons_-_nous l'honneur?

_-_Vous entrez en première année, c'est ça? répondit la plus grande.

_-_Euh… Oui! répondit Sirius.

_-_Bon… Moi c'est Samiva Island.

Ginny prit la relève.

_-_Je suis Lilyann Evans et la dernière, c'est Ketza Ovsea. Les présentations sont faites, on s'en va!

_-_Lily! Et eux? Tu ne les laisses pas se présenter? s'indigna Ketza.

Ginny soupira et Samiva posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ketza.

_-_S'il te plait Ketza… On ne va pas se taper tous les compartiments, quand même!

Soudain muets, les trois garçons observaient le petit manège des trois filles d'un air surpris.

_-_Mais bien sûr! répondit Ketza en souriant.

Et pour confirmer ses propos, elle vint prendre place à côté de Sirius.

_-_À votre tour!

_-_De…? demanda Sirius.

_-_Vous présenter! Évidemment! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

Deux soupirs se firent entendre et Ginny et Samiva se laissèrent tomber face à face, l'une à côté de Remus, l'autre de Ketza.

_-_Euh… Oui bien sûr! Moi c'est Sirius euh… Black!

Ketza acquiesça vivement et tourna rapidement ses yeux sur Harry.

_-_Moi?

À nouveau, elle acquiesça vivement.

_-_James Potter.

_-_Ah!

Et son regard pervenche tomba sur Remus.

_-_Et toi?

Remus sursauta et détourna le regard de Ketza.

_-_Remus… Lupin.

_-_D'accord, Remus! dit_-_elle doucement. Alors si j'ai bien compris…

_-_Non Ketza! s'exclamèrent Samiva et Ginny en même temps.

Ginny fut la première à sortir. Samiva se leva plus lentement et fit signe à Ketza. Cette dernière ferma la marche à reculons sans cesser de regarder les trois garçons, murmurant leurs noms, en tripotant nerveusement une de ses boucles. Lorsqu'elle fonça dans le battant de la porte, elle se ressaisit et porta son regard sur Remus à qui elle sourit timidement et quitta le compartiment à son tour.

Le voyage se termina sans d'autres anicroches. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré_-_au_-_lard à la nuit tombée. Par chance, le ciel était dégagé ce soir_-_là. Comme la tradition de Poudlard le voulait, les premières années traversèrent le lac du collège en barque. Ils rentrèrent bientôt dans la Grande Salle où les élèves plus vieux s'y trouvaient déjà. En passant entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor, Harry vit Anthea lui faire un clin d'œil rassurant. Les nouveaux élèves s'arrêtèrent en face de l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs et un tabouret coiffé d'un vieux chapeau sale et rapiécé. À côté, se tenait une vieille dame aux traits bienveillants qui tenait un rouleau de parchemins dans ses mains.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Il y eut un bruit de déchirure et le Choixpeau se mit à chanter. Harry étudia alors les professeurs présents. Outre ceux encore présents à son époque, – Flitwick, McGonagall, Bibine, Chourave et Dumbledore, _-_ et le professeur Slughorn, _-_il faudrait qu'il l'évite cette année encore…_-_ il y en avait beaucoup qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La chanson du Choixpeau se termina sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le professeur, qui s'appelait Dahlia Koningue et enseignait l'étude des runes, déroula le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle tenait et prit la parole.

_-_Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, vous vous dirigerez vers le tabouret et je déposerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Quand il aura décidé de votre Maison, vous vous y dirigerez calmement, expliqua_-_t_-_elle.

Le temps que le professeur Koningue replace ses lunettes, Sirius eut le temps de se pencher à l'oreille de Harry.

_-_C'est tout? Je m'attendais à bien pire…

Harry sourit, se rappelant sa propre répartition et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

_-_Ma sœur m'a dit que ce serait un combat avec un troll, dit_-_il, se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Ron.

_-_Ouais, j'aurais beaucoup aimé lui donner une bonne raclée!

Harry rit silencieusement.

_-_Black, Bellatrix, appela alors le professeur Koningue, ses lunettes bien en place.

Harry sentit Sirius se tendre à côté de lui et il n'eut aucun mal à deviner pourquoi. Bellatrix s'avança, arrogante, ramenant d'un geste gracieux sa cascade de cheveux noirs. Le Choixpeau sembla faire un sursaut en se posant sur sa tête.

_-_Serpentard!

_-_Black, Sirius!

Sirius s'avança un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il prit un peu plus de temps que sa cousine à s'avancer vers le tabouret, car il fit quelques clins d'œil. Le professeur Koningue se racla la gorge et la Grande Salle pouffa de rire. Sirius lui offrit un sourire d'excuse et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau se plissa de concentration alors qu'il sondait la personnalité de Sirius.

_-_Gryffondor! finit_-_il par s'exclamer

Et Sirius alla s'asseoir à la table de sa nouvelle Maison en souriant, non sans avoir tiré la langue aux Serpentard. Edgar Bones suivit alors et se retrouva à Serdaigle. Les noms défilèrent et les élèves s'avancèrent. L'une entre autre, Esteban, Margaret, courut presque à la table des Poufsouffle en faisant de grands signes à une jeune fille qui la regardait arriver d'un air désespéré. Ce fut alors au tour de Ginny. Elle s'avança, l'air serein, et s'assit gracieusement sur le banc. Le Choixpeau mit peu de temps à décider de sa maison.

_-_Gryffondor !

Avec une petite moue hautaine, la « nouvelle » Gryffondor se leva et passa devant Harry qui soupira.

_-_Fenwick, Benjamin!

Tiens? Ce nom rappelait quelque chose à Harry…

_-_Serdaigle!

Lorsque la fille du train, _-_ Samiva, _-_ s'avança, Harry fut surpris de la maison dans laquelle elle fut répartie.

_-_Serpentard!

Ils arrivaient maintenant dans les noms commençant par L…

_-_Lestrange, Rodolphus!

_-_Serpentard!

_-_Lupin, Remus!

Remus s'avança jusqu'au tabouret en appréhendant la suite des événements. Le Choixpeau mit plus de temps à se décider.

_-_Gryffondor! hurla_-_t_-_il finalement.

Avec soulagement, Remus se leva et alla retrouver ses nouveaux condisciples.

_-_Macmillian, Callum!

Peut_-_être le futur père d'Ernie, pensa Harry, commençant à être lassé.

_-_Poufsouffle!

_-_Madison, Suzie!

La jeune Suzie trébucha et en échappa ses lunettes noires. Une autre fille, ressemblant à Ketza, sortit de la file et vint l'aider à retrouver ses lunettes. Suzie lui sourit et reprit son chemin pour se faire répartir.

_-_Poufsouffle!

_-_McCoy, Viviann!

_-_Serdaigle!

_-_McKinnon, Leonora!

La fille qui avait aidé Suzie s'avança à son tour et fut répartie à Serdaigle. Lançant un clin d'œil à Ketza, elle alla retrouver ses nouveaux condisciples. Des jumeaux, _-_ les O'Reilly, _-_ se firent alors appeler. Ce serait encore long? soupira Harry… Enfin les P!

_-_Pettigrew, Peter !

Harry eut un choc en le voyant. Il l'avait complètement oublié, celui_-_là! Comme avec Sirius, Harry eut du mal à faire le lien entre le Pettigrew adulte et lui. Le jeune avait même l'air « sympathique. » Harry se surprit à le comparer à Neville Londubat.

_-_Gryffondor ! s'écria alors le Choixpeau, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

Enfin…

_-_Potter, James!

Harry s'avança à son tour. Comme la première fois, le Choixpeau lui couvrit les yeux, le plongeant dans les ténèbres. Une voix s'éveilla alors dans son esprit.

_-_Ah! Un Potter! Voilà qui est intéressant! Jamais dans la maison où j'avais projeté l'envoyer en premier lieu. Mais ces choix s'avèrent souvent fort constructifs! Mais vous, vous cachez votre véritable identité car…oh ! Un voyageur temporel! Comme la petite Evans qui s'avère être une Weasley! Voilà qui est fort intéressant! Donc, de l'intelligence, du courage… énormément de potentiels! Ah et ceci…

Mais Harry l'interrompit aussitôt.

_-_Tout SAUF Serpentard, pensa_-_t_-_il.

_-_Vous en êtes sûr? Pourtant, vous avez d'immenses qualités. Et Serpentard pourrait très bien vous diriger sur le chemin de la grandeur. Alors? Non? Très bien! Ce sera…Gryffondor!

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il déposa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor qui l'accueillait en applaudissements bien nourris. Il s'assit à côté de Remus et de Sirius et reporta son attention sur le Choixpeau qui était en train de décider de la maison de Rogue, Severus. Harry échangea un regard avec Ginny qui le regardait avec une moue surprise.

_-_Eh ben! Celui_-_là a besoin d'un bon lavage de cheveux! s'exclama Sirius en portant son attention sur Rogue qui se levait pour se diriger vers la table des Serpentard, bientôt rejoint par Rosier, Evan.

Anthea se tourna vers son frère tandis que Sanders, Judith rejoignait la table des Serdaigle.

_-_Félicitations, frérot!

Harry lui sourit.

La répartition prit fin avec Zabini, Diana, qui fut envoyée à Serpentard. Albus Dumbledore se leva alors et le silence se fit dans la salle.

_-_Bienvenue! Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard! Alors, sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite bon appétit!

Il frappa dans ses mains et les plats d'or se couvrirent de victuailles. Les conversations reprirent d'un ton enjoué.

_-_Eh! Thea! Tu ne nous présentes pas les profs ? s'exclama Harry.

Anthea lui décocha un regard noir.

_-_Je t'ai déjà dit de NE PAS m'appeler comme ça! déclara_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Ah bon? répondit Harry, faussement surpris.

Anthea prit une grande inspiration et sourit.

_-_Très bien. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, n'est_-_ce pas, Jamesie?

Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Harry leur lança un regard noir. Satisfaite, Anthea reprit sa conversation avec ses amis.

_-_Bon d'accord, AN_-_THÉ_-_A! Est_-_ce que tu peux mener à bien ton rôle de préfète, maintenant?

Anthea se tourna à nouveau vers lui en soupirant.

_-_Bon d'accord!

Ginny et son amie tournèrent la tête vers eux et s'intéressèrent également à la conversation. Tous les Gryffondor de première année la regardaient maintenant avec un intérêt poli. Anthea se réjouit de cette soudaine attention. Pour les faire patienter, elle but une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille et prit une bouché de pain. Enfin, elle débuta.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard…

_-_…et enfin, le dernier mais non le moindre, Albus Dumbledore, notre humble directeur! conclut Anthea.

_-_Eh ben! s'exclama Remus.

_-_Mais tu as sauté des professeurs! déclara Opale Clarisson, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux clairs.

_-_Oui! Et vaut mieux ne pas les connaître!

Opale fronça les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de comprendre… Anthea soupira d'agacement et reprit une autre conversation avec ses amis tout en mangeant. Peu après, les ragoûts, pain de viande et autres disparurent pour laisser place aux nombreux desserts. Bientôt, la vaisselle redevint étincelante de propreté. Le directeur se leva de nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

_-_Bien! À présent que tout le monde s'est bien rassasié, je voudrais vous faire part de certains points du règlement qui ont changé et de d'autres que certains élèves devraient se rappeler.

Anthea s'indigna.

_-_Mais il aurait pu nous en parler au moins à NOUS, les préfets! chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Il est interdit de se retrouver dans la Forêt Interdite sous aucun prétexte…

-Ouais ça on le savait, chuchota Anthea.

-…et de se retrouver à l'extérieur au_-_delà du couvre_-_feu…

_-_Pff! normal! chuchota Anthea un peu plus fort, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de certains de ses condisciples et l'attention du directeur.

_-_Oui mademoiselle Potter? Vous désirez nous faire part de quelque chose?

Une cerise n'aurait pas pu être plus rouge qu'Anthea à cet instant précis.

_-_Euh… non… pas du tout… Non… Bien sûr…, bredouilla_-_t_-_elle en glissant sur son banc.

Quelques fous rires fusèrent et le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole.

_-_Nous venons aussi de faire l'acquisition d'une nouvelle espèce d'arbre dans notre parc. Il s'agit d'un saule cogneur et il est, disons, assez violent.

Harry rit silencieusement. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Comme Anthea, Remus glissa doucement sur son banc, à la différence près que personne ou presque ne le remarqua...

_-_Bien! Ceci dit, reprit le directeur, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit! Les préfets, _-_n'est_-_ce pas, mademoiselle Potter? _-_ veuillez diriger vos nouveaux condisciples vers votre salle commune. Merci!

Anthea laissa échapper un grognement et se redressa timidement.

Un brouhaha s'éleva alors et les préfets eurent du mal à se faire entendre.

_-_Les demi_-_portions de Gryffondor, veuillez me suivre! s'époumona l'homologue d'Anthea, un grand noir à la voix muant.

Harry pouffa en reconnaissant en ce préfet son ami Ron. Les premières années le suivirent alors parmi un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent par le passage secret à la marche traîtresse, Harry et Ginny sautèrent cette dernière instinctivement sous le regard surpris d'Anthea.

_-_Euh…comment avez_-_vous su pour la marche? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Mais à ce moment_-_là, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, les dispensant de répondre: Peter venait de s'enfoncer la jambe droite dans la marche en question. Harry et Ginny se sourirent, mais durant un bref instant. Ils allèrent aider Peter à sortir de son pétrin et reprirent la route vers leur salle commune.

_-_Merci, chuchota Peter à Harry.

Ce dernier lui sourit faiblement.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Lexyann


	4. Peter Pettigrew

**Destins parallèles**

Voici maintenant le quatrième chapitre (alias le cinquième) de Destins parallèles! Encore une fois, entièrement relu et corrigé! Je tiens à préciser que la deuxième lettre à la fin du chapitre n'est pas de moi. Elle vient de Kingsley Shacklebolt lui_-_même! sifflote. Ces jeux de rôle quand même… Bonne lecture!

0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 3 : Peter Pettigrew**

Peter Pettigrew était quelqu'un de très calme et passant souvent inaperçu. Ses résultats étaient assez médiocres et les professeurs avaient tendance à s'acharner sur lui. Étrangement, il s'en tirait généralement assez bien en botanique et en potion, ce qui compensait pour ses autres matières. Harry se surprenait parfois à le comparer à Neville Londubat et à éprouver une certaine pitié envers lui.

Le professeur Horace Slughorn, quant à lui, avait déjà son fameux club des Slugs et enseignait les potions. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas trop s'intéresser à Harry cette année_-_là. Par contre, Ginny, elle, n'y échappa pas. On aurait dit que le professeur Slughorn avait une fascination pour la jeune fille et Harry savait pour l'avoir entendu dire de la bouche du professeur Slughorn à quel point ce directeur de Serpentard aurait adoré avoir Ginny dans sa maison.

Un jour d'octobre, en cours de potions justement, Harry, Sirius et Remus avaient décidé de jouer un tour aux Serpentard avec qui ils avaient cours. Pas de raison particulière! Seulement pour… s'amuser. Et tester les nouveaux pétards mouillés du docteur Flibuste.

_-_Première règle d'un bon Serpentard, la solidarité, chuchota Harry en sortant un pétard mouillé du docteur Flibuste de son sac.

_-_Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas « emmerder royalement les Gryffondor? » chuchota Remus.

_-_Nah! Ça, c'est leur priorité! renchérit Sirius, toujours à voix basse. Mais, mon cher James, où veux_-_tu en venir?

_-_Je veux en venir que, si on lance un seul pétard dans un seul chaudron de ces crétins, c'est comme si on en aurait lancé dans tous leur chaudrons! Question d'économiser vois_-_tu?

_-_Hein?

_-_Laisse faire, Sirius, répliqua Remus. Mais ils vont se venger, non?

_-_Ouais et alors?

Sirius sourit machiavéliquement.

_-_Génial! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Qui s'est la pauvre petite victime?

_-_Ferrario, ça va?

_-_L'Italienne? À côté d'Island, d'Ovsea et d'Evans? demanda Remus.

Harry acquiesça.

_-_En arrière de Rogue? ajouta Sirius avec un sourire malveillant.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

_-_Parfait! s'exclama Sirius en sortant sa baguette discrètement.

_-_Messieurs Potter, Lupin et Black! Veuillez porter un peu plus attention en classe! les réprimanda le professeur Slughorn.

_-_Mais nous écoutions, professeur! répliqua d'un ton outré Sirius. James et moi étions simplement en train d'expliquer comment faire à Remus.

Le professeur Slughorn haussa un sourcil. Ginny se tourna vers Harry, Sirius et Remus et haussa un sourcil sceptique. Harry lui tira la langue.

_-_Très bien. Je vous laisse pour cette fois, concéda_-_t_-_il.

Ginny se retourna aussitôt.

_-_Merci professeur! s'exclama Harry en se levant avec son chaudron et un pétard.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Remus qui étendit sa jambe droite devant lui. Harry alla chercher de l'eau, déposa le pétard dans son chaudron et revint. Il prit grand soin de trébucher sur la jambe de Remus et tout le contenu de son chaudron se renversa en grande partie sur Ginny. Harry put voir le pétard tomber dans le chaudron de Samiva et de Ginny et il jura. Raté! La jeune fille arrosée se retourna vivement, rouge de colère, ce qui donnait un drôle d'effet avec ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau.

_-_POTTER! hurla_-_t_-_elle.

Tous gestes furent suspendus dans la classe. Les regards convergèrent vers Ginny et Harry, certains accompagnés de sourires.

_-_Oui, Li_-_Evans? répondit Harry. Que puis_-_je faire pour toi? Il te manque un ingrédient?

_-_NE JOUE PAS AU PLUS FIN AVEC MOI, POTTER! reprit Ginny.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Ginny s'approcha à pas rapides et rageurs de Harry et lui flanqua une gifle magistrale. Harry se retint à sa table tellement le coup fut fort. Peu à peu, une trace rouge de la forme d'une main apparut sur la joue de Harry. Légèrement remis du choc, il posa sa main sur sa joue en feu et regarda Ginny d'un air perplexe. Le professeur Slughorn s'approcha aussitôt d'eux.

_-_Miss Evans! Calmez_-_vous! Mais calmez_-_vous enfin! Il ne l'a sûrement pas fin exprès! Mr Potter, vous allez bien?

Harry acquiesça faiblement en continuant d'observer Ginny d'un air perplexe.

_-_Miss Evans, allez vous changer, demanda le professeur Slughorn.

_-_Bien professeur, répondit_-_elle.

Elle lança un regard lourd de sens à Harry, à Sirius et à Remus et plus spécialement à Harry. « Vous vous en tirez peut_-_être à bon compte maintenant, pensa_-_t_-_elle, mais vous ne connaissez pas encore la vraie Ginevra Weasley. » Et elle s'en alla d'un pas raide et digne.

Harry retourna s'asseoir, encore légèrement ébranlé par la gifle de Ginny.

_-_Eh ben… chuchota Sirius. Quelle force, la petite Evans!

Harry acquiesça lentement.

_-_Au fait, le pétard est en place? continua Sirius.

Harry secoua faiblement la tête, mais Sirius le prit pour un oui.

_-_Parfait! À mon tour! s'exclama Sirius en prenant sa baguette. _Petarde inflamare!_

_-_Non! murmura Harry, mais il était trop tard.

Samiva sursauta. Un crépitement provenant de son chaudron se fit entendre. Elle trempa sa louche dedans, la ressortit et versa doucement son contenu dans le chaudron à la recherche de la cause des crépitements. De grosses bulles apparurent alors à la surface de la potion. Ketza se pencha vers son amie en murmurant d'un air interrogateur. Adriana Ferrario s'était aussi penchée sur le chaudron, car elle travaillait en équipe avec Samiva. Remus, Sirius et Harry glissèrent doucement en dessous de la table tandis que Sirius chuchotait le compte à rebours.

_-_0! chuchota Sirius en réprimant difficilement son fou rire.

Un énorme bruit d'explosion retentit. Des cries s'élevèrent d'un peu partout dans la classe et les trois jeunes farceurs tentèrent un regard. Le professeur Slughorn s'était approché des trois filles, qui étaient recouvertes de potions. D'autres élèves aussi mais beaucoup moins que les trois jeunes filles et leur voisin d'en avant.

Voyant que tous dangers étaient écartés, Remus, Sirius et Harry se relevèrent et s'assirent à leur place en tentant de prendre un air d'incompréhension à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

_-_Miss Island, Miss Ovsea, Miss Ferrario! Que s'est_-_il passé?

_-_Je…je n'en sais rien, bredouilla Samiva. Je…je surveillais la potion quand elle a commencé à crépiter et des bulles sont apparues. Puis, ç'a explosé.

_-_Une chance qu'il n'y avait encore que de l'eau et du mélilot!

Samiva acquiesça aussitôt.

_-_Il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires…, continua le professeur de potion. Mis à part un bon lavage de cheveux.

_-_J'espèreque Snivellus en a reçu! Ça ne lui ferait pas de tort, chuchota Sirius.

Harry eut du mal à retenir son fou rire et dut se mordre le doigt pour ne pas éclater de rire. Rogue s'approcha du chaudron et en sortit l'objet de l'explosion, les cheveux dégoulinant de potion.

_-_Un pétard, déclara_-_t_-_il d'un ton doucereux en fixant Harry, Sirius et Remus.

Tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers les trois jeunes farceurs. Les trois Gryffondor déglutirent difficilement. Presque tous les Serpentard éclatèrent d'un rire goguenard. Quant aux Gryffondor, les regards étaient partagés : certains les regardaient avec une pointe d'amusement, d'autres, avec des regards noirs. Harry, Sirius et Remus se levèrent, prêts à affronter les représailles. Le professeur Slughorn les observa tour à tour.

_-_Messieurs Black, Potter et Lupin, est_-_ce vous qui avez lancé ce pétard dans le chaudron de Miss Island et de Miss Ferrario? demanda_-_t_-_il calmement.

Harry aurait préféré qu'il leur crie dessus comme aurait fait Rogue à son époque. Au moment où il allait répondre, une petite voix retentit de derrière lui.

_-_Non! C'est moi, professeur…

Tous les regards convergèrent la voix.

_-_Mr Pettigrew?

Il acquiesça.

_-_Oui, mais s'il vous plaît, ne punissez pas James, Remus et Sirius!

_-_T…très bien! Vous faites perdre 15 points à Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenue jeudi s…

_-_Nous la ferons avec lui! l'interrompit Sirius.

_-_Oui nous…, commença Harry mais il s'interrompit aussitôt en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Attends! Nous? Mais pourquoi?

_-_C'est la moindre des choses, James! répondit Remus.

_-_B…bon, balbutia Harry.

Le professeur Slughorn fronça les sourcils.

_-_Vous en êtes sûrs?

_-_Certains! répondirent en chœur Remus et Sirius.

Sirius donna un coup de coude à Harry.

_-_Ouch! Oui, répondit Harry en se massant le bras.

_-_Très bien, alors jeudi soir à 18h30 dans mon bureau, reprit le professeur, perplexe.

Harry, Peter, Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent.

_-_Vous pouvez y aller! s'exclama le professeur en s'adressant à toute la classe.

Il y eut un grand brouhaha et les élèves sortirent de la classe de potion. Samiva passa devant Harry, Sirius et Remus en les bousculant, la tête haute. Ketza la suivit, mais s'arrêta devant eux et leur lança un regard désabusé.

_-_Franchement…, leur dit_-_elle.

_-_Ketza! l'interrompit Samiva.

_-_Oui! Oui! J'arrive! répondit_-_elle.

Elle courut rejoindre son amie.

_-_Pauvre fille, va! s'exclama Sirius.

À la table des Gryffondor ce soir_-_là, une discussion animée se déroulait entre Harry, Sirius et Remus.

_-_Ça, c'était un coup de maître de sa part! argumenta Remus.

_-_Il nous a simplement rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, répéta d'un ton las Harry.

Sirius et Remus le considérèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_James, pourquoi te montres_-_tu si réticent envers Peter? demanda Remus.

Harry sourit maladroitement.

_-_Ça parait tant que ça?

Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent.

_-_Donc, tu avoues! conclut Sirius.

_-_Je ne nies pas, c'est vrai…, acquiesça Harry.

_-_Pourquoi? demanda Remus.

Harry soupira. Il n'allait quand même pas répondre : parce qu'il va trahir Lily et moi comme il a trahi mes parents. Non! Il allait répondre quelque chose d'autre…

_-_Je sais pas… c'est intuitif. Mon intuition me dit de ne pas lui faire confiance comme si… comme s'il allait commettre une trahison.

Sirius éclata de rire.

_-_Ridicule! parvint_-_il à articuler.

_-_James, peut_-_être que ton intuition se trompe, déclara Remus.

Harry détourna le regard et croisa deux émeraudes qui le fixaient intensément : Ginny écoutait leur conversation depuis le début. Elle montra les portes de la Grande Salle d'un geste de la tête et lui fit signe de venir. Harry haussa un sourcil et Ginny le fixa d'une manière encore plus intense. Personne ne fit attention à cet échange silencieux. Harry se leva alors.

_-_Eh! Où vas_-_tu? s'exclama Sirius.

_-_Je reviens. Attendez_-_moi, répondit Harry.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Ginny qui le poussa contre le mur.

_-_Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas pour t'excuser de ta gifle…

Harry rit d'un rire nerveux.

_-_Ha, ha, ha… Non! Non mais à quoi joues_-_tu? répondit Ginny

_-_De quoi tu parles? demanda innocemment Harry.

_-_Tu le sais très bien de quoi je parle! Arrête de réveiller des soupçons! On ne peut pas changer le futur! Ce qui doit arriver, doit arriver! Tu le sais! Je sais que tu le sais! « Je sais pas. C'est une intuition comme s'il allait commettre une trahison. » Tu veux nous faire remarquer ou quoi? Déjà que Ketza et Samiva se doutent de quelque chose…Harry! Ça fait à peine deux mois que nous sommes ici!

_-_D'accord… je… j'essaierai de faire quelque chose…, marmonna Harry.

_-_Je te demande pardon?

_-_J'ai dit que j'essaierai de faire quelque chose!

_-_Tu es mieux…, conclut Ginny d'un air méprisant.

Et elle s'éloigna sans un dernier regard à Harry.

_-_Pff! Comme tu peux être naïve! chuchota Harry en rentrant de nouveau dans la Grande Salle.

Mais Harry devint quand même un peu moins réticent envers Peter et, dès lors, les Maraudeurs ne répondirent plus au nombre de trois, mais de quatre.

0O0O0O0O0

Août 1998

_Les bruits de la vie mouvementée de Londres résonnaient dans la tête vide de toutes pensées d'Hermione Granger. Son regard était fixé sur la principale fenêtre de son petit 3 ½ sans vraiment la voir. C'était le genre de regard qu'on portait à l'intérieur de soi-même... Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient sur la lettre qu'elle tenait. Aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage : elle avait déjà trop pleuré. Encore une fois, elle relut la lettre pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un cauchemar._

Chère Mlle Granger,

Dû au fait que nous n'avons pas retrouvé les corps de M. Harry James Potter et de Mlle Ginevra Molly Weasley et suite à la loi 450b alinéa 3, nous devons admettre leur décès jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Avec nos sentiments les plus distingués,

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Chef de la brigade des aurors Ministère de la Magie

_C'était court et bref. Ça annonçait la réalité d'une façon si cruelle. Cette réalité si pure et si dure! _

_Ron Weasley entra alors dans la pièce, un gros sac d'épicerie dans les bras. Il déposa le sac sur la première table qu'il rencontra. Son regard se posa alors sur une feuille, qui avait sans doute glissée des mains d'Hermione. Sans la lire, - car elle était couverte d'une large écriture ferme,- Ron se plaça alors derrière son amie et posa sa main sur son épaule._

_Elle se retourna._

_-Ah! Ron…je ne t'…_

_-Shh!_

_-Ron! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, hein! Dis-le-moi!_

_-Hermione, on a tout fait pour tenter de les retrouver! L'Ordre les a recherchés! Les aurors également! Ça fait presque deux ans qu'on les recherche! Moi aussi, j'ai de la difficulté à m'y faire et… ils me manquent terriblement._

_-Oui je sais… Mais ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparu comme ça! Sans laisser de trace! Et on n'a pas de preuves formelles qu'ils sont morts!_

_-Les aurors, eux, sont formels…Kingsley lui-même le dit…_

_-C'est de notre faute aussi! Nous sommes préfets! Nous aurions dû les en empêcher! _

_-Nous ne savions pas…Personne ne pouvait savoir…_

_-J'aimerais tant retourner dans le passé et arranger tout ça! _

_-Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui pensaient comme toi…_

_Il baissa alors la tête, se souvenant de la lettre trouvée par terre. Il la lui tendit._

_-Tiens. Tu as dû laisser tomber ça…_

_-Oh?_

_Hermione prit la lettre et prit place sur une chaise, dans le salon-cuisine-salle-à-manger de leur minuscule appartement. Tandis que Ron rangeait l'épicerie, Hermione lut la lettre._

Hermione,

C'est bien autre chose que j'aurais voulu t'annoncer.

Mais quoiqu'il soit arrivé à Harry et à Ginny, il faut malheureusement accepter cette idée : tu ne les reverras sans doute ni dans les jours, ni dans les mois, ni peut_-_être même dans les années à venir.

Je ne te dirai pas qu'il faut sourire, continuer à vivre, etc. Tu vas suffisamment entendre ces phrases dès que la nouvelle sera connue. Et je sais ce que tu ressentiras en les entendant : selon les jours, ça ira de l'indifférence à la colère.

Jusqu'au jour où…tu t'apercevras que tu vis toujours, que tu as continué. Peut_-_être pas comme avant, mais tu auras poursuivi ta route.

Et tu seras heureuse de l'avoir fait. Tu sauras que c'était ce que tes amis auraient voulu. Tu seras heureuse aussi de pouvoir dire à tous à quel point ces amis étaient merveilleux. Car qui mieux que toi pourrait parler de Harry et de Ginny? Qui d'autre pourrait garder leur image vivante, loin des élucubrations de la Gazette et des légendes farfelues qui ne manqueront pas de circuler très vite?

Penses_-_y, Hermione. La force et l'amour que t'ont donnés tes amis, tu dois les garder en toi. Tu dois continuer la lutte, armée de ces deux trésors qu'ils t'ont laissés. Ainsi, _-_ et ainsi seulement, _-_ tu mériteras toujours de t'appeler leur amie.

Je sais combien ces paroles te paraîtront vaines, peut_-_être même un peu rudes, au moment où tu les liras. Je te demande simplement de ne pas les oublier. Elles te serviront peut_-_être quand le temps sera venu.

Ce n'est pas moi qui te dirai : « tu oublieras avec le temps », ou autres fadaises du même ordre.

J'ai moi_-_même perdu mon amie la plus proche à l'âge où sa vie d'adulte aurait dû commencer, et aujourd'hui encore rien n'a remplacé le vide qu'elle a laissé. Mais Morgane reste si présente dans toute ma vie que je me demande parfois si l'on meurt vraiment. Il y a pourtant si longtemps que je n'ai pas dit son nom…

Crois_-_moi, Hermione. Harry et Ginny ne seront vraiment morts que le jour où vous, leurs proches, les aurez oubliés.

Et je ne crois pas que ce jour soit près d'arriver, n'est_-_ce pas?

Alors, si tu ne peux sourire, du moins ne pleure pas. Ils n'aimeraient pas te voir pleurer, tu le sais bien. Et…moi non plus, bien que je mesure la faible portée de cet argument.

Avec toute mon affection,

K.S.

P.S. :

La note que tu trouveras avec ceci est automatiquement envoyée par le Ministère dans de telles circonstances. Ne lui accorde donc que la valeur qu'elle a.

La position officielle du Ministère n'est pas nécessairement la mienne ni celle de mes amis. Ne le prends pas comme un espoir, il aurait trop de chance d'être déçu. Prends_-_le simplement comme un engagement que j'estime te devoir, en hommage à mon amie qui n'est plus. Votre amitié est digne de la nôtre.

_Un pâle sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione, sa lecture terminée. Ayant fini de ranger la nourriture, Ron s'était accoté contre le comptoir et observait la jeune femme. Il sourit à son tour._

_-Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien de te revoir sourire…_

_-C'est Kingsley. Il a voulu écrire une lettre plus personnelle._

_Le sourire de Ron se fit compréhensif._

_-Je vois._

_Celui d'Hermione s'effaça._

_-Mais Ron, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant? Dans la lutte contre…contre Voldemort?_

_-Nous allons continuer à nous battre quoi qu'il arrive. On doit retrouver les Horcruxes. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir…_

_-Sans Harry? Sans le professeur Dumbledore?_

_-Nous n'y pouvons rien… _

_-Mais nous aurions pu! Nous aurions pu!_

_Ron vint la retrouver et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire._

_-Hermione, combien de fois en avons-nous discuté? Il faut continuer à vivre malgré tout…_

_L'espoir faisait vivre, mais sans espoir, que faisait-on?_

_-Oui…Vivre…_

0O0O0O0O0

Bizouxxx,

Lexyann


	5. Macabres découvertes

**Destins parallèles **

Je vous invite à présent à faire un saut dans le temps. Quatre ans plus tard, les Maraudeurs et Lily ont vieilli. Poudlard entre maintenant dans une nouvelle ère. Bonne lecture!

0O0O0O0O0O

**Deuxième partie :**

**Temps sombres **

Juin 1975. Quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis que Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley ont fait un saut de vingt_-_cinq ans dans le passé. Une étrange tête de mort apparaît sporadiquement au_-_dessus de demeures ou de lieux déserts, au_-_dessus de cadavres. Les gens ont fini par la surnommer « la Marque des Ténèbres. » Un nouveau mage noir est apparu. Son nom? On préfère le taire, on le surnomme Celui_-_dont_-_le_-_nom_-_ne_-_doit_-_pas_-_être_-_prononcé, ou encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand on en parle, _-_ ce qu'on évite plus souvent qu'autre chose, _-_ c'est Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui. Lui, il se fait appeler Voldemort. Pseudonyme ou patronyme? La plupart des gens l'ignorent. Plus récemment encore, une semaine n'est pas passée sans son lot de disparitions, de meurtres et de carnages… Les gens sont inquiets et le Ministère est débordé. Même les moldus commencent à s'interroger.

**Chapitre 4 : Macabre découverte**

Ginny descendit du Poudlard Express, bientôt imitée de Ketza et de Samiva. C'était les vacances d'été et les trois jeunes filles venaient de terminer leur quatrième année au collège Poudlard. Une année fort remplie… Mais moins que la quatrième année de mon époque, pensa Ginny. Souvent, elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Après tout, bien qu'elle paraissait physiquement avoir 14 ans, dans son esprit, elle en avait 18.

Ginny secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit tous ces souvenirs de son époque. Après tout, c'était les vacances! N'est_-_ce pas? Il fallait en profiter au maximum. Après tout, qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réservait? Mais une pensée l'assaillit alors comme une douche d'eau froide. _Elle _savait_… _Elle savait dans les moindres détails ce qui allait lui arriver… « Raison de plus pour profiter de chaque instant, » se dit Ginny, redressant la tête, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Elle se mit à la recherche de ses parents. Son regard se dirigea presque automatiquement vers Harry, Sirius et Peter qui discutait vivement. Peter avait l'air hébété, Sirius fronçait les sourcils et Harry affichait un grand sourire. « De quoi peuvent_-_ils bien parler? » se demanda Ginny. Son regard s'attarda sur Harry et une douce chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis quelques années se réveilla en elle, parcourut son corps et atteignit son cœur.

_-_Oh non! Ne me dis pas que je suis encore amoureuse de lui, se dit_-_elle à voix basse. Pourtant, si, reprit_-_elle d'une petite voix.

_-_Quoi? dirent en chœur Samiva et Ketza.

_-_Rien, rien, marmonna Ginny.

_-_Tu as trouvé tes parents? demanda Samiva.

Ginny secoua la tête.

_-_Tiens! Voilà ma mère! s'exclama Samiva. Et avec les parents de Black, marmonna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Ben quoi? Ils sont… euh… amis, non? demanda Ginny.

_-_Malheureusement, répondit Samiva. Et ce, depuis quatre années. Par contre, ils ne nous ont pas encore…

_-_Bonjour les filles! l'interrompit une voix de femme.

_-_…invités…, termina Samiva en se retournant. Bonjour Mrs Ovsea!

Ketza et Ginny firent de même. C'était Rexann Ovsea, la mère de Ketza. On ne pouvait pas se tromper! Rexann et Ketza se ressemblaient beaucoup. Il y eut un « Bonjour Mrs Ovsea! » et un « Bonjour maman! »

_-_Et une nouvelle année de terminer. Ah! Que le temps passe vite… Et maintenant, vous vous dirigez vers votre cinquième année. L'année de vos BUSEs! Ça devient sérieux, là!

_-_Et deux fois plus d'étude…, réalisa Ketza, grimaçante.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais t'aider, répliqua Ginny.

Ketza sourit. Samiva jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère : elle commençait à s'impatienter.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, les filles, Mrs Ovsea! Mais je dois y aller…

_-_Au revoir, Samiva! s'exclamèrent d'un ton enjoué Ketza et Ginny.

_-_Au revoir, Samiva, la salua d'un ton froid Mrs Ovsea.

Samiva n'y prêta pas attention, tourna son chariot et le dirigea vers sa mère. Ketza fronça les sourcils.

_-_Maman! Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Fait quoi? demanda d'un ton léger sa mère.

_-_Dit au revoir d'un ton aussi froid à Samiva! s'exclama Ketza.

_-_C'est une Serpentard, répondit Mrs Ovsea comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

_-_Oui et alors? demanda Ginny.

Mrs Ovsea sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

_-_Eh bien… vous savez avec cette histoire de Vous_-_savez_-_qui et tout ça…, débuta_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Ahhh! l'interrompit Ketza. Si parce que Samiva se montre un peu plus ambitieuse que la moyenne, qu'elle est rusée et qu'elle a un certain dédain pour les règlements, il faut s'en méfier, alors il faudrait se méfier du quart des sorciers de Grande_-_Bretagne!

Ginny acquiesça.

_-_Justement, on s'en méfie, répliqua Rexann.

_-_Vous savez, Mrs Ovsea, il y a des Mangemorts qui proviennent des quatre Maisons! Autant chez Serdaigle, Poufsouffle… ou encore Gryffondor, argumenta Ginny. Et j'ai ma propre expérience, conclut_-_elle à mi_-_voix.

« Même si ça ne se passera que dans six ans, » ajouta_-_t_-_elle pour elle_-_même. Un silence tendu suivit son aveu. Le quai 9¾ était maintenant presque vide et toujours pas de trace des Evans.

_-_Je ne comprends pas, dit_-_elle. Mes parents m'avaient pourtant dit qu'ils viendraient me chercher!

_-_Ils sont peut_-_être du côté moldu de la gare, proposa gentiment Mrs Ovsea, comme pour se racheter.

Ketza, Rexann et Ginny passèrent la barrière du quai 9¾. Ginny chercha de nouveau ses parents des yeux, sans succès.

_-_Mais où sont_-_ils? demanda Ginny.

À présent, un étrange pressentiment l'envahit. Et si… et s'ils étaient morts? Mais Ginny chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit. Non! Ils avaient eu simplement un contretemps. Oui, seulement un contretemps…

_-_Si tu veux, Lilyann, on peut te ramener, proposa Mrs Ovsea.

_-_Merci, murmura Ginny.

Rexann, Ketza et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la petite voiture familiale. Mr Ovsea en sortit et vint mettre la malle de sa fille dans le coffre. De son prénom Jedrus, on pouvait deviner qu'il était d'origine polonaise. Tout comme Rexann, il travaillait en tant que médicomage. Moustachu, grand, le regard alerte, on ne doutait pas qu'il faisait très bien son travail.

_-_Et toi, ma chère Lilyann? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Ses parents n'étaient pas là, expliqua Ketza en prenant place dans la voiture. Coucou Sabine!

Sabine, c'était la petite sœur de presque deux ans de Ketza.

_-_On va la ramener, continua Rexann.

Mr Ovsea acquiesça et rentra la malle de Ginny dans le coffre également.

_-_Et où habites_-_tu? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Ginny lui expliqua le trajet et entra dans la voiture.

Tout le long du trajet, Ginny ne souffla mot, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait pourquoi les Evans n'étaient pas venus la chercher. Quel genre de contretemps aurait pu les en empêcher? De nouveau, l'idée de leur mort effleura son esprit, mais elle la chassa aussitôt. En attendant, Ginny se rongeait les sangs à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien découvrir _-_ et accessoirement, se faisait assommer par le hochet de Sabine…

La voiture s'engagea dans un petit chemin de graviers à l'ombre de grands chênes. Enfin, la maison apparut à la suite d'un tournant. Mr Ovsea se gara et sortit de la voiture. Il observa la maison plus attentivement et écarquilla ses yeux d'effroi.

Ginny aussi était sortie de la voiture et manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol. Au dessus du toit flottait un crâne verdâtre dardant un serpent rouge sang en guise de langue. Mrs Ovsea et Ketza sortirent à leur tour, Sabine dormant paisiblement. Rexann plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et sa fille pâlit considérablement en voyant l'affreuse marque.

_-_Lilyann, reste ici, ordonna aussitôt Mr Ovsea en brandissant sa baguette.

_-_Non! Je veux y aller, protesta_-_t_-_elle d'une voix blanche et en prenant sa baguette également.

_-_Non, Lily! Tu sais ce que ça représente? s'exclama Ketza. Lorsque la Marque des Ténèbres flotte sur une maison, ça ne présage jamais rien de bon.

Mais Ginny ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se dirigeait à petits pas pressés vers la porte de sa maison qu'elle trouva ouverte. Au dernier moment, Ketza et sa mère la retinrent par le bras et l'empêchèrent d'entrer. Mr Ovsea passa devant elles et entra dans la demeure. Ginny se débattit, mais Rexann et Ketza tinrent bon jusqu'à ce que, quelques minutes plus tard, le cri de surprise de Mr Ovsea se fasse entendre. Cette fois_-_ci, ni Ketza, ni Rexann n'empêchèrent Ginny d'entrer. Cette dernière se dirigea aussitôt vers le salon. À peine avait_-_elle franchi le seuil qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, en pleurs.

Sur le sol du salon s'étendaient les corps sans vie de Rose et de Christopher Evans. Le corps de Mr Evans se trouvait plus avant, comme s'il avait voulu protéger sa femme, légèrement en retrait… malheureusement sans succès.

Ginny détourna son regard embué de larmes de cette vision d'horreur. Deux cris d'effroi se firent entendre, signe de l'arrivée de Rexann et Ketza. La main compatissante de cette dernière se posa sur l'épaule de Ginny.

_-_Ne regarde surtout pas le mur, lui dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Mue par cette curiosité morbide qu'ont les humains lorsqu'on leur interdit quelque chose, Ginny désobéit… Naturellement, elle n'aurait pas dû, car sur le mur, avec une substance telle du sang, était écrit ce macabre message : _Les amis de mes ennemis sont mes ennemis. _

_-_Oh non… Noooooooon! hurla_-_t_-_elle.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et se balança d'avant en arrière comme le font parfois les enfants autistes. Ketza se pencha et l'étreignit doucement.

_-_Même ici, Harry est en danger, même ici. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? sanglota Ginny.

_-_Qui est Harry? demanda Ketza.

_-_James! Je voulais dire James, corrigea machinalement Ginny.

Ketza lui lança un regard compréhensif. Se méprenant peut-être sur les pensées de son amie, Ginny la repoussa violemment.

_-_Tu ne comprends pas! Tu ne comprendras pas! cracha_-_t_-_elle avec un air farouche.

Ketza recula instinctivement et eut la sagesse d'esprit de ne pas insister.

Un silence tendu s'installa durant lequel Mr Ovsea se pencha sur les cadavres et les examina minutieusement.

_-_L'Avada Kedavra, marmonna_-_t_-_il finalement.

Mrs Ovsea pencha la tête gravement.

-Au moins, ils n'ont pas souffert, déclara lugubrement Ginny, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, plus calme.

À ce moment_-_là, on entendit un crissement de pneu sur le gravier et des portières claquèrent. Ginny se leva et s'approcha des grandes baies vitrées du salon en reniflant. Elle vit sa grande et maigre sœur s'arrêter en fronçant les sourcils, pointant quelque chose du doigt. Vernon suivit, tout le contraire de Petunia en terme de taille et de poids. Les deux échangèrent un regard inquiet et un sinistre sourire étira les lèvres de Ginny.

_-_C'est Petunia et son petit ami.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma en claquant. Des murmures leur parvinrent.

_-_Tu crois qu'on ferait mieux d'appeler la police?

_-_Il ne faut pas les faire venir pour rien…

_-_D'accord.

_-_Papa! Maman! Je suis rentrée! s'écria alors Pétunia.

Elle apparut sur le seuil du salon et en échappa ses livres et ses cahiers sur le sol. Elle pointa un doigt livide sur Ginny, qui se retourna. La rouquine avait laissé tomber son sinistre sourire.

_-_Toi! Encore toi! Tu viens encore de gâcher ma vie, sale peste! Tu n'es qu'un monstre qui ne mérite même pas de vivre! Tout est de ta faute! Depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, tout n'est que malheurs!

Pétunia s'approcha de Ginny et la gifla violemment. Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny porta sa main à sa joue en feu et s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte et s'effondra sur le lit, en pleurs.

Avant d'aller la rejoindre, Ketza lança un regard meurtrier à Pétunia et à son petit ami, sa baguette brandie

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui te prend, hein? La peste ici, c'est toi! Lily nous a racontés ce que tu lui faisais subir! Tu es vraiment inhumaine! s'exclama Ketza, des étincelles crépitant au bout de sa baguette.

Pétunia poussa un cri rageur.

_-_Et toi, tu n'es qu'un monstre comme toutes les personnes de ton espèce, persifla la moldue.

Les joues de Ketza s'empourprèrent de colère.

_-Furunculus!_

Mais, au lieu d'un sortilège, deux fusèrent et atteignirent Pétunia et Vernon. Ketza se retourna pour voir sa mère, baguette brandie également. Son père s'approcha des corps évanouis du couple moldu.

_-_Mes chères, je pense que vous avez réagi avec un peu trop d'impétuosité, déclara_-_t_-_il en observant les petites tentacules qui poussaient sur leur visage. Nous allons leur faire oublier tout ça… _Oubliettes!_

Le bout de la baguette de Jedrus éclaira quelques instants les visages rendus hideux des deux moldus.

_-_Nous allons les laisser comme ça jusqu'à temps que nous partions, dit Mr Ovsea. Ketza, va chercher Lilyann et aide_-_la à préparer ses bagages : elle va vivre chez nous désormais.

Ketza sourit et embrassa son père sur les deux joues avant de monter précipitamment les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de son amie.

_-_Entre Ketza, renifla Ginny.

_-_Ouah! Elle est géniale ta chambre! Dommage que tu doives changer…

_-_Changer? Pourquoi?

Ketza lui sourit.

_-_Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais rester ici avec ta peste de sœur maintenant que tes parents… maintenant que tu es… enfin! Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ginny acquiesça et sentit un immense poids quitter ses épaules.

_-_Je vais venir vivre chez toi? Mais c'est génial!

Ginny se leva de son lit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis, Ketza et elle entreprirent de faire ses valises.

La tête dans la garde_-_robe, Ginny écoutait d'une oreille ce que lui disait Ketza.

_-_Hmm! Il est joli, ce collier! s'exclama Ketza.

_-_Merci, merci, répondit distraitement Ginny.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, intriguée par le soudain silence de son amie, Ginny abandonna ses recherches dans sa penderie et se retourna vers Ketza. Elle se figea en reconnaissant le pendentif que la jeune fille tenait entre ses doigts. C'était un médaillon en forme de cœur où était gravé « Joyeux anniversaire! Harry » Lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, on y trouvait une photo de Ginny et de Harry, côte à côte, sans pourtant être en couple.

_-_Rends_-_moi ça, ordonna Ginny d'une voix blanche.

Lentement, Ketza releva la tête du médaillon et croisa le regard livide de son amie.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que ça veut dire? demanda_-_t_-_elle simplement.

Ginny baissa la tête, sentant le regard de son amie posé sur elle.

_-_Écoute, Ketza : ce n'est pas important tu sais! Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire si j'ai un tel médaillon! Ça…

_-_Non! Ç'a de l'importance! l'interrompit Ketza. C'est toi sur la photo, n'est_-_ce pas?

Ginny releva la tête. Pourquoi fallait_-_il que Ketza lui pose des questions? Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fallu que les Evans meurent? Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fallu qu'elle lise ces maudites runes? Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fallu que Ketza fouille dans sa boîte à bijoux? Ginny s'interrompit. Pour cette question, elle avait une réponse : c'était elle qui lui avait demandée de les séparer. Elle avait complètement oublié ce médaillon…

Lentement, Ginny acquiesça.

_-_Pourtant, sur la photo, tu as les cheveux plus… roux et…des yeux noisette, contredit_-_elle.

Ah! Cette Ketza! Elle avait un sacré sens de l'observation! Elle aurait fait une excellente Attrapeuse si seulement Harry n'avait pas postulé pour le poste avant elle.

_-_Et le garçon, il ressemble étrangement à James! À part cette marque sur le front et… ses yeux.

Ketza rapprocha le médaillon de son visage et observa la photo plus attentivement. Elle releva brusquement la tête et plongea son regard violacé dans celui émeraude de son amie… le même que sur la photo.

_-_Ce sont les tiens! Ce sont tes yeux! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Là, je ne comprends plus rien… Lilyann Maya Evans, qui es_-_tu?

À ce moment_-_là, on toqua à la porte de la chambre, dispensant à Ginny de réponse. Elle en fut immensément reconnaissante à cette personne… peu importe qui elle était.

_-_Les filles? Vous avez fini? demanda la voix de Rexann Ovsea.

_-_Presque, répondit Ketza.

_-_Oui, oui, répondit en même temps Ginny.

_-_Soyez plus claires, les filles! C'est oui ou presque?

_-_Oui! répondit fermement Ginny.

Les pas de Mrs Ovsea s'éloignèrent dans le couloir et Ketza lança un regard interrogateur à Ginny qui avait sorti sa baguette et terminait sa valise à coup de sorts. Le regard de Ketza changea.

_-_Mais on n'a pas le droit! protesta_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Laisse faire, sembla dire le regard que lui lança Ginny.

Ketza se leva alors et sortit de la chambre sans un dernier regard à Ginny. La porte claqua sur la jeune fille. Ginny soupira et réduisit ses bagages pour qu'ils puissent faire en un sac. Puis, elle descendit dans le salon où l'attendaient les Ovsea.

On était venu chercher les corps de Mr et Mrs Evans, mais le macabre message restait toujours bien présent sur le mur. Ginny réprima un sanglot.

_-_On y va, dit_-_elle.

Mr Ovsea sortit sa baguette et réanima Vernon et Petunia qui avaient l'air hébété de ceux qui viennent de recevoir un sortilège d'Amnésie. Puis, les Ovsea et Ginny sortirent de la demeure des Evans. 'Plus jamais je ne la reverrai', pensa la jeune fille en observant la maison s'éloigner par la vitre de la voiture.

0O0O0O

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Ginny se réveilla vers neuf heures ce matin_-_là. Elle sourit en voyant l'heure affichée sur le cadran lumineux installé sur la table de chevet. C'était la première fois depuis un mois que la jeune fille ne se réveillait pas aux aurores. La mort des Evans la tourmentait sans cesse. Bon d'accord! Ils n'avaient peut_-_être pas été ses vrais parents… mais ça avait été tout comme! La jeune fille décida de rester encore un peu dans son lit : ça ne lui ferait pas de tort après tout!

Ses pensées divaguèrent vers cette fameuse journée où les Evans étaient morts. Elle tenta de chasser ce souvenir de son esprit… sans grand succès. Se redressant dans son lit de fortune et embrassant la chambre du regard, le souvenir de Ketza observant son médaillon lui sauta au visage… et une interrogation par la même occasion. Enfilant ses pantoufles, Ginny observa la vraie Ketza endormie, avec qui elle partageait la chambre. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas posé de questions? Elle qui était si curieuse habituellement… Ketza attendait peut_-_être le bon moment…

Sur cette dernière pensée, Ginny se leva et s'habilla. Elle descendit ensuite à la cuisine pour prendre son petit_-_déjeuner. Sabine et Mrs Ovsea étaient déjà présentes.

_-_Lily! s'exclama de sa petite voix fluttée la fillette.

Ginny sourit et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux dorés de Sabine.

_-_Bonjour Lilyann! Bien dormi? demanda Mrs Ovsea.

_-_Oui, très bien, répondit Ginny en s'assoyant à table.

Mrs Ovsea lui sourit et lui fit léviter la casserole de porridge sur la table. Elle déposa à la suite quelques lettres devant Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-_Surveille Sabine pendant que je vais réveiller Ketza, lui demanda Rexann.

Ginny acquiesça distraitement, ses yeux fixés sur ses lettres – enfin, une en particulier, écrite d'une écriture qui n'était pas tout à fait étrangère à la jeune fille. Tout en fixant cette mystérieuse lettre, Ginny servait le porridge dans les bols, ce qui ne se révéla pas une bonne idée…

_-_Lily! Attention!

Ginny retomba brusquement dans la réalité. Elle regarda Ketza qui venait d'arriver sur le seuil de la porte, l'air encore légèrement endormi, mais un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Sabine, quant à elle, riait aux éclats.

_-_Encore! Encore! disait_-_elle en tapant dans ses petites mains potelées.

Ginny lança un regard hébété à son amie qui ne fit que lui montrer la table du menton.

_-_Si j'étais propriétaire d'un restaurant, je ne t'aurais pas embauchée comme serveuse!

Ginny descendit alors lentement son regard sur la table et remarqua que le porridge qu'elle voulait mettre dans son bol était tombé… à côté. La rouquine devint cramoisie et essuya rapidement son dégât à l'aide d'un papier essuie_-_tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle se leva et alla jeter le papier. Ketza s'assit et s'intéressa au courrier. Elle prit les lettres et les passa une à la suite de l'autre.

_-_Oh! Une enveloppe de Colombie… Ça doit être ma cousine… Poudlard…Poudlard… non identifié… Et… Ah! Sammy! Voyons voir ce qu'elle a à dire…

Ginny se rassit à sa place et se pencha vers la lettre. L'écriture de Samiva était beaucoup moins soignée qu'à l'ordinaire. On pourrait même dire nerveuse…

_Chères Ketza et Lily,_

_Comment allez-vous? Moi, ça va…dans la mesure du possible._

_-_Hiii! Quand elle dit ça, ça ne présage presque jamais rien de bon! s'exclama Ginny, redoublant d'attention.

_J'ai hésité longtemps avant de vous écrire. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre plus de pressions, surtout sur toi, ma pauvre Lily… Mais ça ne peut plus durer. Mes parents se chamaillent très souvent ces derniers temps. Ma mère menace souvent mon père de sa baguette (elle qui l'avait rangée dans le coin le plus obscur du grenier…)_

_-_Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un jour, sa mère assassine son père…

_-_Ketza! s'indigna Ginny.

_-_Ben quoi? Sa mère, c'est une Lenhsman! Une vieille famille de sorciers allemands connus pour leur talent dans les morts suspectes! chuchota précipitamment Ketza après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa sœur pour être sûre que celle_-_ci n'écoutait pas.

_-_Oh je sais… Tu crois que sa mère est du côté de…de Tu_-_sais_-_qui?

_-_Euh… je ne pense pas. C'est compliqué tu sais… je ne suis pas sûre si je suis capable de t'expliquer. Tu vois, les vieilles familles de sorciers ont parfois de drôles de coutumes.

_-_Comme le mariage arrangé?

_-_Oui…

_-_Une chance que les familles ne sont pas toutes comme ça!

_-_Parlez de quoi? demanda Sabine.

_-_Laisse faire, Sabi! répondirent en même temps Ketza et Ginny avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la lettre de leur amie.

_Ça ne vous intéresse sûrement pas! Enfin! Oui! Vu que vous êtes mes amies mais… enfin bref… C'est compliqué… Je vais changer de sujet, ça va aller mieux. Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse le 18 août. J'espère que vous pourrez venir ce jour-là! Et vous savez quoi? J'ai été nommée préfète! Je me demande si l'une de vous l'est également… Enfin je pourrai rabattre le caquet de mes imbéciles de condisciples! Surtout de cette Bellatrix Black! Elle m'énerve presque autant que Sirius! Normal… ils sont de la même famille… Enfin bref! Je m'arrête là! Ma mère rapplique… _

_À la prochaine!_

_Sammy_

_-_Eh ben! Préfète! Ouah! s'extasia Ketza en soupesant sa lettre de Poudlard. Je me demande si je le suis aussi…

Ginny fit de même et sursauta en sentant une bosse dans son enveloppe. Se pourrait_-_il que…? Ginny se dépêcha de la décacheter et vida son contenu sur la table. En effet, une épinglette de préfet se trouvait à l'intérieur.

_-_Ouah… Félicitations Lily!

_-_Merci, répondit_-_elle en prenant le badge. Eh! Mais j'y pense! Ils doivent choisir aussi un garçon comme préfet dans chaque maison. Qui vont_-_ils choisir chez Gryffondor? demanda Ginny.

_-_Sûrement pas Sirius! Trop puéril, mais si séduisant!

Ketza et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard de connivence.

_-_Et Remus?

Ginny avait demandé ça sur un ton tout à fait innocent teinté d'une pointe de malice. Les joues de Ketza se voilèrent de rose et elle détourna la tête de son amie pour se servir du porridge.

_-_maisRemusc'estautrechose.maisoùes_-_tualléechercherça? marmonna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Pardon?

_-_Rien rien…

Ketza ne dit plus rien jusqu'au moment où elle releva la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Ginny déposa sa cuillère et interrogea son amie du regard.

_-_Et James? demanda Ketza sur le même ton que Ginny quelques minutes auparavant.

_-_J…James? James Potter? demanda Ginny un peu trop rapidement.

_-_Quel autre James penses_-_tu que je parle?

Ce fut au tour de Ginny d'avoir l'air embarrassé.

_-_Maisy'arienàdiresurlui, marmonna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Pardon?

_-_Je le hais, point à la ligne! se reprit Ginny.

_-_Ouais ouais… la haine est proche de l'amour tu sais…

_-_Pourquoi cette phrase se révèle toujours vraie? s'exclama Ginny en levant les mains au plafond.

_-_Parce qu'elle _est_ vraie! répondit simplement Ketza en prenant les trois autres lettres. Donc tu avoues!

Un bruit de bol qui tombe sur un plancher de céramique se fit entendre. Ketza poussa un juron, ce qui dispensa Ginny de répondre. Celle-ci en profita et prit rapidement la lettre « non identifiée » puis monta dans la chambre de Ketza. Elle s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit l'enveloppe aussitôt. La nouvelle préfète sourit en reconnaissant la petite écriture serrée. C'était Harry qui lui écrivait : elle en était sûre! Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'obstinait à croire, elle ne le haïssait pas. Au contraire. Elle l'aimait encore autant sinon plus qu'avant. Elle s'en était bien rendue à l'évidence, finalement. Cependant, elle ne savait pas si Harry serait d'accord pour… euh… sortir avec elle. Songeuse, la jeune fille rabaissa son regard sur la lettre et la déplia.

_Lily,_

_Je te regarde aller depuis quatre ans déjà, véritable petit volcan que tu es. Une déclaration d'amour que je suis en train de t'écrire? Peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais bien que tu me répondes en me disant le jour où tu viendras sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_James_

Son cœur ne fit même pas un bond dans sa poitrine, parce que Ginny était trop surprise. Avait_-_elle bien lu d'abord? Ginny relut la lettre pour être sûre de ce qu'elle contenait. Une déclaration d'amour cachée? C'était assez pour en rester perplexe… Ginny ramassa sa baguette et l'agita pour faire venir une plume et de l'encre. Au dos du parchemin, elle écrivit :

_James, _

_Ce que tu m'écris là me laisse perplexe. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Quoiqu'il en soit, je serai sur le chemin de Traverse le 18 août. Tu t'expliqueras en temps et lieux!_

_Lily_

Satisfaite, Ginny redescendit dans la cuisine où il ne restait plus que Ketza qui lisait la lettre de sa cousine Leonora. Le plancher avait été nettoyé. Celle_-_ci releva brièvement la tête et se remit à lire.

_-_On n'a qu'un livre à se procurer : celui de sorts et enchantements. Rien de mentionner pour ce qui est de la Défense contre les forces du Mal, la renseigna distraitement Ketza. Puis elle releva la tête, sa lecture terminée. Je me demande qui va être le nouveau professeur…

Leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, une jeune femme étourdie et étourdissante, était allé se perdre dans la forêt Interdite, l'idiote…

_-_Oui, moi aussi.

_-_Leonora manquera sa cinquième année. Elle la reprendra l'année prochaine, ajouta Ketza d'un ton songeur. La chance…

_-_Ah bon?

-Oui… Aide humanitaire, un truc dans ce goût-là…

-Ah! s'exclama Ginny. Au fait, où sont les chouettes?

Ketza releva la tête et réfléchit quelques secondes.

_-_Hmm… dans le grenier peut_-_être…

Ginny la remercia et ramassa sa lettre de Poudlard avant de monter au grenier qui était emménagé comme une volière. La chouette des Potter vola vers elle et se posa sur son épaule. Ginny flatta doucement la tête de l'oiseau et lui murmura :

_-_Emmène cette lettre le plus rapidement possible à Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à me dire, mais je suis sûre que ça lui tient très à cœur…

La chouette lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et s'envola.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Lexyann


	6. Il n'y a pas d'autre remède

**Destins parallèles **

Voici donc le chapitre 5! Au menu, réconciliations, bond dans le futur et explications. Au désert, un chapitre 6 _à la mode! _lol! Bon appétit!

0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 5 : Il n'y a pas d'autre remède à l'amour que d'aimer encore plus**

_-_James! Dépêche_-_toi! Je n'ai pas la journée devant moi! s'exclama Anthea, maintenant âgée de 19 ans, du bas de l'escalier.

_-_Oui, oui, j'arrive…

_-_Et n'emmène pas de pétards ou je ne sais quoi!

_-_Hein? Mais non!

_-_Je te connais James! Ça fait cinq ans que nous vivons dans la même maison.

_-_Ouais et j'ai hâte que tu partes vivre chez ton beeeeeeel auror! marmonna Harry en descendant les marches de l'escalier.

_-_Pardon?

_-_Rien, rien, je n'ai rien dit…

_-_Non! J'ai très bien entendu! Qu'est_-_ce que tu reproches à Demetri?

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

_-_Voyons, Thea très chère! Tu ne vois pas qu'il se joue de toi? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est dire qu'il a épousé une Potter pour pouvoir toucher notre fortune.

_-_T…tu crois? Arrête de plaisanter!

_-_Je le crois et je ne plaisante pas.

_-_Mais c'est faux! Il m'aime! Il me l'a dit! Il me l'a même prouvé!

_-_Pff! Il joue la comédie! Sirius est meilleur acteur tu sais…

_-_James! Arrête tout de suite! Sinon, je ne t'emmène pas sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et je sais que ça te tient à cœur pour pouvoir voir ta charmante Lily…

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche.

_-_Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires! Tu n'avais pas le droit!

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur les lèvres d'Anthea tandis qu'elle sortait d'un air solennel un morceau de parchemin.

_-_Tu sais que je pourrais donner cette lettre à Sirius, Remus ou Peter et…

_-_Arrête! C'est du chantage! Tu n'as pas le droit!

_-_Non c'est vrai… Mais je n'en reviens pas à quel point c'est efficace!

_-_Très bien, c'est quoi ton marché? marmonna Harry.

_-_Mon marché? Il est très simple! Tu arrêtes de dire du mal de Demetri devant moi et je détruirai cette lettre. D'accord?

Anthea tendit sa main et Harry la prit lentement.

_-_Marché conclu, déclara_-_t_-_il.

_-_Bien!

Anthea sortit sa baguette et murmura le sort de Destruction sur la lettre qui se consuma littéralement.

_-_Alors tu viens? Ou il faudra attendre demain?

_-_Je viens! Ça va!

Harry prit sa cape et la jeta sur ses épaules. Anthea lui présenta de la Poudre de Cheminette et Harry en prit une poignée. Il entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

_-_Chemin de Traverse! annonça_-_t_-_il clairement après qu'il ait lancé la fameuse poudre.

Aussitôt, il fut happé par des flammes vert émeraude qui dansaient tout autour de lui. Sur le bord de la nausée, Harry préféra fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il atterrit brutalement sur le sol et ses lunettes se brisèrent sous le choc.

_-_James! s'exclama une voix que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Ginny.

Harry se retourna en retenant ses lunettes.

_-_Ne reste pas là! reprit_-_elle. Viens!

Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena un peu à l'écart. Là, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

_-Reparo!_

Les lunettes de Harry se réparèrent aussitôt. Celui_-_ci écarquilla ses yeux de surprise.

_-_Mais on n'a pas le droit! protesta_-_t_-_il.

Ginny lui lança un léger regard condescendant.

_-_Si! Je te ferai remarquer, Harry, que les détecteurs du Ministère nous repèrent comme étant des personnes ayant respectivement 19 et 20 ans!

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique. Ginny accentua son air supérieur.

_-_Pff! Y'a longtemps que j'ai remarqué ça! Bon! Si tu le permets, je vais rejoindre Ketza! En passant, joyeux anniversaire en retard! Bye… James!

_-_B…

Mais Ginny avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision.

_-_Bye, Lily et merci, soupira Harry avant d'aller rejoindre Anthea.

0O0O0O0O

_Juillet 2000_

_En trois ans, Hermione Granger était devenue une jeune femme au visage empreint de mélancolie. Son passé, lourd en malheurs, était omniprésent, ne serait-ce que lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur son fils Edan, si semblable à son père… Ron… L'amour de sa vie. Cet amour qui n'était plus qu'un souvenir…Et puis ses amis, Harry et Ginny, portés disparus depuis presque quatre ans… _

_Oh… Hermione avait essayé de se changer les idées, de continuer à vivre, de retrouver le sourire et de marcher la tête haute, en se disant que c'était ce qu'auraient voulu ses amis et Ron. Hermione aussi l'aurait voulu et vivre le plus simplement possible, à la manière de Bill et Fleur, qui attendaient déjà leur deuxième enfant. Ou encore comme Charlie et sa jeune fiancée enceinte de quatorze semaines. Mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander. _

_Et maintenant, Hermione transplanait à Pré-au-lard à la demande du professeur McGonagall. Tout en se dirigeant vers Poudlard malheureusement fermé depuis le décès du professeur Dumbledore, la jeune femme tentait de garder son esprit concentré sur Edan qui avait absolument tenu à marcher. Lorsque les grilles du domaine collégien furent en vue, Hermione prit son fils dans ses bras. Tandis que les portes de fer s'ouvraient, la jeune veuve se demanda encore ce que lui voulait la directrice de si important. Elle leva alors les yeux vers l'immense château avec une pointe de nostalgie. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'y était pas revenue. Quelle étrange sensation…_

_Hermione prit une grande inspiration, Edan dans ses bras et entreprit son ascension vers les grandes portes en chêne du vieux château. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Pré-au-lard était loin de Poudlard…Elle ne manqua pas de s'arrêter devant la tombe blanche du professeur Dumbledore et y déposa un bouquet d'immortelles immaculées. Enfin, elle cogna à la porte du collège. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et une petite voix couinante s'éleva._

_-Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous?_

_Hermione chercha d'où provenait la voix et ses yeux finirent par se baisser vers le sol. C'était un elfe de maison et il rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à la jeune femme._

_-Dobby! finit-elle par s'exclamer._

_-C'est bien Dobby, Miss. Mais vous… vous étiez l'amie de Harry Potter! _

_Hermione acquiesça, mais elle ne pleura pas. _

_-Minerva McGonagall vous attendait, Miss! Elle est dans son bureau! Dobby va vous y emmener! _

_-C'est très gentil Dobby! _

_-Il n'y a pas de quoi, Miss!_

_Et il l'entraîna dans les dédales de couloir jusque devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée au bureau directorial._

_-Voilà, Miss! Le mot de passe est Sans-façon!_

_-Merci, Dobby! Tu es un ange!_

_Dobby sourit et d'un claquement de doigt, il disparût. Hermione délivra le mot de passe et la gargouille s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Au rythme de l'escalier qui tournait tout doucement, Edan s'était endormi dans les bras de sa mère. L'imposante porte de chêne s'ouvrit d'elle-même._

_-Ah Hermione! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! Et ce doit être le fameux Edan…, s'exclama la directrice du collège en voyant son ancienne élève entrer. Mais assoyez-vous!_

_-Oui c'est bien Edan, acquiesça Hermione. Vous vouliez me voir, Minerva?_

_-Comme il ressemble à son père…Merlin, paix à son âme, soupira-t-elle. Puis elle se ressaisit. Oui je voulais vous proposer quelque chose d'assez délicat._

_Hermione se pencha vers l'avant pour mieux écouter ce que son ancien professeur de métamorphose avait à lui dire, ignorant son fils qui tirait sur ses boucles dans son sommeil._

_-J'ai découvert récemment dans les affaires d'Albus, - paix à son âme, - un dossier dans lequel il était question de deux élèves. À ce qui semble, il voulait vous proposer de protéger certains élèves de Poudlard de hmm…Voldemort. Car vous savez qu'à cet âge, les jeunes sont assez – comment dire? - imprudents._

_-Vous avez l'intention de rouvrir le collège? s'étonna Hermione._

_-Euh… pas exactement… Enfin… J'y pense certes, mais ce ne sera guère cette année, malheureusement..., répondit Minerva._

_-Oh… Mais alors…?_

_-Attendez, ce sera plus clair lorsque je vous aurai dit qui sont ces élèves. Il s'agit de James Potter et de Lilyann Evans…_

_-Vous voulez dire que…_

_-Oui. J'aimerais que vous alliez dans le passé, en 1975 plus exactement._

_-Je vois… Et je suppose que je devrai prendre un poste de professeur? _

_-Oui. Celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Merlin…_

_Elle s'interrompit, peut-être assaillie par un souvenir._

_-Vous emmènerez Edan avec vous je suppose…, souffla-t-elle._

_-Pardon?_

_-Non rien…_

_Minerva esquissa un doux sourire._

_-Alors? demanda-t-elle._

_-Eh bien, j'accepte… je suis sûre que…que Harry l'aurait fait…_

_Le sourire de la directrice devint triste._

_-C'était ce que Albus voulait…_

0O0O0O0O

_De retour en août 1975_

Ginny s'était aventurée du côté de la Défense contre les forces du Mal chez Fleury et Bott. Elle sortit sa liste de fourniture et la détailla pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait reçue et soupira.

_-_Pas de manuel en Défense contre les forces du Mal? Est_-_ce que ça voudrait dire pas de professeur? se demanda Ginny.

Peut-être que Harry voudrait reprendre l'AD qui sait? La jeune fille reporta son attention sur les grimoires et un mouvement l'attira vers sa droite. Elle en repoussa quelques_-_uns et tomba face à face avec deux yeux noisette qui la fixait derrière des lunettes rondes. En parlant du loup, pensa_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Harry! Que fais_-_tu là?

_-_Hum… voyons voir… je suis dans une librairie avec ma liste de fournitures… Qu'est_-_ce que je pourrais bien faire? Ah! Je sais! Je fais du tourisme! Et toi?

Ginny sourit.

_-_Idiot!

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules.

_-_Tu viens de ce côté? demanda Ginny.

Harry disparut aussitôt de son champ de vision. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était devant elle. Ginny baissa la tête et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

_-_Au fait, tu…voulais me… parler?

Harry sembla soudain très embarrassé. Le cœur de Ginny se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement tandis qu'elle relevait la tête.

_-_En fait, Gin', c'est que…

Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Harry ne l'avait plus appelée Gin' depuis quatre ans. Cela voulait_-_il dire que…

_-_…c'est que je… je…

_-_Tu? le pressa Ginny.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

_-_Je…tu sais, je… je trouve stupide que nos seules discussions se résument à une pluie d'insulte…, finit_-_il par dire à mi_-_voix en baissant à son tour la tête.

Le rythme cardiaque de Ginny baissa d'un cran. C'était mieux que rien…

_-_Tu sais quoi? Je suis d'accord, avoua_-_t_-_elle.

Harry releva alors sa tête et posa d'un geste maladroit sa main sur la joue constellée de tâche de rousseur de la jeune fille. Ginny ferma doucement les yeux.

_-_Tu sais, Harry, débuta_-_t_-_elle timidement, les yeux toujours clos, on a passé quatre ans à se haïr alors qu'on aurait pu… enfin… s'aimer! Harry, je t'ai toujours aimé...

Ginny rouvrit les yeux pour guetter la réaction de Harry. Il souriait! Ce simple sourire l'incita à continuer.

_-_Je pense que… que peut_-_être que ce laps de temps nous a permis de faire une…mise au point. Et qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on s'aimait vraiment. Tu…n'es pas d'accord avec moi?

Harry se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_-_Je pense exactement la même chose, lui murmura_-_t_-_il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner.

Le baiser fut inévitable. Les larmes aussi.

_-_Harry! M…même si ça ne paraissait pas, j'ai t…tellement souffert! sanglota Ginny.

Harry la serra contre elle et Ginny enfouit son nez dans la nuque du jeune homme pour y pleurer.

_-_Moi aussi, ma Ginny, moi aussi, répondit_-_il en lui frottant le dos. Mais maintenant, c'est chose du passé! Profitons du moment présent. Et uniquement du moment présent.

Ginny renifla et se redressa. Du revers de la main, elle essuya son visage ruisselant de larmes et se ressaisit.

_-_J…je crois que je vais y aller, dit_-_elle. Ketza m'attend sûrement et…je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Harry sourit et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Ginny s'éloigna de Harry. Elle était déjà à un mètre de lui lorsqu'il l'interpella.

_-_Attends!

Ginny se retourna.

_-_J'ai lu dans la Gazette ce qui était arrivé aux Evans. Je suis désolé.

Ginny sourit tristement.

_-_Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit_-_elle doucement.

_-_Il y a autre chose aussi.

Ginny l'interrogea du regard.

_-_J'ai cru voir Hermione dans la librairie.

_-_Hermione… Hermione Granger? Tu es sûr?

Harry acquiesça.

_-_Allons donc! Impossible! Hermione doit être en l'an 2000 à présent. Je sais qu'elle doit te manquer Harry, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour commencer à halluciner… Tu es sûr que tes lunettes sont encore bonnes?

_-_Ha! Ha! Ha! Non sérieusement, Lily_-_jolie, je crois que je reconnaîtrais ma meilleure amie même avec quatre de plus si je la rencontrais dans une librairie, non?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Allons donc, répéta_-_t_-_elle. Enfin bref, je dois y aller! À bientôt!

Elle lui souffla un baiser et tourna les talons, mais à peine avait_-_elle fait un pas que Harry la retint par le bras. Ginny soupira pour la forme, mais elle trouvait cela quand même amusant.

_-_Oui? demanda_-_t_-_elle sur un ton faussement exaspéré.

_-_Sois prudente! lui susurra_-_t_-_il à l'oreille.

Ginny tourna la tête vers lui.

_-_Toi aussi. Je t'aime.

Et de déposer un baiser sur son nez.

_-_Puis_-_je y aller maintenant? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Mais bien sûr! répondit Harry.

Mais Ginny ne put avancer.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry.

_-_Hum… mon bras!

_-_Oh! Désolé!

Et Harry relâcha Ginny qui put enfin s'éloigner avec un dernier signe de la main.

0O0O0O0O

_-_Par Merlin, Lilyann! Où étais_-_tu? s'exclama Rexann en voyant arriver Ginny.

Elle devait serrer la main de Sabine un peu trop fort, car celle_-_ci cria. Mrs Ovsea desserra un peu son étreinte.

_-_Chez Fleury et Bott, section Défense contre les forces du Mal. J'y ai rencontré James Potter et… on a discuté, répondit calmement Ginny en s'assoyant à leur table chez Florian Fortarôme.

_-_Attends… discuté? Tu ne veux pas dire… insulté? demanda une voix impassible derrière Ginny.

Croyant que c'était Ketza _-_ qui était assise devant elle, _-_ Ginny se pencha vers son amie, mais cette dernière fit non de la tête et pointa quelqu'un derrière la jeune fille du menton. Ginny se retourna alors et croisa le regard de…

_-_Samiva! Comment ça va?

Mrs Ovsea s'était légèrement rembrunie. Samiva s'assit à côté de Ginny.

_-_Ne détourne pas la conversation, Evans, fut la seule réponse que donna Samiva.

Ses longs cheveux coulaient librement dans son dos telle une cascade brune. Son teint était toujours aussi mat. Ses yeux ne reflétaient toujours aucune expression. Oui, c'était bien Samiva. Ginny sourit maladroitement.

_-_Oui, on a discuté, répondit Ginny.

Ketza la regarda, perplexe, la bouche grande ouverte. (_-_Mouches! Mouches! 'Tention! s'exclama gaiement Sabine.) Samiva haussa un sourcil – ce qui se rapprochait le plus à de la surprise. Ketza se leva d'un bond.

_-_Samiva, Lily, là_-_bas, dit_-_elle prestement.

Rexann ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Cependant, sa fille aînée l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Samiva se leva aussitôt, mais Ginny le fit plus lentement et suivit ses amies. Ketza se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Tu devras m'expliquer à la maison.

_-_Mais Samiva…

_-_De quoi vous parlez? demanda Samiva en leur lançant un regard de côté.

_-_Mais de rien! répondirent en chœur Ginny et Ketza.

_-_Je ne suis pas dupe. J'ai entendu mon nom.

_-_On… on disait que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, mentit Ginny.

Samiva pâlit légèrement.

_-_Ça paraît tant que ça? murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Nous te connaissons très bien, Samiva. Nous avons appris à décoder tes expressions. Et puis nous sommes tes meilleures amies! expliqua Ketza.

Finalement, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, pensa Ginny. Samiva se laissa choir sur un banc public. Elle croisa ses bras et contempla ses deux amies.

_-_C'est ma mère, débuta_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Oh, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Ketza et Ginny et elles s'assirent aussitôt à côté de leur amie.

Samiva esquissa un léger sourire.

_-_Elle veut retourner dans la haute société sorcière.

_-_Ça sent mauvais…, répliqua Ketza. Très mauvais.

_-_Quelle haute société sorcière? demanda Ginny.

_-_Eh bien… compte tenu de son amitié avec les Black…

_-_OK! Pas besoin de continuer, je comprends, l'interrompit la rouquine.

Les deux jeunes filles la regardèrent, incrédules.

_-_Ben quoi? J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches.

Ketza et Samiva se contentèrent de cette réponse. Il est vrai que Ginny passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque! Sûrement Hermione qui avait déteint sur elle…

_-_Donc, tu disais…? reprit Ginny.

_-_Ah oui! Je disais que ma mère voulait retourner dans la haute société sorcière. Mais… elle doit se… se débarrasser de mon père. Puisqu'il est un moldu.

_-_Et pour revenir dans sa famille et bla bla bla! Un peu plus et ils organisent un mariage arrangé! s'exclama Ginny plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_-_Chuuuuuuut! s'exclama Ketza.

Samiva, elle, regardait Ginny d'un air grave.

_-_J…j'en ai bien peur…, murmura_-_t_-_elle d'une voix sourde.

_-_Oh! Ma pauvre Iva! répliqua Ginny en étreignant son amie. Ma pauvre, pauvre Iva… Ne t'inquiète pas! On sera toujours là pour toi! Toujours!

_-_Merci, Lily, dit Samiva à mi_-_voix.

Ketza se leva prestement.

_-_Lily, je pense qu'on devrait y aller. On devrait finir d'acheter nos fournitures le plus rapidement possible.

Samiva afficha une moue déçue et Ginny demanda pourquoi.

_-_Ne pose pas de questions! fut la seule réponse de Ketza.

_-_Et Samiva? renchérit la rouquine.

_-_On est désolée, Samiva.

_-_C'est d'accord. Je dois y aller moi aussi de toute façon. Ma mère m'attend. Je lui ai dit que je n'allais que vous saluer. À bientôt!

_-_Bye! la saluèrent en chœur Ginny et Ketza.

Ketza prit Ginny par le bras et l'emmena chez Florian Fortarôme où Rexann et Sabine les attendaient encore.

_-_Ah! Enfin vous voilà! s'exclama Rexann. Vite! On a encore plein de choses à acheter!

Le reste de la journée se passa à courir d'un magasin à l'autre _-_ où Ketza et Ginny rencontrèrent plusieurs de leur camarade. Leur course effrénée se termina devant une cheminée du Chaudron Baveur par laquelle elles rentrèrent chez elles. Ketza emmena Ginny dans leur chambre et la poussa sur son lit. Elle se planta devant la porte et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux.

_-_Maintenant, explique_-_moi. Tout, déclara_-_t_-_elle, un air déterminé sur le visage.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux dire? demanda Ginny, feignant l'ignorance.

_-_Ne fais pas l'idiote, Lilyann, ou peu importe ton vrai nom. Le médaillon, ta « discussion » avec James Potter, toutes ces petites choses que tu sais, alors que tes parents étaient moldus. Tout ça, quoi!

_-_Bon d'accord. Mais promets_-_moi de ne jamais au grand jamais révéler quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Déjà que je ne dois rien dire…

_-_Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

_-_Ce n'est pas assez, répondit Ginny en se levant, baguette à la main.

Elle passa à côté de Ketza et jeta un sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte, puis sur la fenêtre de la chambre sous l'œil surpris de la jeune fille.

_-_J…je te le jure sur ma parole de sorcière dans ce cas! À moins que tu ne préfères un Serment Inviolable?

_-_Non… pas un Serment Inviolable. C'est trop dangereux. Tu…tu es sûre que tu veux tout savoir?

_-_Ce que tu jugeras utile!

Ginny rangea sa baguette et passa sa main sur son front.

_-_Merlin… Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

Ketza lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce que Ginny fit avec joie. Et si elle commençait par son nom, hmm?

_-_Je…je m'appelle Ginevra Molly Weasley et… je viens du futur. Je suis censée avoir 19 ans. Je suis partie en 1996

_-_Qu…quoi? C'est une blague?

_-_Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu?

Ketza se tut aussitôt et se mit à écouter religieusement.

_-_Je ne connais pas de Ketza Ovsea dans le futur. Sabine si, par exemple. C'est la petite amie de mon frère.

Ketza pouffa.

_-_Et… Samiva? lança-t-elle timidement.

_-_Idem que pour toi… Je suis désolée. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser continuer? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que Ketza allait parler à nouveau.

Elle acquiesça. Ginny prit une grande inspiration et rassembla ses idées.

_-_Je suis née en 1981. Ça fait bizarre, dit comme ça… Mes parents, comme tu as dû le deviner, sont Molly et Arthur Weasley. Bill et Charlie, que tu connais, sont donc mes « grands » frères. Mes vrais parents étant sorciers, ça explique tout ce que je sais sur le monde des sorciers. La première fois que j'ai vu le fils de James, je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais à l'époque, j'étais incapable de rester dans la même pièce que lui, encore moins de lui parler. On est devenu amis lors de ma troisième année. Enfin… j'étais plutôt capable de lui parler sans bafouiller. L'année suivante, j'étais même capable de ne plus rougir! Je suis sortie avec quelques garçons. C'est l'été suivant, l'été où on est devenu vraiment proche, que j'ai reçu ce fameux médaillon, que tu as trouvé dans ma boîte à bijoux. Je l'avais complètement oublié, comme je t'ai déjà dit. J'étais avec Harry, - puisque c'est son nom, - quand j'ai lu ces stupides runes et que je me suis retrouvée dans le passé.

_-_Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas la seule voyageuse temporelle? Qui donc?

_-_James. En conclusion, tu peux donc deviner pourquoi j'ai effectivement discuter avec lui aujourd'hui. Nous avons réglé nos différends.

_-_Euh… je ne comprends plus, là… -Ketza se laissa choir sur une chaise, en face de Ginny. – Comment… James ne peut pas être deux personnes à la fois! Enfin… Pas _ces_ deux personnes-là.

_-_C'est là toute l'incongruité de la chose…

_-_Tu veux dire que… James est son propre père?

_-_Il semblerait…, soupira Ginny. Et je serais sa mère.

_-_Eh ben! Le monde des sorciers n'a pas cessé de me surprendre!

_-_Moi non plus! Mais… tu sais c'est quoi le pire dans cette histoire? murmura Ginny dans un soupir.

_-_Quoi donc?

_-_Je sais exactement ce qui va m'arriver. Tout comme pour James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et plusieurs autres…, répondit_-_elle d'un ton grave et des trémolos dans la voix.

_-_Oh… Et c'est si horrible que ça?

_-_Oui, acquiesça Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Ketza, il ne me reste que six ans à vivre!

_-_Oh par Merlin! s'exclama Ketza, elle aussi les larmes aux yeux, se levant de sa chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de son amie. Par Merlin! Ça ne se fait pas de faire souffrir des gens comme ça! C'est vraiment terrible! Horrible, même! Tu sais pertinemment ce qui va t'arriver dans les moindres détails et… et tu ne peux rien y changer! Oh ma pauvre! Oh ma pauvre, pauvre chérie!

Ketza serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Toutes deux pleurèrent, se consolant mutuellement. Ginny fut la première à essuyer ses larmes. Voyant que son amie ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, Ketza préféra diverger la conversation sur autre chose.

_-_Et… je dois t'appeler comment maintenant?

Ginny sourit.

_-_Lily. Continue à m'appeler Lily…

0O0O0O0O

Lexyann, encore et toujours!


	7. Le professeur Greaves

**Destins parallèles **

0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 6 : Le professeur Greaves**

_-_LILY! Attends_-_nous! s'écria Ketza en sortant du Poudlard Express à son tour.

_-_Lily! Pourquoi es_-_tu si pressée? demanda Samiva en la rattrapant.

C'était le premier septembre 1975. Le long trajet séparant Londres de la gare de Pré-au-Lard s'était déroulé sans anicroche notable. Ginny avait entre autre profité de son statut nouvellement acquis de préfète pour passer quelques temps avec Harry en cachette, car ni les Maraudeurs, ni Samiva n'avaient eu vent de leur relation nouvelle. Le couple en avait profité pour élaborer un petit scénario durant lequel ils mettraient leurs amis au courant.

Ginny sourit, s'arrêta et inspira profondément. Que c'était bon d'être de retour! Ketza finit par rattraper ses deux amies.

_-_Ahhhh! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour le cardio! s'exclama Ketza. Ou… pour rattraper James?

Ginny rougit.

_-_James? demanda Samiva. Qu'est_-_ce que Potter a à voir là_-_dedans?

Ketza et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Elles choisirent une calèche et prirent place. Samiva posa un pied sur la marche et s'arrêta net.

_-_Attendez! Me cacherait_-_on quelque chose par hasard?

À nouveau, Ketza et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard.

_-_Peut_-_être bien! répondirent_-_elles en chœur.

Samiva s'installa dans la calèche, en face de ses deux amies. À peine eut_-_elle refermée la porte, que la calèche s'ébranla.

_-_Eh bien, voilà ma chère Iva! débuta Ketza. Tu vas voir… c'est trois fois rien.

_-_Il se trouve… que je sors avec James Potter, expliqua Ginny le plus sérieusement du monde.

_-_Trois fois rien? _Trois fois rien_? Vous venez de m'annoncer la nouvelle la plus improbable qui soit! Lilyann Maya Evans qui sort avec James Edward Potter! Eh bien j'aurai tout vu!

_-_Oh! Tu me déçois, Samiva! répondit d'un air faussement vexé Ginny.

Samiva se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant ses mots.

_-_Euh… Lily, je comprends que tu sois en deuil, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour… faire des conneries.

_-_Iva, Iva, Iva…, soupira Ketza. Lily a toute sa tête! Je te le jure!

Samiva les observa tour à tour, sceptique.

_-_Ah! Ça y est! J'ai compris! C'est une blague que vous me faites! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle, mais elle changea aussitôt d'idée en voyant l'air grave qu'avait pris ses deux amies.

_-_Samiva, tu me déçois vraiment là…, répéta Ginny, sérieuse.

Samiva baissa la tête, honteuse.

_-_Désolée…, bredouilla_-_t_-_elle. C'est que… c'est si surprenant! Si c'est sérieux, alors je suis contente pour toi.

Ginny sourit et serra Samiva contre elle.

-Merci.

À ce moment_-_là, les calèches s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de Poudlard. Les trois jeunes filles se levèrent alors et sautèrent sur le sol.

Dans la Grande Salle, Samiva bifurqua vers la table des Serpentard tandis que Ketza et Ginny se dirigeaient vers celle de Gryffondor. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par leurs autres camarades, dont les Maraudeurs. Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de Ginny et lui sourit. Sirius s'assit en face d'eux, à côté de Peter et Remus vint à côté de Harry. Opale Clarisson, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus également en cinquième année, s'installa à côté de Sirius, rouge comme une pivoine. Elle lança un regard noir à son amie Ophelie Cheestham, Gryffondor également, qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à reluquer Harry. Ginny l'observait avec animosité. Harry échangea un regard désespéré avec Sirius.

_-_Tu sais, James, on est populaire ou on ne l'est pas! N'est_-_ce pas… euh… O… Opale? s'exclama Sirius.

Opale poussa une exclamation étouffée, regarda intensément Sirius et lui décocha un sourire timide, gloussant bêtement.

« Je pense qu'elle n'a pas compris la question, » soupira intérieurement Ginny. Elle donna un léger coup de coude à Harry et hocha légèrement de la tête. Harry comprit le message : c'était le moment de partir leur scénario. Harry posa une main sur son cœur et prit une pose dramatique.

_-_Je pensais que tu étais mon ami, Sirius.

_-_Quoi? Mais bien sûr que je le suis! s'exclama Sirius.

_-_Alors pourquoi? demanda Harry.

_-_Heu…, fit Sirius en passant son regard sur tous les cinquième année présents autour, s'attardant sur Cheestham. Parce que?

Ophelie fronça les sourcils.

_-_Hé! Je ne suis pas idiote! Ni aveugle! C'est de moi que vous parlez, je me trompe? déclara_-_t_-_elle sèchement.

_-_Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais deviné, répondit d'un ton mauvais Ginny.

Si le regard que lança Ophelie pouvait tuer, Ginny serait tombée raide morte.

_-_Calmez_-_vous, les filles! Calmez_-_vous! tenta Remus.

Ceci eut un peu d'effet sur Ophelie et Ginny qui détournèrent le regard l'une de l'autre… pour le diriger sur Harry. Celui_-_ci soupira.

_-_Sirius, à l'aide! reprit_-_il.

_-_Mais que veux_-_tu que je fasse?

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules d'Opale qui, si c'est possible, rougit davantage.

_-_Moi, je les prends quand elles viennent! termina_-_t_-_il.

_-_Oui, j'avais remarqué, soupira Harry.

Il se tourna vers Ophelie et rencontra son regard charmeur. Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent. « Bon sang! Mais elles ne savent que faire ça ? » pensa Ginny. « Rougir à longueur de journée juste à regarder Harry, Remus ou Sirius? » Harry posa son regard sur Ginny qui l'encourageait fortement du regard. Il reporta son regard sur Ophelie qui avait ajouté un sourire enjôleur. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, Harry sentit la main de Ginny sur sa cuisse.

_-_Vas-y doucement, entendit_-_il chuchoter à son oreille sous l'œil soudain courroucé d'Ophelie.

Harry acquiesça. Sirius, Remus et Peter les interrogeaient du regard. Ketza souriait, ayant deviné le trouble de Harry. Opale n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius et semblait ne pas en croire sa chance que celui_-_ci ait posé son bras autour de ses épaules. Des élèves de la deuxième à la septième année des quatre maisons entraient à intervalles réguliers dans la Grande Salle tout en parlant joyeusement.

Quand Harry prit une grande inspiration, Sirius, Remus et Peter le pressèrent du regard.

_-_Et bien, voilà, déclara_-_t_-_il.

« Enfin! » semblait dire le regard de Sirius. Remus détourna le regard, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait tout compris. Peter, lui, avait redoublé d'attention et Ophelie ne quittait pas Harry du regard, sa main cachant à moitié sa bouche d'un air concentré.

_-_Vous vous demandez sûrement d'où me vient cette… comment dire? Haine?

_-_Si tu veux…, approuva Ginny. Ou peut_-_être mépris?

_-_Haine fera l'affaire.

Ophelie fronça les sourcils, son regard se réduisant à deux fentes.

_-_… d'où me vient cette haine pour Lily. En fait…

Voyant que Harry cherchait ses mots, Ginny continua pour lui.

_-_Je l'ai tout de suite haï dès que j'ai posé mon regard sur lui, reprit_-_elle. Mais en fait…

_-_Désolé, Lily_-_chérie, l'interrompit Harry. Comme je disais, notre haine réciproque…

Mais Harry ne put continuer : Ophelie s'était levée précipitamment, les poings serrés, la fureur se peignant dans son regard intensément bleu.

« Pauvre chérie, » pensa Ginny d'un ton faussement compatissant.

_-_Non! Pas toi et… elle! Une stupide Sang_-_de_-_bourbe! explosa-t-elle.

Harry aussi s'était levé, la main serrée sur sa baguette dans sa poche. Il fulminait. Non mais! Fallait pas se gêner! Ginny était devenue livide et tirait sur la manche de Harry pour le forcer à se rasseoir. Quelques conversations s'étaient soudainement arrêtées autour d'eux. Des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle s'étaient retournés et observaient la scène. Opale tirait fermement sur la manche de son amie pour la forcer à se rasseoir.

Au moment où Harry allait brandir sa baguette, il se sentit brusquement tiré vers le bas et se retrouva de nouveau assis, de même qu'Ophelie qui lança des regards noirs à Opale et à Sirius. Harry, quant à lui, posa un regard perplexe sur Ginny; son teint avait repris quelques couleurs.

_-_Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est Remus, marmonna_-_t_-_elle entre ses dents.

Harry se tourna alors vers Remus.

_-_Premièrement, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire une gaffe devant tous les élèves et tous les professeurs réunis. Deuxièmement, regarde qui vient d'entrer.

Harry n'eut pas à regarder vers les portes de la Grande Salle puisque le professeur McGonagall, nouvellement promue directrice adjointe, et la file d'élèves de première année terrifiés passèrent devant lui. Le professeur Koningue ayant pris sa retraite en juin dernier, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui avait pris la relève. Ophelie se pencha rageusement vers Harry et Ginny tandis que la chanson du Choixpeau débutait.

_-_Ce soir, minuit. Un Duel entièrement sorcier, chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

Harry avait une impression de déjà-vu…

_-_Ça suffit, Cheestham, s'en mêla Remus, toujours chuchotant.

_-_Pourquoi donc? demanda Ophelie d'un ton un peu arrogant.

Ginny lança un regard en coin à Remus et remarqua la même insigne brillante épinglée sur sa poitrine que la sienne : un P sur le lion de Gryffondor. Ophelie pâlit considérablement.

_-_Parce que nous sommes préfets, répondit Ginny en pointant son insigne, voyant là sa petite vengeance.

La discussion s'interrompit par des bruits d'applaudissements et de sifflements provenant de la table des Serpentard.

Ophelie soupira.

_-_Vous n'êtes que des manipulateurs, marmonna_-_t_-_elle entre ses dents avant de se concentrer sur la répartition.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. La répartition se termina avec Weasley, Mafalda qui fut envoyée avec surprise à Serpentard. Ginny grimaça. Elle se pencha vers Harry.

_-_Ma cousine. Une peste de première, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Le directeur se leva alors et leur souhaita un bon appétit. Puis, les plats d'or se couvrirent de victuailles. Les conversations reprirent de bon train.

Une jeune fille de septième année se pencha vers les cinquièmes années. Elle aurait pu être d'une beauté à couper le souffle si elle avait pris plus soin de son apparence, mais sa place de Gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor lui tenait trop à cœur pour ça. Elle se nommait Andrea Anezka. Andrea salua dignement ses condisciples de cinquième année et annonça avec un immense sourire qu'elle avait été nommée Capitaine de l'équipe. On la félicita comme il se doit. Avec Vassily Cheslav, septième année, Chad Dempster, quatrième année, et Joséphine « Joey » Hedvige, sixième année, les trois Poursuiveurs, Sirius et Ophelie, Batteurs et Harry, l'Attrapeur, l'équipe était complète.

Le repas se termina une demi_-_heure plus tard. À peine la vaisselle avait retrouvé son étincelante propreté que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Une silhouette se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant quelque chose dans ses bras. Elle enleva son capuchon, dévoilant une cascade de cheveux bruns un peu ébouriffée. La jeune femme, – car c'était une femme, – devait être dans le début de la vingtaine tout au plus. Ce qu'elle tenait tout contre elle, c'était un bambin, un adorable petit garçon à l'abondante tignasse rousse.

Des murmures excités se répandirent alors dans la Grande Salle. Harry fixait étrangement les nouveaux venus sans dire un mot. Ginny aussi. Le Directeur se leva et intima le silence.

_-_Qui êtes_-_vous et que voulez_-_vous? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un ton aimable, mais autoritaire.

La jeune femme sourit.

_-_Je m'appelle Hermione Greaves et voici mon fils, Edan. On m'a dit que vous recherchiez un professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Je viens pour le poste.

Elle s'arrêta devant le professeur Dumbledore et tous deux parlementèrent en chuchotant durant quelques minutes. Le professeur Dumbledore releva finalement la tête.

_-_Chers élèves, je vous présente le professeur Hermione Greaves, qui enseignera la Défense contre les forces du Mal cette année. Veuillez l'accueillir chaleureusement.

Les élèves et les professeurs applaudirent. Harry, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Le professeur Dumbledore fit revenir le silence et continua ses annonces, mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Ce nouveau professeur lui rappelait étrangement Hermione Granger! Ce sourire, ces cheveux, cette silhouette, ce visage… Même le prénom! Harry secoua la tête. Mais Hermione n'avait pas de fils… Ou, en tout cas, pas à sa connaissance!

Ginny lança un drôle de regard à Harry. « Je ne sais pas si tu penses à la même chose que moi…, » pensa_-_t_-_elle, « mais il faudra redoubler de vigilance… »

0O0O0O0O

Les cours reprirent dès le lendemain de la rentrée. Les Gryffondor se dirigèrent tout excités vers leur dernier cours de la journée, Défense contre les forces du Mal. Leur excitation fut de courte durée lorsqu'ils découvrirent que leur cours était en commun avec les Serpentard, qui se trouvaient déjà là depuis un bon moment si on se fiait à leurs regards supérieurs _-_ pour la plupart en tout cas.

Harry s'assit au milieu de la classe, aussitôt imité de Sirius qui s'assit à sa gauche, et Ginny, à sa droite. En avant, il y avait Remus, Peter et Ketza. Samiva s'était retrouvée bien malgré elle coincée entre deux Serpentard : Adriana Ferrario et Lucas Wilkes. Heureusement pour elle, ces deux Serpentard s'avéraient être les deux seuls qui daignaient lui adresser respectueusement la parole.

Harry sortit ses effets scolaires et les plaça sur sa table. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il prit conscience d'un regard posé sur lui. Il releva aussitôt la tête et croisa les yeux du professeur Greaves durant une fraction de seconde avant que celle_-_ci ne penche sa tête à nouveau sur le parchemin posé devant elle. Elle avait semblé légèrement embarrassée et Harry sentit aussitôt une vague de compassion l'assaillir pour cette jeune enseignante qui en était sûrement à sa première journée.

Harry appuya sa tête sur sa main en observant son professeur tandis qu'elle faisait l'appel. Plus il l'observait, plus il avait l'impression de voir Hermione, sa meilleure amie, devant lui. Tiens! Ce geste qu'elle venait de faire… Cette manie de toujours ramener une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite… Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas être elle ici en… 1975!

Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser que toute l'attention, des élèves comme du professeur, était fixée sur lui. Il changea aussitôt de position et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille d'un geste mal à l'aise.

_-_James Potter, c'est vous? demanda le professeur Greaves doucement.

Harry acquiesça lentement.

_-_Les autres professeurs m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous et… de vos amis.

Sirius sourit fièrement.

_-_Vous avez l'habitude des sanctions en tout genre, n'est_-_ce pas?

De nouveau, Harry acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre. Le professeur sourit.

_-_Ne prenez pas cet air déconfit! Vous n'en aurez pas… enfin! Pas aujourd'hui! Cependant, si je vous reprends à manquer d'attention en classe, vous n'y échapperez pas…, conclut-elle de ce ton doux qui avait dominé tout leur « échange. »

Pour la troisième fois, Harry acquiesça. Tu as l'air d'un vrai idiot, pensa_-_t_-_il. La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil et finit la prise de présence.

_-_Bien! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle lorsqu'elle eut fini. Pour le premier cours, j'aimerais voir où en sont vos connaissances en matière de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Plusieurs élèves maugréèrent. Le professeur laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

_-_Non! Pas avec un test écrit! Je choisirai quatre personnes : une fille et un garçon de Gryffondor, la même chose à Serpentard.

Les élèves poussèrent alors un soupir.

_-_Tant mieux! Je n'avais pas envie d'un test la première journée…, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Sirius.

_-_Chuuuuuut! répondit Ginny.

Trop tard : le professeur Greaves les avait remarqués.

_-_Mr Potter, vous qui semblez si bavard, vous serez le premier à m'affronter, déclara le professeur en souriant étrangement. Miss Evans, vous suivrez.

_-_Vous…affronter? demanda Harry. Vous voulez dire un…duel?

_-_Oui, Potter! À moins que vous ne sachiez pas vous battre…?

_-_Bien sûr que je le sais! s'exclama Harry en se levant, baguette en main, piqué dans son orgueil.

Un petit sourire jouait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Harry se plaça devant elle, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Ils se saluèrent et le duel commença.

_-Experliamus! _débuta le professeur.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry, alors qu'il brandissait instinctivement sa baguette et lançait le charme du Bouclier sans même remuer les lèvres. Le rai de lumière rouge ricocha sur le bouclier invisible et termina sa course sur le tableau noir.

Des murmures surpris commentèrent ce premier échange. Même le professeur semblait surpris. Après tout, les sortilèges informulés n'étaient au programme qu'en sixième année. Seule Ginny resta impassible, nullement étonnée. Elle suivait l'échange avec un sourire malicieux.

_-_Très bien. Nous augmentons d'un niveau alors, déclara le professeur Greaves. _Stupefix! _

_-Miroitum! _

Le sortilège de stupéfixion se redirigea vers la jeune femme qui le contra à la dernière minute d'un sortilège informulé. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Harry d'avoir l'air surpris. Même la manière de se battre en duel ressemblait à celle d'Hermione…

Ces quelques secondes d'inattention lui valurent un sort équivalent à un coup de poing dans le ventre. La force du sort fit en sorte que Harry s'envola presque pour finir sa course contre le mur. Légèrement sonné, il tenta de se relever. Le professeur Greaves vint l'aider.

_-_Vous manquez de concentration, Mr Potter, déclara-t-elle sérieusement. Ce n'est pas le temps de penser à l'élue de votre cœur!

Des éclats de rire fusèrent dans toute la classe. Harry se dégagea de la poigne de son professeur d'un geste un peu brusque et remonta dignement sur l'estrade, ce qui fit redoubler les rires d'intensité, surtout de la part des Serpentard.

_-_Hé! Ton orgueil en a pris un coup Potter, hein? s'exclama une voix provenant du côté des Serpentard.

_-_La ferme, Servilo! répondit Harry.

Harry reporta son attention sur le professeur Greaves qui regardait le plafond d'un air exaspéré. Elle rebaissa rapidement le regard en brandissant sa baguette, le regard brillant. Elle avait à nouveau lancé un sortilège informulé. Pris de court pour la deuxième fois, Harry lança la première formule qui lui vint à l'esprit – le sortilège d'Entrave, - qu'il lança sans prononcer une parole.

Les deux jets de lumière ricochèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le sortilège de Harry termina sa course sur le tableau tandis que celui du professeur Greaves dévia vers les élèves. La plupart eurent le réflexe de se pencher, mais pas Peter, qui le reçut de plein fouet. À son plus grand amusement, Harry remarqua que le professeur ne semblait pas se soucier du malheureux… ou elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

_-_Vous avez de bons réflexes Potter, le complimenta la jeune femme en souriant, et vos connaissances sont à la hauteur de votre réputation.

_-_Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis Attrapeur, répondit_-_il.

_-_J'ai connu quelqu'un qui se battait exactement comme vous. Exactement, oui… malheureusement, il est…mort, lorsque nous avions seize ans.

Elle avait dit le mot mort avec difficulté, comme si elle était sûre qu'il ne l'était pas. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais elle les chassa d'un battement de cils.

_-_Ce duel se termine ici, Mr Potter. Retournez vous asseoir. Miss Evans? À votre tour!

Harry obtempéra et se laissa glisser lentement à sa place. Ginny se leva alors, tapota l'épaule de l'adolescent et se dirigea vers l'estrade, baguette en main.

Harry baissa la tête et remarqua un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre. Il lança un regard en coin à Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry déplia alors le message.

« _Toi, ça ne va pas… Cette prof a un drôle d'effet sur toi…_ »

Harry prit une plume et la trempa dans l'encrier.

« Elle est vraiment bizarre, cette prof…, » écrivit_-_il. « J'ai l'impression de la connaître… c'est fou, non? »

Il glissa le morceau de parchemin vers Sirius. Celui_-_ci le déplia et haussa un sourcil, puis, un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il écrivait. Il le passa à Harry.

« _D'habitude, quand on rencontre quelqu'un qu'on croit connaître, c'est souvent notre âme sœur… Personnellement, je la trouve très jolie…_ »

Harry soupira et reprit sa plume. Qu'est_-_ce que Sirius était encore allé chercher?

« Pff! Impossible! Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore d'inventer? Ah! Oublie tout ça, d'accord? Ce serait trop long à expliquer… Peut_-_être qu'un jour je te le dirai quoique… je ne sais pas. »

Harry déposa de nouveau sa plume et fit glisser le morceau de parchemin sur la table. Sirius le déplia avidement. Entre temps, Ginny était revenue, légèrement secouée, après avoir mis fin au duel d'un sort de Chauve-Furie, sa spécialité. Rogue avait pris sa place. La réponse de Sirius se fit un peu attendre, mais elle vint quand même.

« _Ooooook! Je laisse tomber! Mais avant, je voudrais savoir un truc : sors-tu avec Li-Evans pour de vrai?_ »

Harry sourit. Sirius se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. Rogue avait fini son duel et c'était au tour de Bellatrix, la cousine de Sirius. Harry ramassa sa plume et écrivit un simple oui.

« _Je le savais!_ » répondit Sirius. « _Hier soir, j'avais pensé que ce n'était qu'un coup de bluff pour éloigner Cheestham, mais quand j'ai remarqué que Lily se laissait faire… Tu me dois des explications!_ »

La cloche sonna enfin.

0OO0O0O0O

Le soir même, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, l'un des principaux sujets de conversation s'avéra être la nouvelle enseignante de Défense contre les forces du Mal, mais Samiva Island restait isolée dans son coin, observant tour à tour ses condisciples. Cachée derrière son _manuel intermédiaire de préparation des potions_, elle pouvait espionner à loisirs les autres Serpentard.

C'était un tic, une manie chez Samiva. Enfant, lorsque ses parents l'emmenaient jouer au parc, elle pouvait rester assise des heures durant dans le bac à sable observant les passants, les flâneurs et les autres enfants… Elle avait un plaisir fou à leur inventer des histoires fabuleuses, imaginaires! Rarement les gens se rendaient compte que Samiva les observait.

Au fil des ans, la jeune fille avait appris à discerner le mensonge de la vérité, même chez le meilleur des menteurs. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la Legilimencie ou l'Occlumencie… C'était juste une question d'observation. En autre mot, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Oh! Ketza aussi avait le sens de l'observation, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ketza... avait plutôt une vue perçante et une mémoire visuelle très développée. Un jour, il y a quelques années, Samiva avait pris la jeune Polonaise à l'écart et toutes les deux avaient conclu que Potter et Lily cachaient quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, le professeur Greaves et son fils semblaient eux aussi appartenir à cette catégorie…

À cet instant précis, une voix désagréable, à la limite un peu bébé, se fit entendre à quelques centimètres à peine des oreilles de Samiva qui grimaça.

_-_Eh! Island! Tu m'entends Island?

Samiva releva la tête vers Bellatrix Black.

_-_Comment ne pourrais-je pas t'entendre alors que tu es à _cinq centimètres de mes oreilles_? Que me veux-tu?

À son contentement, Samiva avait réussi à utiliser un ton assez neutre dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi Bellatrix avait soudainement abandonné ses insultes quotidiennes envers elle.

_-_Moi? ricana Bellatrix. Mais rien! Qu'est_-_ce que je voudrais à une sale petite traîtresse à son sang? Rien!

Bellatrix se pencha avec un air de confidence sur Samiva et cette dernière pensa avec dégoût que la jeune Black n'avait vraiment pas le tour de demander des choses. Détournant le regard, elle put voir approcher la bande de Serpentard qui collait aux basques de Bellatrix, ce qui la fit grimacer à nouveau.

_-_Non! En fait, hmm…c'est quelque chose d'autre, souffla-t-elle, un air de connivence étalé sur son visage déformé par l'arrogance. Une sorte de beauté effrayante, que cette Bellatrix…

Samiva ravala son commentaire acerbe et soupira pour la forme. Pourtant, la curiosité la titillait. Bellatrix prit un air faussement vexé et elle rejeta avec dédain ses cheveux noirs en prenant place négligemment sur l'appui-bras de Samiva.

_-_Je sais ce que tu penses, mais on ne pense pas vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit, chérie, répondit_-_elle d'un air distrait, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Samiva dans une sorte de geste compatissant qui sonnait terriblement faux.

Elle soupira et lâcha l'épaule de Samiva à son plus grand soulagement.

_-_Mais bon! (Elle reprit son air arrogant et hautain habituel.) Je ne suis pas trop au courant. C'est un truc avec ta famille maternelle. Elle a eu vent de tes talents et elle veut te présenter à _certaines personnes._ Je n'en sais pas plus! C'est Rookwood qui m'a dit ça.

_-_Rookwood…?

_-_Elle est en troisième année, répondit Rodolphus Lestrange, le fiancé de Bellatrix, qui vint prendre place sur l'autre appui-bras de Samiva.

Elle se retrouvait coincé entre le couple le plus détestable de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

_-_Ta famille est très ancienne…, ajouta Lestrange.

_-_Seulement du côté de ma mère, déclara-t-elle d'un ton buté. Si ça a un lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui je…

La petite bande éclata de rire.

_-_J'adore ton sens de l'humour! s'exclama le fiancé de Bellatrix

Cette dernière lui donna un coup de coude par-dessus Samiva qui se pencha vers l'avant.

_-_Excuse_-_le, Island! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit! répliqua_-_t_-_elle. Mais, crois-moi, il faut que tu saisisses cette chance! C'est ta seule chance de survie dans ce monde cruel.

_-_Sinon quoi? demanda Samiva avec une pointe de défi.

Bellatrix éclata de rire et sortit de sa poche une photo pour la montrer à Samiva. Animée, la photo représentait un jeune homme dans la vingtaine au regard vif et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. Un sourire mystérieux jouait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il était négligemment assis sur une chaise à l'envers. Samiva écarquilla les yeux en voyant la photo. Cet homme ressemblait étrangement à sa mère…

_-_C'est Franz Lehnsman, ton oncle. On m'a dit qu'il était passé maître dans l'art subtil des malédictions et des morts suspectes en tout genre. En somme, l'héritage de _ta_ famille. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait te faire subir, ma belle! Enfin bref! Tu as un délai de deux ans jour pour jour pour accepter. D'ici là… nous tâcherons de te le faire rappeler!

Et elle éclata de nouveau de rire d'un rire mauvais, aussitôt imité par sa bande. Samiva avait considérablement pâli.

0O0O0O0O0O

Simultanément dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus décontractée, comme d'habitude. Les discussions allaient bon train un peu partout dans la salle commune, certains parlant de Quidditch, d'autre des cours ou encore des derniers ragots. Certains encore restaient silencieux et faisaient leurs rares devoirs ou restaient tout simplement silencieux.

Les Maraudeurs, Ketza et Ginny n'y échappaient pas. Partagés entre ces différentes activités, les six cinquième année monopolisaient les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Ketza, Sirius et Ginny débattaient violemment sur les chances respectives que les Flèches d'Appleby, les Frelons de Wimbourne et les Canons de Chudley avaient pour remporter la coupe de la Ligue, interrompus de temps à autres par un soupir de Harry ou un signe de Peter. Étrangement cependant, à chaque fois qu'on lui laissait la parole, ses signes redoublaient d'intensité, sans pourtant prononcer une seule parole. Alors ses amis haussaient un sourcil et se reportaient à leurs activités.

Bientôt, l'on se désintéressa du Quidditch et l'on se mit à taquiner Harry et Ginny, le couple de la soirée. Sirius se rappela avoir demandé des explications à Harry en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal et il en profita pour partir un nouveau délire : le Procès de l'Amitié. Ce fut environ à ce moment-là qu'on se rappela que Peter avait reçu de plein fouet un sort de Silence. Harry le délivra, puis on revint au délire de Sirius, qui ne fit guère long feu.

Il s'écoula cinq minutes de silence. Les maraudeurs, Ketza et Ginny fixaient le feu qui brûlait en craquant, leur bouche légèrement entrouverte pour certains. Harry se décida alors de regarder sa montre. Il laissa échapper un sifflement en regardant l'heure.

_-_Tu sais, Sirius, je crois que nous devrions y aller, déclara_-_t_-_il.

_-_Hein? Ah oui, j'arrive…

Remus releva la tête de ses mains qu'il fixait avec insistance en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_Mais où allez_-_vous toujours comme ça depuis trois ans?

_-_Oh! Tu ne seras pas déçu lorsque tu le sauras, répondit Harry. Et quelque chose me dit que ce sera pour très bientôt!

_-_Nous aussi on va y aller, ajouta Ginny en souriant. Samiva doit nous attendre. Ketza?

_-_J'arrive! Black, tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Les Flèches sont les meilleures!

-Non! Ce sont les Frelons, rétorqua aussitôt Sirius.

Simultanément, Peter, Harry, Ginny et Remus soupirèrent. Peter s'éclipsa pour aller chercher ses devoirs, Remus tira de nouveau la table vers lui pour terminer son essai en potions et Harry et Ginny entraînèrent Sirius et Ketza vers la sortie, tandis que ces derniers continuaient de débattre. (« Les Frelons! » « Les Flèches! » « Les Frelons! » « Les Flèches! »)

_-_Qu'allez_-_vous faire? demanda brusquement Sirius, après un « LES FLÈCHES! » particulièrement fort de la part de Ketza.

_-_Ah! Ha! Secret! s'exclama Ketza, non sans cacher son enthousiasme de voir Sirius abandonner la bataille.

_-_Vous verrez à la Pleine Lune, se contenta d'ajouter Ginny malicieusement.

_-_Pleine…Lune? chuchota Harry. Lily! Attends! s'exclama_-_t_-_il plus fort.

Ginny se retourna et s'approcha, toujours son sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_-_Oui?

_-_Vous ne tenteriez pas de devenir animagi, hmm? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Ginny baissa la tête et acquiesça.

_-_C'était mon idée, marmonna_-_t_-_elle d'un ton enfantin.

_-_C'est une excellente idée, sourit-il en lui relevant le menton. En quoi vous vous transformez?

_-_Une renarde rousse pour moi. Ketza est un rossignol. Samiva, une panthère noire. Je voulais vous faire une surprise, mais c'est raté, minauda-t-elle.

Harry sourit.

_-_Tu me surprendras toujours.

Ginny sourit à son tour. Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa bien_-_aimée tandis que celle_-_ci enroulait ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Harry ferma les yeux et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune Weasley, mais à peine les eût_-_il effleurées que Sirius s'écria :

_-_Eh! Les amoureux, pas le temps de se bécoter!

À contrecoeur, Ginny se détacha de Harry et frôla le nez du jeune Potter de ses lèvres avant de retourner vers Ketza qui avait un sourire en coin. Les deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent en chuchotant.

_-_Attends que je t'attrape, Black! s'exclama rageusement Harry en se ruant vers Sirius qui partit en courant, son rire ressemblant à un aboiement résonnant dans les couloirs.

0O0O0O0O0O0

Lexyann


	8. Tel un volcan

**Destins parallèles **

**0O0O0O0O **

**Chapitre 7 : Tel un volcan…**

_-_Ok! s'exclama Andrea Anezka, la nouvelle capitaine de Quidditch. Rien de nouveau, entraînement!

Harry poussa un bâillement et Sirius avait les traits tirés et le teint pâle. Les autres joueurs n'étaient guère mieux. Seule Andrea semblait être tombée dans une mare de café ce matin-là.

Cette dernière donna un coup de pied sur la boîte de balles de Quidditch et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt. Andrea prit le Souafle.

_-_On va commencer par quelques passes, histoire de se réchauffer après deux mois d'inertie. _-_ Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Chad et Ophelie, mais cette dernière fixait ses ongles avec intérêt. _-_ Bon! s'exclama la capitaine.

Elle enfourcha son balai et s'envola à quelques mètres du sol. Ses coéquipiers l'imitèrent et ils se lancèrent la balle durant une dizaine de minutes, puis ils firent quelques tours de terrains, des remontées en chandelle et deux ou trois piqués. Un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur les lèvres de la capitaine.

_-_Bien! Maintenant, nous allons faire un entraînement dit traditionnel, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte en allant chercher les autres balles.

Le soleil venait de se lever. Le Quidditch commençait à enivrer leurs sens et tous se sentaient à l'affût de nouveaux défis à accomplir et de nouveaux matchs à gagner. Harry se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau; il était dans son élément. Il se pencha sur son balai, - un Nimbus 1001, - et partit à la recherche de la minuscule balle dorée. L'Attrapeur perçut plus qu'il ne vit le Cognard qui fonçait droit sur lui et il l'esquiva de justesse.

_-_Désolé, James! s'excusa Sirius.

Harry fit un bref signe de tête et plongea en piqué après avoir aperçu un éclat d'or proche des buts adverses. Il tendit la main pour attraper le Vif d'or, mais la petite balle s'enfuit à la dernière minute et repartit voleter ailleurs. Harry jura silencieusement.

_-_On est un peu rouillé à ce que je vois! s'exclama Ophelie, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la mauvaise impression que ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon. Il détourna le regard d'Ophelie et repartit à la recherche du Vif d'or. Il aperçut une nouvelle fois le Vif d'or qui tournait autour des gradins verts et argent. Harry n'en fit ni une ni deux et fonça pour l'attraper.

Lorsque Harry tendit sa main pour attraper la minuscule balle dorée, il entendit un énorme coup de batte et le sifflement caractéristique de l'air lors du passage d'un Cognard. Du coin de l'œil, Harry le voyait s'approcher, sa main tendue pour attraper le Vif. Il y eut bien quelques cris de ses coéquipiers lui disant de faire attention, mais il les entendait à peine : il s'était enfermé dans sa bulle, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper le Vif d'or. Sa main droite tendue toucha la petite balle – Harry sentait le Vif d'or se débattre – et le Cognard frappa son bras dans un craquement sinistre et douloureux.

C'était comme si on avait crevé sa bulle. Son bras se tenait bien droit devant lui, brisé, l'élançant d'une douleur sourde. Le Cognard avait continué sa trajectoire et avait passé dans les gradins, créant ainsi un trou béant. Une main tenant le Vif d'or, l'autre agrippant fermement le manche de son balai, Harry redescendit en piqué vers le sol. Ses coéquipiers le rejoignirent aussitôt, effarés. Ophelie fut la dernière à toucher le sol, Sirius étant le premier.

_-_James! Ça va? s'exclama Sirius.

Harry grimaça de douleur.

_-_Oui, oui…

_-_Quoi? Tu oses répondre oui alors qu'un Cognard vient de te fracasser le bras? s'exclama Josephine. Ça ne va pas, vieux…

Vassily s'approcha de Harry à son tour.

_-_Laisse_-_moi voir…, déclara_-_t_-_il.

Harry lui présenta tant bien que mal son bras. Le garçon la pointa sur le bras de Harry et murmura : _Ferula!_ Une attelle se forma autour de son bras et celui_-_ci grimaça à nouveau de douleur.

_-_Va voir Pomfresh…, ordonna Andrea. Je veux te revoir entier d'ici demain. C'est clair? Sirius, accompagne_-_le, je ne lui fais pas trop confiance.

Sirius sourit malicieusement et agrippa le bras valide de son ami; Vassily et Chad suivirent Andrea pour l'aider à rattraper le Cognard; Josephine montait les marches menant au gradin des Serpentard brisé pour tenter de le réparer à coup de sorts et Ophelie avait mystérieusement disparu. Sirius entraîna Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh les vit entrer d'un œil suspicieux.

_-_Qu'est_-_il donc _encore_ arriver? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Un Cognard a frappé son bras, expliqua Sirius.

_-_Doux Jésus! pesta l'infirmière. Je savais que ça allait arriver! Le Quidditch, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux! Mr Potter, allongez_-_vous sur ce lit.

Harry obtempéra sans trop de conviction. Sirius le regarda s'installer à la manière d'un chien qui suit son maître du regard. Harry sourit, mais son sourire se transforma en grimace de douleur, encore une fois. Sirius approcha une chaise du lit de Harry et s'y assit.

_-_Est_-_ce qu'il va survivre, madame? demanda-t_-_il dramatiquement, feignant s'essuyer une larme.

Mme Pomfresh lui lança un regard noir en tâtant le bras de Harry pour vérifier l'ampleur des dégâts.

_-_Cessez vos singeries, Mr Black. Si vous restez là à me déranger, ça risque de prendre plus de temps.

Harry pouffa.

_-_En autre mot, Sirius, je pense qu'elle veut te demander _subtilement_ de partir.

_-_Ah…

_-_Mr Black, _s'il vous plait…_

Sirius sortit de l'infirmerie en lançant un clin d'œil à Mme Pomfresh. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua l'auscultation du bras de Harry.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et Ginny entra, le teint pâle, haletante. L'infirmière roula de nouveau des yeux.

_-_Miss Evans, que faites_-_vous donc ici? Je ne peux pas m'occuper de mon patient en paix?

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent.

_-_James! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

Harry déplia ses doigts, les replia et regarda Ginny s'approcher de lui.

_-_Oh James! Je viens de croiser Sirius et il m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie et…

Elle le vit se lever sans encombre en souriant malicieusement. Mme Pomfresh le poussa à se rasseoir.

_-_Mr Potter, votre bras n'est pas tout à fait guéri! Miss Evans, je vous en prie, sortez!

Ginny serra l'épaule de Harry et fit non de la tête. Son visage avait repris quelques couleurs. Mme Pomfresh soupira et lança quelques sorts de soin à Harry qui grimaça légèrement. Il sentit la main de Ginny se serrer plus fort sur son épaule.

_-_Bon! s'exclama finalement Mme Pomfresh. Vous pouvez y aller!

Harry se leva promptement et faisant des mouvements avec son bras. Il sourit à Ginny et lui tendit sa main droite. Ginny la prit en souriant également et, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, les deux amoureux sortirent de l'infirmerie.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui t'es arrivé? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Oh! Un Cognard m'a brisé le bras…

_-_Et il venait de qui, ce Cognard?

_-_On s'en fiche…

_-_J'espère que ce n'était pas délibéré.

-C'est sans importance…

-Mais…

Harry la fit taire en l'embrassant. Elle le repoussa, songeuse. Harry déposa tout de même un baiser dans le cou de la rouquine.

_-_Quoi? demanda_-_t_-_il entre deux baisers.

_-_Rien… Non, rien…

0O0O0O0O

C'était une soirée de fin de septembre bien ordinaire. Mais quand on s'appelait Harry Potter et qu'on avait pour amis des gens tels Sirius Black ou encore Remus Lupin, ces soirées étaient rarement ordinaires. La pluie martelait les vitres de la salle commune de Gryffondor en faisant des ploc! ploc! réguliers. Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit brusquement sur Harry.

_-_Remus! Viens! s'exclama Harry en s'approchant de la table où Remus et Peter jouait l'un contre l'autre aux échecs version sorcier.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur le jeu permit à Harry de voir que Peter était loin de mettre en échec le roi de Remus. Avec raison! Il ne lui restait plus que son roi et un pion! Remus releva la tête après avoir mangé le pion de Peter. Ce dernier soupira de découragement.

_-_Quoi? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a? demanda Remus.

Harry était maintenant face à face avec le jeune loup_-_garou, les poings sur les hanches, un sourire espiègle jouant sur ses lèvres.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a? répéta Remus.

_-_Viens et tu verras!

Remus haussa un sourcil.

_-_Je te connais trop bien, James, pour te faire confiance dans ce genre de cas!

Harry roula des yeux.

_-_Fais_-_moi confiance et tu ne le regretteras pas! Allez, juste une fois!

_-_Je peux venir aussi? demanda Peter.

Le sourire de Harry se crispa. Dans un effort de volonté, il répondit :

_-_Mais bien sûr!

À contrecœur, Remus repoussa son jeu d'échec et se leva, Peter sur ses talons. Harry les emmena dans un dédale de couloirs et s'arrêta devant une tapisserie représentant une fresque médiévale. Remus tendit l'oreille.

_-_C'est quoi, ce chant d'oiseau? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais sourit de plus belle en repoussant la tapisserie d'un geste. Un rossignol vint se poser sur l'épaule de Remus et poussa quelques notes.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ce cirque? demanda Peter en fixant d'un air effaré une panthère noire allongée dans un coin, un gros chien noir poursuivant une renarde rousse et le rossignol qui émettait des sifflements joyeux tandis que Remus le flattait tout doucement.

_-_Sirius! Arrête tout de suite! hurla Harry.

Le chien freina brusquement et fonça contre le mur. La renarde ralentit l'allure et s'arrêta devant Harry.

_-_Sirius? Mais où est_-_il? demanda Remus.

_-_C'est lui…, soupira Ginny qui apparût dans un pop! en pointant du doigt le chien qui poussait des gémissements d'animal blessé.

Remus et Peter ouvrirent la bouche de surprise tandis que dans un autre pop, Sirius apparaissait à la place du chien en se frottant la tête.

_-_Ouille! Ça fait maleuh! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_T'avais pas à me courir après! s'exclama Ginny. Tiens! Salut James! Remus, Peter…

Remus et Peter répondirent d'un signe de tête.

_-_Salut Lily_-_chérie, répondit Harry en l'embrassant doucement.

Le petit rossignol s'envola presque à contrecœur de l'épaule de Remus et se déposa sur le sol. Dans un autre pop, Ketza apparut.

_-_Oh… comme vous êtes mignons! minauda_-_t_-_elle. Salut les garçons!

Remus sembla soudain recouvrer l'usage de la parole.

_-_Co…comment…? demanda_-_t_-_il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Un dernier pop! et la panthère noire laissa place à Samiva.

_-_Comment a_-_t_-_on réussi ça? demanda_-_t_-_elle, toujours de son ton flegmatique. Demande à James et Lily : ce sont eux, les cerveaux de l'opération.

Remus fixa le jeune couple qui rougit légèrement. Ils se consultèrent du regard et, finalement, Harry prit la parole.

_-_Eh bien, voilà mon cher Remus. C'était ça que Sirius et moi préparions depuis maintenant trois ans.

Ginny le fixa en ouvrant grands les yeux, puis elle passa son regard sur Peter. Harry n'y fit pas attention.

_-_Cette idée a commencé à germer dans ma tête lorsque j'ai su que tu étais… un loup_-_garou.

Remus acquiesça lentement.

_-_Ensuite, j'ai fait quelques recherches pour vérifier mon hypothèse pour savoir si oui ou non les loups_-_garous étaient dangereux pour les animaux.

_-_Comme tu peux le constater, non! conclut Sirius en se levant lentement. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus. On va te tenir compagnie mon loup! _-_ Il se frotta le front à l'endroit où il s'était cogné _-_ Ouuuh! Je crois que j'aurai une grosse bosse en me réveillant demain matin… Tu pourras me soigner, mon Jamie?

Harry pouffa. Ginny ne soufflait plus mot et continuait de fixer Peter. Samiva s'était également approchée du groupe et elle attachait ses longs cheveux bruns avec un élastique, les yeux mi_-_clos.

_-_Franchement, Black! ce que tu peux être puéril! déclara_-_t_-_elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle faisait sûrement allusion au fait qu'il courait après Ginny.

_-_Eh, la Serpentard! On ne t'a pas sonné! grogna Sirius.

Ketza le frappa derrière la tête. Ginny sursauta face au geste de son amie. Harry la serra dans ses bras.

_-_Hé! s'indigna le jeune Black.

_-_Au moins, tu seras équilibré! rétorqua Ketza. Une bosse en avant et une en arrière. Ça va être joli, n'est_-_ce pas? Je suis sûre que toutes tes midinettes vont être ravies de te soigner! Hein? Allez, excuse_-_toi!

Les yeux violets de la jeune fille brillaient d'une fureur telle que Harry préféra resserrer son étreinte autour de Ginny. Remus et Peter s'étaient légèrement reculés.

_-_m'excuse, marmonna_-_t_-_il.

_-_Plus fort!

_-_Je m'excuse, Island!

_-_Ce que tu peux être obéissant! Un vrai chien de poche! répliqua Samiva.

_-_Avant de regarder la paille dans les yeux de l'autre, regarde donc la poutre dans tes yeux. Je t'ai vu te tenir avec la bande à Rogue, il y a quelques jours…

Ginny fixa Samiva d'un air surpris. Lui cachait_-_elle des choses? Le visage de Samiva affichait le début d'une formidable colère.

_-_Ah! Parce que tu espionnes en plus?

Sirius prit son petit air arrogant qui lui était propre.

_-_Ce qui peut être très utile…, renchérit_-_il.

_-_Aha! Tu l'avoues! rétorqua Samiva.

_-_Je n'ai jamais nié…, répondit Sirius, et je ne nierai jamais devant toi.

_-_Tu sais que je pourrais te dénoncer? reprit Samiva calmement.

Un petit sourire en coin jouait sur les lèvres de Sirius.

_-_Tu n'oserais jamais.

Harry sentait Ginny qui tremblait de fureur. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

_-_SAMIVA! SIRIUS! ÇA SUFFIT! Vous avez 15 ans, bon sang! hurla_-_t_-_elle. J'en ai marre! Vous êtes incapables de réagir comme des gens _civilisés?_ Vous ne pourriez pas enterrer la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toute? Ne serait-ce _qu'une seule maudite journée?_

Elle se relâcha de l'étreinte de Harry et gifla Samiva et Sirius à tour de rôle.

_-_Lily, calme_-_toi! tenta Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_-_Oh toi! LA FERME! Tu es autant à plaindre qu'eux!

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Peter, Remus, Ketza et Harry ne soufflèrent mot, trop surpris. Finalement, Harry chuchota :

_-_J…je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Et il partit à la recherche de Ginny.

Il la trouva dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Il entra d'un geste malhabile.

_-_Lily?

Pas de réponse.

_-_Lily, c'est moi.

Toujours rien.

_-_Lily réponds_-_moi.

Un murmure.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Vas_-_t'en! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Mais Li…

_-_Tu es sourd ou quoi? _Vas-t'en_, j'ai dit!

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Surpris, Harry fit d'abord un geste pour la réconforter, mais se ravisa. Il ne discuta pas et préféra lui obéir. Il erra dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans but durant plusieurs heures, les mêmes événements tournant et retournant dans sa tête.

Pourquoi Ginny l'avait_-_il ainsi repoussé? Avait_-_il fait quelque chose de mal? Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse : oui. Ginny avait deviné ce qu'il lui avait caché durant ces trois dernières années. Il n'avait pas demandé à Peter de devenir animagus avec Sirius et lui et la rouquine le savait. Ça pourrait changer le futur. Il le savait ça aussi! Mais il savait aussi quelque chose d'autre que Ginny n'avait pas réalisé. Les vrais James et Lily étaient morts cinq ans auparavant et Harry comptait bien en profiter. Il avait un plan qui changerait certes le futur… mais pour mieux l'arranger. Oui il jouait avec le temps et il savait que c'était dangereux, mais c'étaient les assassins de ses parents qui avaient tout engendré et non lui!

_-_Mr Potter?

Harry sursauta et remarqua le professeur Greaves qui se tenait au bout du couloir, des livres flottant devant elle. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Harry fut soulagé de la voir là.

_-_Vous sembliez songeur…, continua la jeune enseignante. Puis_-_je vous demander, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, à quoi vous pensiez?

Harry fut surpris de la question.

_-_Euh… je…, commença_-_t_-_il d'un ton déconcerté.

_-_Je sais ce que vous allez me répondre, l'interrompit_-_elle. Ce n'est pas de mes affaires, c'est ça?

Devant le silence décontenancé de Harry, elle reprit la parole.

_-_Venez dans mon bureau! Je viens juste de recevoir une nouvelle créature pour les élèves de troisième année.

Harry avait l'impression de revivre un moment de sa troisième année, lorsque Remus avait été professeur. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir dans le bureau de son professeur…

_-_Un strangulot! s'exclama_-_t_-_il, surpris.

Le professeur Greaves rougit légèrement.

_-_Euh oui… cette idée m'ait venu en repensant à un de mes anciens professeurs. Le professeur Lup…

Le petit Edan courut vers sa mère, un dessin fait à la gouache dans ses mains toutes tachées, interrompant ainsi l'enseignante.

-Maman! Maman! Pou' toi!

Elle afficha un sourire qui sonnait faux et se pencha vers son fils.

-Merci beaucoup mon chaton. Pose-le sur la table et on va aller se laver les mains, d'accord? Excusez-moi, Potter! Je reviens!

Et elle s'éclipsa derrière une porte avec le bambin. Harry sourit. Sauvé par la cloche comme on disait! En attendant, il s'installa sur un fauteuil et observa attentivement le bureau. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et les murs comportaient plusieurs dessins d'enfant. Une bibliothèque couvrait tout le mur droit et les fenêtres, situées à droite, donnaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le bureau prenait la place centrale et était minutieusement en ordre. Une lampe à l'huile et des copies à corriger à droite et une photo à gauche. Harry fixa le cadre noir durant quelques secondes, levant la main, hésitant. Un cri brisa soudainement le silence, faisant tressaillir le Gryffondor.

_-_Non Edan! Pas comme ça! Il y a de l'eau partout maintenant! s'exclama la voix du professeur.

Edan éclata de rire et Harry soupira. Il leva à nouveau sa main et n'hésita pas cette fois-ci. Il prit le cadre et le retourna, mais ce qu'il y vit le fit l'échapper. Le bruit de verre brisé le fit sursauter. Aussitôt, il se pencha, sortit sa baguette et marmonna des _Reparo_ précipités. Le verre retrouva heureusement sa forme originale. Harry prit délicatement le cadre, prit une grande inspiration et le retourna à nouveau.

La photo représentait une agréable scène de famille, un poupon encadré de ses parents. Jusque là, il n'y avait rien à faire fouetter un chat. Or, le plus étonnant en cette image c'était qu'elle représentait ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione! Harry aurait été capable de les reconnaître entre mille! Si le moindre doute avait persisté quant à la véritable identité du professeur Greaves, à présent, il n'en était rien!

_-_Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait att… Mr Potter?

Harry se redressa aussitôt et, ce faisant, il se fracassa le crâne contre le rebord du bureau d'Hermione, car c'était bien elle! Il poussa un juron à en faire rougir un chartier.

_-_Oh mon Dieu! Vous allez bien? s'exclama la jeune femme.

_-_Oui…Mais… euh… Depuis quand vouvoie-t-on l'un de nos meilleurs amis?

La jeune enseignante le fixa, incrédule.

_-_Je… ne vous suis pas. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas un peu de glace…?

Harry sourit.

_-_Hermione… C'est Ron, Edan et toi sur la photo hein?

L'incrédulité se dessinait de plus en plus sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle semblait avoir vu un fantôme! Elle pâlit alors considérablement, poussa un faible « Oh mon Dieu! » et s'évanouit. Le sourire de Harry s'effaça.

_-_Hermione? Hermione! cria Harry en donnant quelques claques dans le visage de son amie.

Peu à peu, elle revint à elle et manqua s'évanouir à nouveau en voyant le visage de Harry juste au-dessus d'elle. Il l'aida à s'installer dans un fauteuil et s'enquit de sa santé.

_-_C'est impossible! Enfin… ça n'a aucun sens! bredouilla-t-elle sans l'écouter.

Harry croisa les bras et fixa Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde.

_-_Ah bon? Et pourquoi?

_-_Enfin! Parce que tu es mort!

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_-_Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais en bonne santé et en vie que je sache.

Hermione se redressa et le serra dans ses bras, pleurant et riant à la fois.

-Dieu soit loué! Tout le monde te croyait mort!

Harry la serra également dans ses bras, une joie immense gonflant son cœur.

Hermione essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main. Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

_-_Oh! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que Ron soit aussi avec nous.

_-_Allons! Vous n'auriez pas pu tous venir en 1975.

_-_Ce n'est pas ça. Il est m…mort. Il…il est tombé dans une embuscade de Mangemorts et il s'est fait tuer quelques mois après la naissance d'Edan. C'était affreux…

Un torrent de larmes coulait à présent sur ses joues. Harry était devenu blême.

_-_Les chiens, marmonna-t-il. LES SALOPARDS!

Ses yeux lui picotaient également. Les larmes voulaient couler, mais il se retint d'extrême justesse. Hermione se retira de l'étreinte de son ami et s'assit face à son bureau.

_-_Et Ginny a disparu en même temps que toi…, ajouta_-_t_-_elle, la voix encore émue par les larmes, les joues humides.

Elle se pencha vers un des ses tiroirs et en sortit un petit mouchoir avec les lettres HG brodées dessus. Cette fois_-_ci, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry.

_-_Ça, je sais! répondit_-_il. Elle est ici!

Hermione fixa Harry d'un air profondément étonné, le mouchoir dans sa main à mi_-_chemin de son visage.

_-_C'est Lily, ajouta_-_t_-_il.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis…

_-_Ça ne m'étonne pas…, murmura_-_t_-_elle, en souriant. Mais raconte-moi tout depuis le début.

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un service à thé qui dégageait un arôme délicat de fruits des champs.

0O0O0O0O

_Quelques temps plus tard…_

_-_Eh bien ça alors…, murmura Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais cru… Je n'aurais jamais cru que… Eh ben! La magie ne cessera jamais de me surprendre!

_-_À moi aussi.

_-_Le monde des sorciers se posera toujours sur tes épaules, à ce que je vois?

Harry détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_-_Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chicote… Est_-_ce que tu as encore ce… ce lien avec…Voldemort?

_-_Non. Enfin… pas tant que ça! Je maîtrise maintenant l'Occlumencie.

_-_Grâce à ce qui est arrivé à… à Sirius?

Harry acquiesça gravement. Hermione avait détourné le regard et observait le soleil se coucher à travers l'une des fenêtres de son bureau, qui donnait sur le stade de Quidditch. On pouvait y voir des personnes habillées de jaune voler au_-_dessus. Les Poufsouffle, sans aucun doute…

_-_Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'y aller, déclara Hermione au bout de quelques minutes.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait la main sur la poignée de porte lorsque Hermione l'interpella.

_-_Oh! Et Harry, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne laisse absolument rien envenimer ta relation avec Ginny, d'accord?

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu…

_-_Promets_-_le_-_moi, c'est tout! Je sais à quel point Ginny et toi peuvent être bornés.

Hermione avait détourné le regard de la fenêtre et avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

_-_D…d'accord, je te le promets, murmura Harry.

Hermione sourit. Ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne soirée et Harry quitta son bureau. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, avec le secret espoir d'y retrouver Ginny, sans succès. Il mangea rapidement et alla dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, toujours avec l'espoir d'y trouver Ginny. Mais encore là, elle n'y était. Par contre, Ketza y était, plongée dans son devoir d'enchantements. Elle releva brièvement la tête et croisa le regard de Harry. Elle ouvrit la bouche et sembla s'apprêter à lui dire quelque chose, mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa et replongea dans son devoir. Harry soupira et décida d'en faire de même.

**0O0O0O0O**

Lexyann


	9. Petite lueur à l'horizon

**Destins parallèles **

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 8 : Petite lueur à l'horizon**

La température avait soudainement chuté depuis le 17 novembre. Une couche de givre recouvrait régulièrement la pelouse du parc de Poudlard le matin, au lieu de la rosée, et ses couloirs devenaient glacés, le soir tombé. La plupart des élèves mettaient leur cape et des gants pour se rendre d'une classe à l'autre. C'était d'ailleurs bien approprié à la période que traversait une fois de plus Ginny et Harry.

C'était le soir. Un soir sans lune. La soirée la plus fraîche jusqu'à ce jour. Une jeune renarde se trouvait couchée au centre d'une clairière et on pouvait déceler dans ses yeux émeraude une infinie tristesse. Ginny venait souvent se retrouver ici, dans cette clairière, sous sa forme animagus, où elle était persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée. Elle entendit soudainement un bruit de branche brisée. Ginny releva la tête de surprise. La mélancolie avait laissé place à de la peur. Dans la forêt interdite, tout pouvait arriver. Surtout si…Un bruit de sabot! C'était peut_-_être un centaure, une licorne, un cerf ou alors…un Sombral! Ginny se mit en position de défense, prête à s'enfuir. Une tête de cerf à laquelle il manquait un bois passa sa tête parmi les branchages. Autour des yeux, on y voyait clairement se dessiner des marques qui faisaient penser à des lunettes. La renarde se détendit. Elle reconnaissait très bien ce cerf pour l'avoir vu se transformer maintes et maintes fois devant elle. C'était Harry.

Le cerf s'avança dans la clairière et s'agenouilla devant la renarde qui releva la tête. Ils se regardèrent durant une dizaine de minutes. Ginny fut la première à détourner le regard. Elle se retourna et avança de quelques pas avant de se transformer dans un pop!

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ici?

_-_Ça fait longtemps que tu viens ici? demanda Harry en guise de réponse après avoir pris forme humaine.

Ginny soupira, toujours dos à Harry.

_-_Je t'ai posé une question la première.

_-_J'ai peur pour toi, c'est tout! Bref… Je… je voulais…

Ginny le regarda par_-_dessus son épaule gauche. Il avait dit : « J'ai peur pour toi.»

_-_Tu voulais quoi? Hein? Réponds, allez! Ne te gêne pas! Tu m'as déjà assez blessée comme ça.

Elle ramena sa tête droit devant elle. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Tant pis…

_-_Justement! Je veux que ça cesse, répondit Harry en avançant d'un pas.

_-_Tu…quoi?

_-_Je veux que ça cesse, répéta_-_t_-_il d'un ton plus doux et en avançant d'un deuxième pas.

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil droit de Ginny.

_-_J'en ai marre de ces disputes qui n'ont aucuns fondements, continua Harry.

_Si elles en ont,_ pensa Ginny.

_-_Ginny, je t'aime vraiment plus que tout et je veux que plus rien ne nous sépare! Même pas la mort!

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la rouquine.

_-_J'aimerais tant te croire. Mais je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Trop de fois, tu m'as caché des choses, répondit_-_elle. Et c'est ce qui a entraîné ces disputes.

_-_Je t'ai caché des choses? Moi? Mais voyons Ginny, je ne te ferais jamais ça!

_-_Tes belles paroles sonnent faux, Roméo! Deviens meilleur menteur ou dis_-_moi la vérité. Moi, je n'en peux plus!

Ginny se retourna, les joues en feu.

_-_Allez, j'attends! Je te donne une chance cette fois_-_ci! Profites_-_en! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle avec une pointe de fureur.

_-_Mais je ne peux pas! répondit Harry.

_-_Commence par m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Peter de devenir animagus avec vous, proposa posément Ginny.

_-_La raison n'est pas assez évidente? répliqua Harry du même ton que Ginny.

_-_Pas assez à mes yeux.

_-_J'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que, comme ça, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper le jour où… le soir de Halloween 1981.

Ginny l'observait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

À nouveau, les regards des deux jeunes gens se rencontrèrent.

Ginny avança de deux pas, tout comme l'avait fait Harry.

_-_Tu sais Ginny, le futur est à bâtir! On est peut_-_être encore maîtres de nos choix.

_-_Tu… tu crois? Pourtant… James…Lily… ça ne voudrait donc rien dire?

_-_Je ne sais pas…

Ginny réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Tous ces moments qu'elle avait cru reposer sur du solide… Non! Qui avaient reposé sur du solide! Ce n'était pas rien!

_-_Je peux te faire confiance? Est_-_ce que je devrais me livrer à toi, sans craindre les risques qui, je le sais, sont omniprésents? demanda Ginny.

_-_Fais_-_moi confiance! Vivre sans toi est une idée inconcevable pour moi! C'est toi la première à qui j'ai pensé me confier après la mort de Sirius. Tu es tout pour moi.

Les craintes de la rouquine n'étaient donc pas tout à fait justifiées.

Il l'aimait réellement, de cet amour pur dont rêve toutes les jeunes filles.

_-_Laissons le passé derrière nous, Ginny. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve! Malgré ce que tu crois.

Ginny dut lutter pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qu'elle sentait lui brûler les yeux.

Les deux jeunes s'approchèrent encore l'un de l'autre, leur bouche entrouverte, à la recherche de l'autre. Ils étaient si proches. Ils se prirent finalement les mains, les yeux dans les yeux.

_-_Oh! Harry! Je suis si désolée! chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de Harry. Tu sais, je…

_-_Chut! Ne dis plus rien! répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Et ils finirent par s'embrasser.

Ce fut main dans la main qu'ils revinrent dans la salle commune où ils trouvèrent Sirius partageant son fauteuil avec une jeune fille. Ils se regardaient d'un œil amoureux. Ginny se demandait bien pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait guère…

_-_Bonsoir! s'exclama Harry.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers eux et Ginny la reconnut comme étant une dénommée Layne, en quatrième année. Elle sourit à Ginny et à Harry.

_-_Bonsoir! dit_-_elle d'une voix douce.

Sirius leur fit un clin d'oeil.

_-_Salut! Je vous présente Layne Walker. On s'est rencontré tout à l'heure, à Pré_-_au_-_lard.

Les joues de Layne prirent une légère teinte rosée.

_-_Oh! Une autre petite rebelle! s'exclama Ginny.

Layne laissa échapper un petit rire.

_-_J'espère que tu n'enlèveras pas de point…, dit_-_elle.

_-_Oh non… Remus et moi avons l'habitude de fermer les yeux. N'est-ce pas James?

Harry afficha un petit sourire contrit.

_-_Ça, je n'en doute pas! s'exclama Layne sur le même ton moqueur.

Elle lança un regard en coin à Sirius en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et il lui rendit un sourire tendre.

_-_D'où venez_-_vous? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

_-_De la forêt Interdite, répondit Harry en ne prêtant guère attention au sourcil haussé de son ami.

_-_Beuh… ce n'est pas très romantique…, s'exclama Sirius. Par contre ça…- Sirius déposa un bisou sur la joue de la jeune fille. -…ça l'est!

Layne avait croisé les bras d'un air faussement buté, mais on voyait qu'elle avait du mal à retenir son sourire. Sirius passa une main dans les cheveux châtains de Layne. Elle décroisa un bras et posa sa main sur celle vagabonde de Sirius. Tournant la tête vers lui, son regard noisette croisa celui bleu de l'adolescent, les deux souriant. Ginny croisa ses bras sur le dossier de leur fauteuil et les observa.

_-_Vous allez finir par vous embrasser, oui ou non? demanda_-_t_-_elle, taquine.

Sirius décrocha son regard de Layne et considéra Harry et Ginny d'un drôle d'air.

_-_Vous vous êtes enfin remis ensemble, vous deux! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Harry sourit.

_-_Alors ça mérite bien un bisou! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_Non merci! Pas pour moi! rétorqua Harry.

Sirius soupira.

_-_L'amour rend idiot…

Et il embrassa Layne sur les lèvres. Ginny et Harry se lancèrent un regard en coin et s'embrassèrent à leur tour.

0o0o0o0o

Les vacances de Noël étaient aux portes de Poudlard. Dans la Grande Salle, les douze traditionnels sapins se dressaient de toute leur haute stature, endimanchés de leurs plus beaux atours. Des hiboux dorés hululant pour l'un, des boules argentés pour un autre, de petits anges qui chantaient des cantiques de Noël pour un autre encore… Les armures avaient été spécialement huilées pour le temps des Fêtes. Le lac de Poudlard était complètement gelé et plusieurs élèves s'adonnaient au patin, aux courses en traîneaux ou à des glissades sur les pentes enneigées des collines du parc de Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs à l'une de ces activités que Sirius, Layne, Ginny, Harry, Remus, Ketza, Samiva et Peter se consacraient présentement. Ils étaient tous sur le lac de Poudlard pour profiter d'une magnifique soirée de décembre, avant de partir chacun chez soi pour les vacances. Sirius et Samiva ne semblaient pas trop réjouis de cette opportunité, mais ils avaient reçu tous deux l'ordre de revenir impérativement dans leur famille. Samiva patinait en solitaire, Sirius et Layne faisaient des courses en patins, Ginny et Harry patinaient main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, amoureux comme au premier jour, Peter ne faisait pas deux pas qu'il tombait, Remus et Ketza tentant tant bien que mal de lui apprendre les rudiments du patin. D'autres élèves patinaient également. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de voir tomber quelques élèves.

Ginny serra plus fort la main de Harry et l'entraîna près de Peter, Remus et Ketza. Ils freinèrent en soulevant quelques bris de glace.

_-_Alors, ça va vous trois? demanda Ginny.

Ketza et Remus aidaient une fois de plus Peter à se relever.

_-_Ça commence, ça commence…, murmura Ketza.

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil et son amie lui répondit par un sourire. Harry s'approcha de Ginny et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Peter était de nouveau sur ses patins.

_-_J'abandonne, souffla_-_t_-_il. Le patin, ce n'est pas mon sport…

_-_Le trouveras_-_tu un jour, Peter? demanda Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait à la blague.

_-_J'essaierai les glissades sur tube la prochaine fois…

_-_Bonne idée! s'exclama Remus.

Sirius et Layne s'approchèrent du petit groupe en freinant brusquement, les joues rougies par le froid, souriants.

_-_J'ai gagné! s'écria Layne.

_-_Non! C'est moi! rouspéta Sirius.

_-_Allons, allons… Vous avez tous les deux gagnés, d'accord? proposa Ketza.

Sirius lui sourit.

_-_D'accord.

_-_D'accord, marmonna Layne. Mais je veux une revanche!

_-_Après les vacances? proposa Ginny. Parce que je commence à avoir froid…

Ginny sentit les bras de Harry se resserrer autour d'elle et elle sourit.

_-_Samiva! appela Layne.

La jeune Serpentard releva la tête et s'approcha du groupe.

_-_On va rentrer, d'accord? dit Ginny d'une voix douce.

Samiva haussa les épaules en signe d'assentiment.

_-_Aucun problème…, chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

Les huit jeunes s'éloignèrent du lac et remirent leurs bottes. Les patins autour du cou, la petite bande prit le chemin du château en bavardant gaiement de leurs projets de vacances. Seuls Samiva et Sirius ne participaient guère… Dans le château, les Maraudeurs, Layne, Ginny, Samiva et Ketza se dirigèrent vers une salle agréablement décorée du quatrième étage cachée par une tapisserie moyenâgeuse. C'était d'ailleurs dans cette salle que Ginny, Samiva, Ketza, Sirius et Harry avaient appris à devenir animagi. Tous s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, sofa et autres et continuèrent à discuter tandis que Ketza et Ginny allaient chercher huit bouteilles de Bièraubeurre qui se trouvaient dans une petite armoire.

_-_Il ne reste presque plus de provisions, remarqua Ginny en revenant avec quatre bouteilles en main.

_-_Tant mieux! Ça ne se gaspillera pas durant les vacances! ajouta Ketza en tenant elle aussi quatre bouteilles.

Ginny et Ketza distribuèrent les bouteilles. Tous étaient répartis dans les fauteuils autour d'une petite table basse bancale. Discutant de tout et de rien, ils en vinrent à discuter des chances de Gryffondor de gagner la coupe de Quidditch.

_-_Serpentard a plus d'un tour dans son sac, expliquait Samiva. J'ai assisté à quelques séances d'entraînement de l'équipe. – comme je suis préfète, je me dois de le faire…_-_ Farbbs est implacable! Je n'ai pas vu toutes leurs techniques, étant donné que je suis amie avec des Gryffondor. Farbbs voulait que je vous espionne! Évidemment, j'ai refusé! Je suis Serpentard, certes! Mais pas à ce point!

Harry se pencha un peu vers elle.

_-_Et de l'espionnage pour nous, ça te dirait? plaisanta_-_t_-_il.

Samiva haussa un sourcil.

_-_Là, c'est mon esprit patriotique que tu attaques! répondit_-_elle, esquissant un sourire. Ça ne me dérange pas que Serpentard ou Gryffondor gagne, mais de façon loyale!

_-_Ça, il faut demander à Poufsouffle…, marmonna Sirius.

_-_Justement! Eux jouent de façon fair_-_play! répliqua Samiva, toujours de son ton posé.

_-_Ça te tient à cœur, la loyauté! s'exclama Layne.

_-_Très…, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Un silence gêné venait de s'installer dans la pièce, seulement interrompu par le bruit de la table qui bougeait au rythme des bouteilles qu'elle devait supporter. Ginny décida finalement de briser le silence en voyant l'heure qu'affichait sa montre.

_-_Il est 18h, fit_-_elle remarquer. Nous devrions peut_-_être aller dîner. Demain, les vacances commencent…

_-_Je n'ai toujours pas fini mes valises! réalisa Layne. Et Gladys Crawford doit me rendre quelques trucs! Maladroite comme elle est, je suis sûre qu'il y a bien la moitié de mes choses qu'elle a perdue!

_-_Veux_-_tu que je vienne avec toi? demanda Sirius.

_-_Non! Merci, ça va…, sourit Layne. Je vous rejoindrai… Si je peux…

Et elle quitta la salle après avoir envoyé un baiser à Sirius. Les autres se levèrent à leur tour et jetèrent leurs bouteilles de Bièraubeurre dans la poubelle.

_-_La poubelle commence à être pleine…, lança Remus en jetant sa bouteille à son tour. Il serait temps que Chandra vienne faire le ménage…

Chandra était une elfe de maison. Les Maraudeurs et elle s'étaient liés d'amitié au début de leur deuxième année. Depuis, elle venait avec plaisir faire le ménage dans leur salle une fois par mois. Fait étrange, c'était à la pleine lune qu'elle venait, la plupart du temps.

_-_Quoi? Tu as déjà hâte à la prochaine pleine lune? s'exclama Sirius.

_-_Non… D'ailleurs, vous ne serez pas avec moi…

_-_Euh… Remus? bredouilla Ketza. Moi… moi je reste ici, à Noël. B…bon d'accord… on… on ne sortira pas de la cabane hurlante. Un rossignol, c'est petit pour contrôler un loup_-_garou… M…mais au moins, tu auras de la compagnie!

_-_Ah! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas fait tes valises! s'exclama Ginny.

_-_Euh… non… Pas exactement, rougit Ketza.

_-_Alors comme ça, la petite Kate fait des cachotteries à maman Lily? demanda Sirius en faisant de gros yeux. C'est pas bien ça! Je vais commencer mon rôle de parrain tout de suite alors!

_-_Quoi? s'étranglèrent Remus et Ketza.

_-_Bah ouais! Je veux être le parrain du premier enfant de Lily et James!

_-_Sirius, l'enfant n'est même pas encore né! Il n'est même pas encore conçu! répliqua Ginny. Alors pourquoi parles_-_tu de parrainage?

_-_Pauvre enfant…, soupira Samiva.

_-_Oh! Mais je connais mon Jamesie, Flower! D'ici 1980, il y aura un futur Maraudeur qui va gigoter dans nos bras!

Les joues de Ginny rosirent. Sirius ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

_-_Allez! Viens t'en l'idiot…, déclara Harry, en traînant Sirius par le bras vers la sortie.

Tous sortirent de la salle pour prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. Samiva prit le chemin de la table des Serpentard tandis que les autres s'assoyaient à celle de Gryffondor. Layne les rejoignit pour le dessert. Le repas terminé, les jeunes Gryffondor entrèrent dans leur salle commune pour profiter de leur dernière soirée de l'an 1975 ensemble. Quand ils se reverraient, une nouvelle année se serait amorcée.

0o0o0o0o

Ginny s'était levée à 7h30 du matin pour remplir sa valise avec des trucs de dernières minutes – brosses, peignes, brosse à dents, dentifrice, etc.… Ketza dormait encore profondément dans son lit et Ginny ne voulait pas la réveiller, de peur de l'arracher à un quelconque rêve. La rouquine entendit du mouvement provenant du lit d'Ophelie Cheestham et ses rideaux se tirèrent. La Batteuse jeta un coup d'œil sur la malle fermée de Ginny.

_-_Oh! Tu pars! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle avec une pointe de joie.

_-_Pas toi à ce que je vois…, répliqua Ginny en enfilant un jean.

Ophelie sourit. Ginny aussi.

_-_Je sais ce que tu as en tête, Cheestham, déclara Ginny en prenant son pull_-_over saumon. – Ophelie poussa un petit cri de surprise. _-_ Et James part aussi. C'est d'ailleurs chez lui que je vais.

_-_Tu ne vas pas chez Ovsea? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'un ton un peu plus aigu que la normale.

Ginny passa sa tête à travers le col de son pull.

_-_Non! Ketza reste, répondit Ginny. Et toi?

Ophelie poussa un juron et referma le rideau de son lit d'un coup sec. Ginny sourit d'un air victorieux. « Pauvre fille… », soupira_-_t_-_elle intérieurement. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit léviter sa malle jusque dans la salle commune. Plusieurs autres malles s'y trouvaient également. Quelques Gryffondor discutaient ensemble, habillés façon moldue. Ginny remarqua Harry qui était assis près d'une fenêtre, les yeux plongés dans un livre. Elle s'approcha de lui tout doucement et cacha les yeux du lecteur de ses mains en souriant.

_-_Sirius, arrête, grommela_-_t_-_il.

_-_Non! Ce n'est pas Sirius! rit Ginny.

_-_Lily!

Ginny enleva ses mains et les passa dans les cheveux en bataille de son petit ami.

_-_Ça va? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Ça allait très bien tantôt, mais ça va encore mieux maintenant, répondit Harry.

Ginny vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'adolescent et entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque. Harry laissa tomber son livre et glissa ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune fille. Les deux amoureux se regardaient dans les yeux.

_-_Vous avez le tour de parler aux filles, Mr Potter, déclara_-_t_-_elle.

Il afficha un petit sourire en coin.

_-_Et toi, ça va?

Ginny acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur le nez du jeune Potter.

_-_On y va? demanda_-_t_-_elle en se levant.

Harry se leva également.

_-_As_-_tu vu les autres? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Layne est revenue tout à l'heure de déjeuner et elle est sûrement allée réveiller Sirius et Peter.

_-_Quoi? Sirius dort encore? s'exclama Ginny. Peter, ça ne m'étonne pas trop…

_-_Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller. De toute façon, ça lui plairait tellement de manquer le train, dit Harry un peu sombrement.

_-_Regulus, Bellatrix et Narcissa veilleront à ce qu'il y soit, murmura Ginny.

Harry soupira.

_-_Remus ne devrait pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre.

À peine eut_-_il fini sa phrase qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui.

_-_Potter! Tu partais sans nous? s'exclama la voix de Sirius.

Harry sourit. Sa main rejoignit celle de Ginny.

_- _Tut, tut, tut! C'est pas gentil, ça! reprit la voix de Layne.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Ginny et une autre sur celle de Harry.

_-_Arrêtez-vous au moins, s'en mêla Remus.

Layne et Sirius les firent pivoter et Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent devant Remus, Sirius, Layne et Peter. Les trois derniers étaient habillés de manière moldue. Ils sortirent tous ensemble de la Salle commune de Gryffondor et prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. À la table des Serpentard, il y avait Samiva qui mangeait seule dans son coin. Il y avait aussi la bande de Rogue qui scrutait la jeune fille. Ginny se demanda aussitôt ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Elle salua d'un geste rassurant son amie qui lui répondit d'un faible sourire. Aux autres tables, il y avait plusieurs autres élèves en pleine conversation. Andrea fit signe à Harry, Ginny, Layne, Sirius, Remus et Peter de venir la rejoindre. Les six jeunes obtempérèrent.

_-_Salut! s'exclama Andrea. Avant que j'oublie, joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous!

_-_Comme ça, tu pars? remarqua Sirius.

_-_Ouep! Mes gentils parents ont réussi à trouver des billets pour un match de Quidditch en Grèce! C'est génial! En plus, je vais pouvoir revoir mes cousins.

_-_Tu es grecque? demanda Layne.

Andrea acquiesça.

_-_Ouah! J'aimerais ça, aller en Grèce… La mythologie grecque me passionne…, soupira Layne.

_-_Si tu veux, je peux te passer quelques livres. De toute façon, ma mère voulait s'en débarrasser.

Un énorme sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres de Layne.

_-_Tu ferais ça?

_-_Tu es la petite amie de mon Batteur. Je peux bien te faire quelques faveurs!

Sirius sourit tendrement à Layne qui le lui rendit. Andrea se leva après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_-_Je ferais mieux d'y aller! déclara_-_t_-_elle. Je vous souhaite bon appétit!

Et elle s'en alla. Layne, Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Remus et Peter commencèrent à manger. Il était 9h15 quand ils saluèrent Remus de bon cœur en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances et de joyeuses fêtes. Ils retournèrent dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor et remarquèrent que leurs valises n'y étaient plus. Alors, ils montèrent chacun dans leur dortoir pour s'habiller avec cape, foulard, gants, tuque et bottes. À 9h30, ils étaient tous dans une calèche conduite par un Sombral, Samiva de plus en plus maussade au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du château de Poudlard. Sirius n'était d'ailleurs pas mieux, mais il accumulait blague sur blague pour masquer sa mauvaise humeur, si bien, que personne ou presque ne se doutait qu'il n'était guère heureux de retourner dans sa famille pour les vacances.

Les calèches s'arrêtèrent devant la gare de Pré_-_au_-_lard et les élèves en descendirent pour embarquer dans le train. Les Maraudeurs, Layne, Ginny et Samiva trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment et s'y installèrent. Le train ne tarda pas à quitter la gare.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous comptez faire, durant les vacances? demanda Layne.

_-_Ce sont les fiançailles de ma sœur, expliqua Harry. Barbant… Une chance que ma fleur vient avec moi.

Ginny sourit et tendit la joue pour recevoir un baiser de la part de Harry.

_-_Me soûler pour ne pas entendre les discours de mon père, les cris de ma mère, les commentaires acerbes de mon frère, les remarques condescendantes de ma cousine, les insultes creuses de mon autre cousine…, énuméra Sirius. Vous voyez le portrait?

_-_Et Andromeda? demanda Peter.

_-_Je pourrais _toujours_ aller chez elle… J'aimerais bien revoir Nymphadora. Je l'aime bien, cette petite!

_-_Elle a quel âge, maintenant? demanda Ginny.

_-_Oh… elle doit avoir eu quatre ans en octobre, répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_Elle a le même âge que Sabine, la sœur de Ketza, commenta Ginny, le regard songeur.

Tout le trajet se passa à parler de tout et de rien. Vers treize heures, ils eurent la visite agréable de Morgane Fraser et de Kingsley Shacklebolt. L'une était en quatrième année à Gryffondor, l'autre, en cinquième année à Poufsouffle. Les deux étaient des amis de Layne, qui fut ravie de les voir et elle faussa compagnie aux Maraudeurs et à Lily et Samiva. L'arrivée à la gare de King's Cross sembla arriver trop vite à leur goût. Ils débarquèrent du train en bavardant gaiement. Sirius aperçut son père et se renfrogna.

_-_En plus, c'est mon paternel qui vient me chercher, grogna_-_t_-_il.

Layne, qui était entre temps revenue vers Sirius, s'approcha doucement de lui et déposa un baiser dans la nuque de Sirius, qui retrouva un léger sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et finirent par se séparer à regret. Samiva et Sirius ne purent alors que s'éloigner de la petite bande après leur avoir promis de leur écrire et tout, et tout… Peter et Layne rejoignirent également leurs parents. Harry et Ginny ne tardèrent pas à les imiter. Joeva et Edward Potter les attendaient, sourire aux lèvres. Joeva serra Harry dans ses bras.

_-_Comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir, mon grand, dit_-_elle. – Elle déposa un regard sur Ginny. – Et ça doit être cette chère Lilyann Evans, dont tu nous parles tant dans tes lettres.

Harry baissa les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Ginny se déposer sur lui. Joeva s'approcha d'elle et la serra également dans ses bras. Ginny fut surprise de l'initiative de la femme. Joeva la relâcha et les Potter et Ginny sortirent du quai 9 ¾ pour se rendre sur le côté moldu de la gare. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule de moldus et de quelques sorciers et se dirigèrent vers le stationnement. Le trajet jusqu'au Manoir Potter dura un bon deux heures. Ce fut sous les crises d'hystérie d'Anthea que Ginny entra pour la première fois – et sûrement pas la dernière – dans la somptueuse demeure des Potter. Anthea accourut vers sa mère, une lettre à la main.

_-_Mamaaaaaaaaaan! Le restaurant À la Bonne Baguette ne pourra pas fournir le buffet! s'exclama la jeune future fiancée.

_-_Oh! Par Merlin! Quelle horreur! s'écria Harry d'une voix haut perchée.

Mais il reprit son sérieux lorsque Edward Potter lui lança un regard noir. Joeva prit sa fille dans ses bras.

_-_Allons, allons, chérie… On va trouver un meilleur traiteur…, soupira_-_t_-_elle.

Ginny tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire et elle échangea un regard amusé avec Harry.

_-_Je préfère te faire visiter, chuchota_-_t_-_il à l'oreille de sa dulcinée.

Ginny obtempéra avec plaisir.

0O0O0O0O

Cette nuit-là, Samiva dormit d'un sommeil plus qu'agité. Elle fit une suite de rêves dans lesquels refaisaient surface des scènes bizarres, comme si son subconscient essayait à tout prix de lui transmettre un message, sans toutefois savoir comment s'y prendre. Résultat : Samiva en avait davantage le tournis qu'autre chose. Elle se vit d'abord enfermée dans une cage de bras humains, observée par une paire d'yeux sombres et froids. Puis, une odeur nauséabonde et une fumée dense s'élevaient, cachant à la vue de Samiva la scène. Puis elle entendait un cri perçant, -peut-être le sien, - alors qu'elle voyait tous ses amis, l'un après l'autre, la regarder d'un air méprisant et lui tourner le dos. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de se réveiller en sursaut fut sa mère qui lui implorait son pardon.

Samiva se leva à ce moment_-_là, tremblante, et elle écrivit une lettre à Lily. Ce rêve aurait pu paraître insignifiant, mais c'était en quelque sorte un événement déclencheur.

_Lily,_

_Ça devient insupportable chez moi. Quand je suis arrivée à la maison, elle m'a passé un savon sur le fait que je ne devais plus te voir. Mon père a voulu répliquer et ils se sont mis à se disputer…_

0O0O0O0O0O0O

… _Puis ma mère s'est enfermée dans le grenier et je l'ai entendu sangloter toute la nuit. Je veux m'en aller, mais je ne peux pas. Ce soir, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve... Je ne sais plus quoi faire…Je sens que ma mère prépare quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Surtout, ne me réponds pas. Je vais me débrouiller. Je voulais juste te mettre au courant._

_Sam_

Fébrilement, Ginny replia la lettre de Samiva. Elle n'avait soudain plus du tout envie de dormir. Il était pourtant plus de minuit passé lorsque Ginny avait été éveillée en sursaut par le bruit d'une chouette tentant vainement d'entrer dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle s'était empressée d'ouvrir à la pauvre créature. Elle avait reconnu d'un regard l'écriture de son amie Samiva.

Les mains de Ginny tremblèrent sur le morceau de parchemin.

_-_Mais de quel droit elle se permet de…de ça? murmura_-_t_-_elle. Samiva, ne te laisse pas faire…

Ginny rangea précieusement la lettre et retourna tant bien que mal dans un sommeil agité.

0O0O0O0O0O0O

Samiva avait finalement réussi à s'endormir aux aurores, capitulant après une longue lutte contre le sommeil. Mais elle ne put profiter de cette défaite bienfaitrice, car, manque de chance, on frappa trois petits coups à la porte de sa chambre. La jeune fille grogna légèrement et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

_-_Samiva! Réveille-toi! s'exclama la voix d'Elsa Island, sa mère.

À contrecœur, Samiva s'extirpa du sommeil et répondit d'un grognement. Les pas de la femme s'éloignèrent pour finalement ne plus se faire entendre. L'adolescente, encore engourdie par le sommeil, commença par bâiller longuement. Elle prit le temps de bien s'étirer pour éloigner le plus longtemps possible le moment où elle verrait sa mère, car elle ne supportait plus ce regard vide qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus et qui semblait avoir perdu à jamais la chaleur humaine si caractéristique à Elsa Island.

Dès l'arrivée de la lettre annonçant que Samiva était une sorcière, Elsa Island avait changé de façon drastique. La magie, qu'elle avait pratiquement bannie de son quotidien pour une raison inconnue de Samiva, était revenue peu à peu dans sa vie. Troquant son emploi d'éducatrice en garderie pour un poste au Ministère de la Magie, Mrs Island s'était mise graduellement à utiliser son nom de jeune fille, Lehnsman, histoire de se frayer un chemin parmi la hiérarchie complexe de la société sorcière. Elle avait même repris contact avec sa sœur, la redoutable Franzeska Malefoy. Cette dernière prit aussitôt en charge sa pauvre sœur, la traînant de fête en fête, de cocktail en cocktail et de mondanité en mondanité, l'exhibant tel un animal de foire. C'était d'ailleurs à peu près à cette époque que les relations entre Elsa, son mari et Samiva s'étaient quelque peu dégradées. Accumulant dispute sur dispute, d'abord sur le budget puis sur des bagatelles, le climat devint peu à peu irrespirable.

Le père de Samiva était, quant à lui, un moldu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, mis à part qu'il ait épousé une sorcière et qu'il ait eu une fille tout aussi sorcière. Ça n'empêchait en rien Samiva de l'adorer. Il se nommait George Island et il avait toujours un sourire accroché aux lèvres. C'était un bon vivant, un excellent raconteur et un professeur de philosophie talentueux. C'était le seul qui réussissait encore à faire apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Samiva, car la jeune fille avait changé presque au même moment que sa mère. Cette enfant, qui était de nature si vive et si souriante, était devenue une jeune fille maussade et renfermée.

Samiva se sortit doucement de ses pensées, glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles posées devant son lit et enfila par_-_dessus sa chemise de nuit une robe de chambre. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et sortit. Dans l'escalier menant à l'étage inférieur, elle croisa sa mère.

_-_Samiva Aliénor Mariegold Elizabeth Island! Cela fait plus de dix minutes que je t'ai réveillée! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle d'un ton froid.

Samiva n'y porta guère attention et continua à descendre les marches. Elle trouva son père assis comme à l'accoutumé devant une tasse de café fumant et un toast à moitié mangé recouvert de beurre d'arachides dans une assiette, ses cheveux brun foncé décoiffé retombant sur son front plissé par la concentration. Il lisait le journal, des lunettes posées sur son nez, ses yeux brun foncé parcourant les lignes des articles. Un rapide coup d'œil à la Une permis de deviner à Samiva qu'il s'agissait, cette fois_-_ci, du journal moldu de la région. La Gazette du Sorcier, quant à elle, ne devait pas être encore arrivée. George Island baissa légèrement le journal et posa un regard sur sa fille. Un sourire ne tarda pas à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_-_Samiva! As_-_tu bien dormi? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Euh… en quelque sorte…

George offrit un bref sourire à sa fille et retourna à sa lecture. L'adolescente continua de fixer son père tout en s'assoyant. Teint bronzé même en hiver, cheveux brun foncé, Samiva lui ressemblait beaucoup, sauf peut_-_être pour la forme de la bouche qui lui venait de sa mère Cette dernière avait des cheveux blonds_-_roux qui lui descendaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux vert pâle et un teint très pâle. Elle était très svelte, ce qui allait bien avec sa grande taille. Sa fille avait la même stature. Mais c'était les seules ressemblances que la mère et la fille partageaient.

Samiva s'arracha encore une fois à la contemplation de ses parents et commença à manger son gruau aromatisé à la cassonade et aux raisins secs, en plus d'un grand verre de jus d'orange et d'un toast tartiné de beurre d'arachide. C'était qu'elle avait de l'appétit… Son père lui passa la page des sports et lui lut au passage son horoscope d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui fit sourire Samiva. Elle se précipita sur les résultats des matchs de soccer et poussa un juron qui fit froncer les sourcils de sa mère. Liverpool avait perdu le Championnat pour une deuxième année consécutive…

Somme toute, c'était un matin assez ordinaire…

Lorsqu'elle se leva de table, sa mère lui prit l'épaule et lui remit une bourse en lui murmurant précipitamment une liste d'ingrédients à se procurer au Chemin de Traverse. La main sur son épaule tremblait. Ce geste furtif ne manqua pas à Samiva, mais elle préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Samiva se leva, soupira pour la forme et acquiesça, certaine qu'elle oublierait la moitié des ingrédients. Marmonnant ceux restant, elle prit sa cape et l'enfila en se dirigeant vers la cheminée du salon. Un feu crépitant était déjà allumé. D'un geste las, Samiva jeta de la poudre de Cheminette et entra dans les flammes vert émeraude qui lui léchaient le corps… Mais quelle était cette sensation étrange qui oppressait son cœur tout à coup?

0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Lexyann


	10. Noël à tous les étages

**Destins parallèles**

Attention! L'alcool et la drogue sont très mauvais pour tous! Et le mélange des deux encore plus! Samiva, Sirius et Calcia montrent tous le MAUVAIS exemple!

Hihi! Enjoy!

O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 9 : Noël à tous les étages**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Samiva se retrouvait au Chaudron Baveur où des habitués s'échangeaient les derniers ragots devant un verre de whisky pur feu. La jeune sorcière offrit un bref signe de tête à la propriétaire du pub, une femme au teint morose et aux cheveux grisonnants tombant sans grâce sur ses épaules chétives. Elle était en train de nettoyer un verre sûrement pour la millième fois si Samiva se basait sur l'oreille tendue de la femme vers une jeune fille un peu pompette qui racontait à qui mieux mieux toutes sortes de nouvelles bien croustillantes. Le mari de la propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur sortit de l'entrepôt.

_-_Mlle Reynolds, je crois que vous avez assez bu pour aujourd'hui! Et pour hier aussi! s'exclama l'homme en confisquant la boisson alcoolisée de la main de la cliente.

Samiva retint un fou rire. Cette jeune fille, Calcia Reynolds, était préfète de Serdaigle et préfète en chef. Que faisait_-_elle là? Samiva n'aurait su le dire. Ne voulant pas s'attarder davantage ici, l'adolescente sortit dans la petite cour envahie de neige derrière le pub et prit sa baguette pour ouvrir le passage menant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sous un pâle soleil hivernal, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières se promenaient sur le chemin de Traverse pour les emplettes de dernières minutes du temps des Fêtes. Se frayant un chemin parmi les nombreuses personnes, Samiva réussit à mettre un pied sur l'allée commerçante du monde sorcier.

_-_Samiva! Hé! Ho! Samiva! hurla une voix que Samiva ne parvint pas à identifier parmi le brouhaha joyeux de la foule.

Cherchant des yeux, l'adolescente n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la chevelure rousse de Lily qui traînait un James à peine reconnaissable sous la pile de cadeaux.

_-_Salut! s'exclama cette dernière en l'étreignant. Je suis contente de te voir!

_-_Salut Samiva! s'exclama la voix étouffée de James.

_-_Lily! James! Comme je suis contente de vous voir!

Prenant la tête du petit trio, Lily les traîna jusqu'à un petit muret d'environ un maître de hauteur afin que James puisse se délester quelque peu. Samiva posa un regard amusé sur les nombreux cadeaux.

_-_Qui est à la dernière minute comme ça?

_-_James! Évidemment! soupira Lily. Il est incapable de se préparer à l'avance! Résultat : on doit faire les magasins un 24 décembre!

Samiva esquissa un léger sourire en coin, Lily soupira à nouveau pour la forme et James leur fit un clin d'œil. Incapable de se retenir, Samiva pouffa.

_-_C'est fou! Mais on jurerait que vous êtes un couple marié!

_-_Tiens! Ce ne serait pas bête, comme idée! sourit James.

Il mit un genou à terre et regarda Lily dans les yeux. Celle-ci ne cessait de dire des « Non! James! On nous regarde! Tu n'es pas sérieux! » Mais James l'interrompit d'un geste.

-Lilyann Maya Evans, voulez_-_vous m'épouser?

Samiva fit un Ohhh! admiratif. Lily bredouilla quelques vaines protestations, mais finit par capituler.

_-_James Edward Potter, il faut bien que je t'aime pour accepter une telle aventure avec toi…

_-_Alors… puis_-_je considérer que nous sommes fiancés? demanda James.

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui tira la langue, qu'il interpréta comme une affirmation.

_-_Ah! Génial! Tout fonctionne comme prévu!

Les joues de Lily se voilèrent de rose.

_-_James… qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle fut interrompue par un gros bec mouillé que lui donna James. Samiva sourit. Ça faisait du bien de voir ses amis s'amuser et faire autant de pitreries. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent.

_-_Je vous remercie pour cet agréable moment! Mais moi, je dois filer, avant que l'apothicaire ne ferme pour l'heure du déjeuner. À une prochaine fois!

Et les trois amis se séparèrent.

0O0O0O0O0O

Lorsqu'elle revint chez elle, la sensation qui oppressait le cœur de Samiva était plus forte que jamais. Le silence de la maison pesait sur ses pauvres épaules. Pourquoi les gospels de Noël de son père ne résonnaient-ils pas? Pourquoi aucun effluve de nourriture ne montait de la cuisine? Ses parents auraient-ils renoncé au traditionnel réveillon? Ou…? Samiva jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine un peu trop propre à son goût. Personne. Curieux. Samiva monta au grenier où sa mère avait élue domicile. Samiva se planta devant la porte et vint pour frapper lorsque sa mère l'ouvrit d'à peine quelques centimètres.

_-_Ah… Samiva! C'est toi! murmura Elsa en fuyant le regard de sa fille. Je croyais…

Elsa ne termina jamais sa phrase, prit le sac d'ingrédients des mains de Samiva et referma vivement la porte. Les yeux rouges de la femme n'échappèrent guère à Samiva. Sa mère lui cachait quelque chose : c'était on ne peut plus clair. Samiva inspecta rapidement le premier étage et, le trouvant aussi vide et silencieux que le rez-de-chaussée, l'adolescente descendit au sous-sol, espérant y trouver son père. Elle le trouva, certes, mais pas dans l'état qu'elle s'attendait…

_-_AHHHHHHH!!! hurla-t-elle du plus profond de son être.

Là, au bas des marches, gisait son père, un filet de sang coagulé sur la tempe, comme s'il avait déboulé l'escalier dans une chute mortelle. Ce fut tout juste si elle se rappela les événements qui suivirent. Peut_-_être des Médicomages, puis des aurors étaient venus… Avait-elle répondu à leurs questions? Lui avait-on donné une potion à boire? Était-ce le père de Ketza, médicomage, qui tentait de la rassurer en la serrant contre lui? Elle se trouvait dans un état second. On l'emmena dans sa chambre. L'adolescente avait ramené ses jambes contre elle et se balançait d'avant en arrière en chuchotant : Papa, papa, papa… Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler librement sur ses joues. Samiva ne sut même pas si elle avait fini par s'endormir. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle était en pyjama, bien emmitouflée dans ses couvertures. Elle se força à s'extirper de sa léthargie et s'approcha de son miroir. Elle avait les yeux bouffis d'une personne qui avait beaucoup pleuré. Quelques souvenirs de la veille refirent surface, mais le plus important, c'était son père, mort au bas des marches. Samiva ferma les yeux très forts et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui affluaient vers ses yeux. On cogna à la porte. La visiteuse matinale ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre la permission de Samiva pour entrer.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton sec.

_-_Je…Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien…, bredouilla Elsa.

_-_Si je vais bien? répondit Samiva en pesant bien sur chacun de ses mots. Si je vais bien alors que mon père vient de mourir?

Elsa se mordit la lèvre.

_-_Je m'excuse…, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Je ferais mieux de…

_-_Sors!

La porte de sa chambre se referma derrière sa mère. D'un geste rageur, Samiva donna un coup de pied dans un coussin qui traînait sur le plancher. Le coussin fit un vol plané et atterrit sur son lit. Samiva soupira et manqua s'effondrer. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Son ventre criait famine. S'accrochant aux murs, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les marches, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant du salon. Sa mère était_-_elle avec quelqu'un? À pas de loup, Samiva s'approcha de la porte du salon. Mais c'était sans compter le plancher qui craquait. Les éclats de voix se turent. Elsa apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_-_Ah, c'est toi Samiva! Viens, je veux te présenter quelqu'un.

_-_C'est que je…

_-_Tatata… Viens!

Samiva obtempéra à contrecœur. Dans le salon, une femme très belle se tenait bien droite dans un fauteuil. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux miels. Son teint était rosé, ses lèvres, rouges et pulpeuses et elle portait un tailleur pourpre de grands couturiers. Ses mains aux ongles parfaitement manucurés entouraient une tasse de thé à moitié pleine. Une tasse provenant du service à thé de sa grand-mère paternelle. Samiva le prit comme un affront personnel…

_-_Samiva, je te présente Araminta Meliflua. Araminta, je vous présente ma fille, Samiva. Samiva, Araminta travaille au Département de la justice magique. Elle a essayé de faire passer une loi au ministère, mais ça n'a pas marché.

_-_Évidemment que ça n'a pas marché! Avec tous ces amoureux des moldus qui dirigent notre monde… Pas étonnant! s'exclama Mrs Meliflua.

_-_Hum… puis_-_je demander… c'était une loi sur quoi? demanda Samiva, ses poings serrés, tentant cependant de garder un ton poli.

_-_Une loi pour autoriser la chasse aux…, débuta la femme d'un air fier.

_-_Aux dragons! s'empressa d'ajouter Elsa.

_-_Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout, Elsa! C'était une loi pour autoriser la chasse aux moldus!

Samiva grimaça. La chasse aux moldus? Avait-elle bien entendu?

_-_Qu'y a_-_t_-_il, Samiva? Tu ne te sens pas bien? demanda Mrs Meliflua, arrogante, ramenant ses cheveux vers l'arrière gracieusement.

_-_Excusez_-_la Araminta! C'est que son père – mon mari – était un moldu et sa récente disparition l'affecte encore beaucoup.

_-_Oh! Mes condoléances, répondit Mrs Meliflua dans un bâillement. Bref! – Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. – oh! Le temps file! Je vais y aller! Elsa, vous êtes invitée, votre fille et vous, chez ma cousine, Walburga, au 12, square Grimmaurd pour Noël.

_-_Je n'y manquerai pas, Araminta!

Mrs Meliflua déposa sa tasse à moitié pleine sur la table et se leva.

_-_À la bonne heure! À jeudi à seize heures alors! s'exclama la dame.

Et elle disparut dans un pop! Samiva se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine d'un pas rageur, claquant la porte derrière elle. L'horloge grand-père sonna douze coups. Midi! Peut_-_être un peu tard pour prendre un petit déjeuner... Elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et sortit une boîte de conserve de soupe poulet et nouilles. Tandis qu'elle la faisait cuire dans une casserole, sa mère vint la trouver.

_-_Je vais faire quelques courses. Je reviendrai dans quelques heures.

Et sa mère disparut dans un pop sonore.

0O0O0O0O0O

Un pop retentit quelque part dans la maison. Sûrement quelqu'un qui venait de transplaner, pensa Sirius sans lever le nez de son livre. Depuis le début des vacances, donc depuis hier, la mère de Sirius, Walburga Black, recevait souvent sa cousine. D'habitude, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais cette fois_-_ci, les bribes de leur conversation lui parvinrent et l'intriguèrent.

_-_Oh oui! Je suis sûre que Sirius…, disait sa mère.

_-_C'est une jeune fille qui lui plaira sûrement…, enchaînait Araminta.

Sirius releva le nez de son livre. De quoi pouvaient_-_elles bien parler? Le jeune Black descendit vers le salon d'où il pourrait mieux entendre leurs propos.

_-_Cette jeune fille, elle va à Poudlard? demanda Walburga.

_-_Bien sûr! À Serpentard! Elle aura sûrement une bonne influence sur lui! répondit Araminta.

_-_Je l'espère, chère cousine… Comme vous me décrivez cette jeune fille, je trouve qu'elle me fait un peu penser à moi!

Qu'est_-_ce qu'elles essayaient de faire? Apparemment, elles voulaient lui trouver une femme. Mais que pensaient_-_elles donc? Il avait déjà une petite amie… Et de toute façon, jamais il ne se marierait avec une fille qu'_ils_ avaient choisie. Surtout si c'était une Serpentard… Mis à part Samiva, – et encore…, _-_ il ne s'était jamais entendu avec un membre de cette maison. Sirius remonta dans sa chambre. Pas la peine de s'attarder… Il verrait sa « promise » le jour de Noël, sans doute…

0O0O0O0O0O0O

En ce 25 décembre 1975, la neige tombait doucement sur un petit village d'Angleterre. Dans un imposant manoir légèrement à l'écart de l'agglomération, un immense sapin décoré de ses plus beaux atours trônait au centre du salon. C'était la demeure des Potter. À l'étage, dans une des salles de bain, Ginny appliquait une dernière touche à son maquillage déjà très réussi. Satisfaite, elle se tourna pour s'admirer en entier. Sa longue robe rouge virevolta légèrement.

On toqua à la porte.

_-_Oui? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_C'est moi, répondit la voix de Harry. Je peux entrer?

_-_Attends!

Ginny mouilla ses mains et les passa dans ses cheveux pour qu'ils puissent boucler légèrement. Elle sourit à son reflet et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Harry ouvrit la bouche d'émerveillement.

_-_Ouah! T…tu es splendide…, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus!

En effet, Harry portait des pantalons noirs, une chemise blanche et une redingote grise. Par contre, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés. On ne pouvait rien y faire…

Harry sourit. Il tendit son bras et Ginny l'accepta avec plaisir. Ils descendirent côte à côte l'escalier menant au rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Au bas des marches, se tenait le couple Potter senior. Joeva Potter sourit en voyant son fils et sa «future bru.» Edward Potter les prit en photo dans un nuage de fumée.

_-_Vous êtes tellement beaux à voir! s'exclama Mrs Potter.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tignasse de son fils et elle soupira.

_-_James! Tu ne vas pas aller à cette soirée coiffé de la sorte!

_-_Mais j'ai tout essayé, maman!

_-_Menteur! rétorqua Mr Potter en sortant un crayon de sa poche. Bon! Allez dépêchez_-_vous! Le portoloin est pour bientôt!

Harry, Ginny, Mr et Mrs Potter touchèrent au crayon. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Ginny sentit une étrange secousse au niveau du nombril et le hall d'entrée du manoir Potter disparut sous ses yeux dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Quelques instants plus tard, la petite bande était arrivée au lieu de la soirée des fiançailles d'Anthea Potter et de Demetri Majkowski. La pièce était déjà remplie d'une dizaine de personnes. Ils en attendaient encore une bonne dizaine. Anthea se précipita vers ses parents et les embrassa.

_-_Salut James! Salut Lily! salua_-_t_-_elle par la suite.

_-_Salut Anthea! répondirent en chœur Harry et Ginny.

_-_Suivez_-_moi! Je vais vous mener à vos places!

Anthea les mena jusque devant une table. Un couple au début de la cinquantaine, un autre couple plus jeune et une fillette d'environ deux ans étaient déjà à table.

_-_Bonjourrr! s'exclama l'homme dans la cinquantaine. Vous devez êtrrre les Potterrr! Je m'appelle Alexeï Majkowski et voici ma femme, Yuliya, ma fille, Katerrrinka, mon gendrrre, Philippe et ma petite_-_fille, Irrrrina.

_-_Nous sommes les parrrents de Demetrrri! expliqua Mrs Majkowski.

_-_Ahhh! Enchantée! s'exclama Mrs Potter. Je m'appelle Joeva Potter, et voici mon mari Edward, mon fils James et son amie, Lilyann.

Tous se serrèrent la main, sauf la petite Irina qui boudait sur sa chaise, car elle ne comprenait pas l'anglais. Les Potter et Ginny finirent par s'asseoir à table. Les quatre plus vieux adultes commencèrent à discuter. Katerinka se pencha vers James.

_-_Alors comme ça, tu es James Potter? Anthea m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. C'est ma meilleure amie, tu vois?

_-_Vous alliez à Poudlard? demanda Ginny.

_-_Oh je t'en prie! Tu peux me tutoyer! Après tout, j'ai à peine vingt ans! Et oui j'allais à Poudlard avant, durant mes trois premières années. Demetri aussi. Mais plus tard, nos parents ont déménagé en France et on a dû aller à Beauxbâtons.

_-_Ah je vois…

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi jusqu'à ce que les invités eurent fini d'arriver. Puis on servit le déjeuner et les minutes commencèrent à s'étirer… à s'étirer… Vers cinq heures et demi, n'en pouvant plus, Ginny se leva.

_-_Tu viens James? J'ai envie d'aller dehors…

Harry était presque endormi sur la table. Ginny le secoua légèrement.

_-_Euh… hein?

Ginny pouffa.

_-_Allez viens la marmotte!

Harry se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il parut soudainement plus alerte.

_-_Viens, lui dit_-_il en l'entraînant vers l'extérieur.

Ils passèrent prendre leur cape et sortirent dans l'air frais de ce début de soirée. Ginny aurait juré qu'Anthea leur avait lancé un clin d'œil… Qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait bien mijoter? Et ou l'entraînait-il de la sorte? Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement sous un lampadaire. La jeune fille laissa échapper un léger rire. Tout doucement il se mit à neiger, tels des milliers de petites étoiles blanches qui perlaient le ciel.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu as en tête? demanda_-_t_-_elle, amusée.

Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

_-_Je t'aime comme un fou, lui dit_-_il.

_- _Harry… que se passe-t-il? lui répondit_-_elle.

_-_ Ce soir, je ne suis plus James. Je suis Harry, j'ai 20 ans et je souhaite emmener ma petite amie quelque part...

Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura _lumos! _

_-_Harry! Mais…

_- _Shh! Laisse_-_moi faire…, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il remua sa baguette et attendit quelques secondes avant de la remuer de nouveau. On entendit alors un grand bang! et un gros autobus violet apparut. Ginny lança alors un drôle de regard à Harry. Le Magicobus? Pour aller où? Le véhicule s'arrêta devant le jeune couple et la portière s'ouvrit sur un homme dans la trentaine habillé d'un complet violet.

_-_Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Jeff Marlow et je serai votre contrôleur durant votre trajet.

L'homme s'effaça et laissa entrer Ginny et Harry.

_-_Où allez_-_vous habillés de la sorte? demanda le contrôleur en poussant un sifflement admiratif.

_-_Au restaurant Chez Ferdinand, répondit Harry.

Ginny lui lança un regard extrêmement surpris. 'Il plaisante, j'espère!'

_-_Ohhhh! s'exclama d'un ton émerveillé Jeff. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds de toute ma vie! Parait qu'on y mange super bien… Ça vous fera euh… Ern? Ça fait combien aller Chez Ferdinand?

_-_Le resto? demanda un homme devant le volant. Six mornilles par personne.

Harry sortit le montant exact et le tendit au contrôleur. 'Apparemment, il est sérieux…'

_-_Au fait, les jeunes, je vous présente Ernie Danlmur, notre chauffeur. Et vous, vous êtes…?

_-_James Potter et Lilyann Evans, déclara Harry.

_-_Ah je comprends! Potter… c'est une famille qui a du fric, ça! Assoyez_-_vous là!

Jeff leur présenta un sofa à deux places violet où le couple s'installa. Le reste de l'autobus était presque vide, une demi_-_douzaine de sorciers, tout au plus. Le Magicobus se mit en branle et il y eut un autre bang! Le véhicule n'était plus dans une rue du Londres moldu, mais sur un long chemin de campagne. L'autobus passa devant une pancarte de bois vermoulu sur laquelle l'inscription mentionnait Pré_-_au_-_Lard, deux kilomètres. Quelques minutes plus tard, le car se trouvait au centre de la place public merveilleusement décorée du village.

_-_PRÉ_-_AU_-_LARD! s'exclama Jeff.

Un vieil homme se leva et sortit, content que son calvaire achève. D'ailleurs, Ginny commençait à l'envier… Elle sentit alors Harry lui serrer la main, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit avec tendresse. Le Magicobus reprit son chemin en ligne droite, alors le sapin au centre de la place public dut se déplacer pour le laisser passer.

Le décor changea encore une fois lorsque l'autobus se retrouva devant une petite rue proprette d'un village quelconque du sud de l'Angleterre. Le voyage dura une bonne demi heure… Enfin, dans un dernier bang, le Magicobus s'arrêta devant le restaurant Chez Ferdinand. Harry et Ginny sortirent de l'autobus en vitesse, marmonnant un vague « Joyeux Noël! » Dehors, il neigeait toujours. Ginny s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'attraper quelques flocons. À cet instant précis, ce qu'elle pouvait être heureuse… Elle échangea un sourire avec Harry et accepta le bras qu'il lui offrit. Le jeune couple entra dans le restaurant où un maître d'hôtel attendait bien droit devant la porte.

_-_Bonsoir! Bienvenue Chez Ferdinand, restaurateur depuis 1734. Puis_-_je vous servir? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un ton très professionnel.

_-_Oui, j'ai réservé une table pour deux il y a quelques jours.

_-_À quel nom?

_-_James Potter.

_-_Ah oui! Suivez_-_moi!

Le maître d'hôtel les entraîna jusqu'à une charmante table légèrement isolée. Il leur donna chacun un menu en parchemin et tourna les talons. Les deux adolescents commencèrent à le parcourir des yeux. Ginny fut surprise de ne voir aucun prix sur son menu. Était-ce fait exprès? La rouquine, n'y tenant plus, le baissa et se pencha vers Harry.

_-_Pourquoi m'as_-_tu emmenée ici? demanda Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

_-_Quoi, ça ne te plait pas? demanda Harry en baissant également son menu.

_-_Si, mais… tu n'aurais pas dû! On aurait tout simplement pu aller au Chaudron Baveur ou peu importe. Mais Chez Ferdinand…

_-_Si je t'ai emmenée ici, Ginny, c'est pour une raison bien spéciale.

_-_Mais tu m'as déjà donné un cadeau de Noël! s'exclama Ginny en pointant le collier qu'elle portait.

_-_Mais c'est bien plus que pour Noël!

_-_Ah bon? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y aurait d'autre?

Harry sourit malicieusement.

_-_Tu vas voir…

Ginny soupira et retourna à la lecture du menu. Quelques minutes plus tard, un serveur vint les voir.

_-_Êtes_-_vous prêts à commander? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent. Ils commandèrent chacun leur tour et le serveur appela une petite fée. Il lui donna le morceau de parchemin où était écrit leur commande et la fée s'envola.

_-_Votre plat devrait arriver d'ici peu, déclara le serveur avant de tourner les talons.

En effet, une douzaine de minutes plus tard, leurs plats apparurent devant eux.

_-_C'est comme à Poudlard! s'exclama Ginny, le regard brillant.

Le repas fut délicieux, et le dessert tout autant. Un pur ravissement pour le palais! Un sauté de pétoncles farcis, un gâteau des anges ma foi… divin! Mais Ginny n'était pas encore au bout de ses surprises!

_-_Prête pour ta deuxième surprise de la soirée? demanda Harry, toujours son sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_-_Je ne sais que penser… Vas_-_y…, répondit Ginny.

Harry se leva et s'agenouilla devant sa belle. Ginny en fut toute confuse, davantage lorsque quelques regards attendris convergèrent.

_-_Ah! Non! Non! Harry! bredouilla Ginny, plus rouge qu'une cerise. Qu'est_-_ce que vont penser mes amies?

_-_Laisse faire le qu'en_-_dira_-_t-on! Profite du moment présent! Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure! Je ne suis plus James, quinze ans, mais plutôt Harry et j'ai vingt ans. Et je voudrais que ma petite amie devienne ma fiancée. Ginevra Molly Weasley, veux_-_tu m'épouser?

Ginny déglutit et fixa Harry, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Oh! Comme il avait raison bien sûr! Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus Lily, mais bien Ginny et elle avait dix_-_neuf ans.

_-_Tu as raison…, admit_-_elle en souriant, essuyant une larme. Et j'accepte… Harry James Potter.

Harry lui sourit largement. Il sortit d'une poche de sa redingote une boîte de velours rouge et l'ouvrit. Devant les yeux de Ginny, une magnifique bague sertie d'une émeraude brillait de mille feux.

_-_C'est la plus belle bague que j'ai jamais vue, Harry!

Le jeune homme prit la bague et l'enfila à l'annulaire gauche de la rouquine.

_-_Ta main la rend encore plus belle, murmura Harry en se relevant.

Il se pencha vers sa belle et l'embrassa tendrement.

0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ketza fut réveillée par un doux rayon de soleil. Elle cligna des yeux et s'étira longuement avant de réaliser une chose. Hum…C'était Noël. Et avec qui était_-_elle pour Noël? Remus! Ô joie, ô bonheur! De plus, ses parents avaient eu la brillante idée de partir en Pologne cet hiver avec Sabine! Puisqu'ils étaient partis à la mi-décembre, elle n'avait pas été obligée de les suivre, Poudlard oblige.

Sourire aux lèvres, Ketza se leva, enfila ses pantoufles et une robe de chambre et descendit dans la salle commune. Remus y était déjà, devant une pile de cadeaux. Il lui sourit en la voyant arriver.

_-_Joyeux Noël! lui dit_-_il.

_-_À toi aussi! lui répondit_-_elle, toujours avec un sourire rayonnant.

_-_Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur, Ketza…

_-_Merci! Ça doit être l'esprit des fêtes! Tous ces cadeaux sont à nous?

_-_Non, il y en a pour les autres. Les tiens sont là!

Ketza s'assit devant ses cadeaux et lança un regard admiratif à Remus.

_-_Tu as pris le temps de les séparer? demanda Ketza.

_-_Ben… On s'occupe comme on peut!

Ketza éclata de rire et se mit à déballer ses cadeaux avec gaieté. Elle rougit devant le cadeau de Remus, éclata de rire en voyant celui de Sirius, cria de joie face à celui de ses parents, serra très fort le certificat-cadeau envoyé par Lily, sourit en voyant celui de Samiva, se moqua face à celui de James, qui manquait d'originalité… Puis, Remus s'éclipsa une bonne demi_-_heure sous le regard interrogateur de Ketza. Elle patienta avec un bon livre, gardant cependant un œil attentif sur la porte de la salle commune… Vers onze heures, Remus pointa enfin le bout de son nez et revint avec un panier de pique_-_nique.

_-_Si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre…, dit Remus en souriant.

_-_Remus, qu'est_-_ce que tu fais? demanda Ketza.

_-_Je vais t'emmener pique_-_niquer.

_-_Mais il fait trop froid dehors!

_-_Tu n'auras qu'à bien te couvrir, Kate!

'Ma parole! Il est sérieux!' Ketza leva les yeux au plafond en souriant.

_-_Bon d'accord…

Elle monta dans son dortoir et s'habilla un peu plus chaudement. Ils sortirent brasdessus, brasdessous dans le parc de Poudlard en badinant. Ils trouvèrent un petit endroit tranquille pour se ravitailler et s'installèrent sur la couverture magiquement chauffée. Une fois bien repus, les deux amis s'allongèrent sur la couverture en fixant le ciel d'un blanc nacré. Ketza montra du doigt un point dans l'immensité céleste.

_-_Regarde là! On dirait un hibou…

Remus fronça les sourcils et fixa le point que montrait Ketza. Sa vue étant beaucoup plus performante que celle des autres humains, Remus put aisément confirmer. Le hibou plongea et se déposa avec douceur sur la couverture. Il tendit une patte à Ketza et celle_-_ci prit l'enveloppe qui y était attachée.

_-_C'est de Samiva, dit_-_elle à Remus.

_-_Oh… et qu'est_-_ce qu'elle raconte?

Ketza parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux, ses lèvres remuant très rapidement. Elle resta impassible tout au long de sa lecture.

_-_Par Merlin! C'est affreux! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle finalement.

Remus lui lança un regard interrogateur tout en flattant doucement le hibou.

_-_S…son père vient de mourir. Apparemment, il est tombé dans les escaliers. Les funérailles auront lieu demain.

_-_Demain, tu dis? Hum… je ne pense pas que je pourrai t'accompagner…, répondit Remus.

Ketza fronça les sourcils un bref instant avant d'ouvrit les yeux de compréhension.

_-_Oh! La Pleine Lune!

_-_Chuuut! Pas si fort!

_-_Oh désolée… Dans… dans ce cas… euh…

Le regard de Ketza passa de la lettre à Remus, puis de Remus à la lettre. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

_-_Si tu préfères aller voir Samiva, ça ne me dérange pas… pas vraiment…

Il se leva et commença à ranger les restants de leur pique_-_nique. Ketza le regarda faire un instant, ne pouvant quitter ses yeux de l'adolescent. Puis, sans vraiment qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main s'était retrouvée sur le bras de Remus. Celui_-_ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

_-_Remus, attends! Je vais rester avec toi…, murmura_-_t_-_elle en cherchant son regard.

Leurs yeux finirent par se rencontrer, pour la première fois.

0O0O0O0O0

_-_Samiva! On va arriver en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas! Il est déjà dix_-_neuf heures et quart! s'écria sa mère.

_-_Non vraiment? répondit Samiva.

Elle continuait de se fixer d'un air buté devant son miroir. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était retenue de déchirer la robe et d'y aller en jean à cette soirée mondaine. Elle n'avait pas envie de porter cette robe, puisque c'était sa mère qui l'avait choisie. Sa mère… avait-elle retrouvé son instinct de Lehnsman? Celui qui lui dictait comment tuer en toute discrétion? Les aurors avaient fermé l'enquête, étant persuadés que c'était un accident. Mais Samiva savait au fond d'elle-même que la mort de son père était loin d'être accidentelle… Elle avait envie de clamer leur stupidité et leur aveuglement! Les aurors n'avaient même pas pensé à faire une analyse sanguine… Elsa avait bien réussi son coup. Seule sa fille pouvait deviner la vérité… Et Samiva s'arrangerait pour lui faire payer.

Samiva soupira une dernière fois pour la forme, prit sa cape émeraude et descendit retrouver sa mère.

_-_Il était temps! Allez viens! s'exclama sa mère.

Elle tenait une cuiller en argent.

_-_J'ai dû réactiver le portoloin à cause de toi.

_-_Oh pardooon!

Samiva posa le doigt sur la cuiller et elle sentit une secousse au niveau du nombril. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans une pièce richement décorée avec une cheminée en obsidienne, des tapisseries moyenâgeuses et un sapin de Noël. La cheminée était couronnée par les armoiries de la famille hôtesse, mais, ne connaissant pas la science des héraldiques, Samiva n'aurait pas pu deviner ce que ça représentait. Deux épées s'entrecroisaient derrière et il était écrit une phrase en une langue qui lui était étrangère : « Toujours pur » Il y avait bien sûr d'autres personnes dans la pièce – tous des sorciers, évidemment _-_, un verre de vin ou de champagne à la main.

Une femme aux cheveux bruns s'extirpa de la foule et vint les aborder.

_-_Mrs Lenhsman!

Elsa se retourna vers cette femme.

_-_Walburga! Comment allez_-_vous?

_-_Fort bien, fort bien… Mais n'est_-_ce pas votre fille? Samiva, c'est cela?

Elsa acquiesça, un petit sourire fier aux lèvres. Ladite Walburga gratifia Samiva d'un sourire qui sonnait faux. Tout comme ce qui se trouvait dans cette maison. Tout le monde semblait porter un masque. C'était comme ça dans la haute société. Cacher ses tares et montrer ses qualités. C'était le jeu des apparences et tous se devaient de connaître les règles. Et si quelqu'un osait se montrer le moindrement fréquentable, il était pointé du doigt. Dans ce monde, l'hypocrisie était une qualité et le mensonge, un art.

_-_Enchantée, murmura Samiva.

_-_Allons ne soit pas gênée! minauda Walburga. Tu as quel âge? Quinze ans? Un âge respectable. C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque que je rencontrai mon mari. J'ai aussi un garçon de ton âge. Tiens! D'ailleurs le voilà!

L'adolescente se retourna pour voir qui s'était et son regard tomba sur…

_-_Black?!?

_-_Island?!?

_-_Oh! Vous vous connaissez? s'exclama Walburga. Eh bien tant mieux! Nous allons vous laisser entre… fiancés!

_- _Pardon!?! s'exclama Sirius. Mère, vous n'y pensez pas! Jamais je n'épouserai une fille que _vous _avez choisie. De toute façon, j'ai déjà une copine. Et ses parents sont des _moldus_.

_-_Eh bien tu vas être content! répliqua Walburga d'un ton cinglant. Le père de Samiva était justement un _moldu_.

Walburga et Elsa tournèrent les talons sans ajouter la moindre parole. Sirius lança un regard étonné à Samiva.

_-_Ton père est moldu? demanda_-_t_-_il. Tu m'étonnes… Remarque, ça explique pourquoi tu te tiens avec des Gryffondor.

Samiva passa sa main dans les cheveux d'un geste las. À cet instant précis, jamais Sirius ne l'avait autant énervée.

_-_Sirius, je commence à en avoir ras le bol de tes sarcasmes.

_-_C'est mieux que rien.

_-_Justement, je préférerais cent fois mieux être chez moi.

_-_Eh bien pars, personne ne te retient! s'exclama Sirius en lui pointant la cheminée de doigt.

_-_Oh, trop aimable…Mais… je vais rester. Seulement pour t'énerver.

_-_Ta présence le fait déjà très bien merci.

_-_C'est que j'aurai réussi mon coup!

Quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce s'étaient retournées pour voir les deux adolescents. Des murmures indignés se répandirent alors que Sirius et Samiva se jetaient une pluie d'insultes… pour changer. Sirius s'interrompit soudain.

_-_Viens Island, on va continuer ailleurs. La bourgeoisie sorcière en a honte.

_- _Non! Mais vr…

_-_Oh ferme_-_là! s'exclama Sirius en entraînant Samiva à l'étage.

Il l'emmena dans un petit salon richement décoré. D'autres jeunes s'y trouvaient déjà, dont Bellatrix et Narcissa. Sirius grogna.

_-_Tiens! Si ce n'est pas le cousin qui s'amène! s'exclama Bellatrix. Et… Island? Quelle surprise de te voir! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma tante aurait invité une ra…

Mais Sirius l'interrompit.

_-_Oh ça va Bellatrix! On sait que ton vocabulaire est très varié.

_-_Pauvre idiot…, murmura Bellatrix.

Samiva lança un regard surpris à Sirius. Venait-il de la protéger? Première nouvelle! Sirius entraîna à nouveau Samiva dans la maison. Les deux jeunes passèrent devant un couloir où il y avait une dizaine de tête d'elfes de maison accrochées. Samiva écarquilla ses yeux de dégoût. Comment des gens pouvaient_-_ils être aussi cruels envers des créatures si serviables?

Finalement, Sirius ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une bibliothèque. L'adolescent la referma derrière lui.

_-_J'suis désolé…, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_Pardon? s'exclama Samiva, interloquée.

_-_Je m'excuse! C'est juste que… je hais cette maison! Et tout ce qui s'y trouve! Je ne voulais pas vraiment t'insulter…

_-_ Ouah! Sirius Black qui s'excuse devant Samiva Island? s'exclama Samiva. L'esprit des fêtes peut-être…?

Sirius sourit.

_-_Si tu veux…, répliqua_-_t_-_il. Mais tu sais, le fait que nos mères nous ont promis l'un à l'autre, c'est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase… Bref! Alors… ton père est moldu?

_-_Était…, soupira Samiva.

_-_Ét… oh je suis désolé…, répondit Sirius en baissant les yeux.

_-_Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Eh j'y pense! Ça fait deux fois que tu t'excuses en l'espace de dix minutes! sourit Samiva.

_-_Faudrait pas que tu en prennes une habitude! rit Sirius.

_-_Te rends_-_tu compte qu'on est en train d'avoir une discussion civilisée?

_-_Ah t'as raison… euh… Idiote!

Samiva pouffa de rire, puis, n'en pouvant plus, elle laissa échapper un rire franc, libérateur, comme elle n'en avait plus eu depuis des années… Et c'était Sirius qui le lui offrait… Ironie de la vie!

_-_Ah? La froide Samiva Island sait rire? s'étonna Sirius.

_-_Eh bien, certes.

_-_Deuxième nouvelle de la soirée!

Sirius releva les yeux sur l'adolescente. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et Samiva remarqua à quel point Sirius avait de beaux yeux. Pas qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas, mais c'était qu'elle était trop souvent occupée à être en colère contre lui pour le remarquer… Cet instant, si bref fut-il, sembla marquer un tournant définitif dans leur relation.

Samiva lui tendit la main.

_-_Joyeux Noël, déclara-t-elle solennellement.

_-_Pareillement, répondit_-_il en lui serrant la main.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre Sirius et Samiva. La jeune fille remarqua un fauteuil de cuir noir dans un coin et s'y installa. Sirius s'approcha en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_-_Euh… Tu as soif? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Ouais un peu…, répondit Samiva.

_-_Je reviens…

Samiva acquiesça et Sirius quitta la bibliothèque. Le regard de la jeune fille vagabonda et se posa sur une étagère remplie de livres et d'objets hétéroclites. Elle se leva et s'en approcha. Des livres sur la généalogie sorcière, l'histoire, des grimoires ancestraux… Pas grand chose de passionnant. Il y avait aussi un Ordre de Merlin, première classe. Qui dans cette famille avait bien pu se le mériter et surtout… pour quels motifs? D'après ce que Samiva connaissait de cette famille, les Black seraient davantage enclins à rendre des services au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Accrochée à un mur, il y avait aussi une grande tapisserie où plusieurs noms et des dates qui remontaient jusqu'au Moyen_-_Âge y étaient inscrits. Au bas de la tapisserie, Samiva y trouva le nom de Sirius. Se devait être l'arbre généalogique de sa famille. D'ailleurs, c'était écrit en haut : La noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Et cette phrase qui se retrouvait également sur le blason que Samiva avait observé tout à l'heure. Toujours pur…

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu regardes? demanda Sirius, qui était revenu entre-temps.

Samiva sursauta vivement.

_-_Euh rien…

_-_Ça, dit_-_il en pointant la tapisserie du menton, c'est un arbre généalogique où figure malheureusement mon nom.

Il déposa la bouteille et les verres qu'il tenait et ouvrit la vitrine de l'étagère. Il prit l'Ordre de Merlin.

_-_Et ça, ça veut dire que mon grand_-_père a donné beaucoup d'or au Ministère.

Sirius déposa l'Ordre de Merlin dans la vitrine.

_-_J'ai trouvé une bouteille de vin.

Il pointa la bouteille qu'il avait apportée. Samiva s'en approcha.

_-_Du vin?

Elle la prit dans ses mains et lut l'étiquette.

_-_Hmm… et pas n'importe lequel!

_-_Mon père est un connaisseur.

Sirius lui tendit un ouvre_-_bouteille. Samiva enleva le bouchon et remplit les verres. Elle déposa ensuite la bouteille sur une table et s'assit de nouveau dans le fauteuil. Sirius fit de même.

_-_Santé! s'exclama_-_t_-_il en frappant le verre de la jeune fille.

_-_Santé!

Ils burent une gorgée en silence.

_-_Je n'avais jamais goûté à de l'alcool …, avoua Samiva.

_-_Ah bon? Eh bien voilà chose faite!

_-_Par contre, j'ai déjà fumé de la drogue. C'est aussi mauvais pour l'esprit que l'alcool!

_-_Je devrais peut-être essayer un jour, dans ce cas…

Petit à petit, le temps s'écoula comme la bouteille se vidait tranquillement. L'alcool ayant enivré ses sens, Samiva se leva et lâcha son verre qui acheva sa courte vie sur le plancher.

_-_Sirius! J'ai une idée!

Le brusque cri de Samiva fit sursauter Sirius qui en échappa lui aussi son verre.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Je vais te faire essayer la droooogue! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!

Sirius se leva à son tour, prit le temps d'être bien stable sur ses jambes et s'exclama.

_-_Allons_-_y!!

Samiva prit son bras et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque en titubant légèrement et en pouffant. Ils croisèrent Narcissa, plus effacée et mélancolique que jamais.

_-_Où allez_-_vous? demanda_-_t_-_elle, alternant son regard vide de l'un à l'autre.

_-_Pousse_-_toi… C'est pas tes affaires…, répondit Sirius d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

_-_Je ne vous laisserai pas sortir, surtout si vous êtes soûls!

_-_Cissa! Je te préviens! grogna Sirius.

La jeune fille posa son regard alternativement sur Sirius et Samiva et les laissa passer. Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis que Samiva la connaissait. Un sourire à peine esquissé, un sourire contrit qui la rendit plus jolie encore que n'importe quel produit de beauté ne pourrait jamais le faire…

_-_C'est bien parce que j'aimerais faire pareil que je vous laisse partir, mais j'en suis incapable…

Samiva releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Narcissa. Pour la première fois, elle n'y vit aucun masque, que la réalité.

_-_Au revoir…, chuchota Narcissa.

Et le masque hautain de glace revint. Sirius et Samiva s'éclipsèrent et se retrouvèrent dehors alors qu'une fine neige se mettait à tomber. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers un dépanneur en zigzaguant et en riant. Une sonnette accrochée à la porte du magasin tinta. Le commis à la caisse leur offrit un sourire étrange. Ses cheveux étaient longs et emmêlés. Un hippie… Relent de la décennie dernière.

_-_Eh, j'peux vous aider les jeunes? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Samiva s'approcha de la caisse et se pencha vers le vendeur.

_-_On… on voudrait des…, débuta Samiva.

Elle se pencha encore un peu et chuchota.

_-_Des clopes avec du pot(1)!

Elle laissa échapper un rire.

_-_Ah ouais! J'ai ce que vous voulez!

Sirius le regarda partir dans l'arrière_-_boutique d'un œil suspicieux. Samiva lui lança un clin d'œil.

_-_Il s'en vient, déclara_-_t_-_elle.

Effectivement, l'homme revint avec un paquet de cigarettes. Samiva posa un coude sur le comptoir et déposa sa tête en fixant le commis.

_-_J'aimerais avoir un briquet aussi, ajouta_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Ça fera neuf et soixante_-_quinze.

_-_J'ai juste assez! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle triomphalement en présentant un billet de dix livres sterling. Tu vas être content mon pote!

Samiva éclata d'un rire exagéré, puis elle paya et Sirius la suivit à l'extérieur.

L'adolescente prit une cigarette, la mit dans sa bouche et l'alluma. Elle en tendit une à Sirius, qui imita la jeune fille. Samiva rangea le paquet dans ses poches avec le briquet puis elle exhala un nuage de fumée.

_-_Ah, ça fait du bien…, dit_-_elle.

_-_Ouais, t'as raison…, répondit Sirius.

Ils repartirent vers le douze, square Grimmaurd. Devant la porte, Samiva éteignit son mégot et Sirius fit de même. Ils s'assirent sur les marches et fixèrent le vide durant quelques minutes, puis Sirius prit la parole.

_-_Je ne savais pas que tu étais si… _rebelle_, dit_-_il.

_-_Pas pour rien que je suis à Serpentard, répondit Samiva en éclatant de rire.

Il se passa un autre moment de silence. Une bourrasque s'éleva brusquement et repartit de la même manière. Samiva éternua.

_-_T'as froid? demanda Sirius. On peut rentrer si tu veux…

_-_Non, je préférerais cent fois mieux attraper une pneumonie que de rentrer de nouveau dans cette maison…

_-_Tu me comprends enfin! Allez viens.

Sirius souleva sa cape et invita la jeune fille à s'y abriter. Ils étaient collés épaule contre épaule pour profiter de la chaleur que lui conférait la présence de l'autre. Puis, _-_ sûrement les effets combinés de l'alcool et de la drogue, _-_ Samiva eut un haut_-_le_-_cœur et se pencha vers l'avant.

_-_Je me sens pas bien, Sirius…, dit_-_elle d'un ton pâteux.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard inquiet.

_-_Tu veux qu'on rentre?

_-_J'sens que je vais être malade!

Sirius l'aida à se relever. C'était vrai. Samiva était terriblement pâle. Transportant à moitié la jeune fille, Sirius l'emmena dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Samiva se pencha sur la cuvette des toilettes et vomit. Sirius tira la chasse d'eau et aida l'adolescente à s'accoter contre les toilettes, mais Samiva s'allongea de tout son long sur le carrelage de la petite salle de bain.

_-_J'ai l'impression qu'une fête se déroule dans ma tête. C'est fouuuu!

Sirius prit une débarbouillette, la mouilla et la déposa sur le front de la jeune fille. Il se pencha ensuite auprès d'elle.

_-_Ça va mieux? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Samiva se releva péniblement sur ses coudes. La débarbouillette glissa sur le côté. La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers Sirius. Leur deux visages étaient terriblement proches. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Leur baiser ne dura qu'un bref instant, mais il fut assez long pour que l'embarras s'installe entre les deux adolescents. Samiva ouvrit brusquement les yeux et repoussa Sirius avec vigueur.

_-_Euh…dis_-_moi… ce n'était pas ce que je pense? …N'est_-_ce pas? bredouilla_-_t_-_elle.

Sirius regardait Samiva avec une pointe de dégoût.

_-_Non! Jamais je ne t'aurais… enfin! Tu sais! _Ça_!! baragouina Sirius.

Samiva tenta de se concentrer pour trouver une explication logique. Il y en avait forcément une, mais ce que c'était dur de réfléchir tout d'un coup!

_-_Nous avons pris du vin et fumé des cigarettes et nous avons perdu le contrôle de notre corps! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle finalement.

_-_Oui! Bien sûr! approuva Sirius. Moi, amoureux de toi! Jamais! Quelle horreur! De toute façon, j'aime Layne et… personne d'autre!

_-_T'inquiète pas! C'est on ne peut plus réciproque!

Sirius se leva et se prépara à quitter la salle de bain.

_-_Si tu te sens mieux, je vais y aller.

Samiva l'imita.

_-_Moi aussi, de toute façon… Au fait, merci.

_-_Euh… pour quoi au juste?

_-_Ben… de t'être occupé de moi!

_-_Oh! Ça! Non ça va… t'as pas à me remercier…

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Les yeux de Samiva croisèrent ceux de Sirius une dernière fois. Ils détournèrent leur regard aussitôt. Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Sirius. Non, non et non! Sirius n'était qu'un idiot bon à draguer et à jouer les rebelles. Sirius. N'était. Qu'un. Idiot. Oui…

0O0O0O0O0O0O

(1)pot marijuana.

Lexyann


	11. BUSEs

**Destins parallèles **

0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 10 : BUSEs**

Depuis les fameuses vacances de Noël où chacun des Maraudeurs et des quatre filles (Lily, Layne, Samiva et Ketza) avait vécu quelque chose de « spécial » à leur manière, le temps avait continué d'avancer. Peut_-_être même un peu trop rapidement. Janvier était arrivé, amenant les retrouvailles entre nos huit amis. Février avait suivi, avec son week_-_end à Pré_-_au_-_Lard de la Saint_-_Valentin durant lequel Layne et Sirius s'étaient éclipsés on ne sait où. Mars, puis avril et les vacances de Pâques s'étaient succédés par la suite (et les saisons par la même occasion).

Durant les vacances pascales, une note était apparue sur le babillard de la salle commune des Gryffondor, en même temps qu'une flopée de pamphlets et de brochures sur les différents métiers possibles dans le monde sorcier. Revenant d'une promenade dans le parc, James et Lily entrèrent dans la salle commune et virent la note en question en passant devant le babillard. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc pour la lire. C'était un avis pour les conseils d'orientation, avec l'horaire en dessous.

Les conseils d'orientation se déroulèrent beaucoup mieux que la première fois, lorsque Harry était en cinquième année à son époque. Il avait mentionné le même métier, soit auror, et le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit qu'il avait toutes les prédispositions nécessaires pour ce métier. Elle ajouta même qu'il aurait pu se diriger dans n'importe quelle autre branche.

Ginny, quant à elle, voulait se diriger vers la médecine et Sirius, l'ingénierie. Remus, hésitant encore, mais opta pour la formation la plus générale possible; Ketza voulait devenir chercheuse; Peter souhaitait travailler au ministère, peu importe le métier; et Samiva se décida pour devenir auror également.

Bientôt, le mois de mai arriva.

Durant une belle journée de printemps, Harry se trouvait encore une fois en compagnie de Ginny et ils avaient décidé de rendre une petite visite à Hermione. Harry, après le retour des vacances, avait tout dévoilé à Ginny quant à la véritable identité du professeur Greaves et avait longuement discuté avec la rouquine sur la possibilité qu'elle puisse les aider dans le futur pour mieux réparer le passé. Ginny avait décidé de le suivre dans sa folle entreprise. On ne sait jamais… Et c'était dans l'intention de tout raconter à Hermione que Harry et Ginny se rendaient dans son bureau. Les autres étaient partis voir le match Poufsouffle versus Serpentard. C'était parfait.

Après les formalités d'usage, Harry entra rapidement dans le vif du sujet.

_-_Que comptes_-_tu faire? demanda_-_t_-_il. L'année est presque finie.

Hermione se pencha devant un aquarium contenant un kappa, avec un concombre sur lequel était écrit son nom.

_-_Je ne sais pas, Harry…Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de moi, répondit_-_elle en se tournant vers le couple. Vous avez beau être dans le corps d'adolescents de quinze ans, ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que vous avez cet âge. Votre magie est à pleine maturité et au meilleur de sa forme. Vous n'avez pas besoin de protecteurs.

_-_Hermione, tu devrais retourner en 2001 dans ce cas, proposa Ginny en s'accroupissant près de son amie. On aura bien plus besoin de toi là-bas qu'ici. Et dis_-_leur que tout va bien, que tu nous as retrouvés, Harry et moi. Et… Que nous allons retourner chez nous dès que nous pourrons.

_-_Ginny! La technologie des voyages dans le temps ne sera pas assez avancée et puis… vous êtes censés être James et Lily. Non?

Harry s'approcha d'elles.

_-_Hermione! Tu me déçois! Penses_-_tu vraiment qu'on peut être son propre père?

Hermione leva son regard vers son meilleur ami.

_-_Non bien sûr… Mais il…

_-_Hermione! C'est contre les lois de la nature!

Ginny se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir le stade de Quidditch plein de spectateurs. À l'issue de ce match, l'équipe gagnante remporterait la coupe de Quidditch. La jeune fille croisa les bras. Hermione et Harry continuaient d'argumenter sur un sujet dont lui et Ginny avaient également longtemps discuté. Mais elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence… On ne pouvait être qu'une personne. On n'avait qu'une vie.

Elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Harry.

_-_Ginny et moi avons besoin de ton aide, Hermione…, dit Harry.

Ginny se détacha de l'étreinte de Harry, s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit les mains.

_-_Tu feras des recherches pour trouver un moyen de voir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Comment se fait_-_il que Harry ait pu naître si nous sommes ici? Est_-_ce prévu?

_-_Il n'y a pas de paradoxe temporel, Ginny, expliqua Hermione. Mais je vais approfondir tout ça chez moi. Drago a un ami qui travaille au département des mystères, sur le temps.

_-_Ah parce que c'est _Drago_ maintenant? s'étonna Harry méchamment.

_-_Harry! s'indigna Hermione. Drago a beaucoup fait pour le monde des sorciers. C'est un sorcier respecté maintenant, quoique encore un peu craint… Nous ne sommes peut_-_être pas amis, mais nous sommes alliés.

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux.

_-_Le monde a changé depuis 1996…, dit Hermione finalement. Et on a besoin de toute l'aide possible pour lutter contre Voldemort. Mais bon… revenons à notre sujet. Je vais faire des recherches et attendre que vous veniez me rejoindre.

Harry sourit.

_-_Parfait.

Ginny lâcha les mains d'Hermione et regarda sa montre.

_-_Hiii! Le match va bientôt finir! Sirius va nous tuer! s'exclama Ginny. Au revoir, Hermione!

Poufsouffle remporta une écrasante victoire contre Serpentard, à leur plus grande joie. Ils portèrent en triomphe Jack Stebbins, leur Attrapeur, qui avait réussi l'exploit d'induire en erreur plus d'une fois la redoutable Gwyneth Armstrong, la talentueuse, - et tricheuse! – Attrapeuse de Serpentard.

Tandis que les Poufsouffle fêtaient joyeusement leur première victoire en dix ans, les Maraudeurs et leurs amies se dirigèrent vers le château. Samiva vint les rejoindre.

_-_Salut! dit_-_elle en souriant. Je suis contente que Poufsouffle ait gagné.

_-_Moi aussi! Serpentard à mort! s'exclama Sirius en frappant sa main avec son poing.

_-_Sirius! s'indigna Samiva.

_-_Pas toi, Samiva!

C'était nouveau. Sirius et Samiva s'appelaient désormais par leurs prénoms et ils se parlaient de façon civilisée l'un envers l'autre. On pourrait même dire… amicale. Ginny avait remarqué cela après leur retour des vacances de Noël. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose de spécial… La mort du père de Samiva devait aussi être un facteur de ce changement. D'ailleurs, elle semblait beaucoup plus épanouie désormais. C'était relatif bien sûr…

Le lendemain, ce fut une journée pour le moins pluvieuse qui s'abattit sur Poudlard. Les élèves n'eurent d'autres choix que de rester cloîtrés dans le château à étudier. Il plut durant une semaine sans arrêt. Heureusement, il y eut une éclaircie durant la fin de semaine pour une sortie à Pré_-_au_-_Lard bien méritée.

Le temps avait filé tellement vite, si bien que les ASPICs arrivaient à grands pas, de même que les BUSEs et, que les cinquième et les septième année le veuillent ou non, il fallait étudier. Et étudier, et étudier, et… Naturellement, ça dépendait des personnes. Certaines devaient se concentrer davantage et redoubler d'efforts alors que d'autres… pouvaient aisément s'asseoir sur leurs lauriers. C'était d'ailleurs le cas pour Harry et Sirius. Le premier examen des cinquième année, qui se déroulait le lundi 31 mai, fut celui d'enchantements, sur la théorie. Durant l'après_-_midi, ce fut la pratique. Cette première journée d'examen se passa à merveille pour Harry, la matière n'ayant pas beaucoup changé en vingt ans…

Peter, dès le retour de l'examen d'enchantements, se plongea dans l'étude des matières restantes. Remus partit prendre une bonne douche pour relaxer et Ginny demanda à Harry de l'aider à réviser pour la Défense contre les forces du Mal, l'examen du lendemain. Sirius voulait aider Layne à étudier, mais celle_-_ci préféra monter dans son dortoir. Elle donna un rapide baiser sur le nez de Sirius et monta. Ketza, quant à elle, se contenta de réviser la théorie de la Défense contre les forces du Mal, la pratique étant ce qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux dans cette matière. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait oublié ses notes dans son dortoir et elle monta les chercher.

Passant devant le dortoir des filles de quatrième année, Ketza entendit des éclats de voix. Deux filles discutaient dans le dortoir. Ça aurait pu paraître anodin si seulement Ketza n'avait pas entendu le nom de Sirius et la voix de Layne.

_-_…per gentil, mignon, populaire, drôle et tout ce que tu voudras…

_-_J'avais deviné, merci! rit une autre fille. On parle de Black, que je sache! Mais…?

Ketza sourit.

_-_Mais, Morg', je ne sais plus si je l'aime encore…, continua Layne.

_-_Suis ton cœur ma puce…

_-_Justement! Je suis toute mélangée! Mon cœur me dit de continuer à l'aimer et ma tête me dit d'arrêter. Ou alors c'est le contraire…

_-_Veux_-_tu que je te tire au tarot? demanda Morgane.

Il y eut un silence, puis…

_-_Alors… Tu vas brasser les cartes avec ta main gauche durant une minute en te répétant la question : comment évoluera ma relation avec Sirius Black? dit Morgane.

_-_Ça va! Je connais la routine!

La minute s'écoula. Ne désirant pas attendre, Ketza monta vite chercher son cahier de note, puis redescendit. Par chance, Layne et Morgane discutaient encore.

_-_Les cartes ont parlé, Layne…

_­-_Oui… ça m'a beaucoup aidé merci! Je crois que je vais rompre avec Sirius, c'est la meilleure solution.

Évidemment…Tout le monde ne pouvait pas trouver l'âme sœur à quatorze ou quinze ans, comme James et Lily. Ketza sourit à cette pensée. Et puis, si Layne rompait avec Sirius, Ketza était sûre qu'ils resteraient bons amis. Enfin… elle l'espérait. Il y avait une grande complicité entre eux. Cependant, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour Sirius.

Layne ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Ketza.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là? demanda Layne, surprise.

_-_Je… je… je cherchais mes notes de Défense contre les forces du Mal!

_-_Devant la porte du dortoir des quatrième année? demanda Morgane en fronçant les sourcils.

Ketza leva son regard sur Morgane. Celle_-_ci avait des dreadlocks blonde sur toute la tête et certaines mèches avaient des perles ou des fils. Elle portait une chemise et un jean usé. Bien sûr, elle ne passait pas inaperçue dans la salle commune, mais Ketza ne lui avait presque jamais prêté attention…

_-_Euh… ben j'y vais moi! s'exclama Ketza, en fixant toujours Morgane. Au revoir, les filles!

Et Ketza s'éclipsa en vitesse dans la salle commune.

_-_Eh ben! Tu as tardé un peu, Kate! dit Sirius.

_-_Je ne trouvais pas mes notes…, répondit Ketza.

_-_Pas étonnant, avec ton désordre! s'exclama Lily en faisant un clin d'œil.

_-_Ah tiens! Comme moi! s'exclama Sirius.

Ketza rit timidement. Layne vint les rejoindre un peu plus tard, l'air mal à l'aise.

_-_Sirius, je voudrais te parler…en privé, dit_-_elle.

_-_Tout ce que tu voudras, ma belle! s'exclama Sirius en se levant.

Ginny les regarda partir et se tourna vers Harry en haussant les épaules. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ketza préféra se cacher derrière son manuel de Défense contre les forces du Mal en rougissant et en glissant doucement dans son fauteuil…

Le lendemain, un soleil radieux brillait dans le ciel. Une magnifique journée s'annonçait. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence presque inhabituel. La plupart des élèves étaient plongés dans des révisions de dernières minutes. Le déjeuner terminé, les élèves ayant à faire un examen attendirent dans le Hall d'entrée le temps que les autres élèves quittent la Grande Salle. Ils entrèrent de nouveau par la suite. Les grandes tables avaient été repoussées comme la veille et il y avait des centaines de places individuelles, toutes tournées dans la même direction. Les élèves s'installèrent chacun à des tables.

Cette situation rappela quelque chose à Harry : ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Rogue. Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ça se reproduise… Pourtant, tout était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Les élèves étaient tous assis aux même tables (Harry se retrouva à la place où son père avait été) et les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les grandes fenêtres. Même l'en_-_tête de la feuille des questions était pareil : DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL – BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE. Mais bon… On ne pouvait pas trop se fier là_-_dessus… C'était toujours le même en_-_tête! Harry déglutit encore, prit sa plume et commença son examen.

Il arriva à la question dix : _Donnez cinq signes pour identifier un loup-garou_. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui était concentré sur sa copie. Il regarda aussi Rogue. Son énorme nez touchait à son parchemin. Harry vit du coin de l'œil le professeur Flitwick tourner le coin et s'approcher de Harry. Celui_-_ci retourna vivement à son examen.

Harry finit bien avant la limite de temps. Il eut le temps de réviser au moins deux fois lorsque le petit professeur Flitwick s'exclama qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Sirius, qui lui fit un clin d'œil en levant le pouce. Il avait un léger sourire et se balançait sur sa chaise quatre places derrière Harry. Opale, assise juste derrière le jeune Black, le fixait avec espoir, la tête accotée sur ses mains, mais Sirius ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée.

Harry prit un petit morceau de parchemin et commença à dessiner un Vif d'or. Ça ne voulait rien dire… Il dessinait souvent des Vifs d'or…

_-_Laissez vos plumes, s'il vous plait! couina le professeur Flitwick. Ça vaut aussi pour vous, Stebbins! S'il vous plait, restez assis pendant que je ramasse vos parchemins! _Accio!_

Plus d'une centaine de rouleaux de parchemin s'envolèrent dans les airs et se dirigèrent vers les bras grands ouverts du petit professeur, qui tomba à la renverse sous le poids des examens. Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire et quelques_-_uns se levèrent, tous dans les premiers rangs, pour aider leur professeur.

_-_Merci, merci… Très bien tout le monde! Vous êtes libres de partir!

Entre_-_temps, les lettres «L.E. » s'étaient ajoutées et Harry les enjolivait à présent. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et les raya aussitôt. Puis, il froissa le morceau de parchemin. Non ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça!

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, fourra sa plume et le questionnaire dans son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et attendit Sirius, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Peter et Remus les rattrapèrent très vite.

_-_As_-_tu aimé la question dix, Lunard? demanda Sirius lorsqu'ils émergèrent dans le Hall d'entrée.

Harry sursauta légèrement.

_-_Je l'ai adorée…, répondit vivement Remus. _Donnez cinq signes pour identifier un loup-garou_. Excellente question.

_-_Penses_-_tu que tu as réussi à trouver tous les signes? enchaîna Harry en se donnant un air concerné.

Non, il n'avait pas dit ça? Mais alors… Harry se mordit la joue.

_-_Je pense que oui, continua Remus d'un ton sérieux. Premièrement, il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxièmement, il porte mes vêtements. Troisièmement, son nom est Remus Lupin.

Peter fut le seul qui n'éclata pas de rire.

_-_Moi, j'ai mis la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre…, dit_-_il anxieusement.

_-_Franchement, Queudver! s'exclama Sirius. Tu fréquentes un loup_-_garou une fois par mois…

_-_Baisse le ton! implora Remus.

Harry fixa anxieusement derrière lui à la recherche de Ginny. Mais que faisait_-_elle?

_-_Je pensais que c'était un morceau de gâteau, entendit Harry Sirius dire. Je ne serais pas surpris si je n'avais pas au moins Optimal.

Harry se retourna.

_-_Moi aussi…

Une chance, il n'avait pas de Vif d'or dans sa poche… Ils se retrouvèrent dehors et s'arrêtèrent sous l'ombre d'un arbre au bord de l'eau. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur les berges du lac et y vit un groupe de filles de cinquième année rire, leurs souliers et leurs bas enlevés, trempant leurs pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Il reconnut la cascade de boucles châtain de Ketza, la tête rousse de Ginny et celle brune de Samiva, en plus de trois autres filles : deux de Serdaigle et une de Poufsouffle. Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry et lui fit un geste de la main. Il lui répondit en souriant.

0O0O0O0O

Ginny continua de fixer les Maraudeurs en écoutant distraitement les commentaires de Viviann McCoy, une jeune fille de Serdaigle plutôt bavarde dans la même classe que la Gryffondor. Remus avait sorti un livre de son sac et lisait. Sirius fixait les autres élèves assis dans l'herbe d'un regard plutôt arrogant et ennuyé, mais d'une façon très élégante quand même. Ginny se retourna vers les autres filles.

_-_Non! Tu as déjà embrassé Thomas Fitzegarld? demanda Suzie Madison, une jeune fille de Poufsouffle très timide, en remontant ses lunettes noires.

_-_Ouais, il n'y a rien là! s'exclama Viviann en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

_-_Qui regardais-tu, Lily? demanda Judith Sanders, une autre fille de Serdaigle.

Ketza éclata de rire.

_-_Voyons Judith! Tu n'es pas au courant que Lily jolie sort avec James Potter? s'exclama Ketza.

_-_Si mais… Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le rejoindre? demanda Judith.

_-_Je pourrais c'est vrai…, sourit Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil vers les Maraudeurs.

_-_Trop tard, on dirait qu'ils viennent vers nous…, fit remarquer Samiva en pointant Harry et Sirius.

Les deux garçons s'étaient levés et Sirius se dirigeait vers Rogue qui s'était redressé lui aussi.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'ils font? demanda Viviann en souriant.

Ginny regarda Remus et Peter, toujours assis sous l'arbre et observa Harry et Sirius. Ce dernier avait brandi sa baguette, tout comme Rogue. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

_-Expelliarmus! _lança Sirius.

La baguette de Rogue s'éleva dans les airs à environ quatre mètres et tomba dans l'herbe derrière lui. Sirius laissa échapper un rire.

_-Impedimenta!_ dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue qui cherchait la sienne.

Ginny ouvrit grand la bouche. Mais que faisaient_-_ils? Des élèves tout autour s'étaient tournés pour regarder. Certains s'étaient levés et s'approchaient pour mieux voir. Quelques_-_uns fixaient Harry et Sirius avec appréhension, d'autres, de façon excitée. Chez les filles au bord du lac, les réactions étaient partagées. Viviann et Judith suivaient la scène en souriant et Suzie fronçait les sourcils, mais souriait quand même tout en remontant régulièrement ses lunettes. Elle essayait de montrer un minimum de dignité, étant préfète de Poufsouffle. Samiva soupira bruyamment et roula des yeux. Ketza se cachait les yeux des mains en priant pour que Layne ne voie pas cette scène et Ginny était franchement surprise. Harry ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Si?

Rogue était étendu dans l'herbe. Harry et Sirius avançaient vers lui, baguettes dressées. Harry lança un regard vers Ginny et les autres filles, affichant un sourire légèrement désolé. Ginny ne savait décidément pas où il voulait en venir à tourmenter Rogue ainsi.

_-_Comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilus? demanda Harry.

_-_Je le regardais et son nez touchait le parchemin, dit méchamment Sirius. Il y aura de belles taches de graisse partout dessus et ils ne seront pas capables de lire un mot.

Plusieurs spectateurs éclatèrent de rire, Viviann et Judith pratiquement en tête. Suzie laissa quand même échapper un rire. Rogue tenta de se lever, mais le sort opérait encore, comme si des cordes le retenaient.

_-_Tu… attends, articula_-_t_-_il. Tu… attends!

_-_Attendre pour quoi? demanda froidement Sirius. Qu'est_-_ce que tu comptes faire? Essuyer ton nez sur nous?

Rogue laissa échapper un mélange de jurons et de sorts, mais sa baguette étant trop loin, ça n'avait aucun effet.

_-_Lave ta bouche! s'exclama Sirius froidement. _Récurvite!_

Des bulles roses de savon sortirent de la bouche de Rogue. S'en était trop pour Ginny. Elle se leva d'un bond.

_-_Laissez_-_le TRANQUILLE! hurla_-_t_-_elle.

Harry se tourna vivement vers elle en souriant timidement.

_-_Ça va, Lily? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Toi, j'aurai à te reparler, monsieur Potter! Laissez_-_le tranquille! Qu'est_-_ce qu'il vous a fait? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Ben…, débuta Harry.

Sirius enchaîna tout de suite.

_-_C'est davantage le fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

La plupart des élèves éclatèrent de rire, Sirius et Queudver inclus, mais Remus, plongé dans son livre sûrement, ne rit pas et encore moins Ginny.

_-_Tu penses que tu es drôle, Sirius Black? dit_-_elle froidement. Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu essayes de prouver au juste? Que tu es le plus drôle, le plus fort, le plus intelligent et le plus arrogant? Merci on le savait déjà… Maintenant, laissez_-_le _tranquille!_

Plusieurs élèves laissèrent échapper un Ohhhh…

_-_Allons, Lily… c'est pour s'amuser! De toute façon, il le mérite amplement! répondit Sirius.

Derrière eux, le sortilège d'Impedimenta avait cessé de faire effet. Rogue rampait vers sa baguette en crachant des bulles de savon.

_-_Je ne te savais pas si méchant, Sirius! Ta famille t'influence? s'exclama Ginny.

_-_Je n'ai rien à voir avec _eux_, marmonna Sirius en serrant les poings.

Harry se retourna vers Rogue, mais c'était trop tard. Le Serpentard avait déjà tourné sa baguette vers lui; il y eut un éclat de lumière et une plaie apparut sur la joue de Harry, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. Il fronça les sourcils et réagit au quart de tour. Sans trop réfléchir au sort qu'il lançait, il brandit sa baguette. _Levicorpus._ Un éclair de lumière plus tard et Rogue se retrouva la tête en bas dans les airs, sa robe renversée sur sa tête, révélant des jambes maigres et une paire de culottes grises.

Plusieurs personnes sourirent. Ginny donna l'impression qu'elle allait sourire l'espace d'un instant, mais elle s'exclama :

_-_Laisse_-_le descendre!

Harry baissa sa baguette aussitôt et Rogue s'écroula dans un enchevêtrement de jambes et de bras. Il chercha sa baguette, mais Sirius lança :

_-Petrificus totalus!_

Et Rogue devint aussi rigide qu'une planche.

_-_Vous n'avez rien compris, bande d'idiots! LAISSEZ_-_LE TRANQUILLE! hurla de nouveau Ginny.

Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette et la pointait sur Harry.

_-_Enlève le sort. TOUT DE SUITE!

Harry se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna le contresort.

_-_Tu as de la chance que Lily ait été là, Servilus…, débuta Sirius.

_-_Je n'ai pas besoin d'une idiote petite Sang de bourbe comme elle!

Ginny pâlit.

_-_Très bien, dit_-_elle froidement. Je ne vais plus te venir en aide dans le futur. Oh! Et je laverais mes culottes si j'étais toi, _Servilus._

_-_Excuse_-_toi envers Lily! rugit Harry, sa baguette pointée sur Rogue.

_-_Je ne veux pas que _tu_ l'obliges à s'excuser, lança Ginny, regardant Harry. Je ne te savais pas si mauvais.

_-_Quoi? Mais je…

_-_Ne fais pas l'innocent…

Elle se tourna et s'éloigna vers le château.

_-_Lily! hurla Harry. Hey! LILY!

Mais elle ne se retourna même pas. Harry courut à sa suite et il finit par la rejoindre dans le Hall d'entrée. Ginny se retourna finalement, les joues encore légèrement rouges.

_-_Ah tiens! Monsieur Potter! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle méchamment.

_-_Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive!

_-_Pourtant, c'est arrivé!

_-_Si tu veux tout savoir, ça aurait pu être pire…

_-_Pire? Pire que _ça_?

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Au moins, il ne ressemblait pas à son père sur ce point.

_-_Je vais tout te dire.

Ginny croisa les bras et s'assit sur une marche de l'escalier en marbre.

_-_Je t'écoute.

Harry vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

_-_Eh bien… tu te rappelles le jour où je t'ai dit que je voulais parler à Sirius? Dans la bibliothèque?

_-_Quand tu étais en cinquième année à notre époque?

_-_Ouais… eh bien, je ne t'avais pas dit pourquoi, hein?

_-_À vrai dire non…, répondit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_Quelques jours plus tôt, j'avais eu mon cours d'Occlumencie avec Rogue et il y avait une Pensine dans son bureau.

_-_Tu as regardé dedans? demanda Ginny.

_-_Oui et j'ai vu ce qui s'est pratiquement passé aujourd'hui…

_-_Ah bon? Et qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé?

Ginny le regarda dans les yeux et lui prit les mains. Harry lui raconta tout en détail. Ginny poussa quelques cris, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

_-_Pourtant, je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que ça s'est produit… Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de le faire. Quand Rogue m'a fait ça, – il passa sa main sur sa plaie _-_, il y a quelque chose qui s'est réveillé en moi et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui mettre la tête à l'envers...

_-_Mais le sortilège d'Impedimenta?

_-_Pareil. J'étais dans le feu de l'action. Plusieurs personnes nous regardaient. J'ai brandi la baguette et puis voilà!

Ginny passa sa main sur la joue de Harry.

_-_Je comprends…

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort de soin pour la plaie de Harry. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent. Mais ils durent s'interrompre lorsque les grandes portes du château s'ouvrirent en grand. Ketza menait la marche, les poings serrés, suivie de Sirius qui tentait de la rattraper, et de Samiva, restant en retrait avec Remus et Peter.

_-_Il n'y a pas de mais, Sirius! Je t'ai vu lui enlever ses culottes! Qu'est_-_ce qui t'as pris?

_-_Ketza, si tu pouvais m'écouter au…

La porte de la Grande Salle s'entrebâilla et la tête du professeur Chourave apparut.

_-_Chuuuuut! Les septième année sont en examen! Allez vous disputer _ailleurs!_

Les Maraudeurs, Ketza, Samiva et Ginny se levèrent et détalèrent rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur pièce privée.

_-_Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter Ketza! s'exclama Sirius.

_-_Non! Non! C'est toi, Môsieur Black!

_-_Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi, chuchota Samiva à l'oreille de Ginny.

Ginny pouffa.

_-_Ketza, si on pouvait laisser faire…? proposa Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Ketza se délogea rapidement.

_-_Mais tu es aussi à blâmer, Remus! Tu n'as même pas bougé le petit doigt pour arrêter ça! Et tu es censé être préfet? Seule Lily a agi!

_-_Ketza, ça aurait pu être pire…, tenta Ginny.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son amie.

_-_Quoi? Toi aussi? Mais c'est un complot?

_-_Si tu pouvais au moins te calmer, Ketza! s'exclama Harry.

Elle se tourna de façon à voir tous ses amis. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle et finit par s'asseoir. Remus et Sirius s'assirent à côté d'elle et déposèrent leur bras sur ses épaules.

_-_Ça va mieux? demanda Remus.

Ketza releva la tête vers lui.

_-_Oui je crois…

Elle déposa ses bras autour de leurs épaules comme les deux garçons faisaient.

_-_J'vous aime les gars! dit_-_elle en penchant sa tête vers Remus.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

_-_Même si vous pouvez être terriblement idiots parfois…, conclut_-_elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue des deux garçons.

_-_Bon! Je vois que tout est rentré dans l'ordre! s'exclama Samiva.

_-_Et si on allait manger? proposa Peter.

_-_Très bonne idée! s'exclama Harry en lui emboîtant le pas.

L'après_-_midi, il y eut l'examen pratique de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Encore une fois, Harry était sûr d'avoir obtenu la mention Optimal. Hermione, qui évaluait, avait souri tout le long de son examen. Elle lui avait même fait un clin d'œil. À la fin de l'examen, les élèves de cinquième année tombèrent encore une fois dans l'étude, mais davantage pour la métamorphose cette fois_-_ci.

Le lendemain, l'examen se déroula normalement. En sortant de l'examen pratique, ils croisèrent Layne. Elle finit par poser son regard sur Sirius. Tout deux restèrent figés quelques secondes, mal à l'aise, avant que Morgane ne vienne prendre la main de Layne...

_-_Bon eh bien… bye tout le monde! dit_-_elle en les saluant.

Sirius les regarda s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ginny regarda partir Layne et son amie hippie.

_-_Eh bien! C'est la première fois que je vois Sirius mal à l'aise avec une fille! s'exclama Ketza.

_-_Pas moi…, répondit Samiva.

Sirius sursauta et se retourna vers Samiva, qui lui envoya un regard rassurant. Ginny lança un drôle de regard à son amie. Que se passait-il?

La soirée se déroula normalement. L'examen du lendemain, botanique, se déroula très bien aussi, tout comme tous les autres par la suite, bien que la fébrilité des vacances se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Les BUSEs et les ASPICs étaient désormais terminés. Les élèves pouvaient paresser en paix en attendant la fin de l'année scolaire, le lundi suivant.

Ce fut avec grande joie que les Maraudeurs et Ginny, Samiva et Ketza embarquèrent dans le Poudlard Express pour les vacances d'été.

Sirius s'étira longuement et déposa ses pieds sur le banc en face de lui, mais Ketza les poussa pour s'asseoir.

_-_Alors, on prend de l'espace? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Mais_-_ euh! C'est les vacances! Et j'ai besoin de repos…

_-_Moi aussi! répondit Ketza en déposant ses pieds sur les jambes de Sirius, qui fit pareil.

Les deux souriaient et se jaugeaient du regard. Ce petit jeu dura bien quelques minutes.

_-_Laissez_-_nous de la place! s'exclama Harry. Vous êtes en plein milieu du compartiment!

Sirius et Ketza se collèrent contre la fenêtre tandis que Harry et Peter s'assoyaient à leur tour. Remus, Samiva et Ginny étaient allés dans le compartiment des préfets, mais ne devaient pas tarder à venir les rejoindre. Lorsque les trois préfets revinrent, Ketza et Sirius en étaient à leur dix-septième manche de jeu de pieds. Samiva les observa quelques secondes avant de déclarer, souriante.

_-_Vous êtes de vrais enfants! Mais… je peux jouer?

_-_Tiens! Prends ma place! s'exclama Ketza en riant, tandis que Sirius s'exclamait « J'ai encore gagné! J'ai encore gagné! » tout en gigotant sur place.

Décidément, les vacances avaient bel et bien débuté!

00O0O0O0O0O0

Quelques jours plus tard, la chaleur bienfaisante de la fin juin céda la place à d'énormes nuages chargés de pluie qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel de Londres, ce qui allait bien avec l'humeur de Sirius cet après_-_midi_-_là. Dans l'un des salons du douze, square Grimmaurd, une discussion animée se tenait entre quelques membres de l'illustre clan des Black.

Une tasse de thé à la main, il se tenait pratiquement à l'écart de la discussion, secouant la tête et grommelant des paroles de temps à autre… Jusqu'à ce que sa cousine Bellatrix lui adresse la parole.

_-_Alors Sirius, comme ça, on a rompu avec cette Gryffondor? Comment s'appelait_-_elle déjà? Maine? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'un ton insoucieux.

_-_Layne…, marmonna Sirius.

_-_C'est ce que je disais…, continua Bellatrix en buvant une gorgée de thé.

_-_Layne… Quel nom détestable! s'exclama Druella Black, la tante de Sirius. Ses parents doivent être moldus ou pire : Sang_-_de_-_bourbe.

Sirius crispa ses mains sur sa tasse, davantage pour l'insulte que pour la voix haut perchée de sa tante.

_-_Moldus…, répondit Narcissa, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse.

_-_Tu la connais, Narcissa? demanda Cygnus Black, l'oncle de Sirius.

Sa voix grave résonna dans la tête de Sirius. Ce qu'il pouvait les haïr…

_-_Hum… de vue, père…, murmura Narcissa.

_-_Et toi, Regulus? demanda de nouveau le père de celle_-_ci.

Bellatrix afficha un sourire mauvais, tandis que son cousin prenait un air suffisant.

_-_C'est une Sang_-_de_-_bourbe détestable! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Tout comme cette… Evans.

_-_Regulus, as_-_tu fini d'insulter mes amis? lança Sirius d'un ton sec.

_-_Ah parce que tu appelles ces racailles tes _amis _? reprit Bellatrix d'un air dégoûté.

_-_Evans? interrompit Orion Black, le père de Sirius. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom autre part…

_-_Ses parents sont morts, dit Narcissa, relevant à peine ses yeux vers son oncle.

_-_Ah tant mieux! Deux moldus en moins! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est un petit pas vers le rafraîchissement de ce monde…, dit Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius, en souriant d'un air hautain.

Sirius fixait toujours sa tasse de thé. Ses mains commençaient à trembler de fureur. Ce n'était pas bon signe. La discussion animée par Bellatrix, les commentaires allaient de ci, de là, mais toujours sur le même sujet : les amis de Sirius. _Potter, cette famille est une honte à leur nom… Pettigrew? Jamais entendu parler… Sûrement des gens peu fréquentables… Lupin…Une famille assez pauvre. Désolant! Ovsea? C'est cette famille de médicomages? Oh jamais je n'oserais me faire soigner par des gens comme eux… _Les oreilles de Sirius bourdonnaient. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus… et sa tasse aussi.

_-_Assez! hurla_-_t_-_il.

Il reçut quelques gouttes de thé sur sa peau. Les conversations se turent.

_-_Pardon? demanda sa mère, sa tasse à mi_-_chemin vers ses lèvres.

_-_J'ai dit : Assez!

_-_As_-_tu une bonne raison? continua Walburga, fixant son fils, les yeux plissés.

Sirius posa son regard sur sa mère. Oh! Qu'il la haïssait!

_-_Vous insultez mes amis. N'est_-_ce pas assez?

_-_Allons, Sirius…, débuta Araminta Meliflua en remuant sa main comme si c'était une chose secondaire qui se produisait. Tu ne vois pas que ces gens ne sont pas à la hauteur de notre famille? Encore heureux que tu fréquentes la petite Island…

Croyant avoir réglé le problème, Araminta but une gorgée de thé du bout des lèvres, le petit doigt impeccablement manucuré dressé. Elle allait se remettre à parler lorsque Sirius se leva d'un bond.

_-_Ce serait plutôt le contraire. _Vous_ n'êtes pas à leur hauteur. Vous ne leur arrivez même pas à la cheville. Tous autant que vous êtes.

Orion Black déposa sa tasse de thé sur la table du salon.

_-_Va dans ta chambre, déclara_-_t_-_il sans élever la voix.

_-_Bien! s'exclama Sirius.

_-_À la bonne heure! reprit sa mère.

_-_Je pars, lança Sirius.

_-_Quoi?! s'exclamèrent quelques convives.

_-_Vous avez très bien entendu! Je pars! répéta_-_t_-_il. Et pour de bon! Adieu!

Il quitta en trombe le salon. Narcissa avait levé les yeux vers lui pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Sirius se retrouva dans sa chambre et commença à faire ses valises. Il n'allait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison, foi de Sirius Black. Non! Foi de Sirius tout court.

Ses valises prêtes, il les rapetissa et les mit dans sa poche. Son balai sous le bras, il sortit pour de bon de la maison, mais à peine avait_-_il fini de descendre les marches du perron que Narcissa vint le rejoindre.

_-_Sirius, attends!

Il se retourna. Que lui voulait_-_elle?

_-_Ne pars pas. S'il te plait…

_-_Ils ont envoyé quelqu'un me convaincre?

Narcissa descendit elle aussi les marches du perron.

_-_Non. Je suis venue de mon plein gré.

Elle lui prit la main.

_-_Je t'admire beaucoup d'oser ainsi défier les Black. Mais reste! Je t'en prie! Si tu pars, ça ne me donne rien de continuer à plier sous leurs ordres. Déjà que ma sœur a épousé Ted Tonks et qu'elle est définitivement partie… Si tu pars, il ne me reste plus personne!

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sirius déposa son balai. Si elle le prenait par les sentiments…

_-_Narcissa, il ne faut pas que tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds.

La jeune fille lui lâcha la main et essuya une larme.

_-_Partons ensemble dans ce cas! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle, résolue.

_-_Non! Tu dois rester! Ta place… est ici! Et puis, si tu viens, où logerons_-_nous?

_-_Au Chaudron Baveur!

_-_Tu as de l'argent?

_-_Très peu… Mes parents ont gelé mon compte jusqu'à ce que je me marie! Tu sais, après qu'Andromeda soit partie, ils ne voulaient plus qu'une autre de leurs filles s'enfuit. Mais toi? Tu as un endroit où loger?

C'était la première fois que Sirius y pensait… Elle avait raison… Il pourrait toujours aller chez James… Ou chez Andromeda. Il aimait bien Nymphadora, même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, à sa naissance l'été dernier.

_-_Euh… oui! Chez James!

_-_Oh…

Narcissa baissa la tête, mais la releva aussitôt.

_-_Sirius! Pars maintenant et reviens me chercher lorsque tu auras un appartement!

_-_Mais je n'ai que seize ans!

_-_À dix_-_sept ans, idiot! Quand tu seras majeur. Tu me le promets?

_-_Quoi?

_-_De revenir me chercher!

Elle lui prit ses deux mains cette fois_-_ci.

_-_S'il te plait, promets_-_le_-_moi!

_-_D'accord. Je te le promets.

Sirius étant plus grand qu'elle, Narcissa se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son cousin.

_-_Au revoir! dit_-_elle en l'étreignant.

Sirius, surpris, déposa timidement ses mains sur le dos de sa cousine.

_-_Au revoir, lui répondit_-_il dans ses cheveux blonds.

Une odeur de vanille lui titilla les narines et le troubla quelques instants. Narcissa le relâcha finalement et rentra aussitôt dans la maison. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle entra.

Sirius soupira. Il enfourcha son balai, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de Camouflage. Il donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol puis s'envola. L'image de Narcissa le hantait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de la connaître. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle était comme Bellatrix et comme _eux._ Il commença soudainement à pleuvoir, empêchant Sirius de pousser ses réflexions plus loin. Il jura silencieusement.

0O0O0O0O0O

Le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs illuminaient le ciel nocturne et la pluie battait contre la vitre. Pas facile de trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions! Ce n'était vraiment pas un temps à mettre un chien dehors… Harry tournait et se retournait dans son lit à la recherche du pays des rêves, sans succès.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison. Harry se redressa dans son lit et un éclair zébra le ciel, immédiatement suivi d'un coup de tonnerre magistral. Qui pouvait bien sonner à une heure pareille et surtout, par ce temps?

Il enfila ses pantoufles et descendit au rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Il croisa sa mère qui sortait de sa chambre.

_-_Tu as entendu sonner, James? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Harry acquiesça.

_-_Va voir, je te suis…, ajouta_-_t_-_elle.

Harry alla ouvrir la porte et y trouva sur le perron, les cheveux dégoulinants de pluie, un balai à ses pieds, un Sirius tout trempé.

_-_Patmol? Mais entre mon vieux! Entre! s'exclama Harry.

_-_Merci Cornedrue…, murmura Sirius.

_-_Je vais aller chercher une serviette…, proposa Joeva. Ferme la porte, James!

Harry obtempéra. Ils restèrent à se fixer dans l'entrée sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Joeva revienne avec une serviette et une robe de chambre.

_-_Sirius, tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Tu es tout trempé! dit_-_elle.

Sirius sourit et obéit à la mère de son meilleur ami.

_-_Viens nous rejoindre dans le salon! s'exclama Joeva.

Sirius acquiesça. Harry et sa mère s'assirent dans des fauteuils. Le père de Harry, Edward Potter, vint les rejoindre en se renseignant sur leur invité surprise. Joeva sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un plateau de chocolat chaud avec des biscuits. Elle servit le breuvage chaud dans des tasses et en donna une à son fils et à son mari. Sirius vint les rejoindre une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux toujours dégoulinant d'eau. Joeva lui servit également une tasse de chocolat chaud.

_-_Alors, mon cher Sirius, débuta Edward, qu'est_-_ce qui t'a amené chez nous?

_-_J'ai fugué, répondit simplement Sirius.

_-_Oh…, laissa échapper Joeva.

_-_Ça devenait insupportable, continua Sirius. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais le faire. Maintenant, c'est fait…

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé? demanda Harry.

_-_Eh bien, c'était l'heure du thé. Ma mère avait invité de la famille : mes cousines entre autres. Bellatrix et Narcissa…

Il leur raconta tout en détail, mais omit volontairement le passage où Narcissa et lui avaient discuté. On n'était pas obligé de tout raconter…

0O0O0O0O0O0O

L'été se déroula bien mieux que l'avait pressenti Sirius. Vers le milieu du mois de juillet, James et lui reçurent les résultats de leurs BUSEs et leur liste des fournitures scolaires : les deux amis avaient eu d'excellents résultats dans la plupart des matières. James avait même été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor! Ils reçurent également une carte postale de Peter provenant d'Australie, des lettres de Remus, et bien sûr, des nouvelles de Ketza, de Samiva et de Lily. Surtout de cette dernière pour un certain monsieur Potter. La jeune fille passait ses étés chez Ketza depuis la mort de ses parents. Samiva passait un très mauvais été selon ses lettres, mais Ketza l'invita chez elle pour les deux dernières semaines du mois d'août.

La sœur de James s'était mariée au début du mois d'août et filait le parfait bonheur avec son nouveau mari dans le sud de la France, au bord de la Méditerranée. Aux alentours du quinze août, les Potter et Sirius étaient allés acheter leurs nouvelles fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils y rencontrèrent Lily, Ketza, Samiva et Remus et passèrent une partie de l'après_-_midi à flâner ensemble. Peter ne revint d'Australie que quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire. Somme toute, ce fut des vacances assez ordinaires!

0O0O0O0O0O0O

Voilà! Le chapitre est terminé! Et les vacances aussi! XD Lol!

Lexyann


	12. Quand la Mort ne vous lâche pas

**Destins parallèles**

0O0O0O

**Chapitre 11**: **Quand la Mort ne vous lâche pas…**

Le premier septembre, le réveille-matin sonna en retard. Ce fut d'humeur bougonne que les Potter et Sirius se levèrent et commencèrent à se préparer. Le hibou de James n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne voulait pas entrer dans sa cage, Sirius avait perdu sa baguette et Mr Potter, ses clés, Mrs Potter présenta des œufs brûlés au petit_-_déjeuner au lieu des traditionnels œufs brouillés, la pinte de lait était vide et le lavabo coula à l'étage. Mr Potter préféra rester à la maison pour nettoyer les dégâts : ce fut donc Mrs Potter qui emmena les garçons à la gare. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas dans une bonne période ce jour_-_là et ne cessait de pester contre l'inhabituelle densité de la circulation de ce mercredi… Une chance, Peter et Ketza leur avait gardé une place dans le train…

En arrivant à Poudlard, la faim titillait nos amis et la répartition des élèves leur parut interminable, même s'ils avaient beaucoup grignoté durant le trajet. Heureusement, le festin de bienvenue fut à la hauteur de leur appétit. Le professeur Greaves ayant démissionné à la fin de l'année précédente, il y avait un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, un homme plutôt étrange. On ne pouvait jamais savoir s'il s'adressait à soi ou à son voisin car il ne fixait jamais les gens dans les yeux. Il était assez petit sans être un nain et assez moche aussi. Il s'appelait Mauricio Lange, un Italien. On voyait qu'il était passionné par sa matière, mais il se perdait dans ses explications, et le temps qu'il retrouve le fil, il perdait le contrôle de sa classe. C'était donc de bonne humeur que les élèves se rendaient dans son cours. C'était comme une deuxième récréation…

Le Quidditch débuta quelques jours après l'anniversaire de Lily, le douze septembre. Étant le nouveau capitaine, James aurait bien aimé chasser Ophelie Cheestham de l'équipe. Il avait essayé de tâter le terrain chez de potentiels Batteurs, mais tous avaient refusé, même ceux qui ne juraient que par le Quidditch. James soupçonnait Ophelie d'être la cause de ce revirement de situation. Pas qu'Ophelie soit une mauvaise joueuse, – au contraire, elle maniait un peu trop bien la batte à son goût! – mais James ne voulait pas que l'événement de l'année précédente, lorsqu'un Cognard lui avait fracassé le bras, se reproduise… Cependant, il n'avait aucune preuve contre Cheestham… Et elle semblait s'en délecter.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les sixième année eurent la chance de suivre un cours de transplanage, mais ils ne pouvaient obtenir leur permis qu'à dix-sept ans. Les Maraudeurs, Lily, Ketza et Samiva s'inscrivirent au cours.

Le premier match de la saison opposait Poufsouffle à Serpentard. Les Poufsouffle se firent battre à plate couture : ils ne pouvaient pas gagner indéfiniment. L'année avançait donc bien. Pas d'événements notables ne se déroulaient pour l'instant, ce qui était louche surtout si l'on connaissait les Maraudeurs et les Serpentard. La moitié de l'année avait déjà filée lorsque cet état d'inertie prit fin. Cette fin de semaine_-_là, Ketza et Lily étaient partie passer leur permis de transplanage au Ministère de la Magie, ayant toutes deux atteint la majorité. C'était durant le dîner du samedi. Bellatrix et sa bande s'étaient approchés des Maraudeurs.

_-_On aurait une _proposition _à vous faire, débuta Bellatrix.

_-_Proposez toujours, lança James.

_-_On voudrait faire un duel contre vous.

_-_Un duel… intéressant, dit Sirius. J'ai toujours rêvé de te battre, Bellatrix.

_-_On en reparlera lorsque tu sentiras la pointe de ma baguette sur la veine palpitante de ta gorge! cracha-t-elle, le regard brillant.

_-_Continue de rêver en couleur. Ça n'arrivera _jamais. _

_-_C'est ce qu'on verra… alors ce duel?

_-_Ce soir, à minuit! s'exclama Peter, qui parut surpris de sa propre audace.

_-_Si le morveux le dit… Je suis d'accord, répondit Bellatrix. À la Salle sur Demande. Severus sera mon second.

_-_Et James sera le mien, lança Sirius.

Les Serpentard se détournèrent, déclanchant des murmures déçus sur leur passage. Quoi? Pas d'effusion de sang entre les deux bandes rivales de Poudlard?

_-_Remus, tu vas venir? demanda Sirius.

_-_Mais où donc? répondit Remus en souriant, son doigt pointé vers son insigne.

_-_Ah je vois! s'exclama James en souriant lui aussi. Nulle part…

Remus lui fit un clin d'œil.

Minuit arriva bien vite. James, Sirius et Peter se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et prirent la carte du Maraudeur, leur plus grande réalisation après les animagi. James et Sirius l'avaient terminée durant l'été. C'était un véritable bijou. La carte montrait tous les coins et recoins du château, ainsi que le parc et Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Mais elle n'était pas qu'une simple carte! Elle montrait également tout le personnel enseignant et les élèves, si jamais il y en avait à proximité. Les Maraudeurs l'avaient débutée en première année, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à explorer le château clandestinement. Ils avaient également prévu une manière de cacher les informations : un sort de dissimulation. Il suffisait de dire « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et les informations apparaissaient. Dire « Méfait accompli » et la carte redevenait vierge. Remus avait eu l'idée d'inclure un sort de leur invention qui consistait à insulter tous ceux qui voulaient lire la carte sans avoir dit la bonne phrase. Elle avait un vocabulaire très varié d'ailleurs...

Au tournant d'un corridor, James, Sirius et Peter entendirent soudainement des pas derrière eux. Ils cherchèrent en vain sur la carte pour en découvrir le propriétaire. Les pas cessèrent et ils n'eurent pas la présence d'esprit de se retourner. La cape glissa.

_-_Salut les garçons!

Lesdits garçons se retournèrent en sursaut. Samiva Island se tenait devant eux en robe de chambre, les cheveux tressés dans son dos, sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Samiva! s'exclama Sirius.

_-_En personne. Que se passe_-_t_-_il?

_-_Je te ferais remarquer Samiva, que tu es aussi en faute que nous, marmonna James.

_-_Non! Je suis préfète. J'ai entendu Bellatrix prononcer les mots « Bouffons d'or, » « duel » et « minuit, » alors j'essaie de la rattraper, expliqua_-_t_-_elle. À votre tour maintenant.

_-_C'est nous les Bouffons d'or, répondit Peter.

Le sourire de Samiva s'effaça.

_-_J'aurais dû m'en douter…, soupira_-_t_-_elle. Attendez que j'en parle à Lily!

_-_Non! s'exclama James. Ne dit rien à Lily! S'il te plait!

_-_Hmm… À une condition!

_-_Laquelle?

_-_Je viens avec vous.

_-_Quoi?! s'exclamèrent les trois garçons d'une même voix.

_-_Il est clair que vous avez besoin d'une tête pensante!

Samiva sourit et souleva la cape d'invisibilité.

James se pencha de nouveau sur la carte. Le nom de Samiva n'apparaissait toujours pas.

_-_Euh… Samiva?

_-_Oui?

_-_Je ne vois pas ton nom sur la carte…

_-_Oh! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle en laissant échapper un rire. Remercie Lily. Elle vous avait volé la carte à Noël pour la « modifier. »

La vision furtive de James cherchant sans relâche la carte traversa l'esprit de Sirius. Il sourit.

_-_Vous êtes trop fortes, laissa_-_t_-_il échapper.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au lieu du rendez_-_vous. Ils prirent soin d'enlever la cape d'invisibilité et d'effacer la carte avant d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Bellatrix, Rogue, les deux frères Lestrange, Rosier, Wilkes et une jeune fille du nom de Diana Zabini étaient déjà présents. Ils étaient tous en sixième année, sauf Rabastan Lestrange, un septième année.

_-_Quel accueil! s'exclama Sirius. C'est pour te supporter lorsque tu perdras?

_-_La ferme! rétorqua Bellatrix. Allez! En garde!

_-_Avec joie, répondit Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

Ils se saluèrent rapidement sans ciller. À peine Bellatrix se fut_-_elle redressée qu'elle entama le duel à coup d'un _Serpensortia_. Sirius fixa le serpent se mouvoir et le fit exploser d'un geste désinvolte.

_-_Voilà ce que j'en fais des Serpentard! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_Je vois. _Impedimenta! _

Sirius esquiva le sort sans problèmes et lança le sort de Désarmement. Bellatrix se créa un bouclier à la dernière minute qui absorba le sort.

_-__Tarentallegra! _lança Bellatrix.

Cette fois_-_ci, Sirius ne fut pas assez rapide et se mit à danser jusqu'à ce qu'il lance un sort de Silence. Se retrouvant muette, Bellatrix dut relâcher son attention sur le sort de Danse pour tenter de recouvrer la parole.

_-_Tu n'y arriveras pas, Bella. J'ai ajouté un Anti_-_contre sort. Les effets disparaîtront au bout de… cinq heures.

Bellatrix leva ses deux majeurs vers son cousin. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait encore de la difficulté avec les sortilèges informulés. Elle fit signe à Rogue de prendre sa place et s'assit dans un coin en souriant. Rodolphus Lestrange et la jeune Zabini vinrent s'asseoir près d'elle. Rogue se plaça devant Sirius.

_-_Et maintenant, allons jouer dans la cour des grands, Black, dit_-_il en saluant.

_-_Avec plaisir, sourit Sirius.

_-__Stupéfix! _débuta Rogue.

_-_C'est ça que tu appelles « la cour des grands, » Servilus? rétorqua Sirius en évitant sans mal le sort. Regarde bien celui_-_ci.

Sirius brandit sa baguette et lança un sort de Saignement de Nez. Aussitôt, le nez de Rogue se mit à saigner abondamment.

_-_Tu crois b'arrêter avec ce sort stubide?

Le sort qu'il lança ensuite fut d'une force inouïe. Sirius fut projeté vers l'arrière. Il pensa aussitôt à un matelas bien moelleux pour amortir sa chute. Sonné, il tenta de se relever. Samiva accourut vers lui.

_-_Sirius, tu n'es pas blessé? demanda_-_t_-_elle, de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

Sirius secoua la tête. Il se redressa sur ses coudes.

_-_Non, ça va…

James et Peter s'étaient également approchés.

_-_Si tu veux, James pourra te rempl…, débuta la jeune fille.

_-_Non! C'est entre lui et moi! s'exclama Sirius.

Il s'était maintenant totalement redressé.

_-_Sirius, sois raisonnable…, gémit Peter.

_-_Je peux continuer, conclut Sirius d'un ton catégorique.

_-_Si tu le dis…, murmura James.

Sirius ramassa sa baguette et se replaça devant Rogue d'un air déterminé. Son adversaire souriait d'un air goguenard.

_-_Je ne crois pas que tu puisses continuer bien longtemps, Black…, s'exclama méchamment Rogue.

_-_C'est ce qu'on verra! _Expelliarmus! _

Mais à la place d'un éclair de lumière rouge, ce fut une pluie de fleurs qui sortit de la baguette de Sirius.

_-_Comment… Mais qu'est_-_ce qui se passe? _Expelliarmus! _

La même pluie de fleurs jaillit. Rogue ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Sirius jeta sa baguette d'un air rageur.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu m'as fait, Servilus?

_-_Un petit sort de magie noire.

Sirius laissa échapper une flopée de jurons qui auraient fait rougir un capitaine de bateau.

_-_J'aurais dû m'en douter! ragea_-_t_-_il. Et maintenant, qu'est_-_ce que je fais?

_-_Rien. Tu abandonnes, répondit Rogue.

_-_QUOI?!? s'écria Sirius.

_-_Tu ne peux plus rien faire! Tes fonctions magiques sont complètement détraquées.

_-_Tu vas me le payer, Rogue!

Sirius ramassa sa baguette en jurant de nouveau. Samiva s'approcha de lui et déposa une main sur son épaule.

_-_On n'a plus rien à faire ici…, marmonna_-_t_-_il.

Peter ouvrit la porte de la salle et James, Sirius et Samiva sortirent.

_-_Bande de pouilleux! s'exclama Diana Zabini. Potter n'a même pas essayé.

Ils ne s'en soucièrent pas. Il était une heure et demie du matin. Le goût de la défaite dans la bouche, les quatre amis marchèrent un moment à découvert puis James sortit sa cape et la carte pour marcher sans être vus. Ils raccompagnèrent Samiva à la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard et remontèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor. Sans un mot, James, Sirius et Peter se couchèrent.

Ketza et Lily revinrent le dimanche soir, la mine radieuse, leur permis en main. Mais leur bonne humeur s'effaça quelque peu lorsqu'elles virent la morosité habiter James, Sirius et Peter. Seul dans un coin de la salle commune, Sirius semblait mijoter quelque mauvais coups contre Rogue.

La Pleine Lune approchait et Sirius avait une idée. James, Remus et lui s'étaient réunis comme d'habitude pour discuter de ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Les filles les accompagnaient aussi. C'était durant le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur avait donné une série d'exercices à compléter en équipe. Et naturellement, personne ne les faisait. Le village de Pré_-_au_-_Lard n'était pas encore complet sur la carte. Les Maraudeurs avaient l'intention d'y remédier.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil par_-_dessus son épaule. Rogue semblait suivre leur conversation avec intérêt.

_-_Il m'énerve…, marmonna_-_t_-_il.

_-_Qui? demanda Ketza.

_-_Servilus! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_Oh… j'aurais dû m'en douter…, marmonna la jeune fille, griffonnant un mot ou deux lorsque le professeur passa près d'eux.

À la fin du cours, Sirius faussa compagnie à ses amis et les rejoignit pour le dîner. Remus se leva de table avant les autres, lorsque les nuages dans le ciel commencèrent à changer de couleur. Harry fut intrigué de voir que Sirius ne cessait de fixer la table des Serpentard avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a, Sirius? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Oh rien…, répondit le jeune Black, toujours souriant.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Le Soleil baissait rapidement dans le ciel.

_-_On ferait mieux d'y aller…, murmura Ginny.

_-_Allez_-_y, on vous suit…, répondit Harry.

Ginny lui vola un rapide baiser et quitta la Grande Salle avec Ketza et Samiva. Harry et Sirius se levèrent également. Sur le chemin de la Salle Commune, Sirius retint Harry par le bras.

_-_Je voulais te dire un truc, murmura_-_t_-_il, son sourire moqueur toujours sur les lèvres.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Servilus, je lui ai joué un tour…

_-_Quel genre? demanda Harry, plus ou moins sûr de vouloir savoir ce que c'était…

Sirius laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

_-_Je lui ai expliqué le truc du Saule et je lui ai dit d'y aller!

_-_Tu as fait _quoi?_

_-_Je lui ai ex…

_-_Mais tu es complètement fou! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est_-_ce qui t'as pris?

Les quelques tableaux autour d'eux murmurèrent des exclamations indignées. Sirius était stupéfait.

_-_Je voulais me venger…

_-_Te venger? Te _venger?_ Franchement Sirius! Tu l'as carrément jeté dans la gueule du loup! Sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots douteux.

Sirius sourit.

_-_Ouais…, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et partit en courant.

_-_Eh James! Où vas-tu?

_-_Réparer ta gaffe, idiot! répondit_-_il par_-_dessus son épaule.

Harry arriva bien vite devant le Saule cogneur. Aucune trace de Rogue. En voyant un bâton près du nœud permettant d'immobiliser l'arbre, le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Zigzagant entre les branches que sa présence avait rendu folles, Harry plongea vers le morceau de bois et appuya sur le nœud salvateur. L'arbre s'immobilisa.

Harry se glissa sans mal entre les racines et reprit sa course dans le tunnel, trébuchant sur des racines traîtresses. Il commençait à voir une lumière tremblante au bout du tunnel. Harry ralentit l'allure. L'idée de prendre sa forme animagus ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit tant l'adrénaline le lui brouillait. La silhouette de Rogue se dessina sur le sol. Harry déglutit, se surprenant à espérer qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Il espérait aussi que le Serpentard n'avait rien vu de Remus.

_-_Rogue! Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là? s'exclama Harry.

Rogue se retourna, le visage blême.

_-_L-lu-pin… Un l-loup… Un lou-loup… Un loup_-_ga-garou!

_-_Raison de plus… Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là?

Remus poussa un hurlement. Rogue s'éloigna d'un bond. La tête d'un loup apparut à travers la trappe, montrant ses dents. Harry et Rogue reculèrent d'un autre pas.

_-_À trois, on court…, marmonna Harry à Rogue. TROIS!

Une formidable poussée d'adrénaline s'empara de Harry et il courut comme il n'avait jamais couru, Rogue et Remus à ses trousses. Il sortit du Saule Cogneur et aida Rogue par la même occasion. Ginny, Samiva, Sirius et un rossignol que Harry devina comme étant Ketza se tenaient devant le Saule. Rogue s'enfuit sans demander son reste à toutes jambes vers le château. Remus, qui s'était pris dans les racines du Saule durant une minute, réussit à se dépêtrer et sortit.

_-_Transformez_-_vous! Qu'est_-_ce que vous attendez? hurla Harry avant de prendre la forme de Cornedrue.

Samiva se transforma en panthère et vint prêter main forte au cerf. Une renarde rousse les aida, le rossignol appuyant sur le nœud du Saule. Un gros chien noir s'approcha timidement et les assista. Un rat s'ajouta à la bande…

O0O0O0O0O

Le reste de l'année se passa sans trop d'incidents notables. Rogue évitait les Maraudeurs tout en les haïssant plus que jamais et James encore plus depuis qu'il avait une dette envers lui. Il avait reçu l'ordre formel du professeur Dumbledore de ne révéler absolument rien de ce qu'il avait vu. Les trois filles, Remus et Sirius avaient tous passés haut la main leur permis de transplanage et ne restaient plus que Peter et James pour l'avoir.

Sirius avait changé quatre fois de petite amie depuis le début de l'année : il avait même eu un petit flirt avec Ketza durant la canicule du mois de mai. Pour une raison inconnue, Remus les avait évités durant toute la durée de leur amourette. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Ketza rompit avec Sirius à peine trois semaines plus tard. Les Gryffondor avaient remporté de justesse la Coupe de Quidditch. Cependant, la coupe des quatre maisons revint aux Serdaigle, qui la méritait amplement.

L'été s'annonçait donc chaud et beau…

O0O0O0O0O

Plus aucun bruit ne régnait dans la maison de Samiva… C'était ce qu'elle attendait : le silence absolu… Et quel meilleur moment qu'une nuit sans lune pour quitter cette demeure où la tension se faisait de plus en plus oppressante de jour en jour? C'était le moment ou jamais. Samiva rejeta ses couvertures et s'habilla d'un costume de jogging. Sans un mot, d'un geste rapide et succinct, elle rapetissa son gros sac noir et sa malle pour qu'ils puissent faire dans sa poche.

La fugueuse descendit alors sur la pointe des pieds. Devant le miroir du vestibule, Samiva coupa sa longue natte brune d'un geste tremblant, puis déposa sa tresse sur la petite table, les ciseaux dessus, sorte d'ultime message à sa mère. Elle sortit alors dans cette sombre nuit de juillet d'une démarche sûre, la baguette en main.

Lorsqu'elle fut à bonne distance de la maison, Samiva s'arrêta et prit une bonne inspiration. Si elle voulait arriver avant la fermeture du Chaudron Baveur, il lui faudrait transplaner… Ce n'était pas évident; Samiva n'ayant pas beaucoup essayé ce moyen de transport dangereux, entraînant parfois la désartibulation. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que peu de sorciers s'y risquaient, préférant le balai. Samiva frissonna, autant de froid que d'angoisse. Oh et puis tant pis! Elle disparut dans un pop! et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard en plein milieu d'une rue adjacente au Chaudron Baveur. Un chauffard s'en venait à toute vitesse en klaxonnant et Samiva eut juste le temps de sauter sur le trottoir! Le cœur battant, l'adolescente courut vers le pub miteux.

Le regard de Samiva parcourut la demi-douzaine de clients. Il s'attarda sur un garçon recroquevillé, sirotant une liqueur quelconque. Sa silhouette lui était vaguement familière et c'est pourquoi la jeune fille s'installa à deux chaises du jeune homme, lui jetant quelques coups d'œil de temps à autre, espérant savoir qui il était. Puis, l'observé tourna légèrement la tête. Du coin de l'œil, Samiva reconnut aussitôt Sirius et elle retint de justesse une exclamation de surprise. Lorsqu'il se leva, Samiva lança :

_-_Sirius!

Il se retourna, fronçant les sourcils. Samiva se leva à son tour et le serra dans ses bras.

_-_Comme je suis contente de te voir! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle en le relâchant.

_-_Euh… on se connaît? bredouilla_-_t_-_il.

_-_Bien sûr, bêta! C'est moi, Samiva!

_-_Mais… tes cheveux?

_-_Coupés!

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ici?

Samiva lança un regard autour d'elle.

_-_Tu as une chambre ici?

_-_Euh… ouais.

_-_Allons_-_y, je te raconterai tout.

Les deux amis montèrent à l'étage. Samiva se jeta sur le lit et ferma les yeux, la main sur son front.

_-_Eh! Faut pas se gêner! grogna Sirius, en s'assoyant sur une chaise.

_-_Désolée! s'excusa Samiva en se redressant dans le lit. Je suis juste si fatiguée! Il est 23h30!

_-_Tu n'es pas la seule, répondit Sirius en bâillant. Mais comme je suis galant, je te laisse le lit et je dormirai dans un sac de couchage.

_-_Ne te donne pas cette peine, Sirius… Et puis c'est dur, par terre.

_-_À moins qu'on dorme dans le même lit? sourit le garçon.

Samiva détourna le regard.

_-_Ah ça, jamais! s'écria_-_t_-_elle d'une voix féroce.

_-_Bon, alors je couche sur le sol…, conclut Sirius en s'emparant d'un sac de couchage dans sa malle.

Samiva soupira tandis que Sirius s'attaquait dans un bruissement de tissu à dérouler son sac de couchage.

_-_Hmm… Sirius? demanda Samiva, toujours assise sur le lit.

L'interpellé redressa la tête et fixa la jeune fille.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais au Chaudron Baveur? Tu n'étais pas allé habiter chez James?

Sirius détourna la tête.

_-_Si… mais j'ai de plus en plus souvent l'impression d'être de trop. Alors je me suis trouvé un appartement. J'attends qu'il se libère.

_-_Tu as assez d'argent? s'étonna Samiva en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche.

_-_J'ai beaucoup d'économies et puis… mon oncle Alphard est mort en avril, me léguant toute sa fortune. Une somme rondelette, expliqua Sirius en rapportant son regard sur elle.

Ce fut à son tour de détourner le regard.

_-_Je suis désolée…, murmura Samiva.

_-_Quoi? Pour mon oncle? Je ne l'ai vu que cinq fois dans ma vie…, ricana l'adolescent.

_-_Mais alors? Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fait de toi son héritier? s'exclama Samiva en relevant son regard, les sourcils froncés.

Sirius s'assit sur son sac de couchage et haussa les épaules.

_-_Parce que j'ai fugué, sans doute… J'en sais rien… je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup. Mais je ne pense pas avoir assez d'argent…

Samiva sourit légèrement.

_-_Ah oui? Tu as besoin d'une colocataire? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_-_Colocataire?

Samiva laissa échapper un petit rire et passa sa langue sur ses dents. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait ainsi se procurer un loyer pas trop cher… Même si le colocataire n'était pas une trouvaille en soi.

_-_Ouais… Quelqu'un avec qui tu vis et tu partages les frais, expliqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Ahh! Oui j'en ai une…, répondit_-_il.

Samiva releva les sourcils. Son cœur se serra légèrement. Et zut alors…

_-_Elle est ici?

_-_Elle l'était…

Un regain d'espoir!

_-_Ah? Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé? Elle est partie? Vous ne vous entendiez pas bien?

_-_J'aime mieux ne pas en parler… Mais on s'entendait très bien, ce qui m'avait étonné.

_-_Oh.

_-_Alors j'ai une dette envers elle…

_-_Envers qui?

_-_Envers mon ancienne « colocataire. » Tu ne voudrais pas la remplacer?

Samiva s'étouffa brusquement avec sa propre salive. Sirius s'enquit aussitôt de sa santé et elle lui fit vigoureusement signe que ça allait. Rassuré, Sirius revint sur sa chaise et Samiva put articuler :

_-_Quoi moi?!?

Merveilleux. Et là, Samiva ne sut si elle était sincère ou sarcastique.

_-_Non le miroir… Bien sûr toi!

Et là, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle s'écria :

_-_Ah ça non!

Mais Sirius ne semblait pas l'avoir écoutée.

_-_Il y a deux chambres dans mon appartement, une salle de bain, une cuisine_-_salon_-_salle_-_à_-_manger…, expliquait_-_il.

Deux chambres? Ouf! Le peu de réticence qui lui restait fut relégué aux oubliettes.

_-_Ah, s'il y a deux chambres…, débuta-t-elle, faisant mine d'y réfléchir.

_-_Tu acceptes? s'exclama Sirius.

_-_Est-ce que j'ai le choix? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

_-_Moi je m'en fous! Retourne chez toi si tu en as envie!

Samiva lui décocha un regard noir. Alors Sirius fit une chose inusitée : il lui demanda pardon, sincère et sérieux tout à coup. Samiva esquissa un faible sourire et éteignit la chandelle en soufflant dessus. Ce qu'elle était fatiguée subitement…

0O0O0O

_-_La première épicerie sera la plus chère…, décréta Samiva, une plume à la main. Il nous faut… des produits nettoyants, de la nourriture, des meubles…

_-_J'aimerais bien avoir une moto! s'exclama soudainement Sirius.

Samiva poussa un soupir et releva la tête vers le ciel d'un bleu limpide, plissant les yeux sous les rayons aveuglants du soleil. C'était une agréable journée d'été, propice aux pauses sur les terrasses des petits cafés avec une boisson froide ou une crème glacée. Il était dix heures et la clientèle du Chemin de Traverse se résumait à des retraités ou à des étudiants en vacances. Samiva esquissa un sourire et baissa la tête pour prendre une cuillérée de son sundae triple chocolat qui commençait à avoir mauvaise mine sous le soleil… Sirius sourit.

-Dépêche-toi de la manger!

Samiva lui tira la langue.

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi goinfre que toi, très cher, rétorqua Samiva en lorgnant vers le bol impeccablement vidé de son compagnon. Bon! Un peu de sérieux…

La jeune sorcière passa sa main dans ses mèches folles, lui rappelant de passer chez le coiffeur. À ajouter sur la liste des choses à faire, en plus d'aller faire un tour aux magasins de meubles. Ouf! Quelle journée chargée! Surtout que l'appartement se libérait le lendemain!

_-_Ah! Mais on peut utiliser la magie pour le ménage! réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

Elle raya les produits nettoyants, puis fronça les sourcils.

_-_Au fait, qu'est_-_ce qui est inclus dans l'appartement?

_-_Euh…

Sirius fouilla dans ses poches et en extirpa un bail tout fripé.

_-_…Les _stores_, les rideaux, la cuisinière, le réfrigérateur, les tapis… C'est tout.

_-_C'est pas mal! Et ça te coûte combien, cette merveille?

_-_Euh… un bon prix, marmonna-t-il en enfonçant le bail dans sa poche de jean

Samiva fronça les sourcils.

_-_Montre…

Sirius secoua la tête.

_-_Montre, j'ai dit!

_-_Non! Écoute, je paye le loyer et l'électricité. Tu payes le fêlétone, le chauffage et l'épicerie trois fois par mois.

_-_Le téléphone… Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'on va utiliser le téléphone très souvent… Le transplanage et les hiboux, c'est surtout ça qu'on va utiliser.

_-_Pas grave, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton bourru. Tu le paies pareil.

Samiva lui lança un regard suspicieux. Le loyer devait être assez cher… Sirius se pencha sur son bol et joua un peu avec sa cuiller, évitant le regard de la jeune fille.

_-_Bon eh bien qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait? s'exclama soudainement Samiva.

_-_J'ai envie de faire un truc spécial cet été…, répondit Sirius.

_-_Comme quoi? demanda Samiva entre deux bouchées.

_-_Je ne sais pas… un voyage?

_-_Hmm, ce serait mieux l'été prochain, et puis… il y aura la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Au Canada je pense…

_-_Ouais… Bonne idée! On pourrait y aller tout le monde ensemble! Pour fêter la fin des études!

Samiva sourit. Et l'entrée dans la réalité…

Après une journée de courses à courir d'un bout à l'autre des Londres moldus et sorciers, les deux colocataires retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour une dernière nuit. Le lendemain, ils emménageraient enfin.

L'appartement qu'ils habiteraient désormais était constitué d'un salon_-_salle_-_à_-_manger_-_cuisine, de deux chambres et d'une salle de bain. Le salon était devant eux et à leur gauche, c'était la cuisine. Le comptoir séparait la cuisine de la salle de détente. Le lavabo était contre le mur complètement à leur gauche, à côté du réfrigérateur. À côté, une cuisinière et des armoires. Il y avait une fenêtre au_-_dessus de l'évier. Le long du mur, trois portes donnaient respectivement sur une chambre, une salle de bain et une autre chambre. C'était assez confortable, juste assez grand. Combien cela pouvait-il coûter, Samiva ne le saurait sans doute jamais…

0O0O0O0O

Le quatorze juillet, très tôt, Samiva se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, la respiration haletante. Prise d'une bouffée de chaleur, elle se dépêtra de son lit de fortune et ouvrit la fenêtre, collant légèrement son front contre la moustiquaire. Il devait être quatre heures du matin… Expirant profondément, Samiva releva la tête et aperçut un hibou piquer dans sa direction. Presque instinctivement, Samiva retira la moustiquaire pour le laisser entrer. L'oiseau lui était inconnu, mais elle détacha l'enveloppe tout de même et le hibou s'en alla aussitôt. La lettre fut un choc pour Samiva…

Une Médicomage lui annonçait que sa mère avait été retrouvée morte, comme foudroyée. C'était la voisine sorcière qui avait alerté les autorités lorsqu'elle avait été réveillée par un bruit d'explosion. La cause du décès était encore inconnue, mais l'hypothèse d'un meurtre par l'Avada Kedavra n'était pas exclue. L'auteure de la lettre _-_ une certaine Geillis Mackenzie – lui demandait de revenir dans son ancienne demeure dans les plus brefs délais afin de discuter avec le notaire_-_mage du testament de sa mère.

Sous le choc, Samiva chut sur le sol. S'il lui avait subsisté une once de courage pour retourner dans cette maison, il n'en restait désormais plus rien. Elle n'aurait jamais la force d'y retourner seule! La jeune fille désormais orpheline se releva en titubant.

_-_S…Sirius? appela_-_t_-_elle, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Tant bien que mal, Samiva poussa la porte de sa chambre et se retrouva nez à nez contre Sirius. Sonnée, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol.

_-_Samiva! Ça va? Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe?

Bien malgré elle, Samiva se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, le corps secoué de spasmes. Elle tendit la lettre, qu'elle tenait toujours serrée, à son ami. Il la parcourut des yeux rapidement.

_-_Mais… je ne comprends pas… pourquoi tu pleures? Ce n'est pas elle qui avait tué ton père?

Les sanglots de Samiva redoublèrent d'intensité. Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

_-_Pleure, pleure ma belle… Vide ta peine, tu te sentiras mieux après…

Samiva enfouit son nez dans le creux de l'épaule du garçon, se laissant bercer tout doucement. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle passa dans les bras de son ami, sur le plancher de bois franc, mais lorsque Sirius lui murmura à l'oreille, elle frissonna légèrement.

_-_Si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi…

Samiva releva la tête vers lui, les yeux rouges. Elle acquiesça timidement.

_-_Je veux bien…, répondit_-_elle.

Sirius l'aida à se relever et la fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil recouvert d'une bâche de plastique.

_-_On mange, on se prépare et on y va. Ok?

Samiva acquiesça, fixant l'écran noir de la télévision. Elle se sentait étrangement vide… Mais en même temps, tout plein de pensées jaillissaient dans sa tête. Des images de sa mère, de son père, de son enfance, de son adolescence…

_-_Samiva?

L'interpellée releva lentement la tête. Sirius tenait deux bols de céréales et deux cuillères.

_-_Tu as fait ce qui risquerait le moins de brûler? demanda_-_t_-_elle en prenant un bol et une cuiller.

Sirius sourit.

_-_Tu doutes de mes talents culinaires?

_-_Un peu…, répondit_-_elle, tentant de sourire.

_-_Je vois que ton humour persiste, remarqua Sirius.

_-_C'est tout ce qu'il me reste…Ainsi que l'amitié, ma vie et… l'amour.

_-_L'amour? s'étonna Sirius.

_-_L'amour, murmura Samiva, regardant Sirius, qui la fixait également.

Il finit par détourner le regard. Samiva fit de même, les joues légèrement rouges.

0O0O0O0O0O0O

_-_Ah vous voilà enfin Mlle Island! s'exclama un petit homme trapu habillé d'une robe de sorcier noir en serrant la main de Samiva. Avisant Sirius, il reprit : Votre petit ami, mademoiselle?

Le notaire_-_mage les observait, une petite lueur dans le regard.

_-_Non, monsieur. Seulement un ami.

_-_Et vous êtes monsieur…?

_-_Sirius Black.

Ils se serrèrent également la main, non sans un léger tressaillement de la part du notaire.

_-_Et je suis Dougal Duncan. Et maintenant, discutons de choses sérieuses.

_-_Où est ma mère? s'exclama soudainement Samiva.

Mr Duncan tressaillit de nouveau.

_-_Ils l'ont emmenée pour l'autopsie. Nous avons cru que ce serait un trop gros choc pour vous et…

_-_Pardon? Vous me croyez trop faible pour voir le cadavre de ma mère? De quel droit osez_-_vous…

Elle allait sauter sur le notaire lorsque Sirius l'en empêcha.

_-_Calme_-_toi, Samiva! Il n'a cru que bien faire, le pauvre homme!

Samiva se détendit légèrement.

_-_Excusez_-_moi…, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Le notaire_-_mage se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle à manger en débitant que ce n'était rien, que c'était compréhensible, etc. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table en chêne, Samiva et Sirius d'un côté, Mr Duncan de l'autre. Il plaça des petites lunettes sur son nez et plissa le front pour lire un gros rouleau de parchemin.

_-_…_Je, soussignée, Elsa Griseldis Mahault Island, née Lehnsman, lègue tous mes biens à mon unique fille Samiva Aliénor Mariegold Elizabeth Island, ainsi que ceux de mon mari, feu Georges Rupert Island. _Donc toute cette demeure et ce qu'elle contient vous appartiennent, ainsi que le compte de votre mère chez les sorciers et les moldus.

_-_T…tout? répondit Samiva d'une voix blanche.

_-_N'est_-_ce pas ce que je viens de dire?

_-_Mais j'ai aussi des cousins… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma mère n'en aurait pas glissé un mot…

_-_Vous verrez cela avec votre famille, mademoiselle. Il y a aussi une lettre qui venait avec le testament. Je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir. Votre mère l'avait scellée.

Mr Duncan lui tendit une enveloppe épaisse. Samiva la prit d'une main tremblante.

_-_Avant de me retirer, j'ai besoin de votre signature pour quelques documents. Rien de bien méchant. Seulement des papiers mentionnant l'arrêt d'envoi de quotidiens, des déclarations de revenues, ce genre de choses…

_-_Je vois… Excusez_-_moi…

Samiva se leva, serrant la grosse enveloppe contre son cœur. Elle entra dans la cuisine et se versa un verre d'eau froide. Elle le plaqua contre son front en fermant les yeux. Puis elle but une longue gorgée. Elle revint par la suite dans la salle à manger.

_-_Merci mademoiselle, s'exclama le notaire lorsque Samiva eut fini. Il rangea tous les papiers dans son sac. Si vous avez la moindre question, envoyez_-_moi un hibou. Au revoir mademoiselle Island, monsieur Black. Toutes mes condoléances encore une fois.

Puis il transplana. Samiva passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_-_Ça va, Samiva? demanda finalement Sirius.

Elle acquiesça.

_-_Prends tout ce que tu veux dans cette maison. Je veux la vendre.

_-_La _quoi?_ Mais tu n'y penses pas!

_-_L'argent de la vente nous sera amplement suffisant à payer le loyer durant l'année. Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais cette baraque vaut beaucoup.

_-_Samiva, réfléchis! On pourrait emménager ici à la place de l'appartement!

_-_Fais ce que tu veux! Moi je reste là_-_bas. Et maintenant, laisse_-_moi tranquille, s'il te plait! J'ai besoin d'être seule un peu…

Samiva monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et claqua la porte de son ancienne chambre. Tout était en place, même son lit qui était resté défait dans sa fuite. La jeune fille se jeta dessus et décacheta l'enveloppe sans problème. Le parchemin était couvert de l'écriture ronde et élégante de sa mère. Elle se mit à lire avidement. Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

_13 juillet 1977_

_Ma chère Samiva,_

_Avant même que tu ne penses à détruire cette lettre, je te prie à genoux de me lire jusqu'au bout. Après, tu feras ce que tu voudras de la lettre, je m'en fous. Je serai déjà loin de toute façon. _

Samiva déglutit. Sa mère avait écrit cette lettre juste avant de mourir.

_Je veux simplement te dire certaines choses. La première d'entre elles – et la plus importante – est que je regrette profondément ce qui est arrivé à ton père et ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je n'étais pas tout à fait moi-même ces dernières années. Je te demande pardon. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te l'avoir demandé. Maintenant, la balle est dans ton camp : fais-en ce que tu veux._

Elle lui demandait pardon. Que devait_-_elle faire à présent? Samiva préféra continuer de lire…

_Cette histoire est un peu compliquée à voir. Tout commence quelques jours avant ton entrée à Poudlard. Je m'étais rendue au Ministère de la magie pour régler une affaire, je ne me rappelle même plus ce que c'était. Or, voilà, je revoie pour la première fois en douze ans ma grande sœur Franzeska… _

0O0O0O0O0O

_Août 1971_

-Le thé est à ton goût, Elsa?

-Oui merci.

-Oh! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis contente de te revoir, petite sœur!

Elsa releva la tête, un peu étourdie. Son regard tomba alors sur son demi-frère cadet, Franz, puis sur son neveu, Lucius. L'un et l'autre, elle ne les avait pas vus depuis presque douze ans. Tout deux avaient vieilli et avaient pris de la maturité. Son jeune frère dégageait même une puissance palpable. Peut-être avait-il hérité du don de jeteur de malédiction…? Ce ne serait pas étonnant… Et pour cette seule et bonne raison, Elsa évitait consciencieusement de croiser son regard. Franz éclata de rire en épiant le jeu de sa sœur.

-Je vois que tu as bien deviné, Elsa. Eh oui! J'ai le don.

Elsa pâlit et tourna son regard sur sa soeur. Tout à coup, elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Où était passé sa joyeuse Franzeska, sa compagne de jeux et d'espiègleries? La femme qui se trouvait devant elle avait beaucoup vieilli, on pouvait même apercevoir quelques mèches grises dans la chevelure blonde de sa sœur. Et son regard… Son regard n'avait plus rien de l'éclat de malice qui y brillait autrefois. Il était hautain, arrogant, quasi-mesquin.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? demanda alors Elsa.

Lucius pouffa, Franzeska sourit, mais lança un regard sévère à son fils pour le faire taire et ce fut Franz qui répondit.

-Dis-moi… Ta petite fille, quel âge a-t-elle?

Elsa se tendit.

-11 ans, pourquoi?

Mais il était inutile de poser la question, Elsa savait pertinemment où ils voulaient en venir et elle ne leur dirait rien du tout.

-C'est un très bel âge. L'âge des découvertes. Elle va entrer à Poudlard, je suppose?

Elsa ne répondit pas, le regard perçant.

-Et… a-t-elle le Don?

-Je ne vous dirai rien du tout sur Samiva, cracha-t-elle en se redressant vivement.

Elle voulut transplaner, mais elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette avec elle. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution : courir, ce qu'elle voulut faire, mais un sortilège de bloque jambe la fit aussitôt trébucher. Elle se retourna pour voir qui venait de l'attaquer ainsi, et croisa le rictus mesquin de Lucius qui rangeait lentement sa baguette d'ébène.

-Vous nous quittez bien précipitamment, ma tante.

Puis Lucius jeta un coup d'œil vers Franzeska.

-Mère, puis-je?

Franzeska acquiesça et Lucius brandit sa baguette vers Elsa.

-_Endoloris!_

Elsa écarquilla les yeux et se mit à hurler et à se tordre de douleur. Puis tout cessa aussi brusquement que ça avait débuté, laissant la jeune femme haletante et ruisselante de sueur.

-Si tu ne collabores pas, petite sœur, c'est ce qui t'arrivera, à toi et à ta famille, déclara simplement Franzeska. Alors dis-moi, préfères-tu voir ta famille souffrir ou faire docilement tout ce qu'on te dit?

Elsa se trouvait dans une impasse. Franzeska se pencha alors vers elle et lui prit la main.

-Elsa… Ma petite Elsy…

Franz s'approcha à son tour et pointa discrètement sa baguette sur leurs mains jointes.

-T'engages-tu à renouer avec la magie et avec le monde dans lequel tu étais baignée lorsque tu es née?

Elsa hésita, les visages de sa petite Samiva et de son George bien-aimé lui revinrent en mémoire, puis elle vit sous ses yeux leurs corps disloqués, morts… Quelle était donc la meilleure solution…?

-Oui, déclara Elsa, sentant les larmes lui chauffer les yeux, tandis qu'une première langue de feu, fine comme corde d'acier, enroulait leurs mains liées.

-T'engages-tu à écouter ta grande sœur et à faire confiance en ses directives, comme autrefois?

Elsa pâlit, mais il était déjà trop tard pour reculer.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle, dans un mince filet de voix à peine audible.

La deuxième langue de feu s'enroula autour de la première.

-Et… T'engages-tu, lorsque le moment viendra, à tuer ton moldu de mari comme je te le demande?

Elsa ferma les yeux et laissa couler ses larmes. Oh! Comme elle aurait aimé n'être jamais venue ici et n'avoir jamais serré à nouveau la main de sa sœur! Elle ne voulait même plus parler. Elle figea et son esprit se vida aussitôt de toute pensée. Elle se sentait légère et euphorique. C'était agréable. Alors la voix de Lucius s'éleva dans sa tête. _Dis oui. Dis oui! _Pourquoi refuserait-elle? La voix avait l'air gentille… C'est alors qu'une autre voix se fit entendre. Sa propre voix, faible, mais ferme. « _Non! Je refuse! » _Alors la voix de son neveu se fit plus ferme. _Dis OUI! _Elsa sursauta.

-Oui…, finit-elle par dire.

Et la troisième langue de feu scella à jamais la destinée d'Elsa Island… La sensation d'euphorie la quitta aussitôt. Sans voix, Elsa observa avec effroi les trois langues de feu qui s'estompaient et les sourires satisfaits de ces gens qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Avait-elle déjà été comme eux?

0O0O0O0O0O

_Une autre chose que je voulais te dire est que je t'aime beaucoup et j'ai autant sinon plus aimé ton père que toi. Je l'aimerai toujours d'ailleurs. Chaque instant passé avec lui était tout simplement magique. Il était mon oxygène et mon âme. Entre lui et moi, ce fut le coup de foudre. Dès le premier regard, il m'avait volé mon corps. Dès le premier baiser, mon âme. Il m'a possédé corps et âme comme je l'ai possédé corps et âme. Il m'a aimé jusqu'à la dernière minute et je l'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je l'ai tué de mes mains, mais son amour et ma culpabilité me tuent à leur tour. Oh! Comme je hais ce Serment Inviolable qui a brisé en mille miettes mon bonheur si chèrement acquis. _

_Je voulais aussi te dire que je ne t'en veux pas de t'être enfuie de la sorte : j'ai fait la même chose à dix-huit ans. Mais tu le savais déjà. J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais coupée les cheveux. J'imagine que tu dois être belle à voir. Je ne sais plus quoi écrire mais j'ai encore envie de le faire. Peut-être par peur. Mais peur de quoi? De mourir? Mais la mort, qu'est-ce que c'est? Le moment approche, l'étau se resserre. Je sens comme un grondement sourd qui s'élève des profondeurs de la nuit. Est-ce cela, mourir par la trahison d'un Serment inviolable?_

_Je me sens si lasse tout à coup. Lasse de vivre. Si tu m'en veux encore, je comprendrai. Dans le grenier, j'ai des journaux intimes si tu veux les lire. J'ai commencé à six ans. J'ai une cinquantaine de cahiers de toutes les formes. Je te les lègue. Minuit sonne et résonne jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. L'heure magique. Je vais partir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à signer de mon nom véritable._

_Je t'aime. Ta mère,_

_Elsa Griseldis Mahault Island _

Bien après avoir terminé sa lecture, la jeune fille continuait de fixer la lettre, ne sachant pas si elle devait pleurer ou non. On frappa à la porte. Samiva ne sursauta même pas. Sirius entra.

_-_Ça va Samiva? Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es enfermée ici!

_-_Ma mère… elle…m'a écrit… ça.

Samiva lui montra d'un geste du menton les feuilles de parchemin.

_-_Elle… me demande… pardon. Elle… dit qu'elle m'aime. Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Sirius, dis_-_le_-_moi…

Samiva se redressa et déposa la lettre sur son oreiller.

_-_J…je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Samiva…

_-_Ne dis rien, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Partons. Je reviendrai après l'enterrement de ma mère. Prenons seulement ce qui est nécessaire.

_-_C'est déjà fait. J'ai tout envoyé chez nous. Viens maintenant.

Samiva se laissa entraîner par Sirius. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils transplanèrent. Arrivés chez eux, Samiva ne fit rien pour s'éloigner des bras de son ami.

_-_Sirius?

_-_Hmm?

_-_Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit?

Samiva sentit Sirius se tendre légèrement.

_-_Oui, finit_-_il par répondre.

Samiva laissa le soin de préparer les funérailles de sa mère à sa tante Clara. Celle_-_ci accepta, voyant bien que sa nièce n'était pas en état de le faire. Cette dernière en fut reconnaissante. James, Lily, Ketza, Remus et Peter vinrent soutenir leur amie. Il plut une bonne partie de la cérémonie ce jour_-_là. Plusieurs personnes étaient venues offrir leurs sympathies. Même des personnes que Samiva n'avait jamais vues, se présentant comme étant le beau_-_frère de la femme du cousin au premier degré du mari de sa tante ou encore la sœur du cousin germain du parrain de la nièce du beau_-_frère de Samiva_-_ne_-_savait_-_plus_-_qui… Elle s'en fichait un peu de toute façon.

_-_Je pense que j'ai invité un peu trop de monde…, murmura Clara à sa nièce, rendus au cimetière.

_-_Un peu oui…, répondit Samiva sur le même ton. Excuse_-_moi…

Samiva s'approcha de la fosse de sa mère et jeta ses fleurs préférées au fond. Le bouquet se détacha et se répandit pêle-mêle sur le cercueil. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Samiva se retourna légèrement et croisa le regard de Sirius.

_-_Ne te jette pas dans le trou surtout…, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_T'inquiète…

Ils sourirent. Sirius recula vers les autres. Samiva s'agenouilla dans la terre meuble.

_-_Je te pardonne maman. Pars en paix, vas rejoindre papa. Dis_-_lui… qu_-_qu'il me manque et que je l'aime, comme tu vas me m_-_manquer et que j_-_je t'aime, murmura_-_t_-_elle vers le cercueil.

Elle se releva, fit un signe aux fossoyeurs et recula vers ses amis.

_-_Allons_-_y…, leur dit_-_elle. On n'a plus rien à faire ici…

Le reste de l'été se passa plutôt bien. Après une mûre réflexion, Samiva décida de vendre la maison de ses parents, après l'avoir préalablement vidée des meubles pouvant être utiles dans son nouveau chezelle. Elle en donna aussi une grande partie et jeta ce qui n'était plus bon. Sirius et elle, avec l'aide de leurs amis, finirent d'aménager le tout dans l'appartement. À la fin de l'été, il était entièrement meublé et décoré. Les deux colocataires étaient fiers du résultat. Leur dernière année à Poudlard pouvait enfin débuter…

O0O0O0O

Lexyann


	13. Le choix de Samiva

**Destins parallèles**

Salut tout le monde! Voici le 12e chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 12 ****: Le choix de Samiva**

Elle avait de la difficulté à avancer. Ses jambes étaient de plomb et son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle baignait dans un univers éthéré et instable où une douce vapeur violette l'enveloppait toute entière. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si elle se retrouvait sous l'eau et qu'elle se noyait. Son pouls s'accéléra. Parmi les volutes de fumée, elle apercevait des silhouettes, des visages étrangement familiers. Tout doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus pressante, une voix l'interpellait.

_Ketza… Ketza…_

La sensation d'étouffer se faisait de plus en plus oppressante! Vite de l'air!

_Ketza… Ketza!_

Des mains l'agrippèrent solidement et elle se mit à paniquer et à trembler. Brusquement, l'air retrouva le chemin de ses poumons et les influx celui des nerfs. La crise était passée.

-Ketza! On est arrivé!

Ketza balaya cligna des yeux et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_-_Papa? Est_-_ce qu'il reste du café? demanda_-_t_-_elle, à moitié endormie encore.

_-_Hmm! Je ne suis pas ton père!

Ketza tourna légèrement la tête et sursauta en reconnaissant juste au-dessus d'elle deux prunelles couleur de lune.

_-_Ahhh! Remus! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

-Dis donc… tu en as dormi un coup! sourit Lily. Tu t'es effondrée sur la banquette et tu n'as plus bougé durant sept heures!

-Alors comme on ne voulait pas te réveiller, on s'est installé par terre, enchaîna James.

Lentement, Ketza se releva en se frottant les yeux. Tiens… elle était en uniforme. Avisant Remus, elle se rendit compte qu'il était juste à la bonne distance pour qu'elle ait dormi la tête sur ses cuisses… Ketza rougit violemment.

-Euh… si j'ai dormi durant sept heures… comment cela se fait-il que je sois en uniforme?

Sirius sourit malicieusement.

-Demande à Remus, Katie!

-Sirius! Ne dis pas de sottises. Ce sont les filles qui se sont occupées de toi.

-Mais avoue que ça t'aurait fait plaisir, hein Lup? le taquina James.

-Oh la ferme…, grogna-t-il.

Ketza fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ces allusions? Et ces sourires entendus, ces regards complices? Avaient-ils tous… tous devinés…? Ketza croisa le regard rassurant de Lily, puis capta le signe de négation de Samiva. Non… Elles n'avaient rien dit… Ouf… Le Poudlard express s'arrêta en douceur, puis un brouhaha caractéristique de centaines d'adolescents en mouvement se fit peu à peu entendre. Allez! Il était temps de descendre!

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait dormi, ou qu'elle était à côté de Remus… quoiqu'il en soit, la répartition et le festin de début d'année passa plus vite que les autres. N'étant guère pressée, Ketza faisait parti des retardataires. Bien qu'il y eût cours le lendemain et qu'il eût été beaucoup plus raisonnable de regagner les dortoirs, la jeune Gryffondor désirait étirer un peu le temps.

-On y va? lui proposa Remus.

Tout deux prirent lentement le chemin des étages.

_-_Nuit blanche? demanda_-_t_-_il, histoire de meubler le silence.

Ketza éclata de rire.

_-_Tu n'as pas idée! Plus jamais je ne ferai mes devoirs la veille de la rentrée.

-Ça tombe bien! C'était la dernière fois!

-Oui… La dernière…

Ketza avait baissé le regard sur ses souliers tout en soupirant. Lorsqu'elle releva son regard, Remus la fixait de son beau regard doré, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Quoi? demanda_-_t_-_elle, souriant elle aussi, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Remus l'imita.

_-_Rien… Je me disais juste… Oh et puis laisse tomber!

Remus détourna le regard et observa par la fenêtre du couloir, tournant le dos à Ketza.

_-_Mais quoi? Pourquoi me regardais_-_tu comme ça?

Remus ne répondit pas. Ketza hésita un peu, puis vint se placer aux côtés de son ami, accotant sa tête sur son épaule. Il tressaillit légèrement mais passa tout de même son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, déplaçant une mèche bouclée de son amie qui lui chatouillait le cou de son autre main. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Comme elle se sentait bien! Et si…?

-Remus, je…

-Hahum!

Ketza sursauta et se dégagea aussitôt de Remus qui l'observait d'un regard interrogateur. La jeune fille avisa alors celle qui les avait interrompus, une guitare verte défoncée à la main.

_-_Euh… Je suis perdue… Je m'appelle Kaitryn.

_-_De quelle maison es-tu? demanda Remus.

_-_Gryffondor!

_-_Ça tombe bien! Nous aussi! Suis-nous!

Mais la petite refusait de bouger.

_-_Il y a deux garçons et une fille qui voulaient me jeter un sort…, bredouilla-t-elle. Je m'étais éloignée des autres première année parce que je voulais retrouver ma sœur lorsqu'ils sont tombés sur moi. J'ai couru et… je me suis perdue…

Ketza sourit d'un air rassurant.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave.

Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas. Kaitryn se retourna vivement, ses mains crispées sur le manche de sa guitare.

_-_Ils arrivent! couina_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas…, murmura Ketza, sa baguette brandie.

Remus aussi s'était paré, épinglant son insigne de préfet pour qu'elle soit bien en vue, sa baguette en main. Les fauteurs de trouble ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition. Remus et Ketza se détendirent aussitôt. Ce n'était que Regulus Black, Alshaïn Rookwood et Barty Croupton Junior. Les deux premiers étaient de Serpentard tandis que le dernier arborait les couleurs de Serdaigle.

_-_Tiens tiens! Mais qui voilà? minauda la préfète de Serpentard.

_-_Ça suffit, Rookwood! grogna Remus. Laisse_-_la, elle ne t'a rien fait.

_-_C'est ce gue tu crois…, marmonna Croupton, ses mots déformés par son nez qui pissait le sang.

-Ah oui… J'en ai assommé un avec ma guitare…, murmura précipitamment Kaitryn.

-Tu vas be le bayer betite sang-de-b…

Mais Croupton ne finit jamais sa phrase, puisqu'un sortilège du Saucisson venait de le percuter de plein fouet. Or, ni Ketza, ni Remus n'avait levé le petit doigt…

-Enfoiré…, marmonna Sirius.

-Tu arrives à point, Patmol! s'exclama Remus.

Un autre sort et ce fut Regulus qui s'effondra. Rookwood poussa un hurlement de rage.

-_Avis!_

Une douzaine de pinçons piquèrent aussitôt vers Ketza qui les fit disparaître d'un _Evanesco_ informulé. Elle riposta aussitôt par un _Levicorpus_ et Rookwood se retrouva sens dessus dessous.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas t'attaquer à plus fort que soi?

Les joues rouges, la mâchoire serrée, Rookwood lança un regard féroce à la Gryffondor.

-Ça forge le caractère! grogna-t-elle.

-Oui mais pour l'instant, tu es plutôt humiliée! répliqua aussitôt Sirius.

Ketza poussa un soupir et mit fin au sortilège.

-On s'en va.

Et les quatre Gryffondor quittèrent le lieu de l'altercation, la petite Kaitryn babillant et commentant l'assaut d'une voix enjouée.

Puis Ketza et Remus se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

-Euh… Ketza, tu allais me dire quelque chose?

-Pard…? Ah! Euh… ce n'est rien! Bonne nuit! bredouilla-t-elle avant de s'éclipser en vitesse vers son dortoir.

Mais… mais quelle sotte elle était! Elle avait eu par deux fois l'occasion aujourd'hui de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait et elle les avait lamentablement ratées…

0O0O0O0O

Le lendemain matin, Ketza descendit comme d'habitude à la Grande Salle. Mais au lieu de bifurquer vers la table des rouges et ors, elle opta pour celle de sa cousine. Elle repéra du premier coup d'œil la longue chevelure en cascade d'or de Leonora. Au passage, elle s'empara d'une grosse orange.

_-_Salut Leo! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle en épluchant son fruit.

Leonora sursauta et releva un regard de jade vers sa cousine. Son visage s'éclaira.

_-_Ketza! Comment ça va? Tu tombes à pic!

_-_Ah? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Leonora lâcha son magazine et disparut dans son sac.

_-_Pourrais-tu dire à monsieur Black de cesser de m'envoyer ses stupides petites lettres?

Ketza masqua son sourire en engouffra un quartier d'orange. Elle prit lentement les morceaux de ce qui avait été une feuille de parchemin puis avala son dernier quartier.

_-_Allons Leo… Sirius est un type bien! J'ai déjà sorti avec lui, tu sais! Et c'est un très bon ami! Il n'a juste… pas encore trouvé la bonne personne…

Leonora secoua énergiquement la tête.

_-_Non, non et non! Jamais! Tu m'entends? Jamais je ne sortirai avec lui! Tu peux demander à n'importe qui d'autre, sauf moi! Est-ce clair?!

Elle s'empressa de vider son verre de jus de citrouille et de mettre son magazine dans son sac, puis quitta d'un pas rageur la table des Serdaigle sans un dernier regard pour sa cousine… Ketza lança un regard amusé sur les retailles de la lettre qu'elle avait écrite.

_-_Ah ben ça alors…, pouffa Ketza. Qu'est_-_ce que je fais maintenant…?

0O0O0O0O

Luttant contre son nœud de cravate, Sirius pénétra dans la Grande Salle et tomba nez à nez sur Leonora qui en sortait. Elle poussa un grognement féroce, puis le bouscula.

_-_Dégage Black!

Abasourdi, Sirius s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

_-_Bonjour à toi aussi, McKinnon! lança-t-il à la Serdaigle déjà loin.

Remarquant Ketza, Sirius alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ketza soupira et commença à manger un muffin.

_-_Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire…, récita-t_-_il.

Ketza lui lança un regard ennuyé et elle engloutit un morceau de muffin aux carottes.

_-_Je suis maudite…, dit-elle en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

Sirius éclata de rire, passant un bras autour des épaules de Ketza.

_-_Ah… petite Katie… Tu devrais lui dire, à ton beau Lup_-_Lup…

Ketza releva aussitôt la tête, soudainement affolée.

_-_Mais… euh… Il… euh? demanda_-_t_-_elle, incapable de formuler des phrases cohérentes.

Sirius sourit, flattant sa barbe naissante au menton.

_-_À vrai dire, je crois qu'il est aveugle sur ce genre de choses, sinon…

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, savourant son effet sur Ketza. Celle_-_ci devint rouge tomate et ses yeux violets brillèrent d'une étrange lueur.

_-_Sinon quoi? Sirius! Parle! Autrement, je… je…

Elle détourna le regard, à la recherche d'un châtiment assez pénible…

_-_Quoi? Tu vas me jeter un sort? Katie, Katie… je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais prévisible parfois! Je pourrais presque lire tes pensées sur ton visage!

Ketza sursauta et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et son nez.

_-_C'est pas vrai…, marmonna_-_t_-_elle d'une voix étouffée par ses mains.

_-_Si c'est vrai! lança_-_t_-_il d'un ton malicieux.

Ketza baissa ses mains et soupira bruyamment.

_-_Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Sirius…

Celui_-_ci lui offrit un sourire indulgent.

_-_Je comprends…

Ketza posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et il serra son étreinte sur la jeune fille.

_-_Fais_-_moi confiance, veux_-_tu? lui dit_-_il tout doucement à son oreille et il effleura son front de ses lèvres chaudes.

Ketza frissonna et releva la tête.

_-_Je t'adore, Patmol!

C'est alors qu'elle se rappela qu'on était un jour d'école et qu'ils avaient des cours. Elle se redressa vivement.

_-_Merde! laissa_-_t_-_elle échapper. La cloche va sonner dans peu de temps!

_-_AAAArgh! Je n'ai même pas déjeuné!

_-_Pas le temps! Tiens, prends le reste de mon muffin!

_-_Merci! On commence en quoi?

_-_Métamorphose! Viiiiite!

Sirius et Ketza se mirent à courir en quatrième vitesse vers leur dortoir respectif pour prendre leurs effets scolaires et aller dans la classe du professeur McGonagall…juste à temps! Essoufflé mais encore vif d'esprit, Sirius s'assit à côté de Peter, prenant ainsi la seule autre place de libre à part celle à côté de Remus. Ketza ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Au passage, elle lança un regard torve à Sirius pour la forme et s'assit dignement à sa place.

0O0O0O0O

Ouf… Pénible journée que ce dimanche! À cinq reprises, Samiva faillit utiliser sa baguette pour interrompre altercations et bagarres en tout genre. Y avait-il de l'électricité dans l'air? Une tempête approchait-elle? Quoi qu'il en soit, Samiva avait bien hâte de retrouver son lit… Tout au long de la journée, la préfète avait eu la curieuse impression qu'on la suivait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait… personne! Ce fut d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle retourna la tête une autre fois et qu'elle entama un tournant qu'elle fonça de plein fouet dans quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – qui s'en venait en sens inverse.

_-_Island! Regarde où tu marches! s'exclama la voix de la dernière personne à qui Samiva avait envie de parler.

Samiva grimaça en relevant la tête.

_-_Je pourrais te faire la même remarque…, répliqua_-_t_-_elle d'un ton mauvais.

_-_Si tu y tiens…, soupira Bellatrix de sa voix désagréable. Enfin! Tu tombes à pic. Je te… cherchais…

Samiva l'observa d'un œil suspicieux. Bellatrix n'avait vraiment rien d'autres à faire de ses dimanches soirs que de lui chercher des noises?

_-_Moi? Mais pourquoi? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Bellatrix soupira d'agacement.

_-_Tu ne te rappelles pas? s'étonna_-_t_-_elle. Mais c'est vrai! Ta mémoire doit être affectée à force de traîner avec ces Sangs_-_de_-_bourbe et ces traîtres à leur sang de Gryffondor…

Samiva vit rouge – sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots. De plus, elle avait sa journée dans le corps et elle n'avait pas été des plus simples! Dire que c'était censé être un dimanche! Bref… sa patience avait des limites. Samiva allait dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'il y eut encore un bruit d'étoffe et Bellatrix et Samiva se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, mais le bruit avait cessé. Samiva reporta son attention sur Bellatrix.

_-_Écoute : j'ai eu une dure journée et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écouter tes sarcasmes et tes insultes ce soir. Alors si tu pouvais dégager, ce serait très apprécié, lança Samiva, exaspérée.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

_-_Tu te moques de moi, j'espère! Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je te laisserai me donner des ordres, répondit_-_elle, fixant négligemment ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Elle s'arracha à la contemplation de ses ongles et empoigna fermement le bras de son condisciple.

_-_Allez viens! ordonna_-_t_-_elle. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Samiva n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre la cousine de Sirius, non sans laisser paraître son agacement profond.

_-_Tiens… tu m'étonnes…, répliqua_-_t_-_elle.

Bellatrix enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de Samiva pour l'intimer au silence.

_-_Boucle_-_la!

Le bruissement d'étoffe reprit, mais à chaque fois que Bellatrix ou Samiva se retournait, il n'y avait personne. Évidemment… Avec la magie, il ne fallait jamais se fier à ses yeux. Tant de choses étaient invisibles pour ce sens rudimentaire. La preuve : on pouvait facilement se cacher à l'aide d'un sortilège de Désillusion ou avec une cape d'invisibilité… Ah! La cape d'invisibilité…

Samiva se surprit à espérer que c'était Sirius qui se cachait sous la cape de James. Mais pourquoi penser à Sirius à ce moment précis? Samiva n'eut aucun mal à répondre à sa question… Le souvenir particulier d'une de leurs nombreuses disputes lui revint en mémoire, celui où Sirius lui avait avoué qu'il l'espionnait parfois…

Les deux Serpentard s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la salle sur Demande. Bellatrix lâcha le bras de Samiva et passa trois fois devant l'emplacement de la salle. Une porte apparut au bout de la troisième fois.

_-_Entre! ordonna_-_t_-_elle.

Samiva soupira et obtempéra. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand_-_chose de plus… En voyant qui était présent, elle voulut faire aussitôt volte-face mais les Lestrange lui bloquèrent aussitôt le passage.

-Et merde…, grommela-t-elle. Que me vaut ce comité?

_-_Pour ton choix, Sang_-_de_-_bourbe, répondit Diana Zabini, une fille de septième année, écervelée et dévergondée.

Lucas Wilkes, un autre Serpentard de la même année, capitaine et Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, la fit taire d'un baiser fougueux. Il était de notoriété publique que Zabini et lui couchaient – oh! Pardon! sortaient – ensemble.

_-_Mais allez_-_vous enfin me dire ce que je suis censée choisir? s'exclama Samiva, de plus en plus exaspérée.

Les autres Serpentard s'échangèrent des regards moqueurs. Le silence plana durant une minute, durant laquelle la porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau et se referma sans que personne ne semble entrer ou sortir. Bellatrix lança alors un regard suspicieux à l'intention de Samiva.

_-_J'espère que ce ne sont pas tes petits amis de Gryffondor…, persifla_-_t_-_elle, brisant ainsi le silence.

Mais Evan Rosier, l'autre préfet en septième année la fit taire d'un geste de la main. Puis il prit la parole.

0O0O0O0O

La porte de la salle sur Demande s'ouvrit et l'ombre qui suivait Samiva et Bellatrix depuis le début entra.

_-_J'espère que ce ne sont pas tes petits amis de Gryffondor…, persifla alors Bellatrix.

La personne qui venait d'entrer sourit méchamment. Ah ça! Aucun risque!

_-_Si tu te rappelles bien, Island, débuta Evan Rosier, nous t'avions proposé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, compte tenu de tes grandes capacités.

Evan fit une pause.

_-_Nous t'avions donné deux ans pour y réfléchir sérieusement, pour choisir entre le camp du pouvoir et vivre et… l'autre camp, ainsi qu'une mort assurée.

Il y eut quelques rires amusés.

_-_Oh ça! répondit Samiva d'un ton dédaigneux. Ce n'est pas assez clair comme ça? Jamais je ne m'inclinerai, ni ne me prosternerai devant un meurtrier. Jamais au grand jamais je tournerai le dos à mes amis. C'est compris? Alors votre « proposition, » vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense! explosa_-_t_-_elle. Et dites_-_vous bien une chose : vous pouvez me faire toutes les menaces que vous voudrez, je m'en contrefiche! Vous ne me faites pas peur!

L'ombre n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et fut bousculée par Samiva qui quittait la salle. Bellatrix grinça des dents et se tourna vers la plus jeune personne présente.

-Rookwood, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire…

La préfète acquiesça et quitta la salle à son tour. L'ombre se releva lentement, sortit sa baguette et, jugeant le moment propice pour se dévoiler, lança le contre sort du sortilège de Désillusion. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait pu se cacher du regard de Samiva et des autres durant tout ce temps. C'était un des sorts les mieux réussis de sa part!

Cependant, un silence de plomb était tombé sur la salle sur Demande, suite à l'apparition soudaine de cette personne. Bellatrix, qui se donnait des airs de dirigeante, s'approcha avec une attitude méprisante.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu fiches ici? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Moi? répondit effrontément l'autre. Je veux simplement ne pas vous faire subir de déficit. J'aimerais prendre la place qu'aurait dû occuper Island.

_-_Hmm… c'est à considérer en effet…, concéda Bellatrix, abandonnant son air méprisant. Mais entre! Fais comme chez toi!

L'ombre obtempéra aussitôt. C'était un premier pas vers son but!

0O0O0O0

_-_Non mais! Ils sont tarés ou quoi? réagit aussitôt Lily lorsque Samiva lui eut tout raconté de la veille. Ils ne pensaient tout de même pas que tu allais répondre oui quand même!

_-_J'avoue que c'est un peu comique…, ajouta Ketza. Non?

Samiva acquiesça à la remarque de Ketza. C'était vrai que, d'un côté, c'était assez comique… mais de l'autre… ça ne l'était vraiment pas.

_-_J'espère simplement ne pas vous avoir mises en danger avec toute cette histoire…, soupira_-_t_-_elle. Car si c'était le cas, je crois que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je fuirais à l'autre bout du monde.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes? rétorqua Ketza. Cesse de t'inquiéter!

Mais au ton qu'elle avait employé, on pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas aussi convaincue qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

_-_Il ne vous arrivera rien! renchérit Lily, également faussement convaincue.

_-_Eh… on forme un beau trio, non? répliqua sarcastiquement Samiva, à qui leur ton peu convaincu n'avait pas échappé.

_-_De quoi tu parles? demandèrent en cœur Lily et Ketza.

Samiva leur fit un clin d'œil et pressa le pas vers la Grande Salle. Malgré tout ce que les trois jeunes filles pouvaient dire, la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et la mort pouvait frapper à tout instant. Samiva et Lily, toutes deux orphelines, étaient bien placées pour en témoigner…

0O0O0O0

_-_Es_-_tu nerveux, James? demanda Ginny en massant les épaules de Harry tandis qu'il mangeait.

_-_Contre les Serpentard, toujours un peu…, répondit_-_il, jouant dans son assiette.

_-_Allez! Ça va être du gâteau! lança Peter.

_-_Du gâteau avarié, oui…, répliqua Ian McAlear, le plus jeune Poursuiveur de l'équipe, nouvellement arrivé et très nerveux! On n'aurait pas pu jouer contre les Poufsouffle?

Ginny pouffa de rire et s'approcha du garçon de troisième année. Elle se mit à lui masser les épaules.

_-_Allez, détends_-_toi, petit! Ça va bien aller…, dit_-_elle.

Le jeune Ian ferma les yeux sous l'effet du massage et de la voix apaisante de Ginny. Celle_-_ci échangea un sourire tendre avec Harry. « Oui… ça va bien aller…, » se dirent_-_ils silencieusement, grâce à leur sourire.

_-_Merci…, la remercia le jeune Poursuiveur.

Ginny lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et reprit sa place entre Harry et Ketza.

À dix heures et demi, Harry se leva brusquement.

_-_C'est l'heure. Rendez_-_vous aux vestiaires, déclara_-_t_-_il aux membres de son équipe.

Les autres l'imitèrent. Samiva, qui les avait vus de sa table, vint les rejoindre également. Les doigts de Ginny et de Harry s'entrelacèrent et les deux amoureux échangèrent encore un sourire. Ils ouvrirent la marche, suivis des autres. Sirius et les autres vétérans de l'équipe n'étaient pas trop nerveux. Ils n'en étaient à leurs débuts dans l'équipe. Mais ce qui inquiétait le capitaine, Ginny s'en doutait, c'était la réaction que pourrait avoir le jeune Ian McAlear.

_-_Oui… ça va bien aller…, murmura Harry.

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit doucement. C'était comme si Harry avait lu dans ses pensées.

_-_Oui… bien sûr! approuva_-_t_-_elle.

Harry afficha une moue surprise.

_-_Oh! Je ne croyais pas que j'avais parlé à voix haute! s'excusa_-_t_-_il.

Ginny pouffa de rire.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave! lança_-_t_-_elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte des vestiaires et les joueurs entrèrent, mais Ginny entraîna Harry à l'écart.

_-_Allez! C'est ici que je dois te laisser! ajouta_-_t_-_elle en lâchant la main de son amoureux pour mieux enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

Quant à lui, Harry l'approcha davantage contre lui en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, mais un raclement de gorge agacé les interrompit. D'un même geste de la tête, Harry et Ginny regardèrent dans la direction de Sirius, qui venait de les interrompre. Il affichait un sourire coquin.

_-_Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais… on aimerait bien le discours de notre capitaine! fit_-_il remarquer.

Harry et Ginny reportèrent leur attention sur l'autre et ils se sourirent d'un air gêné.

_-_Il a raison…, murmura Harry, déçu.

_-_Mouais… Allez! Bonne chance! Tâche de gagner! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Bien sûr! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux.

Ginny sourit et déposa rapidement un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Harry en guise de bonne chance. Elle se détacha à regret de lui et recula. Harry fit mine d'attraper le baiser soufflé dans sa main, puis entra dans les vestiaires.

_-_Ahh! Il était temps! s'exclama Sirius en lui emboîtant le pas.

Les autres joueurs, à l'exception de Cheestham qui n'était toujours pas arrivée, étaient déjà tous parés. Ginny poussa un soupir puis prit les chemins des gradins non sans un dernier regard vers les vestiaires. Elle n'y avait pas aperçu Cheestham. C'était mauvais signe…

0O0O0O0O

Harry pénétra dans les vestiaires avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Les yeux dans le vague, sans vraiment porter attention aux autres joueurs, il enfila son équipement de Quidditch. Gloria Esteban, la deuxième plus jeune joueuse de l'équipe, mais non pas la moins redoutable, lança à l'adresse de son capitaine :

_-_Mais Potter! Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe?

Harry sursauta lorsque Esteban l'interpella et porta son attention sur elle.

_-_Rien du tout! Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes?

_-_Cheestham n'est toujours pas arrivée! expliqua alors Chad Dempster, le troisième Poursuiveur de l'équipe, mais non le moindre.

Cette remarque fit définitivement revenir Harry les deux pieds sur terre. Hein? Mais un rapide tour d'horizon des vestiaires confirma les dires de Chad. Harry jura bruyamment.

_-_Ah tu l'as dit, vieux! approuva Sirius en faisant tourner négligemment sa batte dans sa main, comme si c'était un bâton de majorette. Si elle arrive en retard, je…

_-_Tu ne feras rien du tout! l'interrompit Daryl Chestnut, le Gardien et le joueur le plus impartial de l'équipe. Quoique vous pensiez de cette fille, vous ne pouvez nier qu'on a besoin d'elle. Elle est la seule Batteuse de Poudlard à être capable de bien maîtriser le Revers de Cognard.

_-_Eh! Mais je suis capable aussi! s'indigna Sirius.

_-_Pas aussi bien qu'elle! précisa Daryl.

_-_Je sais…, grommela Harry. Mais on ne peut nier qu'il y a deux ans, elle m'a fracassé le bras!

Le jeune Ian ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

_-_Je croyais que ça avait été un accident! bredouilla_-_t_-_il.

Les joueurs qui avaient été présents ce jour_-_là secouèrent gravement la tête. Esteban afficha une moue indignée.

_-_Mais ça ne se fait pas, de raconter de tels histoires avant un match! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

Harry approuva en soupirant.

_-_Le sujet est clos…, déclara_-_t_-_il d'un ton sans réplique.

Le silence s'installa une minute durant laquelle tous les joueurs lançaient des coups d'œil inquiets vers la porte en espérant voir entrer Ophelie Cheestham, avec, de préférence, une excellente excuse pour son retard. L'arrivée de Kaitryn Murray mit fin brièvement au silence.

_-_Euh… Madame Bibine m'a envoyée pour voir si vous étiez prêts! déclara_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Il nous manque un joueur! s'empressa de répondre Sirius.

Murray acquiesça vivement et ressortit des vestiaires. L'attente reprit. Harry consulta nerveusement sa montre. Onze heures moins sept! Si Harry n'était pas nerveux lorsqu'il avait quitté Ginny, à présent, il l'était vraiment! Le match débutait dans sept minutes, six à présent, et Cheestham n'avait toujours pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez!

Murray revint alors.

_-_Madame Bibine demande si vous voulez patienter encore quelques minutes de plus ou déclarer forfait, dit la jeune fille de première année.

_-_Patienter encore! répondit aussitôt Harry.

Jamais il ne déclarerait forfait! Surtout pas contre les Serpentard! Ça leur ferait bien trop plaisir! Murray acquiesça et sortit de nouveau. Une autre minute s'écoula, puis une autre encore. 10h57… Mais qu'est_-_ce que fichait Cheestham, nom de nom! Harry se mit à faire les cent pas sous les regards inquiets et nerveux de ses joueurs. 10h58… Cheestham avait encore sept minutes pour arriver… Harry soupira. 10h59…

Murray revint pour la troisième fois.

_-_Les cinq minutes sont écoulées! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Quoi? s'affolèrent Ian et Gloria.

_-_Peut_-_on avoir encore un peu de temps? demanda Daryl.

_-_Cinq minutes…, répondit la jeune fille, qui avait prévu le coup.

Juste à ce moment, Cheestham entra en trombe dans les vestiaires, avec un petit air fier. Le visage de Murray s'éclaira d'un sourire et elle partit précipitamment annoncer la nouvelle.

_-_Par Merlin! Mais où étais_-_tu, Cheestham? explosa Harry en se plaçant devant la retardataire.

_-_On a failli perdre le match à cause de toi! ajouta Sirius, qui vint se placer à côté de Harry, sa batte bien en vue.

Cheestham poussa un profond soupir et rejeta ses longs cheveux derrière son dos, arrogante.

_-_Oh ça va! Ça va! J'ai eu un empêchement. Voilà tout!

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_-_Un empêchement…, déclara_-_t_-_il d'une voix neutre. Oh! Et puis je ne veux pas le savoir! Dépêche_-_toi! Tu nous as assez retardés comme ça.

Cheestham contourna Harry pour se diriger vers son casier avec une petite moue.

_-_Je suis désolée, Capitaine…, scanda_-_t_-_elle, d'un ton qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

Harry soupira à son tour et s'assit sur un banc en se massant les tempes. Il devait vraiment penser à sortir Ophelie Cheestham de l'équipe. Pas seulement à cause d'une certaine rancœur personnelle, mais bien parce qu'elle faisait du tort à toute l'équipe. Bien sûr, c'était une redoutable batteuse, mais elle avait également des sentiments à fleur de peau. Et ça, c'était mauvais, très mauvais même.

_-_Bah! Elle est arrivée, c'est l'essentiel…, déclara Sirius, qui était venu s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

_-_Ouais je sais, mais bon… S'il avait fallu qu'on perdre à cause d'elle…

_-_Je comprends. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je comprends. Tu pourras le faire au prochain entraînement.

Harry sourit. Il tourna la tête vers Cheestham qui enfilait ses protections par_-_dessus son t_-_shirt et son jean. Mais elle ne les écoutait pas, ou peut_-_être feignait de ne pas les écouter.

_-_Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous entende…, reprit Sirius en baissant davantage le ton. On ne parle pas assez fort et puis elle est trop loin.

_-_Mais elle doit s'en douter! s'exclama Harry. Dorénavant, elle sera sur ses gardes.

_-_Ah bah! Ce serait tant mieux! répondit Sirius.

_-_Peut_-_être… ou peut_-_être pas…

À 11h7, les joueurs de Gryffondor purent finalement prendre leur balai et se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch.

_-_Et voilà finalement l'équipe tant attendue des… GRYFFONDOR! les accueillit la voix magiquement amplifiée de Layne Walker, l'ex_-_petite amie de Sirius.

Elle était désormais âgée de seize ans et elle était toujours égale à elle_-_même. Pétillante, rayonnante, blagueuse, rebelle… l'alter ego de Sirius en somme!

_-_Nous avons en tête notre charmant Capitaine et Attrapeur JAMES POTTER!

Harry sourit et fit son entrée en saluant de la main, surtout en direction de Ginny.

_-_Et puis vient le tombeur de ses dames, _-_ oui mesdemoiselles! Le mec qui embrasse le mieux à Poudlard! – et j'ai nommé le Batteur SIRIUS…

_-_Soyez impartiale, Miss Walker! la gronda le professeur McGonagall.

_-_…BLACK! reprit Layne comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

Il y eut des éclats de rire et Sirius suivit Harry en saluant de la main.

_-_Puis vient l'autre Batteuse OPHELIE CHEESTHAM!

Harry remarqua avec amusement que Layne ne s'était pas attardée sur cette dernière.

_-_Le magnifique gardien – un autre qui embrasse bien! – DARYL CHESTNUT! Notre excellent Poursuiveur, l'un des vétérans de l'équipe, CHAD DEMPSTER!

_-_IM_-_PAR_-_TI_-_A_-_LE! Miss Walker! l'interrompit de nouveau le professeur McGonagall.

_-_Mais non! C'est Chad Dempster, son nom! la corrigea Layne.

Il y eut d'autres éclats de rire. Fière du résultat obtenu, Layne reprit :

_-_Et puis nous avons la redoutable GLORIA ESTEBAN! À présent, le dernier, mais non le moindre! Nouvellement arrivé dans l'équipe, le Poursuiveur IAAAAAAN MCALEAR!

Tous les joueurs étaient désormais sur le terrain, y comprit ceux de Serpentard qui avaient été annoncés pendant que Cheestham se préparait. Harry et Lucas Wilkes restèrent au sol tandis que leurs coéquipiers s'envolaient dans les airs, en position. Madame Bibine s'avança.

_-_Wilkes, Potter, serrez_-_vous la main! J'ai bien dit serrer! Pas écraser!

Les deux Capitaines se serrèrent la main non sans faire abstraction aux consignes de Madame Bibine.

_-_À vos balais! Prêts!

Madame Bibine siffla pour souligner le début de la partie. Les deux Capitaines rejoignirent leurs coéquipiers.

_-_Et la partie commeeeeeeeence! s'exclama joyeusement Layne. Le Souafle est immédiatement ramassé par Dempster, qui file vers les buts adverses, suivi de McAlear et Esteban. Non! Dempster lance le Souafle, plonge en espérant peut_-_être que McAlear ou Esteban le rattrape mais Marshall a été plus rapide! C'est donc Serpentard à l'offensive. Marshall avec le Souafle, qui passe à… Oh! Ça, ça doit faire mal! Un Cognard en pleine poitrine, gracieuseté de Black, empêche Marshall de passer le Souafle à quiconque. C'est donc Esteban qui s'en empare.

Harry, qui suivait le match tout en cherchant le Vif d'or en hauteur, sourit de ce début de match prometteur. L'Attrapeuse des Serpentard, Adriana Ferrario, se tenait à l'autre extrémité du terrain, le scrutant elle aussi avec attention.

_-_GRYFFONDOR MAAAAAAAAAARQUE! Dix points pour les Lions!

Les supporters des Gryffondor poussèrent des cris et des exclamations de joie, alors que ceux de Serpentard les conspuèrent. Harry sourit de plus belle. C'était le jeune Ian qui avait marqué le premier but, profitant de la brève inattention de Malcolm Avery, le Gardien. Les Serpentard ne semblaient pas heureux de l'audace du jeune Ian et ils le firent comprendre en redoublant d'ardeur… et de férocité.

Deux Poursuiveurs adverses se mirent à s'échanger à une certaine vitesse le Souafle, à tel point que Layne avait uniquement le temps de prononcer leur nom. Ian, qui en était après tout à son premier match, tenta de leur arracher la balle rouge, mais il se prit un Cognard en pleine tête, qui eut pour effet de le désarçonner complètement. Harry observa, impuissant, Ian se frapper contre l'une des tours décorée aux couleurs des Gryffondor et tomber sur le sol, inconscient.

_-_Oh mon Dieu! Il semblerait que Ian McAlear soit K.O.! commenta Layne, se penchant sur la balustrade pour mieux suivre la scène.

_-_Temps mort! rugit Harry.

Madame Bibine le lui accorda aussitôt. Comble de malchance, la pluie se mit à tomber drue sur le terrain.

_-_Et merde…, jura Harry en se dirigeant vers le blessé, en même temps que ses autres coéquipiers, madame Pomfresh et quelques élèves. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Harry fut le premier à mettre pied à terre, sur ce terrain qui commençait déjà à devenir boueux. Ginny vint le rejoindre en se jetant dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et s'approchèrent de Ian, qui était franchement mal en point.

_-_Commotion cérébrale, ainsi que quelques os cassés. Mais il fallait s'y attendre! diagnostiqua l'infirmière d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

Elle fit apparaître une civière et y déposa le blessé. Harry serra davantage Ginny contre lui. Elle se retourna alors vers lui en pointant sa baguette sur ses lunettes.

_-Impervius! _s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Au moins, tu verras les Cognards qui viendront vers toi.

Harry sourit brièvement.

_-_Merci…

_-_Allez vas_-_y… tâche de gagner, mais reste vivant ET en un morceau! déclara_-_t_-_elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Elle se détacha de lui et repartit vers les gradins. Harry soupira et posa son regard sur ses joueurs.

_-_Bon ben… vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…Chad, Gloria, je compte sur vous pour faire le plus de points possibles. Daryl, ne laisse passer AUCUN but!

Le Gardien et les deux Poursuiveurs restants acquiescèrent vivement.

_-_Il faut leur montrer qu'on est capable de jouer même sans un joueur! s'exclama énergiquement Gloria en frappant sa main de son poing, son accent latino reprenant le dessus.

_-_Vengeons Ian! ajouta Chad.

Harry sourit, puis il s'adressa aux deux Batteurs.

_-_Quant à vous deux…

_-_On les trucide! s'exclama aussitôt Sirius en brandissant sa batte dans les airs.

Harry éclata de rire!

_-_Allons_-_y! déclara_-_t_-_il alors.

Tous remontèrent alors sur leur balai respectif et reprirent le match là où il en était. Madame Bibine siffla la reprise du match et un tir de penalty en faveur des Gryffondor, qu'ils réussirent. Dempster s'en chargea.

_-_Dix autres points pour Gryffondor! Et Cameron reprend aussitôt le Souafle! Serpentard désormais à l'offensive. Cameron, qui passe à Douglas, qui re_-_passe à Cameron, intercepté par Dempster, qui passe à Esteban, qui repasse à Dempster, qui re_-_repasse à Esteban, qui re_-_re_-_repasse à Demps… Hiii non! C'est Douglas qui s'en empare et qui passe à Marshall, qui garde le Souafle, se prépare à lancer et… MARQUE! Dix points à Serpentard…

Cette fois_-_ci, ce fut le contraire : les supporters des Gryffondor huèrent et ceux de Serpentard laissèrent éclater leur joie!

Aaaargh… Cette partie du jeu avait été serrée, mais Harry n'en voulait pas à ses joueurs… Il se secoua alors et se décida à scruter avec davantage d'attention le terrain, surtout avec toute cette pluie. Trente minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Soudain, Harry vit Ferrario remonter en flèche dans un angle presque droit. Croyant que son adversaire avait aperçu le Vif d'or, Harry fonça vers elle.

_-_Oh! Mais il semblerait que Potter et Ferrario aient aperçu le Vif d'or… À moins que ce ne soit une feinte?

Mais les autres joueurs n'arrêtèrent pas de jouer pour autant. Tandis que Harry montait en chandelle, épaule à épaule avec Ferrario, les autres joueurs continuaient la partie, car les deux équipes étaient à égalité. Cinquante partout… La tension montait. C'était bien le Vif d'Or que les deux Attrapeurs traquaient avec tant d'ardeur. Bien sûr, l'un et l'autre l'avaient aperçu à quelques reprises durant la partie, mais il n'avaient pas été assez rapides, la pluie n'aidant guère. Désormais, l'averse s'était changée en fine bruine, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour le mieux. Le Vif d'or arrêta son ascension et plongea à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le sol. Harry et l'autre Attrapeuse sursautèrent, mais plongèrent sans se poser trop de questions.

C'était dans des moments comme ça que Harry regrettait le plus son époque, avec son Éclair de Feu. Même son vieux Nimbus aurait pu faire l'affaire! Harry craignait que le balai qu'il avait, malgré le fait qu'il soit quand même assez performant pour l'époque, serait capable de supporter des redressements serrés. Mais, de toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer. Le sol s'approchait dangereusement. Plus que dix mètres avant l'impact. 9… 8…

Harry brandit son bras une fraction de seconde plus tôt qu'Adriana Ferrario. Cette fraction de seconde coûta la victoire à la Serpentard. Par contre, les deux Attrapeurs terminèrent leur course sur le sol. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Harry maudit le manque de technologie de l'année 1977...

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Harry n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il avait l'impression que chaque centimètre carré de son corps était douloureux. Et puis il était tout trempé. Les autres ne devait pas l'avoir déjà transporté à l'infirmerie. Peu à peu, Harry perçut des éclats de voix, comme un bourdonnement incessant, mais il était encore trop coupé de la réalité pour bien assimiler ce que les voix se disaient. Seuls quelques bribes arrivaient à se tracer un chemin dans l'esprit brumeux du jeune homme… _James, Ferrario, formidable, douloureux, Pomfresh, Lily…_ Harry voulut faire un effort pour émerger de la brume, mais c'était trop dur. Il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience…

0O0O0O

La deuxième fois que Harry reprit conscience, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait désormais à l'infirmerie. Les voix étaient toujours autour de lui, mais beaucoup moins nombreuses.

_-_Il s'en remettra, Miss Evans, il s'en remettra…

_-_Ah! Vous me voyez rassurée, Mme Pomfresh… Que puis_-_je faire en attendant?

_-_Tenez_-_lui compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille… ce qui ne devrait guère être long.

Mais où était tout le m…? Ah! Un violent mal de tête le prit soudainement et il plissa les yeux sous la douleur.

_-_Aaaargh! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_Oh! James! Comment te sens_-_tu?

_-_Mal à la tête…, grogna_-_t_-_il.

Il entendit Ginny pousser un léger rire. Il la sentit se pencher vers lui et le redresser tout doucement, tendrement. Puis elle s'éloigna et il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour apercevoir ce qu'elle faisait. Mais sans lunettes, ce n'était vraiment pas l'idéal. Cependant, il voyait sa silhouette et ses cheveux de feu se pencher sur ce qu'il devina être la table de chevet, se redresser et revenir vers lui avec ce qui semblait être un verre.

_-_Tiens, bois ça…, lui dit_-_elle en lui tendant le verre.

Harry lui sourit, mais son sourire se changea en grimace. Il porta alors le verre à ses lèvres et but à grandes gorgées la potion. L'effet prit quelques secondes à agir. Il rendit alors le gobelet vide à Ginny.

_-_Merci…

Il devina que Ginny lui souriait.

_-_C'est tout naturel de soigner le meilleur Capitaine et Attrapeur de Poudlard, déclara_-_t_-_elle tout bonnement. Veux_-_tu tes lunettes? Je les ai réparées tout à l'heure.

Harry acquiesça. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fixait en souriant les traits nets de sa bien_-_aimée. Le jeune homme tourna alors lentement la tête vers les autres occupants de l'infirmerie. Dans un coin, Ferrario était elle aussi allongée sur un lit, avec quelques personnes autour : Evan Rosier, Viviann McCoy, Judith Sanders et Suzie Madison. À l'autre extrémité, Ian subissait les bons soins de Gloria et Margaret Esteban, ainsi que de ses amis de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Harry fronça les sourcils.

_-_Où sont les autres? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

_-_Ils m'ont tous abandonnés, l'un après l'autre. Résultat : je me retrouve seule avec toi, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire! Mais Remus m'a promis de revenir avec quelque chose à manger. Cependant, j'ai un doute…

Elle fronça joliment les sourcils puis sourit doucement.

_-_Oh je vois! Et le match? s'enquit_-_il aussitôt.

Ginny éclata de rire.

_-_Tu ne changeras jamais, toi!

_-_J'espère bien! répliqua_-_t_-_il, tout sourire, son mal de tête presque parti.

Ginny lui sourit tendrement.

_-_Tu m'as mentie…, dit_-_elle alors.

_-_Quoi? Moi? Voyons Lily! Tu sais bien que je t'ai jurée sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux que plus jamais je ne te mentirais!

Ginny garda un sourire triste.

_-_Je sais, répondit_-_elle. Mais il n'empêche que tu m'avais promis de gagner, mais en un morceau. Les Gryffondor ont gagné, oui… mais tu ne m'es pas revenu sain et sauf…

_-_Ohh! Je suis désolée ma belle! C'est à cause des balais! Viens! Approche un peu…

Ginny obtempéra, grimpa sur le lit et se blottit dans les bras de son amoureux blessé.

_-_Si j'avais eu mon Éclair de Feu, lui murmura_-_t_-_il, ou même mon Nimbus, je n'aurais jamais embrassé le sol comme je l'ai fait…

Ginny pouffa de rire. Elle faisait bien attention pour ne pas trop s'appuyer contre Harry, car les côtes brisées du jeune homme étaient encore très sensibles. Elle releva la tête vers lui en souriant. Puis elle prit un air plus sérieux, fixant toujours les yeux de Harry.

_-_Notre époque te manque parfois? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle, toujours en murmurant.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

_-_En certains aspects, oui. Mais en d'autres, non…, répondit_-_il, en gardant toujours le ton bas.

_-_C'est pareil pour moi, mais tant que je suis avec toi, je serais prête à affronter n'importe quoi.

0O0O0O0O0O

Ciao bizouxxx!

Lexyann


	14. La malédiction

**Destins parallèles **

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!! Eh oui! Un autre chapitre tout beau tout chaud rien que pour vous! Oui! Oui! Et un treizième chapitre! Un! Attention! L'alcool, c'est très, très mauvais! À consommer avec modération, je vous prie! Petite note : il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue. L'histoire tire à sa fin. Snif!

0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 13 :**** La malédiction**

L'auberge des _Trois balais_ était si bondée ce jour-là qu'il était bien difficile de s'y déplacer. Pour peu qu'il en était, certains se seraient essayés au transplanage pour se rendre au comptoir afin de passer commande. Outre les silhouettes peu recommandables ou les habitués, on distinguait ce jour-là de nombreux étudiants de Poudlard venus se réfugier de la température ingrate et pluvieuse. Parmi ces derniers se trouvaient évidemment les Maraudeurs qui, à coups de coude se frayaient lentement mais sûrement un chemin à travers les clients. Au bout d'une minute qui leur parut interminable, leurs postérieurs atteignirent finalement les tabourets bienveillants du comptoir. Les avisant, la jeune et jolie madame Rosmerta les accueillit avec son sourire jovial habituel.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que je vous sers, jeunes hommes?

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé et sans hésiter, ce dernier passa commande.

_-_Hmm… Quatre whiskys pur feu!

Entendant cette commande inusitée de la part d'étudiants, Madame Rosmerta pouffa de rire tout en obtempérant. Étirant le bras afin de recueillir quatre verres étincelants de propreté, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber une petite réplique taquine.

_-_On profite de sa majorité à ce que je vois!

Et du tac au tac, Sirius se pencha vers elle en souriant.

_-_L'âge ne m'a jamais empêché de boire, Rosmerta!

Cependant, sa riposte sembla raviver un souvenir dans l'esprit du jeune Black et son sourire se crispa légèrement, crispation qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'observateur attentif qu'était Remus. Ce dernier observa discrètement Peter et James afin de deviner s'ils avaient noté quoi que ce fût, mais tous deux agissaient normalement. Alors Remus chassa aussitôt cet infime détail de son esprit lorsqu'il reçut sa commande.

_-_Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles…, déclara Rosmerta en souriant.

Méfiant, Peter s'essaya timidement puis recracha aussitôt sa gorgée.

_-_Mais c'est imbuvable!

Madame Rosmerta et James éclatèrent de rire. Sirius donna une grande claque dans le dos de son ami.

_-_C'est parce que tu n'es pas habitué, Queudver! Regarde le professionnel.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sirius vida cul sec son verre, puis le reposa brutalement.

-Voilà comment on fait! Laure-Alda, un autre!

La barmaid voulut protester, mais Sirius lui lança un regard mauvais. Rosmerta n'insista pas et le servit. Remus vida son verre à son tour, puis lorgna vers un coin de la salle, vers Ketza et ses amies. Un doux sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Il sortit distraitement les douze mornilles que sa consommation coûtait, puis quitta le comptoir le plus silencieusement possible Ce fut à peine si ses amis remarquèrent son départ, occupés qu'ils étaient à s'échanger piques et remarques narquoises. Il voulait éviter cela le plus possible, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y échapperait pas une fois de retour dans la salle commune…

0O0O0O0

Tandis que la plupart des clients passaient un agréable moment entre amis, d'autres mijotaient quelque noir dessein. Dans un coin isolé de la taverne, deux jeunes gens à l'abri des regards observaient les nombreux clients du jour. Ils discutaient à voix basse dans une langue étrangère, ne désirant aucunement attirer l'attention sur le duo qu'ils formaient. La plus petite des deux silhouettes pointa au loin le trio que formaient Ketza, Samiva et Lily.

-Tu la vois? C'est elle.

-La rouquine?

-Non…L'autre.

-Oui évidemment… Elle a le port de sa mère. Parfait. Je m'en chargerai. Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, petite chatte…

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Puis l'homme disparut aussi discrètement qu'il était venu, laissant là la « petite chatte… »

0O0O0O0O

Alors que les Maraudeurs se frayaient un chemin vers le comptoir, Ketza, Samiva et Ginny dénichaient une petite table tranquille de laquelle elles pouvaient apercevoir le comptoir à la plus grande joie de Ketza, qui ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous les chatouilles. Son regard rêveur cependant ne trompait personne, ni même Ginny. Perdue dans ses pensées, ce fut à peine si elle entendit Samiva…

_-..._transplaner pour se rendre au comptoir…

Ketza revint brutalement sur terre et laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

_-_Qui se dévoue?

Samiva se proposa, recueillant leur argent et leur commande. Ketza émergea de sa sacoche avec un bâton de rouge à lèvres et un petit miroir.

Ginny et Samiva la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, puis, lorsque Ketza remit l'argent à cette dernière, Samiva transplana. Ketza haussa les épaules et appliqua son rouge à lèvres, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil vers les Maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement l'un d'eux.

Le regard de Ginny allait de l'un à l'autre, se remémorant les événements récents ayant un lien avec ses deux amis qui s'aimaient en silence. Leurs regards, leurs gestes, leurs réactions l'un envers l'autre…

_-_Mais pourquoi ne m'as_-_tu rien dit? réalisa soudainement Ginny, faisant sursauter Ketza au point qu'elle dérapa en appliquant son maquillage.

_-_Mais quoi? demanda_-_t_-_elle, prudente, se remettant à fouiller dans sa sacoche pour un papier mouchoir.

_-_Que tu sortais avec Remus aujourd'hui, pardi! reprit Ginny.

Samiva revint à cet instant, trois chopes de bierraubeurre dans les mains.

_-_Quoi? Ketza et Remus ont rendez_-_vous? demanda_-_t_-_elle en s'asseyant et en déposant les chopes sur la table devant chacune de ses amies.

_-_Oui! - Merci! - C'est évident, non? Regarde_-_la agir et vois par toi_-_même, Iva! répondit Ginny.

Samiva observa plus attentivement celle qui s'essuyait les lèvres et qui semblait un peu gênée. Ketza releva les yeux vers elle avec un air interrogateur.

_-_Mais quoi? répéta_-_t_-_elle d'un ton un peu plus agacé.

_-_Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, Lily… il est rare de voir Ketza Ovsea soigner son apparence, sauf en cas d'occasions spéciales… ou de rendez_-_vous galant!

Le rouge qui voilait à présent les joues de Ketza la trahissait.

_-_Mais… non! C'est… faux! Enfin… je…. non! bredouilla_-_t_-_elle. C'est…

_-_Sujet_-_verbe_-_complément, Katie, sujet_-_verbe_-_complément! la taquina Samiva.

Ketza lui lança un regard noir, mais garda le silence. Ginny savait cependant que son amie ne s'avouait pas pour autant vaincue. Elle étira son bras et tapota doucement la main de Ketza.

_-_Allez… on a deviné. Alors raconte_-_nous! l'incita_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose! s'exclama Ketza, ayant retrouvé son aplomb habituel. C'est pour un travail, tout simplement!

_-_Tout simplement! la singea Samiva. Mais oui… mais oui… « Étude des Cavités Buccales, » ça n'existe pas, comme cours!

Ketza s'étouffa avec une gorgée de bierraubeurre, Ginny aussi, mais de rire!

_-_Sammy! s'indigna la Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains. Arrête d'insinuer des choses qui ne se sont jamais produites!

Samiva haussa légèrement un sourcil et elle retrouva ce visage neutre qu'elle avait si souvent porté autrefois, et fixa attentivement Ketza, comme si elle la sondait. C'était peut_-_être le cas aussi… Il était impossible de mentir à la Serpentard…

_-_Peut_-_être pas… Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Ketza rougit et vida cul sec sa chope, non sans avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil vers les Maraudeurs. Elle remit alors du brillant à lèvres sous l'œil moqueur de ses amies et se leva.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, je dois y aller…, marmonna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Je t'en prie! répondit Ginny, abandonna son air moqueur pour un plus digne d'une amie.

_-_Bonne journée! ajouta Samiva; elle non plus ne se moquait plus.

Et Ketza disparut dans la marée humaine.

Samiva poussa alors un soupir, la mine songeuse.

0O0O0O0O

La pluie avait cessé, mais l'humidité pesait toujours à l'extérieur. Il ne tarderait pas à recommencer à pleuvoir. C'était pour ça que Ketza et Remus marchaient d'un bon pas, leurs pieds tombant parfois dans des flaques d'eau, éclaboussant tout autour…

Ketza agrippa le bras de Remus, un peu essoufflée.

_-_Pas si vite! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Désolé…, s'excusa Remus en se retournant vers elle.

_-_Je voulais en profiter pour… pour te parler de quelque chose, pendant qu'on marchait… mais tu vas trop vite!

Remus lui lança un de ses regards un peu piteux, un peu interrogateur, un peu perdu… Un de ces regards qui faisaient craquer Ketza…

_-_Arrête! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle en tournant la tête.

Elle sentait toujours le regard de son ami sur elle et ça la troublait davantage. Elle prit une grande respiration et tenta de se raisonner. Elle était une Gryffondor après tout! Et le Choixpeau lui avait dit… Ah… Que lui avait-il dit, déjà? Ah oui! « Rappelle_-_toi que le courage s'applique partout, mais qu'il n'est pas toujours évident de le trouver… »

Sur le coup, l'enfant que Ketza avait été n'avait pas compris tout le sens caché de cette sage recommandation, mais maintenant… Le Choixpeau avait_-_il un don de voyance?

_-_Bon! Ça suffit! déclara_-_t_-_elle d'un ton décidé.

Remus sursauta et Ketza reporta son attention sur lui.

_-_Je suis fatiguée…, continua_-_t_-_elle, en se mettant à faire les cent pas, ne réalisant pas l'ambiguïté de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_-_T_-_tu veux rentrer à l'école? demanda Remus, perdu.

Ketza s'arrêta et sourit tendrement au garçon.

_-_Comme tu es insouciant! Et comme tu sais bien l'être!

Elle fit un geste vers lui et lui prit les mains. Elle leva alors lentement ses yeux violets bleutés vers les iris dorés du jeune homme. De nouveau, elle figea. Que dire? Que faire? Une image valait mille mots, certes, mais un geste parlait_-_il autant? Toujours aussi lentement, Ketza se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Remus. Elle retomba sur la plante des pieds, sans toutefois quitter des yeux le Gryffondor… Ce qui suivit, dans l'état où la jeune femme se trouvait, lui sembla tout à fait naturel, mais en même temps si irréel… Comment discerner le rêve de la réalité dans de tels moments?

0O0O0O0O

Les mains dans les poches, Sirius se dirigea à pas lents vers la grotte de la colline surplombant le village. De là, il emprunta le passage secret menant derrière le miroir du quatrième étage. D'année en année, la paroi s'effritait davantage. Un jour, _-_ dans une quinzaine d'années sûrement, _-_ le passage deviendrait impraticable. Mais en attendant… Sirius esquissa un bref sourire.

C'était une soirée plutôt froide, mais rien d'étonnant puisque le mois de décembre était aux portes de Poudlard. Sirius avançait rapidement et résolument dans un des passages secrets menant à Pré_-_au_-_lard. Laure-Alda lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait des mois s'il le fallait et Sirius savait qu'elle le ferait. C'était comme ça entre eux. Des amants à temps perdu. Sirius poussa un soupir et le souvenir de ce Noël 1975 lui revint timidement en mémoire, souvenir qu'il effaça bien vite d'un brusque secouement de tête. Pourquoi en cet instant précis? Il l'ignorait. Sirius émergea à l'extérieur et se dirigea aussitôt vers la maison de la jolie tenancière. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, leva le poing, prêt à cogner, mais il s'interrompit, pris soudainement par une multitude d'incertitudes. Il pouvait toujours retourner sur ses pas et revenir dans la salle commune. Il pouvait aussi se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier prendre un verre ou deux. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Certes, il n'était pas encore trop tard pour reculer, mais il était déjà allé trop loin.

Avant même qu'il puisse pousser plus loin sa réflexion, la porte s'ouvrit sur Laure-Alda Rosmerta à sa grande surprise. Elle devait être en train d'épier à la fenêtre… Mais devait_-_il vraiment s'en étonner?

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe, Sirius? demanda_-_t_-_elle gravement, en plantant son regard azur dans le sien.

_-_Mais rien…, mentit_-_il dans un grognement, détournant son regard.

_-_Arrête Sirius! Tu ne serais pas venu me voir si ça avait été le cas. Allez, entre!

Sirius acquiesça et enleva sa cape qu'il accrocha à une patère. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui l'observait accotée contre le mur, une chandelle à la main.

_-_Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Sirius Orion Black! déclara_-_t_-_elle, d'un ton un peu plus ferme.

Cette fois_-_ci, exaspéré, Sirius soutint son regard.

_-_Même si c'était le cas, qu'est_-_ce que ça pourrait te faire? répliqua_-_t_-_il froidement.

Mme Rosmerta parut surprise, mais elle continua à insister.

_-_Je veux simplement la vérité…, répliqua_-_t_-_elle d'un ton qui contrastait étonnamment avec celui employé par Sirius une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Tu sais que je finis toujours par savoir ce qui se passe. Les gens p…

Elle s'interrompit.

_-_Les gens quoi? demanda sèchement Sirius.

_-_Non! Je ne veux pas te faire de chantage non plus! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle doucement. Je préférerais que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe de ton plein gré. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à rien. Tu me connais.

Sirius baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et s'il avait été un lâche, il serait parti. Rosmerta sourit doucement et vint lui prendre la main.

_-_Allez! Nous serons plus tranquilles dans le salon.

Sirius la suivit docilement, mais lorsqu'il vit le salon, inchangé depuis sa dernière visite, il fut assailli par l'image de deux corps s'entrechoquant, se cherchant… Il plongea son regard dans les flammes dansantes du foyer.

_-_Non! Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça…, déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

Comme si elle avait deviné à quoi il pensait, Laure-Alda demanda :

_-_Pourquoi? Qu'est_-_ce qui t'en empêche?

Sirius fixa Laure_-_Alda. Il lui sembla durant une fraction de seconde qu'il se retrouvait devant… Non!

_-_Mon cœur, répondit_-_il alors d'un ton bourru en détournant le regard.

_-_Quoi? Et tu es venu jusqu'ici simplement pour me parler de tes problèmes de cœur?

_-_J'ai besoin de tes conseils!

Cette fois_-_ci, ce fut Laure_-_Alda qui se tut une seconde. Sirius savait qu'elle repensait à sa promesse qu'elle lui avait faite la dernière fois.

_-_Oui… je t'avais promis…, déclara_-_t_-_elle finalement, lentement.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le divan, mais Sirius préféra rester debout. Il se tut ne sachant comment aborder le sujet, l'image de Leonora et de Samiva flottant dans son esprit, se superposant, se croisant, le mélangeant… Il avait dix-sept ans quand même. Et si lui ne pouvait répondre à cette question, qui le pourrait?

_-_Comment sait_-_on… quand on est véritablement amoureux? demanda_-_t_-_il alors.

_-_Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignores! Toi! Le tombeur de ces dames! ricana Laure_-_Alda.

_-_Il y a aimer et aimer! Le plaisir et l'amour, le désir et l'envie! s'emporta Sirius. Mais où s'arrête l'un et où commence l'autre?

Laure_-_Alda arrêta aussitôt de ricaner.

_-_J… je ne sais pas… bredouilla_-_t_-_elle. Je suis désolée Sirius…

De petites larmes brillèrent au coin de ses yeux azur. Sirius se pencha devant et vint cueillir les larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent.

_-_Ne pleure pas… ce n'est pas grave… Pas grave du tout. Je trouverai bien par moi_-_même.

Laure_-_Alda sourit doucement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Et, inévitablement, leurs corps prirent lentement le dessus, guidé par un désir dénué d'amour mais empli de tendresse et de douceur.

0O0O0O0O

Les vacances de Noël étaient aux portes de Poudlard. Celle année_-_là, seulement Samiva, Lily et James se rendaient à l'extérieur du collège, Samiva voulant faire du ménage dans les boîtes de sa mère, ayant enfin trouvé le courage de le faire, et Lily et James ayant été invités chez la sœur de ce dernier, sur la Côte d'Azur, dans le sud de la France. Anthea venait de donner naissance au petit Felix, une semaine plus tôt. C'était un événement à ne pas manquer!

Bien évidemment, Lily et James avaient accepté et s'étaient dépêchés pour se procurer des billets d'avion pour Nice. Le seul hic, c'était que l'avion partait à cinq heures du matin. Alors il fallait que les deux tourtereaux soient à l'aéroport de Londres pour 2h30 du matin…

Habitant dans un rayon de deux kilomètres de l'aéroport, Samiva leur avait proposé l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Bien sûr, ses deux amis avaient protesté, prétextant ne pas vouloir la réveiller lorsque viendrait le moment de partir, mais Samiva avait été catégorique! Pas question de dormir à l'hôtel! Cela reviendrait beaucoup trop cher! Les deux voyageurs avaient finalement capitulé et accepté l'hospitalité de la Serpentard…

_-_Bon! Vous voilà enfin devenus raisonnables! s'exclama Samiva à la porte de son immeuble. Et maintenant, où ai_-_je bien pu mettre mes clés?

Le soleil s'était couché depuis déjà une heure, laissant place à une fraîche soirée.

_-_Quand je pense que demain à la même heure nous serons au soleil! soupira Lily en se collant contre James pour y trouver un peu de chaleur.

_-_Ah ça suffit! s'énerva faussement Samiva, toujours à la recherche de ses clefs. Vous m'avez cassé les oreilles tout le trajet avec votre Côte d'azur! Ah! Youppie! Les voilà, les coquines!

Elle brandit triomphalement ses clés qui tintaient joyeusement et elle se pressa à ouvrir la porte principale et à pénétrer dans le hall avec sa malle. La Serpentard vérifia rapidement dans sa boîte aux lettres s'il y avait du courrier, y ramassa l'enveloppe qui traînait et se mit à monter les marches, suivie de James et Lily. À ce moment, la porte de l'appartement de la voisine s'ouvrit. C'était une petite bonne femme âgée et corpulente qui tenait à la main deux énormes sacs dégageant une odeur nauséabonde.

_-_Fanny! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit aujourd'hui de sortir la poubelle?

Aucune réponse ne vint, mais l'énorme voisine soupira d'agacement. Samiva chuchota rapidement à ses amis que la dame se nommait Irma Crosby et que Fanny était le nom de sa perruche, mais aussi celui de sa défunte sœur. Mme Crosby se retourna et sursauta en voyant Samiva.

-Mlle Island! Je ne savais pas que vous reveniez pour Noël! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas téléphoné? Enfin… Peu importe… J'ai ramassé votre courrier!

-C'est gentil! Voulez-vous que j'aille jeter vos sacs à ordures?

-Ce serait très gentil, ma fille!

Samiva s'empara des deux sacs et les tint à bout de bras jusqu'à la chute à déchets. Lorsqu'elle revint, Mme Crosby était partie dans le récit ô combien palpitant de ses varices et autres ulcères. James en était tout pâle et semblait sur le point de vomir tandis que Lily feignait l'air le plus intéressé qui soit, mais elle fut la première à réagir et se jeta littéralement sur son amie.

-Samiva!

Baissant aussitôt le ton, elle marmonna.

-Délivre-nous de cette folle et vite! Passe-moi les clés!

Samiva pouffa de rire et les lui remit aussitôt.

-Mme Crosby, j'aimerais bien avoir mon courrier.

-Doux Jésus! J'allais oublier! Merci ma fille. Je vous l'apporterai plus tard, car pour une obscure raison, je ne sais plus où je l'ai mis… Je demanderai à Fanny…

Tout en parlant, l'énorme voisine retourna chez elle. Samiva soupira en fermant la porte de son appartement derrière elle.

-Ouf… quelle plaie, cette voisine!

-Mais non, mais non… Elle se sent juste… un peu seule…, marmonna Lily. Bon! Où est-ce qu'on va dormir?

-Prenez ma chambre! Je dormirai dans celle de Sirius.

-Ah non! Tu ne vas pas sacrifier ton lit pour nous! s'indigna Lily.

-Non non! Ça ne me dérange aucunement! Et puis, ma chambre est rangée, pas comme celle de Sirius…

Lily capitula et poussa ses bagages dans la chambre avec l'aide de James.

Samiva se laissa tomber sur le divan et se massa les tempes… Ouf… Une chance que c'était les vacances…Tout à coup, on frappa bruyamment à la porte.

-Mlle Islaaaaaaaand?

Samiva poussa un grognement féroce. On ne pouvait donc pas être en paix dans cette maison?

0O0O0O0O

Le lendemain, Samiva passa une journée fort occupée à faire le ménage dans l'appartement. Elle se sentit même motivée à tenter quelque chose pour la chambre de Sirius, mais lorsqu'elle retrouva un vieux sandwich moisi, elle renonça aussitôt. Ce soir-là, exténuée, elle s'accorda une récompense et se rendit au pub le plus proche pour y manger un délicieux fish and ship. Là, accoudée au bar, elle passa une agréable soirée. Elle fut même abordée par un agréable jeune homme…

-Excusez-moi… cette place est prise?

Samiva se retourna. Qui donc venait de lui adresser la parole? C'est alors qu'elle plongea son regard dans un océan de verdure et elle en perdit la voix. Le souffle court, elle acquiesça légèrement sans le quitter du regard. Ce qu'elle devait avoir l'air stupide, avec ses grands yeux écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte… Il ne lui manquerait plus qu'un filet de bave tiens! Samiva se ressaisit aussitôt.

-Excusez-moi…, bredouilla-t-elle en se levant, prenant le chemin de la salle de bain.

Ouf! Ce qu'elle avait chaud tout d'un coup! Samiva se rafraîchit le visage et refit son maquillage. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait de beaux jeunes hommes comme ça!

Il s'avéra qu'il se prénommait Franz et qu'il était de passage à Londres pour les Fêtes. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et ses yeux étaient animés d'un éclat vif qui rendait que plus éclatante leur couleur verte. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Samiva n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage aux traits fins, ou de ses mains aux doigts longs ou encore de la ligne gracile de son cou. Puis elle se mit à imaginer ces mêmes mains sur son corps. Elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à conserver le contrôle de ses sens. C'est alors qu'elle demanda une chose qu'elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de demander.

-Dites-moi Franz, accepteriez-vous de venir prendre un café chez moi? J'habite à une rue d'ici.

-Ce serait avec grand plaisir Samiva.

Ils payèrent leurs consommations et quittèrent le pub, se dévorant des yeux.

À peine la porte de l'appartement refermée que Samiva et Franz s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Tout en détachant son manteau, Samiva entraîna Franz dans sa chambre. À moitié déshabillé, Franz la rejeta sur le lit et il l'y rejoignit. À quelques centimètres de son visage, il l'embrassa à nouveau, puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Et il éclata de rire.

-Désolé ma jolie, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Samiva écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi? C'est tout?

-Non ce n'est pas tout… Samiva Aliénor Mariegold Elizabeth Island, je te maudis.

La dernière pensée consciente de Samiva fut de se demander comment diantre cet inconnu connaissait son nom complet… À peine eut-il fini de prononcer ses paroles que ce fut comme si Samiva se retrouvait avec une sorte de brouillard dans l'esprit. Elle ne voyait plus rien, sauf les deux iris verts de Franz. Franz… un nom qui lui rappelait soudainement vaguement quelque chose…

-Je suis maudite…, répéta-t-elle d'une voix absente.

-Tes proches disparaîtront l'un à la suite de l'autre. Jamais tu réussiras à maintenir une relation à long terme. Tu seras seule, isolée, malheureuse. Le bonheur te sera à jamais interdit. Voilà ma malédiction.

Les deux iris disparurent et Samiva plongea dans une torpeur qu'elle ne quittera que le lendemain matin…

0O0O0O0

Lorsque Samiva s'évanouit, Franz lui jeta un regard dégoûté et renfila sa chemise. Il ramassa son manteau dans un coin et transplana.

-Ah te voilà! s'exclama d'un ton ravi Alshaïn Rookwood.

Elle s'avança vers lui et éclata de rire en voyant le rouge qui était resté sur les lèvres de Franz.

-Oh je t'en prie, n'en rajoute pas. Rah! Je n'accepterai plus jamais de telles missions.

Alshaïn afficha une petite moue coquine.

-Même si c'était moi qui te le demandais?

-Shaïn, je t'en prie! C'est fini ces histoires. Je suis marié.

Alshaïn roula des yeux et tourna le dos à Franz.

-C'est ça… va rejoindre Eisenberg. Je m'en fiche de toute façon.

Franz ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et transplana aussitôt.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ciao bizouxxx!

Lexyann


	15. Un secret de polichinelle

**Destins parallèles**

Salutations à tous ! Voici donc mon 14e chapitre ! Juste à temps pour les Fêtes ! Bonne lecture !

0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 14 :**** Un secret de polichinelle**

Ketza n'aurait jamais cru qu'on eût pu connaître bonheur si pur et si enivrant en compagnie d'un être chéri entre tous. L'amour qui l'unissait à Remus semblait ne jamais se tarir et gagnait en importance à chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient, si bien que chaque séparation quotidienne était accompagnée d'un pincement au cœur que Ketza redoutait plus que tout. Pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, la jeune fille dormait un peu mieux, ses rêves étant devenus une source de félicité et de quiétude qui tardaient à la quitter au réveil. Si seulement elle avait pu deviner, quelques mois plus tôt, que l'amour était un remède quasi miraculeux contre les cauchemars tenaces et envahissants…

Désormais, elle pouvait être honnête avec elle-même et avec tous. Elle aimait Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin l'aimait. Et c'était là la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis… depuis… sa première baguette peut-être.

-Quoi ? Tu me compares à ta première baguette ?

Ketza éclata de rire et reporta son attention sur le ciel étoilé.

-Regarde ! Une étoile filante ! s'exclama Remus.

-Fais un vœu, vite !

-Je souhaite que notre histoire dure à jamais.

-Mais non ! Il fallait le faire dans ta tête ! Maintenant, il ne va pas se réaliser.

Elle sentit Remus bouger et il se retrouva bien vite dans son champ de vision, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-Tu crois en ces histoires de grand-mère ?

-Peut-être bien.

Ketza plongea un regard grave dans les deux iris dorés de son amour. Le sourire de Remus s'effaça.

-Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas besoin de ça pour être heureux.

Ketza tâcha d'esquisser un sourire, mais ne trouva rien à redire.

-On rentre ? Je commence à avoir froid.

0O0O0O0O0O

Lorsque Ketza revint dans la salle commune, elle fut aussitôt assaillie par Lily. Elle fut frappée par l'air on ne peut plus sérieux de son amie qui l'entraînait vers la sortie. Dans son élan, Ketza eut juste le temps de se retourner et d'agiter la main vers Remus d'un geste impuissant.

Bien vite, Lily emmena Ketza dans un coin inconnu de la jeune fille.

-Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Ketza, un peu agacée.

-C'est là ! s'exclama la rouquine devant le tableau d'un couple assez étrange. Pourtant, Ketza semblait se reconnaître en cette jeune femme empreinte de douceur et de compassion et elle croyait deviner Remus en cet homme recroquevillé, frissonnant et qui n'avait apparemment pas eu beaucoup de chance, enfant…

-Allô ! La Terre appelle Ketza !

Ketza sursauta et se rendit compte que le tableau avait laissé place à une porte en bois que Lily avait poussée. Ketza échangea un sourire avec son amie et pénétra la première dans cette pièce qui s'avérait être une ancienne salle d'armes. Des épées émoussées croisaient le fer sur les murs crasseux, des hallebardes rouillaient dans un coin poussiéreux, des lances vermoulues tombaient en morceaux et des mites affamées avaient dévoré les secrets d'armoiries à jamais inconnues. Le tout dégageait une odeur de moisi qui prenait à la gorge. Ketza eut un haut-le-cœur et espéra que cette virée se terminerait au plus vite. C'est alors que la jeune fille se rendit compte de la présence de James et il parut aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir ici. Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux et portèrent simultanément leur regard sur Lily.

-Que fait-elle ici ? demanda James.

Lily baissa les yeux et afficha un sourire piteux.

-Ne me dis pas que tu lui as dit ! Mais à qu… Oh !

Lily acquiesça. Ketza commençait à trouver agaçant que l'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle allait lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'un gros patatras se fit entendre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard et James avait brandi sa baguette. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir désert. Vaguement inquiète, Ketza ne quitta pas des yeux l'entrée et elle crut même percevoir un déplacement d'air inhabituel, mais elle mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

Une minute plus tard, James revint, l'air quelque peu rassuré et il s'empressa de jeter un sort à la porte.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda aussitôt Lily.

-Oh… Une armure est tombée au bout du couloir. Avec le boucan que ça a fait, Rusard ne tardera pas à arriver, alors j'ai insonorisé la salle. On sera plus tranquilles.

Lily parut rassurée de cette explication.

-Bon ! Maintenant que tout cela est réglé, serait-ce par hasard à propos de ce voyage temporel ? demanda Ketza.

Lily et James, - ou plutôt Ginny et Harry, - acquiescèrent en même temps.

-Bien ! Alors en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Ketza se fit alors narrer l'histoire la plus abracadabrante qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, - et Merlin seul sait combien on lui en avait raconté !

0O0O0O0O0O

Bellatrix piétinait. Qu'elle fût passée à côté d'une occasion en or de se faire valoir, passe encore. Mais que cette occasion lui fût ravie par d'insignifiants petits parvenus, cela dépassait les bornes de l'entendement. Elle le leur aurait bien fait sentir de la pointe de sa baguette, si seulement ils n'avaient pas joui d'une protection telle, suite à la révélation de ce détail ô combien utile aux sombres desseins de Lord Voldemort. Naturellement, il fallait préserver ces jeunes recrus au flair si fin et à l'ouïe si prompte. Cependant, la question se posait… Qu'avaient-ils fait de plus qu'elle ? Se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment ? C'était facile ça ! N'importe qui aurait pu y arriver, elle en premier… Mais, - et là, les lèvres de Bellatrix s'étirèrent en un sourire vil, - la partie n'était pas encore gagnée ! Il restait la portion la plus délicate du travail… Et celle-ci, Bellatrix comptait bien s'en occuper. Il suffisait d'un peu d'organisation et… d'un calendrier lunaire.

0O0O0O0O0O

_Dissertez sur les différents alliages possibles entre les plantes de la sous-catégorie des acanthacées et sur les propriétés magiques associées à leurs cotylédons. Deux rouleaux de parchemin et demi. Bibliographie complète._

Cette charmante dissertation de botanique à rendre pour le lendemain avait la merveilleuse faculté d'être un excellent oreiller. Surtout lorsqu'elle était composée à moitié. Peut-être que Ketza avait pensé que tout ceci se ferait plus vite si elle était endormie, (la nuit porte conseil, après tout) ce qui était fort peu probable. Ou peut-être simplement qu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa résolution de l'année, c'est-à-dire ne plus faire de travaux à la dernière minute, et qu'après une bonne partie de la nuit passée à chercher moult notes sur les acanthacées, elle s'était laissé séduire par Morphée.

Le visage de Ketza se crispa dans son sommeil, sa respiration sembla plus ardue et irrégulière, son pouls s'accéléra. Elle était prise dans un cauchemar qui revenait la visiter régulièrement et qui lui laissait à chaque fois un goût acide comme de la bile dans la bouche au réveil. À cette fréquence, ce n'était plus un rêve anodin que l'on pouvait oublier le matin venu. L'on tentait de l'informer de quelque chose, de la mettre en garde, mais le langage utilisé suffisait tout juste à lui inspirer une panique latente. Et même la présence rassurante de Remus à ses côtés ne suffisait plus à lui changer complètement les idées.

Parlant du loup, Remus descendait justement les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, encore ensommeillé, les cernes si énormes qu'on aurait pu y faire tenir une noise de bronze. Cela s'expliquait, bien sûr, par la Pleine Lune qui était venu lui rendre visite, il y a deux jours. Remus bifurqua vers Ketza endormie en souriant tendrement. Il vint s'asseoir sur son accoudoir et posa tout doucement ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de la dormeuse. Ce simple geste la fit redresser brusquement, plus pâle que les murs de l'infirmerie, la respiration saccadée. Ketza se retourna vers Remus, mais elle ne sembla pas le voir. Elle porta soudain sa main à la bouche et eut un haut-le-cœur violent, si violent que Remus dut lui fournir une bassine afin d'y recueillir d'éventuels vomissements qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Il se mit alors à lui frictionner le dos et à chuchoter son nom. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus. Puis la crise passa aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Toute tremblante, les yeux clos, Ketza se recroquevilla contre Remus et se mit à respirer profondément afin de recouvrer un rythme plus normal. Le jeune homme n'osa plus rien dire. Il enroula ses bras contre elle et la serra.

-Remus…, finit-elle par dire d'une voix rauque.

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il alors, encore sous le choc.

-Une crise de panique. La dernière fois, ça n'avait pas été aussi violent.

-La dernière fois ?

-Oui, dans le train. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh ? Lui parler de ces…

Remus n'arriva pas à prononcer le mot.

-Mes crises ? Non. Je sais pourquoi elles surviennent. Et quand aussi.

-Ah bon ? Et… pourquoi…?

Ketza se redressa et regarda attentivement Remus, le visage grave. Elle hésita. Si elle avouait tout bonnement ce qu'elles présageaient, ne paraîtrait-elle pas un peu mélodramatique ? Elle ne dirait rien. Mais à peine avait-elle formulé cette pensée qu'elle sentit la crise poindre à nouveau et elle revint aussitôt sur ses pas. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas se vautrer dans le silence éternellement, jusqu'à ce que _ça_se produisît. Si ça se produisait.

-Si je te le dis, tu ne me croirais pas. Tu me traiteras de folle. Tu…

-Mais non !

-Remus ! Je vais mourir !

Un profond silence suivit son aveu. Remus avait légèrement pâli.

-Tu… ne crois pas que ce sont… ce sont peut-être ces crises qui te montent à la tête ?

Ketza baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. Une partie d'elle se sentit rassurée. Remus avait su dire les mots pour y arriver. Après tout, comme son père lui avait écrit dans sa dernière lettre, cette sensation de mort imminente était un des symptômes des troubles de panique et il lui avait fourni une potion à prendre lorsqu'ils survenaient. Si jamais ces crises revenaient trop souvent, avait ajouté Mr Ovsea, alors elle devrait se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Malgré toutes ces doses de réalisme, Ketza ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en ces pressentiments. Après tout, n'y avait-il pas eu des voyants dans sa famille ?

-Je l'espère…, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle était tellement fatiguée soudainement qu'à peine sa tête posée sur la poitrine de Remus, elle s'endormit.

0O0O0O0O0O

La Pleine Lune de mai était haute dans le ciel et elle éclairait de ses brillants rayons les terrains déserts du château de Poudlard. Désert, vraiment ? Non car de la lisière de la forêt Interdite venait de sortir un groupe assez hétéroclite composé d'une panthère noire (déjà là, qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire une panthère à cette latitude ?), d'une renarde rousse, d'un cerf, d'un énorme labrador et d'un loup-garou sur l'épaule duquel était perché un petit rossignol gazouillant. C'étaient le chien et le cerf qui menaient le groupe.

L'oiseau prit alors son envol et siffla gaiement quelques notes. Les animaux s'arrêtèrent, l'observèrent puis il sembla se dessiner sur leurs museaux ce qui semblait être un sourire. Ce que le rossignol avait proposé, c'était une partie de cache-cache. Bien que tout déjà adultes, la petite bande avait acquiescé et l'oiseau fut désigné pour les chercher. Tous se dispersèrent, le loup-garou accompagné de la renarde car, parmi tous ces animaux, un seul l'était plus que les autres et c'était lui.

Le rossignol attendit patiemment une trentaine de secondes, puis se retourna. Autour de lui, personne. L'oiseau s'envola et retourna sous le couvert des arbres afin de chercher ses compagnons.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il était traqué et c'était peut-être cela qui expliquait l'état d'excitation anormale du loup-garou, ayant flairé ces humains cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité. Ils étaient trois, tapis dans les buissons, trois Mangemorts à l'affût. À quelques reprises cette nuit-là, ils avaient tenté de s'emparer tantôt de la renarde, tantôt du rossignol, sans succès. Ce jeu de cache-cache improvisé leur offrait donc une chance inouïe de s'emparer du rossignol, isolé qu'il était ainsi de ses pairs.

L'homme et les deux femmes mirent en place toute sorte de petits subterfuges dans le but d'éloigner le rossignol des cachettes de ses compagnons. À un moment, ils imitèrent même quelques aboiements. Persuadé que son ami canin avait trouvé refuge dans le buisson où se cachaient les trois humains, l'oiseau s'approcha et s'approcha encore, si bien que le leader du groupe eut simplement à lever les bras et le petit animagus se retrouva prisonnier. Il tenta bien de se libérer à coup de bec et de griffes, mais la femme tenait bon. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour crier « Quidditch », le rossignol se retrouva enfermé dans un pot maçon incassable avec de minuscules orifices pour laisser passer l'air. Reprendre forme humaine lui eût été impossible.

Les trois Mangemorts, fiers de leur coup, revêtirent la cape d'invisibilité, s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la forêt, puis transplanèrent.

À quelques mètres de là, le loup-garou sentit aussitôt la disparition et de l'odeur du rossignol et de celles des humaines. Cette disparition inexplicable déclencha chez lui une rage aussi puissante que subite et il fallut le concours du cerf, du chien, de la panthère et de la renarde ainsi qu'une partie du reste de la nuit afin de maîtriser la bête. Ils la traînèrent de force jusqu'à la Cabane hurlante. Là-bas, retrouvant l'odeur du rossignol sur une cape, il se calma enfin. La bande n'osa plus sortir et ils se rendirent bien vite compte de la disparition de l'un des leurs. Et cela les inquiéta grandement.

À l'aube, tous reprirent forme humaine, Remus le premier, roulé en boule dans un coin, la cape de Ketza encore imprégnée de son odeur recouvrant son corps nu.

-Elle a disparu…, murmura-t-il alors. On l'a kidnappée.

Ces quelques paroles quintuplèrent l'inquiétude qu'avaient commencé à ressentir Lily, Samiva, James et Sirius.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda alors Samiva.

Remus acquiesça en grimaçant. C'est que les autres avaient dû user de leurs griffes et de leur mâchoire pour pouvoir l'entraîner de force dans la Cabane hurlante. James s'approcha alors avec les vêtements de son ami. Les deux filles se retournèrent le temps que Remus se vêtît, puis Lily s'approcha avec sa baguette afin d'appliquer les premiers soins sur les plaies les plus graves. Mais Remus l'en empêcha.

-Laisse.

-Mais Remus, enfin…

-Laisse ! Ce n'est vraiment pas important. Ketza a disparu, merde !

Remus se mettait rarement en colère et lorsque ça arrivait, ses amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se montrer surpris. Face à la réaction de Lunard, James et Sirius déglutirent et s'isolèrent dans le coin opposé, penchés sur la carte du Maraudeur.

-Vous ne la voyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama alors Remus, quelques minutes plus tard.

James releva la tête et la secoua, le visage fermé. Sirius rejeta la carte d'un geste rageur et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Elle est peut-être à Pré-au-Lard ou alors dans la forêt. La carte n'affiche pas ces endroits.

Lily s'était rapprochée de James et lui serrait la main, plus pâle qu'un drap. Un silence angoissant s'installa et tout le monde sursauta lorsque les ressorts du lit à baldaquin grincèrent sous le poids de Samiva.

-Devrait-on avertir Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle alors.

-Non ! Je veux dire… Donnons-nous trois jours d'accord ? s'exclama Lily.

Remus tenta péniblement de se relever.

-Trois jours… mais pas plus !

Il grimaça à nouveau et retomba sur le sol poussiéreux. Lily accourut aussitôt, l'air soudain plus décidé.

-Maintenant, tu me laisses te soigner !

0O0O0O0O

Une journée passa. Lorsque Peter fut mis au courant de la disparition de Ketza, celui-ci sembla particulièrement choqué et il voulut participer activement aux recherches. Les Maraudeurs et les filles élaborèrent alors un horaire de recherche. Durant les cours de Métamorphose et de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Samiva et James s'éclipsèrent avec la carte. En Potions et Sorts et enchantements, Sirius et Lily se chargèrent des recherches. Durant les autres cours et lorsque Remus fut sur pieds, ce dernier et Peter prirent la relève. Au milieu de la deuxième journée, Leonora se rendit bien vite compte de la disparition de sa cousine et se proposa aussitôt pour aider. Elle fut assignée à l'équipe de Lily et de Sirius. À minuit ce soir-là, la carte en main, le trio patrouillaient encore les sections les plus reculées du château.

-On a fouillé la Cabane hurlante, le passage secret du miroir du quatrième étage et celui de la sorcière borgne. Rosmerta nous a juré qu'elle n'avait pas vu Ketza depuis la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, énuméra Lily, épuisée.

-Les gars ont fait toute la rue Principale et les quartiers résidentiels. Elle est sûrement quelque part, bon sang…, ajouta Leonora pour elle-même.

-Et on scrute à la loupe tout le château et le parc avec la carte ! s'exclama tout haut Sirius et il donna un coup de poing sur le mur.

-Chut ! Pas si fort ! répliquèrent en même temps les deux filles.

Lily baissa aussitôt les yeux sur la carte et repéra l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Au bout du couloir, l'espace de deux doigts plus loin venait d'apparaître l'étiquette portant le nom Rusard.

-Sirius ! Efface la carte, vite ! ordonna-t-elle précipitamment.

-Quoi ?

-Efface ! Rusard…

-Méfait accompli ! murmura aussitôt Sirius.

Juste à temps…

-Tiens ! Tiens ! Mais qui voilà ? McKinnon, Black et Evans. Ça sent mauvais. Très mauvais, même.

-Ce… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! répliqua aussitôt Leonora. Nous… nous patrouillons…

-Nous parcourions les couloirs en tant que préfets, monsieur Rusard !

-Suffit ! Il est plus de minuit passé. Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

Leonora baissa aussitôt la tête, les joues rouges. Le regard du concierge balaya le coin de couloir occupé par les trois élèves et il s'arrêta sur le parchemin vierge qu'était devenu la carte du Maraudeur.

-Tiens ! Tiens ! répéta-t-il. Est-ce grâce à cela que vous pouvez vous balader sans cesse en toute impunité.

-Oh ! Non ! Ça traînait ici lorsque nous sommes arrivés, répondit Sirius.

-D'ailleurs, on s'apprêtait à le ramasser pour aller le jeter, renchérit Leonora.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! acquiescèrent-ils en chœur.

-C'est faux ! C'est une carte. Et vous pouvez l'effacer à votre guise. Confisqué !

Avec horreur, les deux Gryffondor et la Serdaigle regardèrent Rusard s'emparer de la précieuse carte du Maraudeur, leur seule chance de pouvoir retrouver Ketza…

-Allez ! Dans vos dortoirs !

Et Rusard s'éloigna.

La mort dans l'âme, Leonora, Sirius et Lily retournèrent au petit salon des Maraudeurs, là où les attendaient Peter, Remus, James et Samiva et ces derniers apprirent la disparition de la carte.

-On va voir Dumbledore demain à la première heure. Tant pis pour la troisième journée, déclara aussitôt Remus, le visage fermé.

Tous le regardèrent, mais personne n'osa s'opposer et ils acquiescèrent gravement.

-En espérant que les Aurors fassent mieux…, ajouta Samiva en soupirant.

-James, tu me passes ta cape ? Je vais raccompagner Leo chez les Serdaigle…

Samiva attendit que Sirius et Leonora fussent partis avant de laisser tomber lourdement son poing sur la table basse.

-Je rentre aussi.

-Sam ! Attends ! s'exclama Lily en se levant. On va te raccompagner avec la cape.

Samiva détourna la tête vers la porte.

-Non merci. J'en ai marre. Je vais me coucher.

La porte se referma derrière la Serpentard. Ne restaient plus que Remus, Peter et James, Lily blottie contre ce dernier.

0O0O0O0O

-C'est étrange, cette sensation de voir tout le monde sans être vu…, chuchota Leonora.

Et de se retrouver si proche de Sirius Black…, ajouta-t-elle en pensées. Ce jour-là, elle avait découvert une facette insoupçonnée du Gryffondor le plus courtisé de Poudlard. Le voir ainsi s'inquiéter pour sa cousine l'avait rendu plus humain aux yeux de la Serdaigle. Ketza avait peut-être raison, finalement… Sirius était un type bien.

-Cette carte… Vous l'avez fait tout seuls ? reprit-elle, incapable de se taire dans une telle situation.

-Oui, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Et aussitôt, elle frissonna. C'était que la cape n'était pas bien grande et que Sirius se trouvait juste derrière elle, les bras dressés afin de soulever la cape pour que Leonora puisse marcher sans problème.

-Tu crois qu'on va la retrouver ?

À nouveau, il acquiesça. À nouveau, elle frissonna.

-Tu as froid ? demanda alors Sirius.

-Non. Ça chatouille. C'est tout.

Soudain, Sirius rabattit ses bras sur la taille de Leonora et il l.'entraîna à l'écart. Elle laissa échapper un Oh ! de surprise, et il la fit taire aussitôt. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre plus rapidement mais elle se força à conserver un rythme respiratoire normal.

Un miaulement féroce se fit alors entendre dans le silence du couloir et le chat de Rusard apparut dans les rayons du clair de lune. Le chat s'immobilisa et balaya de son regard perçant le mur opposé. Leonora aurait juré que l'animal s'était attardé sur eux et elle retint sa respiration. Au bout de deux minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, le chat s'éloigna à pas lents vers l'endroit d'où il venait. Leonora poussa alors un soupir de soulagement.

-On l'a échappé belle ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il pouvait nous voir.

-Mais non ! Il nous sent.

-Ah ! Oui. Évidemment.

Elle voulut se remettre en route, mais Sirius la retenait toujours.

-Euh… on y va ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu es pressée ?

-Non, mais…

Leonora s'interrompit. Sirius venait de l'embrasser dans la nuque. Elle rougit et se retourna, le plaquant contre le mur de pierre froide. Elle affichait alors un regard un peu agacé.

-Alors c'est ça que tu avais en tête en voulant me raccompagner ? déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Euh… non.

Leonora plaça ses mains sur la poitrine de Sirius, sérieuse.

-Embrasse-moi.

Elle savait que ce n'était ni le moment ni les circonstances. Elle savait tout cela et pourtant, elle le fit quand même car elle était guidée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que la raison, quelque chose que l'on appelait amour.

0O0O0O0O0O

Le lendemain à la première heure, Harry et Ginny se levèrent de la table des Gryffondor et vinrent se planter devant le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci leva vers eux un visage grave.

-Est-ce à propos de Miss Ovsea ? demanda-t-il.

Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard. Comment avait-il sur…?

-Oui, professeur. Nous pensons qu'elle a disparu.

-Je sais. J'ai déjà envoyé des personnes à sa recherche. D'ailleurs, j'attendais justement des nouvelles…

Le directeur redressa la tête et fit un signe de la main à quelqu'un. Ginny et Harry se retournèrent et la rouquine reconnut aussitôt Marlene McKinnon, la tante de Ketza, la mère de Leonora. Elle avait les traits tirés de celle qui avait passé une nuit blanche. Du coin de l'œil, Ginny vit Eliesel et Leonora quitter leur table respective, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, et venir s'accrocher aux bras de leur mère. Mrs McKinnon sursauta légèrement et sourit à ses filles.

-Albus, j'aimerais vous faire mon rapport dans votre bureau, si vous le permettez.

-On veut venir aussi ! s'exclama aussitôt Leonora, la plus prompte des deux sœurs.

-Leo, Elie, je viendrai vous voir plus tard. Retournez à votre table.

Les deux sœurs affichèrent une moue déçue, mais obtempérèrent.

-Cela s'adresse à vous aussi, Mr Potter et Miss Evans.

-Mais professeur, vous oubliez que…, répliqua aussitôt Harry.

-Je n'oublie rien, James.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du directeur et il fit un clin d'œil aux deux élèves. Lui et le chef de la division des Aurors quittèrent alors la Grande Salle sous les murmures de quelques jeunes curieux. Ginny et Harry retournèrent à leur table. Sirius était allé retrouver Leonora à la table des Serdaigle, mais Ginny était bien trop préoccuper pour s'en étonner… Harry fit signe à Remus et tous trois filèrent le professeur Dumbledore et Mrs McKinnon. Avec l'aide des sens surhumains de Remus, les trois amis repérèrent sans mal les deux adultes et ils les rattrapèrent juste au moment où le directeur prononçait le mot de passe de son bureau. Ils attendirent quelques secondes puis poursuivirent leur filature. Aussitôt arrivés à la lourde porte en chêne, ils plaquèrent leur oreille sur la porte.

-…n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est _pourquoi_Voldemort s'en est pris à votre nièce, disait le professeur Dumbledore.

Remus pâlit, Ginny frissonna et Harry serra les dents. Il y eut un silence, puis Mrs McKinnon avança une réponse.

-Peut-être est-ce à cause de son Don. Vous savez, ma mère était une grande voyante de son vivant, avant… avant que la folie ne l'emporte…

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la soudaine crispation dans les traits du visage de Remus.

-Ou alors, il s'en est peut-être pris à la mauvaise personne, ajouta le directeur.

Aussitôt, Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle.

-Vous voulez dire que… d'autres élèves seraient en danger ?

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions qui, je l'espère, ne seront jamais vérifiées. L'important à présent, ce serait de retrouver cette pauvre Ketza… Je compte sur vous ? Je ne veux que des gens de l'Ordre.

-Bien sûr Albus… Euh…

-Oui ?

-Vous permettez que j'emmène mes filles déjeuner à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Évidemment. Au revoir, Marlene.

-Albus.

Remus, Harry et Ginny se dépêchèrent de dévaler l'escalier en colimaçon et débouchèrent sur le corridor une quinzaine de secondes avant Mrs McKinnon. Celle-ci fut si surprise de les trouver là qu'elle en échappa sa baguette et Ginny devina qu'elle était sur le point de conjurer un Patronus afin de transmettre un message aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle après avoir ramassé sa baguette.

Il était inutile de mentir. Autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

-Nous voulons vous accompagner. Ketza est notre amie et…

Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de l'Auror et elle interrompit Ginny d'un geste de la main.

-Albus m'a parlé un peu de vous et de vos amis. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas vous empêcher de… Et puis vous êtes majeurs, vous êtes sur le point de passer vos ASPICs… Vous êtes six, c'est ça ?

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent et acquiescèrent.

-D'accord. Je vous jumèlerai à des membres de l'Ordre. Connaissez-vous l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent à nouveau, et Remus leur jeta un léger regard d'incompréhension.

-Parfait ! Nous partirons au coucher du soleil. Reculez s'il vous plaît._Spero Patronum ! _

Derrière la silhouette brillante d'un puma, l'Auror leur fit un signe d'au revoir. Harry, Ginny et Remus retournèrent alors dans la Grande Salle annoncer le tout aux trois autres.

0O0O0O0O

Pendant ce temps, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, se dressait le manoir secret des Nott. Depuis deux générations, cette famille était une fidèle alliée de Lord Voldemort et elle avait mis à sa disposition leur demeure sur laquelle le seigneur noir s'était empressé de rajouter moult maléfices de protection, dont plus de la moitié découlait de la magie noire, l'autre moitié étant des sorts de sa conception. Dans la dernière année écoulée, le manoir des Nott avait essuyé à deux reprises des assauts et des Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre (se confondant même souvent d'ailleurs), sans faiblir pour autant. Au contraire, ces attaques avaient permis de tester leurs défenses. Avec le temps, le manoir Nott était devenu réputé imprenable. Situé à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Londres, il se dressait derrière un mur d'illusions et de trompe-l'œil.

Or, c'était là que Ketza était maintenue prisonnière, dans les profondeurs du sous-sol. Depuis le début de son enlèvement, elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'univers éthéré dû sans doute à un sort quelconque. Elle se souvenait s'être débattue et on lui avait fait bien vite sentir à coup de sortilèges Doloris qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de le faire. Elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait, bien qu'elle s'en doutât. (On ne pouvait se retrouver dans les geôles du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans ignorer la possibilité de ne pas s'en sortir vivant.) Et elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là. Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Personne n'aurait pu ou n'aurait voulu lui répondre. Parfois, on venait la voir et on lui tenait des discours qui lui semblaient incohérents dans l'état de léthargie où elle se trouvait. Ils parlaient d'honneur, de voyage et de Voldemort qui travaillait pour une noble cause, une cause dans laquelle elle jouerait un rôle non négligeable.

Des profondeurs de ses limbes, Ketza entendit le déclic de la lourde porte. Elle ne réagit même pas. À quoi bon ? Une silhouette sombre s'avança, d'apparence inhumaine et elle fit un effort surhumain pour revenir sur Terre.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Entretemps, une seconde silhouette venait de s'avancer : le propriétaire des lieux, Mr Nott Sr.

-Votre sortilège de Confusion, maître.

-C'est embêtant, Nott. Je ne pourrai rien faire avec cette jeune fille dans cet état. Il faudra attendre au coucher du soleil.

-Bien maître…

Les deux silhouettes disparurent et la porte se referma sourdement. Ketza retomba dans sa léthargie, mais peu à peu, elle retrouvait une certaine assurance. Et elle se mit à espérer. Espérer qu'on ait découvert sa disparition. Espérer qu'on la retrouve. Espérer qu'elle retrouve Remus. Et elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

0O0O0O0O

Lexyann


	16. Le sang des soldats

**Destins parallèles**

15e et dernier chapitre… Ouf… Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'y arriverais un jour ! Mais voilà, ça y est ! Que de chemin parcouru depuis le début de cette belle aventure qui a occupé six ans de ma vie… Allez ! Il est grand temps de conclure cette Fanfiction. Bonne lecture !^^

0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Chapitre 15**** : Le sang des soldats (1)**

Pour une troisième journée consécutive, Remus n'alla pas en cours, car il ne se sentait pas la force de reprendre la routine alors que Ketza était en danger quelque part. En tant que son petit ami, n'était-il pas dans son devoir de la protéger ? Et il avait échoué lamentablement. Malgré tout ce que ses amis lui disaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en repensant à Ketza.

Samiva non plus n'assista pas à ses cours. Elle ne pouvait supporter de rester assise dans une classe à écouter un professeur déblatérer sur des sujets à des kilomètres de ses préoccupations immédiates. Elle partagea son temps entre les vieux grimoires de la section interdite de la bibliothèque et la salle sur demande, où James et Remus la rejoignaient pour s'entraîner. Les autres assistèrent aux cours, mais il eut été mieux pour eux de ne pas le faire du tout.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves les regardaient passer en silence, puis s'échangeaient vivement leurs hypothèses et leurs afflictions sur l'absence de Ketza. Ce fut avec un soulagement certain que les Maraudeurs, Samiva et Lily accueillirent le jour suivant et qu'ils se rendirent dans le Hall d'entrée au coucher du soleil, baguette à portée de main et le regard décidé.

Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir d'autres sorciers présents et il les associa automatiquement à l'Ordre du Phénix. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva alors, le visage sombre.

-Bien. J'ai retiré temporairement la barrière anti-transplanage. Nous partirons d'ici. Alice ?

Une jeune femme au visage rond et aux cheveux bouclés s'avança, un morceau de parchemin à la main. Elle y avait dessiné avec force détails un petit parc à l'abri d'un boisé. Harry échangea aussitôt un regard avec Ginny. C'était la mère de Neville. Pour l'énième fois, ils se retinrent mutuellement pour ne pas la prévenir de ce qui l'attendait, elle et son mari, quelques années plus tard.

-Regardez attentivement ce dessin, car c'est là que nous nous rendrons en transplanant.

Les six étudiants s'approchèrent et mémorisèrent rapidement le croquis d'Alice Londubat (s'appelait-elle déjà ainsi?). Ceci fait, ils reculèrent et affichèrent un air décidé. C'était le temps de partir. D'un bref hochement de tête, le professeur Dumbledore signala le départ. Un concert de pop se fit entendre et le hall d'entrée fut désert.

0O0O0O0O0O

À quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, l'apparition soudaine d'un groupe d'humain causa une frayeur énorme à deux jeunes biches qui broutaient l'herbe tendre sans n'avoir rien demandé à quiconque.

C'était l'heure entre chien et loup. Comme un seul homme, tous sortirent leur baguette et l'allumèrent.

-Pensez à un manoir sans espérer y entrer, murmura Franck Londubat.

Et bien vite à la sortie du bois l'on vit surgir une demeure cossue caractéristique des familles nobles de sorciers. Hauts grillages de fer forgé. Jardin impeccablement tenu d'allure un peu lugubre. Terrain savamment inégal traversé par un sentier de petites pierres blanches qui scintillaient sous la lumière naissante des étoiles. En temps normal, Ginny se serait moquée de cette décoration austère, mais aujourd'hui ce décor lui faisait imaginer les pires scénarios pour sa chère Ketza. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de Harry. Tous se postèrent devant la grille. Marlene McKinnon, qui était la plus près, lança aussitôt un _Alohomora._

0O0O0O0O0O

À l'intérieur du manoir, deux hommes observaient à la dérobée les nouveaux arrivants. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres du plus puissant des deux; Lord Voldemort.

-Que le spectacle commence. Nott, faites entrer nos invités je vous prie.

L'autre dressa alors la main et fit un geste comme s'il voulait balayer une mouche devant lui. Les grilles s'ouvrirent silencieusement.

0O0O0O0O0O0

Aussitôt, Marlene fronça les sourcils. Ginny la vit échanger un regard éloquent avec Alice Londubat. Elle pensa aussitôt que c'était louche, comme si… on les attendait. Et elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit plus tôt Samiva d'un air lugubre. « _Les geôles de Voldemort… On y entre comme dans un moulin, mais en sortir, c'est une autre histoire…_ »

À l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, le groupe pénétra dans la cour. Devant la porte d'entrée du manoir, le même manège se reproduisit. La porte s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit sur un couloir à peine éclairé par quelques chandelles judicieusement placées. Le couloir s'étirait étrangement sans donner sur aucune pièce ou sur des croisements. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un escalier qu'ils descendirent à la queue leu leu. Soudainement, la pénombre laissa place à une immense salle souterraine brillamment éclairée. Au sommet d'une sorte de socle de pierre noire, Voldemort surplombait la place et tenait Ketza étroitement serrée, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

-On vous attendait plus tôt…, déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

À la base du socle, des Mangemorts masqués venaient d'apparaître en riant. À sa gauche, Ginny vit Remus serrer la mâchoire et brandir sa baguette d'un geste déterminé sur le Mangemort le plus près. Ce fut le signal du début de la bataille. Ginny et Harry prêtèrent aussitôt main forte à Remus en assurant ses arrières. Les Londubat combattaient en parfaite symbiose un autre Mangemort. Samiva et Sirius étaient dos à dos. Les sorts fusaient de partout et il était difficile de savoir de qui ils provenaient.

Lorsque le Mangemort que Ginny combattait fut enfin neutralisé, elle partit aussitôt à la recherche d'un autre, mais elle n'avait pas fait dix pas que l'un d'eux lui bloqua la route en éclatant de rire, un rire que la jeune fille ne connaissait que trop bien. Le Mangemort retira son masque.

-Cheestham ! Tu es avec eux ?

-À ton avis, Evans ? Alors on s'amuse ?

-Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça…

-Vois-tu, lorsqu'on aime _vraiment, _il n'y a rien qui puisse nous empêcher d'atteindre nos buts. Pas même la frontière entre le bien et le mal.

-Mais pourquoi Ketza ? Elle ne t'a jamais rien fait.

Ophelie Cheestham haussa les épaules.

-Un coup de chance. Tu aurais dû être à sa place. Mais bon… elle fait aussi bien l'affaire que toi.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Le maître avait besoin d'une personne spéciale pour ses je ne sais plus quoi… Alors je lui ai parlé de votre secret.

Ginny pâlit, mais ne répondit pas.

-Bien sûr, ça m'a pris du _temps_ pour le découvrir. Tu vois où est-ce que je veux en venir, petite touriste de mes deux ? _Stupéfix !_

-_Protego !_ _Expelliarmus !_

Le sort ricocha sur le bouclier de Cheestham et alla se perdre parmi les belligérants. La Gryffondor traîtresse n'y porta aucune attention. Elle riposta par un sort informulé qui atteignit l'épaule de Ginny. Cette dernière ressentit alors une vive douleur dans son bras devenu inutilisable. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le bras qui tenait sa baguette. Elle put désarmer Cheestham et mettre son bras en écharpe avant que son adversaire ne revienne à la charge à main nue. La Mangemorte immobilisa aussitôt le bras droit de Ginny et cette dernière poussa un hurlement en tentant tant bien que mal de se dégager à l'aide de ses jambes, sa baguette étant devenue inutile. Son cri attira l'attention de Peter. Il accourut et stupéfia Cheestham. Le souffle court, Ginny se dépêtra du corps figé et remercia Peter avec un sourire. Il posa alors son regard sur le bras en écharpe.

-Ça va aller, ton…?

-Ça fait un mal de chien mais ce n'est pas grave. Oh non !

-Quoi ?

Ginny venait de porter son regard sur Harry qui affrontait Voldemort.

-James ! Vite !

0O0O0O0O0O

La lèvre en sang, chancelant, Harry persistait toujours, même s'il savait que ce n'était que le début d'une longue suite d'affrontements. Un _reducto_, deux _stupefix_ et un _destructum_ plus tard, Harry fut frappé par un imperium. La voix de Voldemort s'infiltra sournoisement dans son esprit.

_Alors Potter… on vient du futur ? Comment est-ce ?_

_Je ne vous dirai rien._

_Allez… juste quelques mots._

_Je ne vous dirai rien. Je ne vous dirai rien._

_Juste un tout petit truc de rien._

-JE NE VOUS DIRAI RIEN !

-Parfait ! _Legilimens !_

Harry fut projeté violemment vers l'arrière et dut faire un immense effort pour bloquer cette nouvelle incursion dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas aussi évident qu'avec un imperium, car Voldemort était l'un des plus puissants Legilimens de son époque, sinon le plus puissant. Il dut avoir recours à toutes ses connaissances d'Occlumancie et il ressentit que Voldemort redoublait d'intensité dans sa tentative de forcer ses barrières qui se fissuraient et menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout moment.

-C'est ça. Bats-toi. J'aime les défis.

Harry hurla en même temps que Voldemort réussissait à atteindre ses souvenirs. À toute vitesse, il revit ses sept dernières années et il réussit à cacher à son plus grand ennemi ce qu'il connaissait de lui et des Horcruxes, gracieuseté d'Hermione lors de son passage dans le passé deux ans plus tôt. De toute façon, Voldemort tentait de remonter plus loin dans ses souvenirs et Harry revit la Pensine, Ron et Hermione, puis Ginny sous sa véritable apparence. Les images défilèrent alors plus lentement, jusqu'à la prophétie et les mots remontèrent dans son esprit. _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…__et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _Puis plus rien. Le vide complet.

Peu à peu, Harry reprit possession de ses sens et vit penché sur lui Franck Londubat.

-Lily !

-Je suis là. Ça va ?

Harry tourna la tête et croisa aussitôt le regard inquiet de Ginny.

-Dis donc… tu l'as échappé belle, déclara Mr Londubat. Tu t'occupes de lui, Evans ? Je vais aider les autres.

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal.

-Que font-ils ?

Franck ne répondit pas car il s'était déjà relevé. Ce fut Ginny qui le fit.

-Remus et Samiva escaladent le socle pour sauver Ketza…

-Et les autres ?

-Peter et Sirius sont inconscients : ils ont été touchés par je ne sais quel maléfice. Je me suis disloquée l'épaule en combattant Cheestham. Marlene McKinnon et Alice Londubat combattent chacune un Mangemort et les autres ont été neutralisés.

-Aide-moi à me relever.

Ginny obéit tant bien que mal à l'aide de son bras valide. De nouveau sur pieds, Harry fronça les sourcils en levant la tête vers le sommet du socle, où l'on ne pouvait que distinguer Ketza solidement attachée à une espèce de mat.

-Mais où est rendu Voldemort ? pensa-t-il à voix haute.

-On l'a enseveli sous les pierres.

-Ça le ralentira, mais il pourra…

Et à ces mots, Voldemort apparut au sommet du socle en riant. Il tenait maintenant dans sa main quelque chose qui scintillait sous la lumière des lampes à l'huile et des chandeliers et qui avait la forme d'une coupe. Remus se hissa sur le socle et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort en lui demandant de lâcher Ketza. Celle-ci releva vers lui un visage baigné de larmes et elle lui bredouilla quelques mots que Ginny et Harry n'entendirent pas. Voldemort laissa encore une fois entendre son rire glacial et tenta de repousser Remus d'un mouvement sec de la baguette. Celui-ci lutta pour ne pas tomber. Samiva se hissa à son tour sur le socle. Et Harry regardait tout cela, impassible et impuissant. L'intrusion de Voldemort dans son esprit lui avait laissé juste assez de force pour se tenir sur ses jambes et retenir Ginny dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise en se précipitant là-haut.

Puis l'impensable se produisit. Une intense lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort et atteignit Ketza qui retomba mollement dans les bras de son assassin. Le seigneur des Ténèbres rejeta le cadavre sur Franck Londubat puis transplana. Et les Mangemorts encore conscients firent de même, emportant ceux qui ne pouvaient disparaître d'eux-mêmes. Un silence pesant s'installa, interrompu uniquement par les hurlements de rage et de douleur de Remus et les sanglots de Ginny. Samiva avait pris Remus dans ses bras et le berçait, mais elle ne pouvait retenir ses propres larmes. Marlene, le visage sombre, avait pris Sirius dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à Transplaner.

-On se retrouve à Poudlard.

Alice fit de même avec Peter et partit à son tour. Franck conjura son Patronus, un aigle royal, puis transplana à son tour avec le corps de Ketza. Samiva releva un visage baigné de larmes vers Harry et fit une grimace dans une tentative de sourire. Elle baissa légèrement la tête en signe d'au revoir et Transplana à son tour. Ne restait plus que Harry et Ginny. Tous deux échangèrent un regard et ouvrirent la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ils s'abstinrent et Transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard où les autres les attendaient déjà. Peter et Sirius n'avaient toujours pas repris conscience et ils flottaient devant Alice et Marlene. Remus se tenait à l'écart, la mâchoire serrée et le regard féroce et la seule chose qui l'empêchait encore de se jeter sur le corps de Ketza emmitouflé dans une couverture était que Samiva le retenait d'une poigne de fer, la tête baissée, ses cheveux courts masquant son expression. D'un commun accord silencieux, le petit groupe se mit en mouvement vers Poudlard.

Tout là-haut, la demi-lune et les étoiles brillaient et éclairaient leur chemin. Il était minuit.

0O0O0O0O

La fin de l'année se déroula comme dans un rêve. L'enterrement de Ketza assombrit de beaucoup la joie qui habitait d'ordinaire l'approche des vacances. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Samiva s'étaient refermés sur eux-mêmes et autour de la soeur et des cousines de Ketza. Tout autre contact étranger était accueilli par un regard vide, un regard absent, un vague sourire, une voix lointaine. Les ASPICs agirent comme un anesthésiant sur la douleur de leur deuil, mais quand ils quittèrent Poudlard pour la dernière fois, la douleur revint, constante et poignante. Ils se donnèrent l'été pour se remettre sur leurs pieds, et en septembre, ils se mirent à se chercher un emploi plus sérieusement. Peu à peu, on réapprit à sourire, mais ce n'était jamais sans un pincement au coeur que le nom de Ketza était mentionné. Harry, Sirius et Samiva furent tout de suite acceptés pour la formation d'Auror au Ministère, grâce à leur rendement scolaire exemplaire. En décembre, Harry et Ginny unirent leur destinée à la vie à la mort.

Le 31 juillet 1980, ils devinrent les heureux parents d'un petit garçon. Qu'ils prénommèrent Harry.

L'étau se refermait dangereusement sur leur avenir à tous...

0O0O0O0O0O0O

(1) Titre d'une chanson de la comédie musicale Don Juan, de Félix Grey.

Lexyann


	17. Toutes ces histoires

**Destins parallèles**

_Et c'est ici que se conclut Destins parallèles… Je vous invite à poursuivre votre lecture avec **Destins parallèles II : Le Paradoxe de l'écrivain**_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Épilogue : Toutes ces histoires**

_Telle une toile d'araignée mystique, les histoires de toutes ces bonnes gens se frôlent, s'entremêlent, s'unissent parfois, ou se séparent. _

_Il y a celles qui sont inoubliables…,_

Novembre 1979. Ketza était là, à deux pas de Remus. Il aurait pu tendre les bras pour la serrer contre lui, mais à peine esquissa-t-il un geste qu'elle s'évapora et il se retrouva désespérément seul dans ce lit trop grand. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Encore. Ketza l'avait abandonné pour toujours.

…_celles pour lesquelles nous n'avions plus d'espoir…,_

Noël 2008. Harry et Ginny avançaient tant bien que mal dans la tempête, la petite Rowena endormie dans les bras de sa mère. À quelques mètres devant eux se dressait le Terrier, toujours égal à lui-même. Tous deux ressentirent un réchauffement au cœur en revoyant cette demeure qui leur était si chère. Harry frappa à la porte. Ce fut Remus qui ouvrit et il en échappa son verre de lait de poule.

-Cornedrue…, souffla-t-il. C'est impossible.

Hermione accourut aussitôt et son visage s'éclaira.

-Harry ! Ginny ! Joyeux Noël !

…_celles qui nous hantent, celles qui auraient pu être différentes…,_

Mars 1986. Il faisait un froid de canard sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sirius, le petit Harry et Samiva étaient sortis faire des courses. Très peu de famille avait osé affronter Dame Nature ou risqué de croiser des Mangemorts en fonction pour leurs emplettes.

En sortant de chez l'apothicaire, Sirius dut céder la place à une jeune mère et son fils. Celle-ci se retourna juste assez pour que ses yeux croisent les siens. Et tous deux figèrent, s'étant mutuellement reconnus. La jeune femme sembla même sur le point de dire quelque chose, les lèvres tremblantes.

-Sirius ?

Samiva les observait curieusement.

-Narcissa !

À l'intérieur de la boutique, Lucius les regardait d'un air hautain. Narcissa baissa le regard sur Harry, le porta sur Samiva et murmura finalement un faible mot de remerciement en entrant dans la boutique. Son fils fit alors un rapide signe d'au revoir à Harry. Sirius jeta un bref regard sur la blonde famille et renifla d'un geste dédaigneux.

-C'était qui ? demanda aussitôt Samiva.

-Un cauchemar…

À l'intérieur de la boutique, Narcissa se faisait poser la même question.

-J'ai cru que…, répondit-elle, rêveuse, mais elle reprit aussitôt d'un ton méprisant. Personne.

…_et celles qui perdurent malgré tout._

Juin 1991. Sabine tourna la tête vers Charlie et lui sourit tendrement. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de sa chance. Elle venait à peine d'obtenir ses ASPICs et elle partait déjà en Roumanie étudier les dragons. Pas seule, comme elle l'avait cru au début, mais avec Charlie Weasley, son amour de jeunesse. À quelques pas d'elle, il embrassait ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur, tous venus lui souhaiter bon voyage. Et elle se tenait à l'écart avec les balais et les bagages. Soudain, à sa grande surprise, Mrs Weasley vint la serrer contre elle. Charlie lui prit alors la main et ils enfourchèrent leur balai. Prochain escale, Bucarest !

_Toutes ces histoires laisseront leurs marques, aussi infimes soient-elles. Elles n'ont peut-être rien d'extraordinaires, mais elles sont. Et c'est déjà là un bien grand exploit. En attendant, tous espèrent que leurs histoires traverseront le temps. Mais bien peu y arrivent. Sauf peut-être celle de Harry et Ginny._

_Ceci n'est pas un au revoir._

_C'est une invitation à poursuivre ces histoires… un jour prochain._

_À bientôt. Je l'espère._

Lexyann


End file.
